Reaching Your Limits
by Aqua
Summary: FINISHED! An AU YYH Fanfiction. Please read the introduction for information. Contains Yaoi and Non-yaoi relationships
1. Episode 1: The New Student! Elusive Hiei

Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe   
  
Episode 1: The New Student! Elusive Hiei.   
  
  
The office was dark. The only illumination came from the large screen beside the   
doorway, showing the image of three teenage males. The two figures in the room   
were studying the screen, one no more than a dark shadow while the other shifted   
restlessly around on his phone books.   
  
"I've got a mission for you," a childish voice stated, solemn.   
  
"Oh?" the shadowed figure questioned, not looking the least bit interested but   
paying attention anyway.   
  
"However, it will require more than your present capabilities to perform."   
  
"What the hell is it?"   
  
"I'll tell you, after you seek out the three candidates I've chosen. They are   
students at a school in the human world. I want you to study them and find out   
if they would be good enough for this job."   
  
"If you don't tell me what the job is, how am I supposed to know?"   
  
"They need to be powerful, that is all you need to know. I've studied their   
lives as I've learned them, and I think they would be fine. However, my father   
won't allow me to move ahead until you've taken a look at them as well. The   
start of your mission will be to enroll in the school and study the three of   
them, ascertain that my choice was correct, then report back to me in one week   
on your progress."   
  
There was a long moment of silence as the other digested this.   
  
"Fine," he retorted, then flashed out of sight with a smudge of displaced air.   
  
****   
  
"Shuuichi, what are you doing here still?"   
  
Minamino Shuuichi turned at the sound of his long-time friend's voice. Smiling,   
he shrugged and held up the papers in his hand. "I promsed the teacher that I   
would copy out the notes from the unit we are studying for the new kid," he   
explained.   
  
Urameshi Yuusuke shook his head, laughing slightly. "I can't believe that you   
would volunteer your time like that. I wouldn't!" he exclaimed.   
  
"That would be the difference between us," Shuuichi replied with a small laugh.   
  
Laughing with him, Yuusuke nodded. "One of many! It is hard to believe that   
we've managed to be friends this long!" he exclaimed.   
  
The two of them had met in grade school and were best friends, despite being as   
different as night and day. Shuuichi was a model student, polite and kind to   
everyone he met. Yuusuke, on the other hand, was a renoun delinquent in the area   
and seemed to enjoy being as rude as possible. The two of them had met when   
bullies had decided to pick Shuuichi for their new vitim. At first, Yuusuke had   
approaching to help out. He liked getting into fights, but he couldn't tolerate   
people who picked on smaller kids just for fun. However, before he'd been able   
to say anything, Shuuichi had beaten the bullies to a pulp, appologized for it,   
and walked off. They'd been best friends ever since.   
  
"It must be because of your sunny personality," Shuuichi commented.   
  
"When you say it like that, I can't tell if you're being sarcastic," Yuusuke   
said dryly.   
  
Instead of saying anything, Shuuichi simply gave him a smile instead.   
  
"Anyway, what is this new kid like? I've heard talk about him from the other   
students, even ones that aren't in your class. Apparently, he made quite an   
impression for his first day," Yuusuke said.   
  
Shuuichi blushed slightly, not meeting the other's eyes as he fought to keep his   
reaction hidden. Another big difference between the two of them was that Yuusuke   
had been going steady with his girlfriend, Yukimura Keiko, for almost a year.   
Although he denied it, it was obvious that the two of them were in love.   
  
Shuuichi, on the other hand, not only wasn't interested in girls but hadn't ever   
had date in his life. He'd noticed when he'd entered puberty that men tended to   
attract his attention more than women. However, there were no guys that he knew   
that he would like to date. Breifly, he had considered putting the moves on   
Yuusuke, but had rejected the idea. Not only was Yuusuke completely straight but   
Shuuichi didn't want to jepordise their friendship just because he was feeling   
lonely.   
  
The arrival of the new student had shook the foundation of his relatively simple   
look on life. The moment Shuuichi had looked up from his books to the student   
being introduced at the front of his class he'd had a quivering feeling in his   
stomach that just wouldn't go away. He'd never understood what people meant by   
'the world vanishing', but he knew at that moment. As Yuuki Hiei had answered   
the teacher's questions, that was all Shuuichi had heard. All that he had been   
able to see were Hiei's eyse as they had roamed over the crowd of students,   
before pausing on Shuuichi's face.   
  
Even now, he could remember how strange those eyes had been. Cold, calculating,   
vicious, but with a warmth that Shuuichi had felt all the way to his toes. They   
were the eyes of someone tortured, and the eyes of someone longing to be loved.   
  
"Oi, Earth to Shuuichi, are you in there?" he heard Yuusuke call.   
  
Blushing, Shuuichi turned to his friend. "Sorry, I was a million miles away," he   
appologized.   
  
"I could tell," Yuusuke said with a smirk. "I guess that means the rumor is   
true, then, to have you fantasizing like that."   
  
"I wasn't fantasizing!" Shuuichi insisted, placing the papers onto the desk in   
front of him. Then he tilted his head to the side curiously. "What rumors?"   
  
Yuusuke snorted, rolling his eyes as he sat on top of the desk next to   
Shuuichi's own. "The girls in your class were talking about him when they left.   
Apparently, he is gorgeous. He looks like a child, but he has a great ass and   
eyes that make your knees weak. However, after the introductions, he wouldn't   
say a word to anyone."   
  
"Well, he spoke to me," Shuuichi said, unable to help the proud little grin that   
came upon his lips. "The teacher asked if someone would copy their notes for   
him, and I volunteered. He stayed behind for a few minutes to talk to me about   
the unit."   
  
And he had such a deep, sexy voice. It had been all Shuuichi could do not to   
embarrase himself and swoon or something stupid like that.   
  
"So, where is the wonder guy? Don't tell me you stayed here and copied out all   
the notes, when you could of gone home instead," Yuusuke replied.   
  
"He said that he had to go for a short while, and would be back in an hour. It   
is just about that time now," Shuuichi explained. "I told him that I would be   
able to finish them before he got back, since we just started the unit a few   
days ago."   
  
"I'm looking forward to meeting him," Yuusuke commented.   
  
Shuuichi gave him a teasing look. "But Yuusuke, you already have a girlfriend!"   
he exclaimed, laughing when Yuusuke flushed and started hitting him over the   
head.   
  
****   
  
"How was your first day?"   
  
Smiling, Yukina turned toward her brother and partner. "It went well. I was   
enrolled into Kuwabara Kazuma's class with no trouble. The students were nice,   
and they are so interesting!" she exclaimed.   
  
"They're just human," Hiei reminded her, his expression dark when he noticed the   
way she blushed when saying Kuwabara's name.   
  
Yukina giggled a little. "I know, but they are so different from the people in   
the demon world that I couldn't help but be interested by them."   
  
"And the human, Kuwabara Kazuma, will you be able to get close to him?" he   
questioned.   
  
Blushing, Yukina nodded. "He volunteered to tutor me in the classes that I've   
missed so far. The teacher wasn't very pleased. Apparently, he doesn't do very   
well in school. However, I managed to convince him that I would like the   
arrangement. Kuwabara-kun seems to have a slight crush on me. I don't think that   
he will be any trouble," she replied.   
  
"Don't get too close to him!" Hiei growled.   
  
Laughing, Yukina grabbed his arm and winked. "Protective, aniki? Don't worry, I   
know that it is a mission, and nothing else. Although, he is quite a handsome   
person," she commented.   
  
Scowling darkly, Hiei glared at her. He blinked when he saw her expression and   
realized that he was being teased. "Do what you want. I've managed to make   
aquaintences with Minamino Shuuichi. He is in the same class as Urameshi   
Yuusuke, but the other wasn't there. However, I've managed to gather that they   
are friends, so I don't imagine it will be too difficult to get a hold of him as   
well."   
  
Yukina nodded slowly, then her expression turned sad. "I almost hope that they   
don't meet Koenma-sama's expectations. The mission will be a dangerous one, even   
if he hasn't told us much about it," she said quietly.   
  
"Don't talk stupid," Hiei scolded her, softening the words by ruffling her hair   
slightly. "We have to do what is necessary. That includes befriending these   
humans."   
  
Smiling and nodding her head more surely this time, Yukina gave him one more hug   
before letting him go. "You had better get back to Minamino-kun. I'll meet you   
at the temple," she said.   
  
Nodding, he gave her a small wave before turning and making his way back to the   
second floor, where his classroom was. This part of the mission was not going to   
be difficult. Since he was only going to be staying in the school for a very   
short period of time, Hiei wasn't going to bother much with paying attention.   
The teacher would assume it was that he was lacking knowledge in the subject   
should he get bad grades on any tests that might take place. Besides getting to   
know his two classmates, there really was much that needed to be done.   
  
"Still," Hiei said to himself quietly, glancing at the sky through the windows.   
It was turning evening already, and the sun was slowly being painted in warm   
colors. "Still, I can't help but wonder why that human, Minamino Shuuichi,   
bothered me so much when I saw him. It was like I should know him from   
somewhere."   
  
Shaking his head at his own foolishness once the words had left his mouth, Hiei   
pushed the thought aside and made his way into the classroom.   
  
  
End Episode 1   
  
undefined  
  
  
undefined  
More...  
  
  
undefined  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined 


	2. Episode 2: Mysterious Shadow. The Night ...

Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe   
  
Episode 2: Mysterious Shadow. The Night Visitor.   
  
  
Yuusuke looked up as the door to the classroom slid open, raising an eyebrow   
when he saw Shuuichi suddenly quiver and turn bright red. Apparently, his friend   
had it a lot worse than he'd first thought! Although, there was nothing about   
this new kid that seemed to attract the attention. Yuusuke couldn't figure out   
what everyone was so crazy over. He looked like a kid in a high school uniform.   
  
Still, he had to admit that the detachment in those cold red eyes did send a   
slight shiver down his spine. Not one of attractiveness.   
  
"Minamino-kun. I appologize for keeping you waiting," Hiei said as he walked   
silently into the room, his eyes shifting from one person to the other. He spoke   
hesitantly, as though not used to appologizing.   
  
Still blushing, Shuuichi shook his head and stood, grabbing the paper's on his   
desk at the same time. "It's no problem! Why don't you call me Shuuichi-kun   
instead, though? It is a lot less formal," the youth said.   
  
Yuusuke almost fell off of the desk. Not only was Shuuichi blushing and   
stammering, but he was offering the use of his first name? He would have to   
watch the other carefully and make sure he didn't completely go out of his mind!   
He would also have to watch this Yuuki Hiei, to make sure he didn't take   
advantage of his obviously love-struck friend.   
  
"Ah, so you must be Yuuki Hiei?" Yuusuke questioned, grinning.   
  
Hiei turned only his eyes toward him, giving a slight shrug. "You are?" he   
questioned.   
  
"Urameshi Yuusuke!" he replied with an even wider grin. He was disappointed when   
Hiei didn't even blink. Most people at least paled a little at the sound of his   
name. Probably, he wasn't from this part of Tokyo and didn't know his   
reputation. Well, he would learn soon enough!   
  
"I've heard of you," Hiei replied casually, blowing Yuusuke's egocentric   
thoughts right out of the water.   
  
"Yuusuke is a good friend of mine. He was wondering if you wanted to come with   
us for something to eat, so we can get to know you better?" Shuuichi   
interjected, a wide smile on his lips.   
  
Yuusuke scowled at him, not liking the fact that he was being used for what was   
obviously an attempt at a date. However, he didn't say anything when he saw the   
hopefull look in Shuuichi's eyes. Perhaps Yuuki Hiei wouldn't be so bad for his   
friend after all. Shuuichi almost seemed to be shy, the way he avoided other   
people, and the change might do him some good.   
  
"Perhaps another time," Hiei replied, taking the notes and placing them into his   
bookcase. "My sister is waiting for me at home."   
  
"Ah, then Yuuki Yukina is your sister!" Yuusuke exclaimed, earning himself a   
sharp glare. Obviously, Hiei was the 'overly protective' type of brother. "I   
heard that she had been enrolled into a different class. Because your last names   
are the same, there was a lot of talk about how you could be related."   
  
"Wouldn't brother and sister be an obvious choice?" Shuuichi commented, his   
blush finally gone as he puzzled over the information.   
  
"We don't look alike," Hiei said with a shrug, although Yuusuke could see that   
his body was suddenly tense and his eyes had masked over with a cool anger. "I   
should be going now. Thank you, again."   
  
"No problem, Yuuki-kun," Shuuichi replied, blush instantly back in place.   
  
Yuusuke sighed. He had the feeling that he would be spending the next few days   
learning more and more information about Yuuki-kun than he could ever want to   
know, curtosy of the blushing teenager in front of him. Why couldn't his life   
ever be easy?   
  
"Might as well call me Hiei," the other youth replied before turning and walking   
from the room.   
  
Once the door had shut behind him, Yuusuke gave his friend a look. "Man, that   
was so bad. I felt embarrased for you!"   
  
Shuuichi grimaced a little. "I couldn't help it. I don't know how to act around   
him. Please tell me I didn't look like a complete idiot?"   
  
"Not a complete one," Yuusuke admitted. "Anyway, let's get out of here. I don't   
like staying in classrooms when there is a class going on, much less hours after   
the school day is over!"   
  
****   
  
Hiei was just changing out of his school uniform when he heard a knock on his   
door. "What is it?" he called, pausing in unbuttoning his white shirt.   
  
"I hope you are more polite to your classmates," Genkai scolded as she slid the   
door open, only the gleem in her eyes showing that she was teasing.   
  
Hiei shrugged, turning his back toward her so he could continue changing. "I   
have no need to be. I won't be there very long," he replied. When Genkai   
remained silent for a few moments he glanced at her over his shoulder. "Did you   
want something?"   
  
"I bet that you find your uniform confining. Given the loose pants and the tank   
top that you usually wear, no wonder you are changing the moment you are given   
the chance," the old woman commented.   
  
"Do you have a point?" he snapped, scowling. He didn't want to be bothered over   
something as petty as clothing.   
  
"Not about that. Are you and Yukina heading out tonight?" Genkai questioned.   
  
She was the only human who knew of Hiei and Yukina's true purpose here. That was   
why they were staying in her temple. As a human with unnaturally strong   
spiritual power, Genkai had known about the other worlds and of demons before   
the twins had ever appeared in her life. If there was a mission that involved   
the human world, it was usually she that they worked with. Were it not for her,   
it was doubtful that the two of them would fit in nearly as well as they did.   
  
"Yukina will be staying here and helping with the evening chores. I will be   
heading out," he replied.   
  
"Ah. What are you expecting to do at this hour? Any normal student would be fast   
asleep by now," Genkai replied, glancing at the night sky through the window. It   
was just past midnight now, the sky an inky black dotted with stars.   
  
Hiei pulled on his comfortable black clothing, securing the shirt and pants into   
place with four white belts before turning around to face the old woman. "My   
mission tonight is simply to scope out their homes, in case the information is   
needed at a future time. Koenma supplied me with their addresses. I'm simply   
going to take note of the location, any possible weaknesses in the gates between   
worlds that could be close by, and see if there is any outward sign to the   
spiritual power that Koenma claims they have."   
  
Nodding, Genkai followed him from the room toward the front door. "Don't stay   
out too late or Yukina will worry. Make sure you do your homework too!" she   
scolded.   
  
Hiei scowled at her. "I have no need for something so stupid!" he exclaimed.   
  
Then he was gone in a flash of black energy.   
  
****   
  
Shuuichi moaned in his sleep, mind caught in a strange dream. It wasn't a   
nightmare, as far as he could tell, but it was enough to cause him to have a   
disturbed slumber. Silver was flashing before his eyes, and he was running.   
There were trees around him and a sense of impending danger. Yet, at the same   
time, he felt as though he were powerful enough to destroy any danger that could   
possibly come toward him.   
  
There was something in his hand and it glittered in the sun whenever he glanced   
at it. He couldn't see what it was, but he knew that it was important. Something   
that was special to him.   
  
Arriving at a small cave, he found a pair of crimson eyes watching him from the   
darkness. "I'm back, lover," he breathed in a voice he didn't recognize.   
  
When their bodies fell against each other, Shuuichi woke with a startled gasp   
and a jerk. He was breathing hard and his heart was pounding.   
  
"What a strange dream," he said quietly, glancing over at his clock. It was   
nearly one in the morning. Although he had been woken from a sound sleep, he now   
felt so keyed up that he didn't think he could fall sleep easily once again.   
  
Sighing, Shuuichi stood up and made his way over to the window to open it. He   
needed some fresh air. It was the first time that he'd had such a dream that he   
could remember, but it had felt as though he should know it. Raking through his   
memory, Shuuichi couldn't figure out why the dream had seemed so real.   
  
Something catching his eye, Shuuichi looked up sharply. He blinked, and it was   
gone. He furrowed his brow slightly, shaking his head. It couldn't of been....   
  
Still, he could of sworn he'd seen a dark shadow resting on the branches out   
side of his bedroom window!   
  
****   
  
"Man, Shuuichi, you look terrible!" Yuusuke commented, eyeing his friend.   
  
Sticking out his tongue, the red-haired youth gave him a glare. "You don't look   
much better," he replied.   
  
Both of them looked like they hadn't slept a wink, barely able to drag   
themselves into their seats when they'd arrived, Yuusuke fifteen minutes late   
for class while Shuuichi had arrived fifteen before.   
  
"Anything to do with that prowler you saw?" Keiko questioned, coming to stand   
next to Yuusuke's desk.   
  
"Prowler?" Shuuichi questioned, turning wide eyes on his friend.   
  
Yuusuke glared at Keiko, then sighed. "I don't know what it was. One minute, I   
was fast asleep. The next, I was wide awake with the sensation that someone was   
watching me. I looked out of my window, but everything seemed normal. Then, all   
of a sudden, I saw a shadow running across the yard, then vanish! It was very   
strange!" he explained.   
  
Shuuichi was quiet for a moment, then nodded his head. "This might sound   
strange, but I saw something similar," he replied.   
  
Keiko and Yuusuke looked at him with startled expressions. "What do you mean?"   
Keiko questioned, a hand raising to her mouth.   
  
"I woke from a strange dream and was standing by the window. It was only for a   
second, but I could of sworn that there was someone sitting in the branches of   
the tree next to my house," he explained.   
  
"Scary," Keiko said, her eyes wide.   
  
"It was probably nothing," Yuusuke replied, shaking his head. "It was very   
cloudy last night. We both probably just saw some kind of trick between the moon   
and the clouds."   
  
Shuuichi nodded, but something in the explination didn't ring true. For some   
reason, he found his eyes drifting to the figure two desks diagonal from his   
own. Hiei was bent over his books, but didn't seem to be doing anything. They   
were having a momentary break between classes, waiting for the next teacher to   
arrive. Shuuichi had noticed that a lot of students had approached Hiei to talk   
to him, but had quickly moved off, most looking angry.   
  
"That's Shuuichi's crush," Yuusuke commented when Keiko asked him who Shuuichi   
was looking at.   
  
Blushing, Shuuichi glared at his friend. "He is not a crush," he hissed as   
threateningly as he could while whispering. "I just think he's attractive, like   
most of the other people who have met him."   
  
"Whatever you say, Shuuichi-kun," Keiko replied, sharing a look with her   
boyfriend.   
  
"It's true!" Shuuichi exclaimed, earning himself several strange looks from the   
students around them. Grumbled a little, he tried to sink down in his desk, a   
dark blush on his cheeks.   
  
  
End Episode 2   
  
undefined  
  
  
undefined  
More...  
  
  
undefined  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined 


	3. Episode 3: Sweet Moments. A Quiet Love

Author Note: Wai! ^_^ Thank you so much for your feedback! I'm definately going to be posting more of this fic up, as well as some of my others! If you want to check out some pictures for this particular fic, also created by myself ^_^;;, please check this page out:  
  
Images  
  
Now, on to the ficcie!  
  
*******  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe   
  
Episode 3: Sweet Moments. A Quiet Love.   
  
  
Yukina smiled at the human walking next to her, unable to help a small giggle   
when he blushed bright red. Even if he was human, Kazuma-kun was the nicest   
person that she had ever met. Today was their second day of classes and she had   
just received all of the books she would be needing if she were to stay the rest   
of the year. Despite the fact that it was very much out of his way, Kazuma-kun   
had volunteered to help her bring them home.   
  
He really was handsome, so strong and tall. And, despite the fact that she had   
heard he was a well-known delinquent in the area, with a gang and everything,   
she knew that he really was a sweet person. It was obvious enough in the way   
that he always blushed when he spoke to her, how polite he was when he was   
around her, and in the fact that he tried to help with anything that might be a   
burden.   
  
"Thank you for coming with me, Kazuma-kun," she said.   
  
If anything, his face turned even more red. It wasn't a flattering color, but   
she still thought it looked adorable. "That's no problem, Yukina-chan!" he said   
quickly. "If you ever need my help, all you have to do is ask!"   
  
Laughing a little, she nodded. "That's very kind of you," she replied.   
  
"So, you and your brother just moved into this temple?" Kazuma questioned when   
there was a long stretch of silence between them.   
  
Nodding, Yukina turned her eyes back in the direction of the path they were   
taking through the trees. They would come to the stairway soon, which lead half   
way up the mountain to Genkai's temple. She couldn't help but feel disappointed   
that her time with Kazuma would end so soon.   
  
"We moved here about four days ago. Our family lives in another part of Japan,   
but we needed to come here for education purposes," Yukina explained, recalling   
the history which they had been given in case such questions were asked.   
"Luckily, Genkai-sempai is a friend of the family and allowed us to stay for as   
long as we needed while we go to school."   
  
"It must be a long distance to travel in the morning. You must have to wake up   
early to walk here in time," Kazuma exclaimed.   
  
Laughing, Yukina shook her head. "We don't walk in the morning. Genkai drops us   
off near the school on her way into the city. I'm not sure what she does while   
she is in there, but she leaves at the same time as we need to in order to get   
to school," she replied.   
  
She didn't like to lie, but she couldn't exactly tell him that Hiei perched her   
on his back and ran, could she?   
  
"That is very nice of her," Kazuma replied. "I'm glad that you decided to come   
to my school, or I may of never met you!"   
  
Hearing him say such words, Yukina smiled brightly, although she felt a little   
sad at the same time. To think that she might of never met such a complex, yet   
simple at the same time, person such a Kuwabara Kazuma. Now that she knew him,   
it would of been a tragedy to think that she might not have. If she wasn't   
careful, she could make a liar out of herself and fall for this human.   
  
As though hearing her thoughts; which might even of been possible by his   
protective-brother-radar; Hiei appeared at the base of the stairway. He was   
eyeing Kazuma darkly, and she noticed that Kazuma was returning the look.   
  
"Ah, aniki," she said, smiling as she ran forward and hugged Hiei. "I want you   
to meet my classmate, Kuwabara Kazuma. He is helping me bring home my school   
books, since they proved to be too heavy for me to carry," she said.   
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow at her and she gave him a subtle poke in the ribs. They   
both knew that, although she was not strong physical person, her demonic   
strength would of been enough to carry the books. However, that would of   
completely ruined the chance to get to know Kazuma better.   
  
Still smiling, she turned to the student. He seemed to be at a loss of what to   
say or do. "Kazuma-kun, I would like you to meet my twin brother, Hiei," she   
introduced.   
  
Kazuma was quiet for a moment, then nodded. "Nice to meet you. The two of you   
don't look much alike. Although, I now that I see you next to each other, the   
resemblence is a little easier to spot," he commented.   
  
Yukina hesitated for a moment, forcing herself not to get upset. Hiei would not   
reply to such a comment, she knew, so she struggled for something to say. "My   
brother takes after my father. I take after my mother," was what she finally   
settled with.   
  
As though sensing that he'd said something wrong, Kazuma grimaced a little.   
"Well, it is obvious enough seeing you together anyway, though," he said with a   
nervous laugh. "You have the same eyes, and your love for each other is   
obvious."   
  
Yukina smiled and nodded, giving her brother a quick hug that he didn't return.   
She wasn't upset. Although she knew he loved her deeply, he rarely returned her   
hugs when she gave them. Hiei had never been the type to enjoy being touched in   
any way.   
  
"I'll take Yukina's books now," Hiei stated, holding out his hands.   
  
Unable to refuse, Kazuma handed them over. "Uh, well. I guess I had better get   
going. I'll see you in class tomorrow, Yukina-chan," he said, bowing to her even   
as he shivered from the dark glare Hiei fixed on him.   
  
Smiling, Yukina nodded and returned the bow. "I look forward to your tutoring   
during lunch," she replied. With a final wave, Kazuma turned and left, making   
his way back through the pathway in the trees.   
  
When she turned around, Yukina found that Hiei was scowling at her. "Don't be so   
defensive, aniki!" she exclaimed, giggling as she took his arm and began walking   
up the stairs with him. However, she had to admit that a large part of her   
couldn't wait until tomorrow when she would be able to spend more time with   
Kuwabara Kazuma.   
  
****   
  
"I heard that Kuwabara Kazuma wants to ask out Yuuki Yukina," Keiko commented.   
  
Yuusuke glanced at her sideways. "Already? She just transfered into his class   
yesterday," he commented. He knew the other only through reputation and their   
own occasional fights. Kuwabara seemed like an okay guy, even if he was a little   
short in grey matter.   
  
Smiling, Keiko sat down next to him on the couch and snuggled into the crook of   
his arm. "Asa-chan was talking about it. She's in their class," she told him,   
talking about one of her closest friends. "He offered to tutor her and she   
accepted, despite the fact that the teacher recommended against it. Asa-chan   
told me that he acts like a completely different person around her, refusing to   
swear or get into fights while she's around."   
  
"Sounds like love," Yuusuke said sarcastically, earning himself a punch to the   
back of the head.   
  
"I'm jealous!" Keiko exclaimed. "Her boyfriend tries to impress her by acting   
like a gentleman, while I end up with a barbarian like you!"   
  
Yuusuke tilted his head at her, then grinned and stole a quick kiss from her   
lips before jumping from the couch. "If I acted any differently, then you would   
think I was boring!" he insisted.   
  
"You are insufferable!" Keiko exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. Still,   
she couldn't help but laugh as well. It was true, after all.   
  
Winking, Yuusuke gathered his things. It was time that he went home. Keiko would   
never let him live it down if he didn't complete the homework assignment that   
they had been given earlier. As Keiko was the class representative, the two of   
them were very different from each other, but he tried to please her when he   
could.   
  
As he gave her a breif kiss before leaving, Yuusuke found his mind wandering. He   
had seen Yuuki Yukina that day, walking home with Kuwabara. Even though he   
hadn't spoken to her, something about her had caused a strange sensation to work   
its way down Yuusuke's back. Not the same, almost threatening sensation that   
Hiei had caused, but something similar.   
  
He had the feeling that there was more to the Yuuki twins than met the eye.   
  
  
End Episode 3 


	4. Episode 4: Get to Know You. Quiet Days

Author Note: Thanks to everyone for the feedback they have given me! I'm glad you like this! *grins* I'm posting up the next to chapters today! R/R, onegai?!  
  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe   
  
Episode 4: Get to Know You. Quiet Days   
  
  
"Aniki!"   
  
Hiei turned to see Yukina approaching him and nodded toward her, then scowled   
when he saw the large human trailing after her. Kuwabara met his eyes and   
returned the scowl for a breif moment, until Yukina turned around and smiled up   
at him. Hiei rolled his eyes when Kuwabara turned bright red and stammered,   
although she hadn't even said anything.   
  
"I hope you don't mind if Kazuma-kun eats lunch with us. I invited him," Yukina   
said, joining her brother under the tree he was seated by.   
  
Shaking his head, Hiei didn't reply but began eating instead. As much as   
Kuwabara's interest in his sister ticked him off, he knew that it was neccessary   
for the mission to spend as much time together with the other as possible. It   
would make no sense to reject the other's company.   
  
The other two students settled next to him and Yukina smiled happily as she   
played hostess for a few moments, unpacking both lunches before giving Kuwabara   
his. Hiei watched, unable to deny the fact that Yukina seemed to be glowing from   
the other man's attention. She had always been a happy person, quick to smile   
and laugh. However, around Kuwabara, she seemed to glow.   
  
"How were your classes this morning?" Yukina asked him, breaking him from his   
contemplation of the two.   
  
"Fine," he replied shortly.   
  
Kuwabara had looked up at his reply, probably to be polite. However, when Hiei   
said nothing else, he blinked a little and looked at Yukina. The small girl was   
nodding and eating her own lunch. "I'm glad to hear that. I have to admit that   
I'm having a bit of trouble with the science classes, but Kazuma-kun is helping   
me," she replied.   
  
While Kuwabara turned bright red and stammered about how it was no problem and   
he was glad to help, Hiei scowled once again. Before he could say anything,   
however, he heard another set of footsteps approaching and turned to see   
Shuuichi and Yuusuke walking toward them.   
  
"It is a nice day out for eating here," Shuuichi said as a greeting.   
  
Nodding, Hiei didn't say anything else. He was a bit uncomfortable for reasons   
that he couldn't describe around the red-haired youth. Also, being in such a   
large group was strange for him and it was taking him a while to adjust to other   
people's company besides his sister's.   
  
"You must be Hiei's sister, Yukina," Shuuichi went on, smiling to the young   
woman and bowing politely.   
  
She quickly returned the bow. "Yes, I am. Nice to meet you," she replied.   
  
"I'm Minamino Shuuichi, and this is Urameshi Yuusuke," the other said, settling   
himself down as he opened his lunch.   
  
Yuusuke wasn't paying much attention, glaring daggers at Kuwabara who was   
glaring right back. Hiei frowned a little. If the two of them were enemies, then   
it would be difficult to get them to work together. Both of them looked like   
they wanted to rip the other's head off.   
  
It didn't last long, however, when Yukina touched Kuwabara's arm lightly and   
drew his attention immediately. "Do you and Urameshi-kun know each other?" she   
asked.   
  
"Ah, we've been friends since grade school!" Kuwabara insisted.   
  
Yuusuke blinked and gave the large man a strange look. "Yah, sure," he replied   
as though agreeing, although the irony in his voice was obvious. Laughing a   
little, he sat down between Shuuichi and Kuwabara, completing the small circle.   
  
While the other four talked easily with each other about classes and teachers,   
Hiei remained silent and ate. The only time he spoke was when either Shuuichi or   
Yukina pulled him into the conversation, although he kept his replies short. He   
didn't feel like conversing with them.   
  
Although, at the same time, he had to admit that it felt strangely comforting,   
to listen to their teasing and laughing.   
  
****   
  
As lunch grew closer to completion, Hiei suddenly stood and told Yukina that he   
had to speak to her about something. Without questioning, she stood and followed   
her brother away from the group and toward the school with a promise that she   
would meet Kuwabara in their classroom after lunch.   
  
Shuuichi watched them go for a few moments, then turned toward his friend, only   
to find that Yuusuke was watching them as well. "Neh, Yuusuke, where is Keiko?   
The two of you usually have lunch together," he questioned, not wanting the   
friendly conversation that had been going on to die now that the twins were   
gone.   
  
"She had to do some things for the teacher," Yuusuke said, finally breaking his   
gaze away and turning to face him.   
  
"Yukimura Keiko is your girlfriend, right?" Kuwabara questoned.   
  
Nodding, looking very pleased with himself, Yuusuke grinned. "It will be a   
complete year in a week," he replied.   
  
Kuwabara laughed a little. "I have to admit that when news of the two of you   
dating hit my ears, I was just as surprised as everyone else. It seemed more   
likely that Yukimura-san would date someone like Minamino-kun than you."   
  
Yuusuke glowered at him darkly. "What is that supposed to mean?" he exclaimed.   
  
Quickly, Shuuichi inserted himself between the two. "I don't think he meant it   
the way you took it, Yuusuke. Just that Keiko is known for her grades and her   
popularity, while you are known for skipping class and fighting," he pointed   
out.   
  
Shrugging, Yuusuke laughed a little. "Well, who can understand the mind of a   
woman?" he commented. Then he fixed Kuwabara with a sly look. "Although, it   
seems that you are becoming part of the rumor mill yourself. Have you already   
asked out Yuuki Yukina?"   
  
Kuwabara turned a bright shade of red and shook his head. "I just met her   
yesterday, I can't ask her out already," he replied.   
  
"She seems to like you a lot," Shuuichi said. He liked the other student. He   
wasn't much to look at, but it was obvious from the way he had behaved around   
Yukina that he was a respectable person and very sweet.   
  
"Well, her brother certainly doesn't," Kuwbara commented dryly. "When I met him   
yesterday, I could of sworn he was going to blow my head off or something."   
  
"He's just protective. Yukina-chan likes you, and I doubt that he would do   
anything to keep you appart if she wants to be with you," Shuuichi insisted.   
  
Yuusuke had been quiet during their conversation, his expression troubled. "Do   
either of you find anything strange about them?" he questioned.   
  
The two students turned toward him curiously. "Like what?" Shuuichi asked.   
  
Grimacing, Yuusuke laughed a little. "It is probably nothing besides my   
imagination. However, there is something about them that seems different. A   
feeling I get when I'm around them," he replied.   
  
Shuuichi shook his head thoughtfully, trying to think of a time when he'd   
experienced such a feeling. Other than his strong attraction to Hiei, he   
couldn't think of anything else.   
  
"Actually, I think I know what you mean," Kuwabara said, and both of them turned   
to look at him. The other man looked thoughtful and vaguely puzzled. "When I am   
around Yukina-chan, there is a sensation of danger. However, it is not a danger   
that I would feel afraid of because of the overlaying amounts of gentleness that   
seem to radiate off of her."   
  
Yuusuke nodded quickly. "That's what I mean," he said.   
  
"Hiei-kun, on the other hand," Kuwabara continued. "He had the same dangerous   
feel around him. It is muted around his sister, thankfully, but it lacks the   
kindness that I can feel around Yukina-chan."   
  
"Don't you feel anything like that, Shuuichi?" Yuusuke questioned, turning to   
face him.   
  
Now that they had described it, Shuuichi found himself nodding. "Around Yukina,   
I feel the same. There is a strength hidden inside of her. However, it is   
greatly muted by a sense of peace and calm," he agreed.   
  
"And around Hiei?" Kuwabara questioned.   
  
Blushing, Shuuichi stammered for a moment before Yuusuke elbowed him in the side   
with a teasing look. "Just because you have the hots for the guy doesn't mean   
you should ignore your instincts about him. My own instincts tell me that he   
could be very dangerous, Shuuichi. I don't want you to get into trouble," he   
said.   
  
Kuwabara sputtered a few times, eyes wide. Shuuichi blushed a little, but was   
glad when the other didn't say anything. The few people who knew about him being   
gay hadn't reacted quite so well.   
  
Pushing Yuusuke away, Shuuichi glowered at him. "Don't be stupid. Just because I   
don't sense danger from him doesn't mean that I'm going to get myself into   
trouble," he replied.   
  
"You don't sense any danger from him?" Kuwabara questioned, his eyes wide.   
  
Shuuichi paused for a moment, seeing that both were watching him with puzzled   
expressions on their faces. He grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "I don't know   
why, but I really don't feel any danger from him at all. Instead, it feels as   
though I should know him from somewhere," he admitted.   
  
  
End Episode 4 


	5. Episode 5: A Date?! Chance!

Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe   
  
Episode 5: A Date?! Chance!   
  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about, aniki?" Yukina questioned, turning   
curious eyes on her brother.   
  
Hiei frowned for a moment, then decided to just say it. "I want you to invite   
the three of them for supper, either tonight or tomorrow night. We need to be   
around them outside of a school environment. There is no opportunity to view   
what levels of spiritual energy they might have while we're here," he replied.   
  
Yukina nodded, then blushed prettily. "Do you think Kazuma-kun would like to   
come?" she asked.   
  
Giving his sister a look, Hiei was silent for a few moments. "You need to   
remember that they are humans," he told her firmly.   
  
Sticking out her tongue, Yukina made a face at him. "I should say the same about   
you," she replied.   
  
Blinking, the demon stared at his sister. "What do you mean?" he finally   
stammered.   
  
She gave him a playful look. "Oh, nothing important. Maybe I'll explain it to   
you later," she replied, laughing a little.   
  
He scowled at her and was going to demand an explination when the school bell   
rang. Yukina gave him a wide grin and a wave before running off in the direction   
of her classroom. With nothing else left to do, Hiei made the way to his own.   
  
****   
  
"Keiko, what are you doing here?" Yuusuke questioned, looking up to see his   
girlfriend peeking in through the doorway. He was on the roof of the school, an   
easy place to hide when he felt like skipping. Classes should of been going   
right then, so he couldn't imagine why Keiko would be up here.   
  
"I thought that you would be here. I needed to talk to you about something,"   
Keiko replied, biting her lip as she sat down next to him.   
  
Instantly alert by the worry in her eyes, Yuusuke sat up quickly. "What is it?"   
he asked, taking her hand.   
  
"I was working in the classroom during lunch, today. There was no one else in   
the classroom, but it felt as though I was being watched anyway. I remembered   
what you and Minamino-kun had said, and I was worried. I looked around me, but   
there was no one there, or even outside the window. It wasn't until the teacher   
came back that the feeling went away," she replied.   
  
Sighing, Yuusuke wrapped his arm around Keiko's body and held her close to him.   
He could feel her trembling slightly. "Don't worry about it, okay? It was   
probably just your imagination after hearing about what happened to Shuuichi and   
myself this morning. You're probably just worried, or stressed out about exams   
in two weeks," he replied.   
  
Keiko was quiet for a moment, then nodded. "I know. It was silly of me to get so   
upset about it. I just couldn't forget the sensation," she replied.   
  
"Well, I'll protect you, even if it is from your own imagination!" Yuusuke   
declared.   
  
Laughing, all traces of her fear vanished, Keiko got back to her feet. "Thank   
you, Yuusuke. I'm going to go back to class now. You should come with me, you   
know," she replied, back to her usual scolding.   
  
Waving a hand, Yuusuke made a face. "I'll come to the last period. I really   
don't feel like going to math," he replied.   
  
"Oi! You're going to fail!" Keiko exclaimed.   
  
Settling in to their usual fashion of arguing, Yuusuke couldn't help but feel   
glad that he'd gotten Keiko to, at least momentarily, forget about her earlier   
fear.   
  
****   
  
"Hey, Urameshi, Minamino!"   
  
The two students turned to see Kuwabara and Yukina standing in the hallway   
behind them, both smiling. "Kazuma-kun, Yukina-chan, how was your afternoon?"   
Shuuichi asked, pulling Yuusuke to a stop so they could talk to the other   
students.   
  
"It was very interesting," Yukina said.   
  
"Boring!" Kuwabara complained at the same time, then blushed scarlet. "I mean,   
it was interesting too, but it was review for me," he quickly stammered.   
  
Yukina laughed a little, then turned back to Yuusuke and Shuuichi. "My brother   
and I were wondering if you two would like to come to the temple for dinner   
tonight," she stated.   
  
"Hiei invited us?" Shuuichi said, a dreamy expression in his eyes.   
  
Although Kuwabara looked a little uncomfortable, Yukina barely hid a smile   
behind her hand. "Well, I meantioned that I would like you to come, so that I   
can get to know you better. He didn't object," she replied.   
  
"Wrapped around your finger," Yuusuke commented, grinning.   
  
Yukina giggled and shrugged. "Will you come?" she asked.   
  
"Of course," Shuuichi replied, nodding. A chance to hang out with Hiei outside   
of school was not a chance to be passed up!   
  
Yuusuke frowned a little. "I promised Keiko that I would go over to her house   
after school," he said.   
  
"Oh," Yukina replied, looking disappointed. Then her face lit up. "Maybe she   
would like to come too? I'm a good cook, and it would be no problem to make a   
little more. She is very well known with the other students, and I'd like the   
chance to get to know her."   
  
Yuusuke thought about it, then nodded. "I'm pretty sure she would like to go. It   
would save her from having to made supper tonight," he replied with a laugh.   
  
Keiko had promised she would meet Yuusuke at the front of the school. Yukina   
told them that Hiei was meeting her there as well. As the others made small talk   
behind him, Shuuichi found himself almost floating down the hallway, caught in   
his own little world. He had the opportunity to get to know Hiei better, even   
visit the other's home. Shuuichi was determined that, even if he got rejected,   
he would ask Hiei out before the week was through!   
  
If any of the other's saw the silly grin on his face, they didn't comment.   
  
  
End Episode 5 


	6. Episode 6: Travel Together. Strange Sens...

Author Note: I appologize to everyone about the mistake I made. ^_^; I didn't realize that it was the wrong chapter! Here is the proper episode 6. It doesn't spoil episode 7 to of read it first, but this chapter is important for later plot!!  
  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe   
  
Episode 6: Travel Together. Strange Sensations.   
  
  
As it turned out, Keiko was eager to go. She called her parents and asked   
permission, then the six of them made their way to the bus stop that would take   
them to the outer edge of Tokyo. It would take almost an hour to get there, but   
none of the teenagers were bothered by that fact.   
  
Yukina and Keiko hit it off from the begining and were talking about the dinner   
that Keiko had volunteered to help prepare. Apparently, the boys were going to   
be given quite a treat as the girls celebrated their new friendship by cooking   
up a storm.   
  
"Hiei, do you think that Genkai will mind?" Shuuichi questioned, finally   
deciding on a subject to start up a conversation with the silent boy next to   
him.   
  
Deep crimson eyes turned toward him and Shuuichi struggled to breath properly   
when his heart sped up. Firmly, he told himself to stop acting like an idiot.   
  
"Genkai meantioned this morning that she wouldn't mind having company. She lived   
alone before Yukina and myself, and enjoys it when young people come to the   
temple," Hiei replied.   
  
When he didn't say anything more, Shuuichi fougth to think of another question   
to ask. He didn't want the conversation to die so quickly. "Genkai's name is   
rather well known around Tokyo. When she was younger, she was very famous for   
her ability at martial arts," he quickly said.   
  
When Hiei gave a non-commental grunt, Shuuichi grimaced. "Have you learned any   
martial arts from her while you've been living there?" he stammered.   
  
The other was quiet for a moment, then shrugged. "Not really. I was trained   
somewhere else. Genkai has nothing that she could teach me," he replied.   
  
"Oh, so you know martial arts?" Shuuichi asked, eyes lighting up. He had taken   
defensive courses, and things like yoga, but never an course that taught actual   
fighting.   
  
"I know a little. Nothing to brag about," Hiei said, a small smile coming to his   
lips.   
  
Shuuichi blinked, then grinned proudly. For the entire two days that Hiei had   
been here, he'd never seen the other boy smile at all. He looked even more   
adorable when he did! Well... except.... Shuuichi blinked. The smile had already   
vanished but, for a moment, he could of sworn the other'd had fangs!   
  
He was broken from his thoughts when Kuwabara suddenly shreaked and jumped up   
from his bus seat. Everyone, people outside of their group included, looked   
toward him as he fought to regain his composure. Beside him, Yukina was looking   
incredibly upset, while Keiko was scowling.   
  
"There is no need to react like that!" the brown-haired girl exclaimed.   
  
"What happened?" Shuuichi questioned.   
  
Yuusuke stopped laughing long enough to answer him. "Keiko asked what kind of   
woman Genkai is, and Yukina said that she sometimes thought Genkai was a demon,"   
he replied.   
  
Hiei gave his sister a sharp look, which she ignored as she tried to calm   
Kuwabara down. He looked embarrased, but still tense. "I'm sorry, Kazuma-kun. I   
didn't realize that you would react like that," she said, a blush staining her   
cheeks.   
  
"No, I appologize," he replied with a sigh, smiling at her. "I shouldn't of   
reacted like that just because you said the word demon."   
  
"Was that why you freaked out?" Keiko questioned.   
  
Kuwabara flushed a little and nodded. "It is pretty embarrasing, but I have a   
strong phobia of demons and spirits. I've always been able to sense when   
something like a ghost is beside me and, as a child, it scared me a lot. I've   
never really grown out of the fear," he explained.   
  
"You can sense spirits?" Hiei questioned, looking interested in the conversation   
for the first time.   
  
"It probably sounds very stupid," Kuwabara said dryly. "When I was younger, I   
used to see people that other's couldn't see. Most of them were scary, their   
bodies mutilated in some way. When I grew up, I realized that I was seeing   
ghosts. As I grew older, I could no longer see them, but every once and a while   
I get the same chilled sensation that I did as a child."   
  
"I don't think it sounds stupid," Shuuichi said quickly, wanting to support the   
other in case the rest of the group doubted him. "I have similar experiences.   
Sometimes, when I meet someone, I'll get a chill that I can't explain. Other   
people don't seem to be affected by it, but my instinct on the person is usually   
right."   
  
"What do you mean?" Yukina asked, her eyes wide.   
  
Blushing, Shuuichi shrugged a little. "Well, a few years ago I met a co-worker   
of my mother's. There was something about him that set me on edge, and I didn't   
like him in the least. It was about three months later that it was discovered   
that he had killed his last three girlfriends, for no apparent reason."   
  
"Did he go to jail?" Keiko questioned.   
  
Shuuichi shook his head. "That's the strangest part, I think. When the police   
identified him, the man vanished completely. There was absolutely no trace of   
him to be found. There didn't even seem to be any kind of records of him at the   
hospital, or at schools."   
  
Kuwabara nodded firmly. "It is kind of like that for me," he replied.   
  
Leaning back in his seat, Shuuichi turned his eyes toward Hiei. He was surprised   
to find that the other was watching him carefully, his expression completely   
closed off.   
  
"Hiei?" he questioned.   
  
The other boy snapped out of his observation quickliy. "Nothing," he said   
shortly, then returned to looking out of the window.   
  
  
End Episode 6 


	7. Episode 7: Shuuichi's Heart. A Rose With...

Note: I don't know the translation for 'youki' so it will be left as it is,   
starting in this chapter and continuing whenever it is talked about. Reiki is   
'spiritual energy' and is easy to translate so it has been.   
  
Further Note: Reiki is the energy that a human possesses, not a demon. Youki is   
the energy that demons possess, and it is very different from reiki. In this   
chapter, Shuuichi would have some reiki as a human, but anything that involves   
his powers as Kurama would be signatured by youki. I confused even myself by   
writing it out, but it is rather important to know the differences for this   
episode, and probably future ones.   
  
  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe   
  
Episode 7: Shuuichi's Heart. A Rose With Thorns.   
  
  
If Genkai'd had any prostests to having so many teens in the house for dinner,   
one look at Yukina's hopeful red eyes doused it quickly. Instead, she smiled   
slightly and, feeling very old as the group goofed around in the sitting room,   
settled herself down quietly at the table.   
  
She was rather surprised when one of the boys, Shuuichi as he had introduced   
himself, sat next to her and shared some tea. "Thank you for letting us come   
over. This temple is old, but very well cared for. I hope I get to see more of   
it," he said.   
  
Smiling, Genkai decided she liked this quiet young man. The other two, Kuwabara   
and Urameshi, were arguing while Keiko and Yukina set about making dinner. Hiei   
had already vanished to his room, predictably.   
  
"Are you interested in temples?" she asked.   
  
Shuuichi nodded. "The new ones, not so much. However, older ones like this have   
a history, and I enjoy learning about it," he replied.   
  
"I will ask Hiei to show you around," she offered, hiding a chuckle when his   
cheeks turned pink. "That way we can make sure he doesn't spend all of his time   
hiding away."   
  
"He's far more distant than his sister. Yukina-chan is easier to get along   
with," Shuuichi replied with a small grimace.   
  
"Your friend, Kuwabara, seems taken with her," Genkai commented.   
  
"I knew him only by reputation before today. However, around Yukina-chan, he   
behaves a lot differently than I thought he would. Of course, when she isn't   
here, he acts just like I had heard," Shuuichi replied, watching as Yuusuke and   
Kuwabara began to fight with each other over something, throwing insults and   
punches.   
  
Genkai gave him a sideways look. "And you seem quite taken with Hiei," she   
added.   
  
Shuuichi blushed again. "Is it that obvious?"   
  
"Only to people other than him," Genkai said dryly. However, she had seen the   
slanted look Hiei had given the student before escaping upstairs. In the few   
years she had known the twins, she had never seen either of them so interested   
in other people. She couldn't help but feel a little mischevious. A little   
romance certainly wouldn't do any harm for either of the two demons.   
  
"Maybe you can convince him to give you that tour before dinner. His room is in   
the attic, but you can get there through a stairway in the main hall," she told   
him.   
  
Nodding and smiling, Shuuichi stood. "I will, thanks," he said. It was obvious   
he had to keep himself from bouncing his way out of the room.   
  
Finally, Genkai gave into temptation and started laughing. Between Yukina's   
obvious crush on Kuwabara, and Shuuichi's obvious crush on Hiei, she had the   
feeling things were going to be much more interesting than she'd first thought.   
  
****   
  
"What is it?" Hiei snapped at the soft knock on his door.   
  
"Ano, it's me, Hiei. Genkai-sempai said that you would be up here," he heard   
Shuuichi say through the doorway.   
  
Hesitating for only a moment, Hiei quickly pulled on his pants before making his   
way toward the door. Genkai, Yukina, and other demons he wouldn't really care   
about seeing him while he changed. Nudity, for demons such as himself, had never   
been a big issue. However, the thought of being nude in front of Shuuichi   
bothered him for some reason.   
  
"What do you want?" he asked, pulling the door open.   
  
Shuuichi opened his mouth, then seemed to freeze for a second. Hiei arched a   
brow when he saw that Shuuichi was staring, a flush working along his cheeks.   
Humans were very confusing, Hiei decided, leaving the doorway to grab the tank   
top off of his bed and pull it on.   
  
"I wanted to see the rest of the temple. Genkai-sempai said that I should ask   
you to show me around while the girls are making supper," Shuuichi stammered,   
finally seeming to break out of whatever daze he had been in.   
  
What the hell was that old woman thinking? Hiei wasn't some kind of tourist   
service! Still, perhaps she could sense something that he could not. Also, this   
might give him a chance to see if Shuuichi had any spiritual power beyond the   
small amounts he could already sense. One never knew when a situation would   
arrise.   
  
Hiei was careful to keep his thoughts to himself as he studied the other boy.   
"I'll show you around," he agreed finally.   
  
"Thank you," Shuuichi replied, following him down the stairway and into the main   
part of the house.   
  
"This is the section where we live. It isn't any different from a normal house,"   
Hiei stated, motioning down the hall breifly. "I'll show you the rest of it,   
though."   
  
Nodding, Shuuichi remained quiet as they made their way out of the house. The   
other part of the temple was a seperate section a short distance away. Shuuichi   
was quiet as they made their way over, and Hiei was glad. He disliked humans who   
talked too much, not knowing when quiet was more appreciated.   
  
"Genkai's garden is over there," Hiei said off-hand, motioning to the small   
garden half-hidden behind the house.   
  
"Oh, a garden?" Shuuichi said, his eyes lighting up.   
  
Hiei paused for a moment then, seeing the hopeful expression in the other's   
eyes, relented and led the youth toward the garden. "Yukina helps her look after   
it before we head to school," he stated.   
  
"I have a garden at home, as well. My mother and I used to look after it   
together, but she has been ill recently so I've been doing it on my own. I've   
always liked playing around in the garden since I was little," Shuuichi said, a   
smile on his lips as he knelt down to touch the petals gently.   
  
Although nothing changed, Hiei suddenly felt the energy around Shuuichi shift.   
The youth didn't seem to notice as the plants, which held their own nearly   
invisble traces of spiritul energy, reacted at his touch. Although he kept his   
expression schooled carefully, Hiei had to admit that he was surprised. He   
wouldn't of thought that flowers would cause Shuuichi's energy to react.   
Usually, someone's energy reacted swiftly only during battle or passion.   
  
The factor that caught Hiei's attention most, however, was the fact that the   
energy he felt radiating from Shuuichi was not the normal spiritual energy of a   
human, but rather the youki of a demon. It was impossible that Shuuichi could   
possess the energy pattern of a demon without being one, but not even Koenma's   
file had meantioned the possibility of Shuuichi being human.   
  
In fact, he didn't seem to notice in the least that the plants he touched with   
delicate fingers seemed to react almost instantly. Any that had been wilting   
were now recovering, and those that were healthy seemed to become even more   
vibrant.   
  
Now he could see why Koenma had chosen this particular human. Although Hiei   
couldn't figure out how a bond with plants could help in a fight, the strngth   
which Shuuichi possessed was undenyable.   
  
"Ouch!" Shuuichi suddenly exclaimed, breaking Hiei from his thoughts.   
  
"What happened?" he asked, shifting forward.   
  
Shuuichi was holding his hand and pouting. Blood was starting to well up on his   
finger tip. "I accidently touched a rose thorn. I wasn't expecting it to be so   
sharp," he said, looking embarassed.   
  
"Let me see," Hiei said, taking Shuuichi's hand. As he did with his own wounds,   
he licked the blood away so he could get a closer look. "It isn't very serious.   
I'll ask Yukina to put a bandage on it for you, but it won't bleed for long."   
  
When he looked up, Hiei was surprised to find Shuuichi turning a remarkable   
shade of red. Confused, he let Shuuichi's hand go and motioned for the other to   
follow him back into the house. Without a word, the other nodded and followed.   
Hiei knew that red cheeks meant the other was blushing. However, he couldn't   
figure out what the other could possibly be blushing about.   
  
  
End Episode 7 


	8. Episode 8: Problems at Hand. Meeting Cri...

Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe   
  
Episode 8: Problems At Hand. Meeting Criteria   
  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Yukina questioned when their four guests had gone. It   
was rather late, but she knew that the other woman didn't fall asleep until well   
after midnight. The group had eaten dinner, then talked for a few hours   
afterward until it had been time for the other's to leave. Kazuma and Shuuichi   
had been hesitant, but had finally left with the reminder that there was still   
homework to be done.   
  
Genkai took a sip of her small cup of sake before replying. "My own opinion in   
this doesn't matter. What do the two of you think of them?" she questioned.   
  
Hiei came to sit at the table, pouring himself a cup of sake as well. "It is   
hard to know right now. However, it seems that each of them could meet the   
expectations that Koenma set," he commented.   
  
"Kazuma-kun has strong ESP," Yukina commented. Neither of the other two were   
surprised when she decided to talk about him first, a small blush on her cheeks   
when she said his name. "He told us on the bus ride here that he can sense   
spirits and the like. If he can sense them well enough to actually be afraid of   
them at this age, then it is likely he has other ESP qualities as well."   
  
"Afraid of spirits?" Genkai commented.   
  
Yukina nodded, then gave a sad smile. "That might be a problem. He seems very   
afraid of demons and the like. If Hiei and myself were to reveal ourselves as   
demons then he may not be willing to work with us."   
  
"He'll get over it," Hiei said firmly, a dangerous look in his eyes.   
  
"What about Urameshi Yuusuke?" Genkai questioned, deciding to change the subject   
before the twins began arguing over Kuwabara.   
  
The two of them were quiet for a moment. "He had very strong spiritual energy. I   
don't think he knows how to tap into it at all, but it is much more powerful   
than that of a normal human," Yukina finally stated when it looked like Hiei   
wasn't going to say anything.   
  
Genkai nodded slowly. "I noticed that when he came in. He has the potential to   
be a remarkable fighter," she commented. "What about Minamino Shuuichi?"   
  
"I'm puzzled by something about him," Hiei admitted. When the other two women   
gave him curious looks, he continued. "It seems that plants react to his energy.   
I was standing next to him, and was able to sense it. However, instead of   
spiritual energy, I felt youki."   
  
Genkai remained quiet, while Yukina gave a small gasp. "Youki? But it's   
impossible for a human to have that kind of energy!" she exclaimed.   
  
"That's why I'm puzzled," Hiei stated. "It seems that we will have to watch all   
three of them closely to see how their abilities add up."   
  
"So, you are going to head out tonight as well?" Yukina questioned.   
  
Hiei nodded his reply.   
  
****   
  
Kuwabara shivered so suddenly that he looked like he was going to fall off of   
his seat. His three companions turned to look at him, confused. "Sorry. I just   
got a strange feeling all of a sudden," he said quietly, looking around himself.   
It was a familiar sensation. One that he got when there was a spirit or ghost   
close by, but different in a subtle way.   
  
Shuuichi frowned, looking around them as well. "A spirit?" he questioned.   
  
Shaking his head, Kuwabara's eyes narrowed. "It is a similar sensation, but it   
is caused by something different," he said quietly.   
  
"Hey, don't say things like that," Yuusuke scolded when he felt Keiko tremble   
next to him. She was a gusty girl, but even she was afraid at the thought of   
spirits and the like watching them. Especially because of what had happened at   
noon.   
  
"I appologize, Keiko. I guess we got a little carried away," Shuuichi replied,   
forcing the strange feeling of being watched to the back of his mind. They were   
on a bus. Any of the other patrons could be the ones watching. It made no sense   
to be so bothered by it.   
  
"It is probably nothing," Kuwabara quickly agreed. However, the tension in his   
body and face didn't shift in the least. When they dropped him off at his stop,   
they could still see him looking around as though expecting to see something.   
  
****   
  
Kazuma entered his appartment and saw that his sister was watching television in   
the livingroom. Settling himself down next to her, he picked his cat up off of   
the floor and began petting him. In the comfort of his home, he could almost   
forget the cold chill still working its way down his spine.   
  
"You shouldn't bring ghosts with you home," Shizuru commented.   
  
He had almost forgotten that she had a similar ability to his own. Kazuma   
grimaced a little and shook his head. "I don't know what it is," he replied.   
  
"Not a ghost?" she questioned, taking a drag from her cigarette.   
  
Kazuma shook his head, but didn't reply otherwise. He hadn't wanted to scare   
Keiko by meantioning anything. However, he could tell that something had been   
following them since they'd left the temple. It had either followed him home, or   
there were multiple ones and some were still with the others.   
  
Whatever it was, it didn't feel dead. However, it did feel dangerous.   
  
  
End Episode 8 


	9. Episode 9: Youko Kurama. The First Attac...

Wai wai!!! ^_^ I'm starting to have a plot!! Yay!!!  
  
Here are the next to chapters!! ^__^ Please review???  
  
  
  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe   
  
Episode 9: Youko Kurama. The First Attack.   
  
  
"You have to stay low to the ground, and make sure the wind is in your face. You   
can't let your prey catch your scent. Make sure that you are keeping all signs   
of your youki hidden, or he'll run away."   
  
Shuuichi knew he was dreaming. He didn't know how he knew, just that he did. Nor   
could he wake up. The person whose eyes he was looking through nodded and   
crouched, hidding his small figure in the long grass. Tendrils of silver hair   
fell around his face, but kept out of the way of his sharp eyes.   
  
"The prey is in front of you. It hasn't noticed your presence. What do you do?"   
the soft, feminine voice asked again.   
  
"Pounce on it," Shuuichi found himself replying. It wasn't his own voice. It was   
the voice of a little boy, probably no more than five or six years old.   
  
He felt a strange pull below the small of his back and knew his tail was being   
pulled. Shuuichi didn't know how he knew that he had a tail. Probably the same   
way that he knew this woman was a protector, a teacher, a comforter. His mother.   
  
  
"Don't be silly, Kurama. If you pounce on it from here, it will see you coming   
and will have time to dodge," his mother scolded.   
  
He felt a little ashamed of his error, but nodded. He was being taught how to   
hunt, after all. This was only his second time, and he knew that his mother   
would not be upset for his lack of knowledge. Still, Shuuichi felt a   
determination to do what this woman wanted of him without error.   
  
"I have to hunt it, first," he corrected, recalling what she had taught him the   
day before.   
  
"Yes," his mother said from behind him. "Hunt it, then pounce when you feel you   
are close enough."   
  
Shuuichi felt his body shifting. Although he was bent over, he was certain he   
would be barely a foot or two in height if he stood. The blades of grass came   
almost up to his knees. He kept his eyes trained on his prey as he shifted   
closer, wincing a little at the sound of the grass wrustling at his movements   
but lackiing the knowledge to make it stop.   
  
As soon as he was close enough, Shuuichi jerked forward and pounced. The target   
was a pillow of leaves and cloth and he felt a carefree elation come over it   
when his body hit the surprisingly soft surface. He giggled and pounced on it   
again, pretending to have to fight the pillow in order to get it to stay down.   
  
Finally, he sat on it and turned toward his mother. "I did it!" he exclaimed   
with a wide and proud smile. Even as his dream mind and body felt happiness and   
excitement, Shuuichi couldn't stop a feeling of fear and wonder.   
  
The woman before him was not human. She was tall, elegantly beautiful, with   
flowing silver hair and glimmering golden eyes. However, there were large ears   
on the top of her head and seven silver tails swirling around her legs.   
  
With a gasp, Shuuichi's eyes shot open. For a moment, he was confused as he   
stared up at his bedroom ceiling. He felt detatched, as though he should of   
woken out doors, with the night sky above him.   
  
Shaking his head in an attempt to calm himself, Shuuichi sat up in his bed. What   
a silly notion that was, waking outside instead of in. Besides a very few amount   
of camping trips, he rarely spent the night out doors. Certainly it was a   
strange thing for him to be thinking now.   
  
For the second time during that week, Shuuichi felt the need to clear his head.   
At the same time, he didn't feel like simply opening his window. He was   
restless. He needed to walk.   
  
Getting out of bed, Shuuichi changed from his pajamas into some comfortable   
street clothing. He ripped a peice of paper and wrote a short note for his   
mother that he'd had a strange dream and needed some air, in case she should   
wake up and notice that he was missing. Lately, she seemed to worry over even   
the smallest things.   
  
Stepping out of the house, Shuuichi inhaled deeply. The night air was not too   
cold, just warm enough that he could walk comfortably without a coat. Looking up   
toward the stars, the student made his way down the empty street, deciding that   
he would perhaps walk around the block a few times. There was no need to go any   
farther.   
  
As per usual, his thoughts slipped back to Hiei. Yuuki Hiei, the most distant   
person that Shuuichi had ever met. He had finally learned why most students were   
so angry after leaving the other's side. Hiei would either insult them, or   
ignore them completely. It seemed that the only friends he wanted to make were   
Shuuichi and Yuusuke.   
  
He was an enigma, a puzzle that Shuuichi wanted to figure out. Not just because   
the other had licked his finger and he'd received the strongest physical   
reaction he'd ever felt in his life, but because he could sense something deep   
inside of Hiei that was begging to be released. Every time he looked into those   
crimson eyes, Shuuichi was hit by a force of wanting to protect the other, of   
wanting to wrap his arms around Hiei's small body and soothe all those hurts   
away.   
  
During their dinner together, Shuuichi had done his best to try and draw Hiei   
out of his shell. However, the cold youth had seemed determined to keep his   
distance, only answering the questions when he had to. Kuwabara was clearly   
uncomfortable around him, and Yuusuke behaved as though he expected Hiei to jump   
him at any moment or something like that.   
  
It seemed that only Shuuichi, out of the three of them, had noticed the almost   
fragile feeling below Hiei's cold exterior. His instincts were screaming for him   
to wrap his arms around the other and never let him go.   
  
So caught up in his thoughts, Shuuichi didn't realize what was happening until   
the black figure was almost upon him. He felt a sudden sense of danger and   
jerked his body to the side, narrowly missing a strange crackle of electrical   
energy. It hit the pavement where he had been moments before and left the cement   
cracked and charred.   
  
Spinning around, Shuuichi gasped. Whatever was behind him was not human, he knew   
for sure. It had purple skin and slitted, gleaming black eyes. It's hair was a   
wild tumble upon its head and it's black cloak was billowing as it ran up the   
street toward Shuuichi.   
  
Every nerve in his body felt numb with shock, even while his mind was screaming   
that he was in danger. Finally, he managed to get his legs working and took off   
in the fastest run he'd ever performed in his life.   
  
However, he wasn't fast enough. He felt something slam into his back and knock   
him down onto the sidewalk. It hadn't been that electrical blast, but the   
creature itself. It bounced off of his fallen form and landed in front of him,   
laughing as it slowly turned around to face him.   
  
It was playing with him, Shuuichi realized with a sinking feeling in his   
stomach. It was playing, but now it is going to end the game. I'm going to be   
killed.   
  
Even as the thought came to him, there was a sudden smudge of black and the   
creature screamed in agony. Shuuichi watched with horrified eyes as its body   
finally caught up with what had happened and split appart, both peices falling   
to the sidewalk. Whatever it had been, and for whatever reason it had hunted   
Shuuichi down, it was now dead.   
  
Dimly, his mind not quite absorbing what had happened, Shuuichi stood up. He   
found himself looking around, trying to figure out what had saved him at that   
last moment.   
  
Breifly, he saw a flash of moving shadows in a tree, a flash of deep red eyes   
looking into his own. Then it was gone and Shuuichi was left alone.   
  
Taking a deep breath, the youth shook his head. It was too much to think about   
right now. He didn't even want to think about what had just happened. Instead,   
Shuuichi turned around and made his way home and to his bed. He would figure out   
what had happened in the morning. Right now, he much preferred confusing dreams   
over black shadows and lightning-throwing demons.   
  
  
End Episode 9 


	10. Episode 10: Botan. Yuusuke in a Coma?

Reaching Your Limit: A YYH alternate universe   
  
Episode 10: Botan. Yuusuke in a Coma?   
  
  
Yuusuke wandered into class during second period. The teacher glared at him, as   
did Keiko, but he didn't offer an excuse to either. Keiko, he knew, would   
question him after school. The teacher, on the other hand, had long ago given up   
on him.   
  
Sitting down at his desk, Yuusuke looked over at his friend. Shuuichi seemed to   
be lost in his own world, looking at the teacher but obviously not hearing a   
word. He wasn't even taking notes, which was definately a first.   
  
Taking out a sheet paper, Yuusuke wrote a small note, asking what was wrong. He   
slipped it onto Shuuichi's desk.   
  
The other student blinked, shaking his head slightly then smiled a silent   
greeting to his friend. He read the note, replied, and tossed it back when the   
teacher had his back turned.   
  
/I'll tell you after school./   
  
Nodding, Yuusuke slipped the note into his desk. He glanced around at the other   
students. Most of them were paying attention, furiously scribbling down the   
notes that the teacher was giving them. They were learning about history, or   
something boring like that. He wasn't really paying attention.   
  
His eyes fell upon Hiei, sitting only a few desks away. He was one of the few   
who wasn't paying attention. Instead, he looked tired and bored.   
  
Well, he could understand that. Sighing, Yuusuke picked up his pencil. He had   
might as well take a few notes. Maybe Keiko wouldn't yell at him too much when   
he showed them to her.   
  
****   
  
"So, what's up with you, Shuuichi? You've been in your own little dream world   
all day. I don't think I've ever seen you so distracted," Yuusuke questioned the   
moment the dismissal bell rang.   
  
Shuuichi looked up and grimaced. He'd forgotten that he'd promised to explain   
his distraction to his friend. "It is a long story," he warned.   
  
"So, tell me while we get outta here," Yuusuke pressed. He waved to Keiko as she   
left with one of her friends, heading out for her artist club meeting.   
  
Smiling a little, Shuuichi nodded. One of the good things about Yuusuke was that   
he was a real friend. He didn't like the idea of having his friends deal with   
their problems on their own, if he could do anything to help. Although this   
usually ran along the lines of beating up someone who was threatening either   
Shuuichi or Keiko, there were times when he could just listen to another's   
problems.   
  
"I was having a strange dream again," he began as he packed his homework into   
his bag. He didn't really want to discuss the dreams. He didn't know why, but   
they felt a little personal. Not the kind of thing he wanted to talk about.   
  
"A dream has you that out of it?" Yuusuke pressed when he didn't continue.   
  
Shaking his head, Shuuichi was quiet for a moment as they moved into the   
student-filled hallway. "Not the dream. Something that happened afterward. I   
went for a short walk to clear my head. There are too many people around for me   
to tell you the rest right now."   
  
Yuusuke pinned him with an annoyed and confused look. However, Shuuichi wasn't   
about to talk about his experience with so many people around them. Although the   
usual hoard of girls that tended to flock toward him were absent with Yuusuke's   
presence beside him, he never knew when someone might be listening in.   
  
"Hey, Urameshi, Minamino-kun!"   
  
Shuuichi turned to see Kuwabara approaching them, students quickly moving out of   
his way as he barreled down the hallway. Shuuichi grimaced breifly, then shook   
his head. Kuwabara had been able to sense the presence that had followed them   
yesterday. Perhaps it would be a good thing to tell him what had happened as   
well.   
  
"Kuwabara-kun," he greeted.   
  
"Shuuichi and I were going to talk about something important," Yuusuke said   
pointedly.   
  
Kuwabara glared at him, then shrugged. "I understand," he said. "I don't want to   
be a third wheel."   
  
"No," Shuuichi said quickly. "I think that you need to know as well."   
  
Both of the students looked at him oddly, but didn't question his decision.   
Motioning for them to follow him, they made their way out of the school. "So,   
Kuwabara-kun, why isn't Yukina-chan with you?" he asked conversationally. Just   
because he couldn't talk to them about the demon last night didn't mean that   
they couldn't talk about something else.   
  
"Ah, she said that she had an important meeting with her brother, and he   
wouldn't approve if I was there," Kuwabara growled.   
  
Shuuichi laughed a little, while Yuusuke chortled. "He keeps a eye on you,   
doesn't he?" Yuusuke burst out, shaking his head.   
  
"I know that he doesn't approve. However, the love between Yukina-chan and   
myself is pure and he can't get in the way of that!" Kuwabara declared, waving a   
determined fist in the air.   
  
Unable to help himself, Shuuichi barely managed to cover his laughter with his   
hand, smothering it before he laughed outright. Really, Kuwabara was adorable   
when it came to the girl.   
  
"Hey, there they are now," Yuusuke exclaimed, pointing to the gates of the   
school.   
  
Shuuichi turned and saw Yukina and Hiei talking quietly, ignoring the other   
students around them. Their expressions were serious, even Yukina's although she   
smiled a few times.   
  
"Maybe I should wait until they've finished talking. Then I can walk Yukina-chan   
home," Kuwabara was mumbling to himself.   
  
Yuusuke looked like he was going to comment, then suddenly let out a startled   
yelp. Shuuichi blinked, staring at his friend with wide eyes. Yuusuke looked   
like he was going to pass out! "What is it?" he questioned, more than a little   
frightened when Yuusuke turned white. He'd never seen his friend look so   
terrified before.   
  
"That's the girl! That's the girl I saw when I was in a coma!" Yuusuke   
exclaimed.   
  
Breifly, Shuuichi recalled the conversation that the two of them had had so long   
ago. Last year, Yuusuke had been hit by a car. Although he had escaped with no   
other physical injuries, he'd suffered from a massive blow to the head. He had   
been in a coma for almost seven months. Shuuichi had to admit that, at the time,   
he had almost given up home that Yuusuke would ever wake up. It had astonished   
everyone the day that Yuusuke had suddenly opened his eyes, with no warnings   
from the numerous machines he was connected to.   
  
In a week, he'd been released from the hospital. Although his body was weak,   
there had been no reason for the doctors to keep them there. During his first   
visit the same day, he and Yuusuke had talked about the experience. While   
Shuuichi had been expecting Yuusuke to not remember anything, the youth had told   
him a story that had sent a shiver down his spine.   
  
While Yuusuke was unconcious, he'd had dreams. Dreams of running around an empty   
and destroyed Tokyo. No matter how much he had searched or where he went, he'd   
never found another person. There had been no animals, not even insects.   
  
However, he hadn't been alone. There had been a spirit chasing him. A woman with   
long blue hair that had followed him around, calling for him to come with her to   
the afterworld. Although he hadn't felt any menace from her, he had known that   
if he went with the spirit that he would die. The experience had terrified him.   
  
Eyes following the same direction as Yuusuke's were, Shuuichi saw a pretty young   
girl with long blue hair running toward Hiei and Yukina. She had a wide smile on   
her lips and her wide violet eyes were shinning.   
  
"That's the girl you saw?" he questioned.   
  
"I never actually saw her in my dreams. However, the feeling is the same. She's   
come to take my soul to Hell!" Yuusuke screamed.   
  
"What is he babbling about?" Kuwabara questioned Shuuichi, obviously confused.   
  
Shaking his head, Shuuichi sighed. "I'll have to tell you later. It will take   
too long to explain right now," he said.   
  
At that same moment, Yukina spotted them. "Oh, Kazuma! Shuuichi, Yuusuke! Come   
and meet my best friend! Her name is Botan," she called, waving with a wide   
smile on her lips.   
  
Kuwabara, predictably, bounced forward immediately. Shuuichi turned to Yuusuke   
and grabbed his friend's arm. "Come on. Whatever is going on, we aren't going to   
figure it out if you hide from her," he whispered.   
  
Nodding, Yuusuke visibly gathered his courage, took a deep breath, then followed   
Shuuichi toward the others.   
  
  
End Episode 10 


	11. Episode 11: Ice Cream Treat. Botan's Rea...

Note: Hawasaki High ~ This is the highschool that the students go to in this   
particular story. Since Kurama, Yuusuke, and Kuwabara go to three different high   
schools in the real series (up to my knowledge) I simply made up one for this   
fic. They are all (conveinantly) students there.   
  
Further Note: Mmm... I didn't make this apparent at first, but Hiei does not   
have his Jagan (evil eye). His history will be revealed later on with the reason   
as to why this is so. For now, you simply need to know that he doesn't have it.   
  
  
  
  
Reaching Your Limit: A YYH alternate universe   
  
Episode 11: Ice Cream Treat. Botan's Real Purpose.   
  
  
Botan looked up as the students Yukina were called joined them. As the messanger   
between Koenma and the twins, she had to remind herself that she was supposed to   
know nothing about these three.   
  
Especially not Yuusuke, who was staring at her like she was going to bite him or   
something. She grimaced a little, knowing full well that he probably recognized   
her from that strange run-around in his mind. If there was a more stubborn human   
out there, she had never met them. Botan still didn't know what magic it was   
that had pulled him back to life when even Koenma had been expecting him to pass   
on, but at the time she hadn't worried about it too much. Whether he lived or   
died as not something that could be chosen by her.   
  
However, she knew that she would have to be careful with what she said so as not   
to make any innuendo to Yuusuke's experience.   
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Misahi Botan," she introduced, bowing. Like Hiei and   
Yukina, she had a fake last name. Koenma had asked George to create fake files   
for them in the human world, so they would be able to move around freely without   
running into any problems.   
  
Yuusuke, Kazuma, and Shuuichi introduced themselves politely. She nodded and   
smiled accordingly, trying not to ask Yuusuke where his cute girlfriend was. He   
had thought about her often while he'd been unconcious.   
  
"I was going to take Yukina-chan and Hiei-kun out for some ice cream. Would the   
three of you like to join us?" she questioned cheerfully.   
  
Hiei gave her a sharp look, while Shuuichi, Yukina, and Kazuma's eyes lit up   
happily. Botan gave the fire demon a pointed look in return before focusing her   
attenion on the others once again.   
  
"Ice cream!" Yukina exclaimed happily. She'd always been a sucker for sweets,   
especially cold ones. Being that she was an ice maiden, that was understandable.   
  
  
"I'll get to spend some time with Yukina-chan!" Kazuma all but shreeked. Botan   
reflected that he didn't look the least bit like the 'Number Two Fighter of   
Hawasaki High School" as his file claimed him to be.   
  
As they left the school grounds and made their way to the shopping district,   
Botan could of sworn she heard Shuuichi sigh, "and I'll get to spend some time   
with Hiei!"   
  
****   
  
"Why did you invite them along? We need to discuss things that the humans are   
not ready to hear," Hiei said, his tone scathing.   
  
Botan grimaced and held up her free hand in a peace gesture, taking a lick of   
her ice cream cone before replying. "I wanted to get a good look at them myself.   
I have a previous encounter with Yuusuke, but I wanted to know more about   
Shuuichi and Kazuma," she explained.   
  
Sighing, Hiei nodded, accepting her reply. His eyes travelled to the others and   
he grimaced a little. Kuwabara was showing off for Yukina, doing some kind of   
stupid stunt that Hiei had to figure out the actual point of. Keiko, who had   
spotted them earlier and joined them was now chewing Yuusuke out while Shuuichi   
played the go between.   
  
"While they are distracted, what is this important news you had for us?" Hiei   
questioned.   
  
Botan's usual cheerful expression disappeared to be replaced by a serious one.   
"You reported to Koenma this morning that you'd had an encounter with some   
demons last night," she began.   
  
"Yes," Hiei replied. "I was able to sense them following us to Genkai's temple,   
although they remained physically hidden. When the humans left, I followed after   
them. The first demon to show itself went after Shuuichi. The other two were not   
given a chance to go after Kuwabara or Urameshi. I killed all three."   
  
"They weren't very powerful?" Botan asked.   
  
Hiei shook his head. "Lesser demons at the most. When the demon attacked   
Shuuichi, I was able to take it out with one sword stroke and remain hidden," he   
replied.   
  
"Did Shuuichi see you? It could be disasterous if he did," Botan replied, her   
eyes narrowing.   
  
"No, I don't think so. Perhaps he would of seen a shadow, if his observation   
ability was made stronger by his spiritual energy. However, I doubt it," Hiei   
replied. What kind of fighter did Botan think he was, to accuse of him of   
actually being spotted? He was a lot more cautious than that.   
  
Botan was quiet for a moment, but was unable to reply before Yukina called her   
over in order to meet Keiko. Hiei watched the rest of them, standing a short   
distance away. Yuusuke still seemed to be frightened of Botan, for whatever   
reason he had been. Luckily, he was begining to relax as time passed on.   
  
The young Guide still hadn't told him what she needed to tell him. Judging by   
her questions, it was obvious that it would be something about the three demons   
that he had killed yesterday. Perhaps Koenma had figured out who had sent them   
and why? It seemed unlikely that whoever their enemy was had been able to figure   
out their plan. Even Hiei didn't know their exact plan, other than figure out   
the three human's abilities and partner up with them for this mission.   
  
Hiei gave a small curse under his breath. Whatever the reason that the demons   
were there, he knew that there would be more of them. Situations that would   
normally be simple to carry through were always transforming into complex   
problems. It seemed to be his fate.   
  
"Do you like your ice cream, Hiei?"   
  
Turning, the fire demon saw Shuuichi standing next to him. He was a little   
surprised to realize he hadn't heard the other approach. "I wasn't expecting it   
to taste like it does," he admitted.   
  
Shuuichi blinked, looking surprised. "You've never had it before?" he asked.   
  
Suddenly realizing that he'd admitted something that probably wasn't normal for   
a human teenager, Hiei scolded himself. Then he scolded Koenma, for not   
preparing him for things like this. It had been up to the demi-God to make sure   
he knew the appropriate information to be a regular human boy.   
  
"I don't usually have sweets," he stated, hoping that would get him out of it.   
He didn't want to lie, since he would have to keep track of it later on, but   
there didn't seem to be much choice. Honestly, he preferred the human foods that   
were loaded with sugar. They tasted the best.   
  
Apparently, his reason passed and Shuuichi nodded. "I don't usually have that   
many sweets myself. However, I have to admit to a definate weakness for ice   
cream," he commented.   
  
Snorting, Hiei remained quiet for a moment, licking his own cone. Then he shook   
his head and looked at the other. "I may have to admit to the same thing," he   
admitted with a grimace.   
  
Shuuichi laughed with genuine amusement. "Don't worry, I won't tell," he   
promised.   
  
  
End Episode 11 


	12. Episode 12: Yuusuke's Reiki. The Girls i...

Want to see images for this fic (Including Hiei in his school uniform? hehe)? Go here: Images Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe Episode 12: Yuusuke's Reiki. The Girls in Danger Hiei wearily lay down on his bed as he prepared to sleep, having already stripped his clothing off and completed the little bit of homework that was due tomorrow. It was a rare occurance that he would actually feel tired. However, the day had been startlingly stressful. Well, the last part of it anyway. He hadn't thought that Yuusuke's spiritual power would manifest itself during battle. Given the other's reputation, it now seemed obvious enough to him that Hiei had to wonder how he'd been foolish enough to have looked over it before. Yuusuke had the type of power that would remain dormant until it was necessary, coming out in the format of a fighting energy. The group had been seperated slightly when the girls had decided that they wanted to do a bit of shopping. Yuusuke hadn't been too thrilled, but had gone along when Keiko threatened to stop making him lunches. Any protests Kuwabara might of had were quickly forgotten when Yukina had turned hopeful eyes to him. Shuuichi seemed to be the only one out of the males who wanted to go shopping, although he had furiously defended himself from being a stereotype by stating that he needed them for working in the garden. Personally, Hiei didn't really care either way. It might give him a chance to talk with Botan again. Also, he needed to make sure Kuwabara kept his hands to himself when around Yukina. And, a small part of his mind nagged, he wanted to spend more time with Minamino Shuuichi. Pushing that small part of his mind back as far as he could, Hiei focused on recalling what had happened. Keiko had decided she needed a new bra. As Yukina had only had one, since such things were not worn in the Demon world, she'd agreed that the underwear store, whatever the hell it was called, should be their next destination. Needless to say, the four men had waited outside. A half an hour passed before Shuuichi, having lost their game of rock-paper-scissors, went inside to get the girls to hurry up. Not to be rushed, the girls said that they would meet the guys at a nearby movie theater in an hour. They wanted some time for feminine bonding, or something like that. However, when Hiei and the others had made their way to the movie theater, they found the girls in trouble. A group of five guys, with the usual digusting looks of trouble making punks, were hoarding the girls into an alley. There were not many other people on the street. Those that were had either not noticed Keiko's furious yells or had chosen to ignore them. Botan and Yukina looked to frightened to do anything. Even Keiko, despite her loud protests and attempts to punch the punks, looked afraid. Yuusuke didn't pause for a second when he saw them in danger. Kuwabara, who had never raised a fist while in Yukina's presence, was not far behind. His own protective instincts toward his sister had Hiei moving forward quickly, not caring when he exerted his demonic speed to take the down the guy closest to the girls in a flash that lasted perhaps the blink of an eye. As the guy hit the cement, Hiei felt a flash of power behind him and turned to see Yuusuke sharply kicking one of the punks to the ground. Hiei moved to his sister's side and watched, feeling the untamed and untrained spiritual power shifting around Yuusuke's body as he and Kuwabara made short work of two more of the would-be attackers. Shuuichi, Hiei was surprised to note, could deliver a solid punch as well. The red head hadn't been far behind and took down the only member of the small gang that had been smart enough to try and run away. "You guy's okay?" Yuusuke questioned, concern in his eyes despite the casual grin on his face as he stepped on one of the punks on his way to Keiko's side. Keiko looked torn between lecturing him on fighting and thanking him. Finally, one side of the argument won and she smiled. "For once, I'm glad you're a delinquent," she commented. "Hey!" Yuusuke said, pouting. He motioned for the other's to look over. "Look at this! See how she treats me?" Still, there was a mischevious glint in his eyes. "Yukina-chan, are you okay?" Kuwabara exclaimed, rushing up to the young girl and taking her hands in his own. Hiei was unable to help a snort as Yukina flung herself into his arms. It wasn't like she hadn't helped Hiei fight much stronger opponents before. "I'm so glad that you saved me," she exclaimed. The fire demon rolled his eyes when Kuwabara swooned and blushed and giggled all at the same time. "Anything for you!" he declared. In the end, they had decided not to stay for the movie. The girls were still a little shaken and the guys were all but willing to skip a sappy romance show. Yuusuke took Keiko home, Shuuichi going with them since he lived in the same direction. Kuwabara walked with Yukina, Botan, and Hiei to the bus stop, but had to leave on a seperate bus. Once he was gone, Hiei simply slipped his sister onto his back and carried her to the temple at a faster pace than the bus could ever hope to go. Botan had simply jumped on her oar and returned to the Spiritual World in order to fill Koenma in on what Hiei and Yukina had discovered so far. The twins talked breifly of the strength of spiritual power Yuusuke possessed, but were uncertain what to do with the knowledge besides report back to Koenma about it. Which lead him to where he was, laying in bed and pondering ways to be able to discover exactly how strong Yuusuke's spiritual power was. *** Shuuichi picked up the telephone as he glanced at the clock, both of which were on his bedside table. It was late at night and he'd already been in bed when the phone had rung. True, he hadn't been able to fall asleep, but it was still rather annoying. With his mother being so ill lately, he didn't want it to keep ringing for long and possibly wake her. "Hello?" he questioned, curious as to who would be calling this late. "Ah, Shuuichi?" he heard Yuusuke's voice question. "Of course. Why are you calling so late, Yuusuke? It's almost midnight," Shuuichi replied, slightly scolding. He heard Yuusuke laugh a little. "Sorry about that. I just couldn't forget about what happened earlier, and I had a thought. I was so concerned about Keiko, that I hadn't really thought about it until just now," he replied. Curious, Shuuichi tilted his head to the side. "What is it?" he questioned. "Well... did you notice... Hiei...." Yuusuke stumbled over what to say. Shuuichi smiled softly. "Yah, I noticed," he replied. Truthfully, that had been what was keeping him up as well. One minute, Hiei had been beside him. Hardly a second later, Hiei was halfway up the block and punching the lights out of one of the punks. He hadn't even seen the young man move. "One minute, he was behind me. The next moment I saw him, he was in front of me and already fighting. He moved with such an ease that I have the feeling he has fought a lot before. Shuuichi, I really think we should be careful around him. He and Yukina are keeping a secret. Something that has to do with how he could move so quickly. I've never seen a human that could move that fast." "I realize," Shuuichi said with a sigh. "Promise me that you'll be careful. I know that you like him, but I don't want you to get hurt," Yuusuke said, his voice determined. The day before, when Yuusuke and Kuwabara had spoken of their unease around Hiei, Shuuichi had dismissed it. Now, he couldn't deny that there was something strange about the crimson-eyed youth. "I promise I'll be careful," he replied. The two of them spoke only a few words after that before hanging up. As he laid down on his bed, Shuuichi looked up at the ceiling and frowned. Images of his attack from the night before came back. Specifically, the black blur that had taken down Shuuichi's attacker in the blink of an eye. Today, Hiei had done the same thing. Perhaps he should come right out and ask Hiei what was going on. The worst that could happen was him being wrong. Right? Sighing, Shuuichi rolled onto his side and forced himself to go to sleep. End Episode 12 


	13. Episode 13: Spiritworld Meeting. A New P...

Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe   
  
Episode 13: Spiritworld Meeting. A New Plan   
  
  
Koenma looked up when Hiei strode into his office. "You're late," he commented.   
  
Hiei scowled at him. "Genkai insisted that we had to figure out an excuse for me   
to be absent for class," he replied.   
  
Nodding, Koenma set the papers in front of him to the side. "I've received your   
report from Botan. What is your opinion on them?" he questioned.   
  
"They aren't bad, for humans," Hiei replied. "Kuwabara Kazuma possesses a large   
amount of ESP, and can hold his own in a fight. However, we may have   
complications with his fear of spirits and demons. Minamino Shuuichi is a gentle   
natured person, but I believe he would help if we explain the situation. His   
possession of youki bothers me, however. I can detect no reason for it. Urameshi   
Yuusuke is a powerful fighter, and has a surprisingly large amount of spiritual   
energy he can call upon."   
  
Konema digested this information, nodding slowly. "Aside from Minamino-kun, do   
you think the others will be willing to help with your future enemy?" he   
questioned.   
  
Hiei paused for a moment, obviously thinking it through. "I am still uncertain   
about Kuwabara. Yukina is working with him, however, and I believe that he will   
help if she were to ask him. Yuusuke has no reason to help us but he does enjoy   
a good fight and he has a sense of justice that we may be able to manipulate,"   
he replied.   
  
"I realize that Minamino-kun will need quite a bit of training. I doubt that he   
has fought much in his life," Koenma commented.   
  
"Genkai has already expressed an interest in training Yuusuke. She finds his   
power levels interesting and is curious as to exactly how strong the boy   
actually is," Hiei replied.   
  
The two of them were silent for a moment, before Hiei spoke again. "What is the   
status on our enemy? You have not told myself or Yukina much of importance,   
other than his strength."   
  
Frowning, Koenma hesistated. He didn't really want to pass on all of the   
information before he needed to. The enemy was someone from the twin's past, and   
he was certain that if he gave away too much then Hiei would charge off before   
he was ready. The Koorime had a habit of biting off more than he could chew and   
landing himself into trouble.   
  
"He has stopped his building of his army over the last few days. At first, I   
thought it was because he had completed it. However, with the number of demons   
you have caught in the Human World, I suspect that he could have detected our   
intensions with those three humans," he replied.   
  
"So, he's investigating into our actions," Hiei commented.   
  
Koenma nodded, grimacing. "It is both a disadvantage and an advantage. If he   
comes to the conclusion that we will be using these humans to fight against him,   
he may try to kill them. He has already tested our loyalty to these three by   
sending that small group two days ago. At the same time, with the building of   
his army put on hold, that gives us a bit more time."   
  
"How long until this army is completed?" Hiei questioned.   
  
Koenma dug through some of the papers on his desk before pulling out the one he   
was looking for. "I had Botan investigate the situation earlier. He has about   
fifty demons under his control. They are powerful but untrained, and easy enough   
for you to destroy on your own. I'm certain that we have at least two more weeks   
before he brings the army to full strength."   
  
"So, the army itself will not be a problem. If I could defeat them so easily, we   
would not be seaking the help of the humans," Hiei observed.   
  
"Exactly. Our true enemy is much stronger than his entire army put together,"   
Koenma stated.   
  
Hiei snorted, his crimson eyes rolling in a fashion that was so human Koenma   
almost fell out of his chair. "Then why is he building it in the first place?"   
  
Recovering from his amused surprise, Koenma looked back down at the paper. "We   
are unable to determine such a thing. He is probably building such a large army   
because of the sheer size of the Human World. Japan, because of its large number   
of spirit-based beliefs is an easy place to create a gate between any   
combination of the three worlds. However, it is only a small portion of Earth.   
When he launches his attack on the Human World, I think it will come from all   
parts of the Earth instead of simply focusing on Japan."   
  
"He doesn't have enough power to take on an entire world, but he does have   
enough to conquer it with the aid of an army," Hiei simplified.   
  
Standing on his chair, Koenma met Hiei's gaze firmly. "The mission that you and   
Yukina will be sent on is a mission to destroy this leader before he has a   
chance to invade the Human World. With luck, we will be able to use the chosen   
humans in the battle to come."   
  
"What if they are not suitable? Each has attributes which would make them worthy   
alies to have, but they are still young men with no real knowledge as to how to   
control this power," Hiei questioned.   
  
Thinking for a few short minutes, Koenma sat back down in his seat and crossed   
his arms. Finally, he looked up at the other once again. "Genkai will train   
Urameshi. I don't care what excuse you have to give. I want Yukina to work with   
Kuwabara, since he has a bond with her already, to strengthen the power of his   
ESP. I want you to get to the bottom of Minamino's possession of youki and see   
if we can teach him to utilize it," he ordered.   
  
Hiei nodded once, then left the room without a word.   
  
Sighing, Koenma fell against his seat. He was lucky that Hiei was working for   
him on parole, so that he wouldn't be obligued to actually tell the demon   
anything. Also, that Yukina was so polite that she wouldn't demand answers from   
him.   
  
Quite simply, he didn't want to tell them that this man was a renoun fire demon,   
known for his conquests in the wars between the fire demons and the Koorime.   
  
Hori.   
  
Their father.   
  
  
End Episode 13   
  
hehe, cliffhanger!! Want more? ^_~ You know what to do!! 


	14. Episode 14: Opportunity. Putting the Pla...

^_^ I'm posting this chapter for Séliya! Who has reviewed this fic not once, not twice, but five times! *waves* Thanks so much for the great, multiple feedback!!  
  
I hope to get more of this fic posted soon, but I appologize in advance for how slow it will be. I just got a job so I can't write as much. ^_^ But don't worry, I'll definately keep it up with this fic!!  
  
R/R, onegai?  
  
  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe   
  
Episode 14: Opportunity. Putting the Plan Into Action.   
  
  
Hiei walked into his classroom after lunch, taking his seat quickly. He had   
missed the morning because of a 'doctor's appointment' according to his file.   
Although he could of spent the rest of the day somewhere else besides this   
prison of a learning facility, he had decided to come. It wouldn't do him much   
good with his present mission if he hadn't.   
  
He had spoken to Genkai before coming, and was to discus possible training with   
her to Yuusuke after classes were completed. He was also supposed to pass on a   
message to Yukina about helping Kuwabara both with his ESP and his fear of   
demons.   
  
As for his own specific job, Hiei was planning on working some way to get   
himself invited to Shuuichi's house either today or tomorrow. This way, he could   
see if Shuuichi's youki could of been inherited from his mother. He already knew   
that Shuuichi had no father. However, he doubted that someone who had died so   
easily years ago could of been a demon. Most demons were immune to such things   
as pety illness.   
  
While the teacher droned on about one subject or another, Hiei thought carefully   
of his plan. They would have to be careful not to reveal too much to these three   
before the time was right. Hiei was uncertain as to how Shuuichi or Yuusuke   
would react to knowing Hiei and his sister were demons. Kuwabara's reaction was   
fairly obvious, and he allowed a short moment to feel sorry for his sister.   
Yukina had taken Kuwabara's dislike of demons like a blow, although the human   
had not meant it as something against her specifically. She kept it hidden deep   
inside, but Hiei knew that she was dreading the time when they would have to   
reveal their secret.   
  
He wasn't sure how he felt about his sister's relationship with that human. He   
was an idiot and not very good looking. On top of it all, he was human and not   
even very powerful. Still, Kuwabara made his sister happy. If it meant seeing   
such an honest smile on his sister's lips, then Hiei didn't want to come in   
between that. It still didn't make him happy, however. If Kuwabara rejected   
Yukina simply because she was a demon, then Hiei was going to make life very   
tough for him.   
  
It seemed to take forever for the afternoon classes to finally finish. Getting   
out of his seat, Hiei collected his books before making his way to where   
Shuuichi, Yuusuke, and Keiko were talking.   
  
Shuuichi was the first to great him, smiling. "We missed you this morning, Hiei.   
I heard you had a doctor's appointment. Is anything wrong?" he asked.   
  
Shaking his head, Hiei shrugged slightly. He quickly decided to change the   
subject before they questioned him further. Truthfully, he didn't even know what   
one went to see a doctor about and didn't want to say the wrong thing.   
  
"Urameshi, are you busy tonight?" he questioned.   
  
All three of them blinked, startled. Then, at the same time Shuuichi and Keiko   
scowled slightly, Yuusuke laughed. "What for?" he questioned.   
  
"I meantioned yesterday's fight to Genkai. She's interested in your ability,"   
Hiei replied.   
  
Immediately, Shuuichi and Keiko's scowls disappeared. "Yuusuke doesn't have an   
ability. He just knows how to swing his fist really fast and occassionally hit   
the right spot," Keiko insisted, although there was a fond smile on her lips.   
  
"Genkai is renoun for her ability at martial arts. It's said that she has a   
secret technique that only a few people have ever seen," Shuuichi commented.   
  
Hiei nodded, still watching Yuusuke. The youth looked interested enough. It   
didn't seem like it would be difficult to convince him. "Genkai has been looking   
for someone worthy of passing her abilities on to before she passes on. She said   
that you had an impressive aura around you when you met the other day. When I   
meantioned the fight, she asked me to question you as to whether or not you   
would be intersted in becoming her pupil."   
  
Yuusuke definately looked interested now, a wide grin on his face. "I think that   
would be great," he admitted.   
  
"Becoming Genkai's student will make you famous," Shuuichi stated with a laugh.   
  
Keiko didn't look very happy with the decision, but simply shrugged. "It will   
give you something better to do than get in fights with other students," she   
commented.   
  
Yuusuke smiled at his girlfriend and stuck out his tongue before turning his   
attention back to Hiei. "When do I start?" he asked.   
  
"Genkai told me that if you were going to start today, then to simply send you   
there after school. Yukina and I will find something else to do until tonight,   
when the day's lesson is over," Hiei stated.   
  
"Yukina-chan is going to go over to Kuwabara's house, isn't she?" Keiko said   
with a wide smile on her lips as they stepped into the hallway, moving over to   
the lockers for their class.   
  
Snorting, Hiei shrugged. He had spoken to Yukina just before lunch was over and   
told her what he'd learned from Koenma. She'd agreed to work with Kuwabara and   
would be spending most of her time there after school from now on. Even though   
their time limit had increased to another two weeks, the two of them would still   
need much more time to prepare the three humans.   
  
"What about you? I don't want to chase you out of your own house," Yuusuke said   
with a frown.   
  
This was a good chance to put his own plan into action. Giving a seemingly   
casual shrug, Hiei took out the books he would need to complete his homework and   
put them into his bag . "I'm used to staying outside for long period's of time.   
It would be more comfortable to stay at someone else's house, but I don't want   
to intrude on anyone," he said, as though he didn't care.   
  
As he'd hoped, Shuuichi fell for the bait. His eyes lighting up and a wide smile   
appearing on his lips, Shuuichi grabbed Hiei's shoulder firmly. "I wouldn't   
think of it, Hiei. I'll explain the situation to my mother and you can come over   
to my house. I'm sure she won't mind having another person over for supper,   
since we don't get guests often," he said.   
  
Frowning slightly, although he was chuckling mentally, Hiei pretended to think   
it over for a moment. "If you're sure," he finally said.   
  
"Of course I am," Shuuichi replied quickly, still smiling.   
  
Nodding his agreement, Hiei began walking away. Shuuichi quickly bid goodbye to   
Keiko and Yuusuke before racing after him. Together, they made their way toward   
Shuuichi's house. Making sure his thoughts didn't show on his face, Hiei allowed   
himself a small praise. This had worked out better than he'd hoped.   
  
  
End Episode 14 


	15. Episode 15: Yukina's Heart. Meeting Shiz...

Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe   
  
Episode 15: Yukina's Heart. Meeting Shizuru   
  
  
Yukina couldn't help a shy blush as she followed Kazuma into his house. Just   
outisde of the door, he had told her that his parent's would be home to   
interrupt them. He'd quickly ammended that his sister would be there, and that   
he'd meant interrupting them during homework. His face had been so red at the   
time that she'd been unable to do anything but giggle and take his hand in her   
own.   
  
She had always been very shy around other people, despite the fact that she   
enjoyed the company of others. It was probably because in the few hundred years   
that she had lived, Yukina had rarely been around other people besides her   
brother. They were cursed children and were not welcome to most places. The only   
companion they'd ever had for more than a few months had been Hiei's lover, who   
had vanished completely sixteen years ago.   
  
For a breif moment, Yukina's smile faultered. The two of them had lived with her   
brother's lover and she'd grown to care about him deeply. He'd been the only one   
she'd ever known to bring out the softness in her brother's heart besides   
herself. She had grown to think of him as part of their small family. When he   
had disappeared, not even saying goodbye, it had caused her a lot of upset.   
Though, not nearly as much as it had Hiei. Her brother had perminantely closed   
off to everyone but herself, performing more and more reckless stealings until   
he'd ended up being arrested. She was glad that she'd been able to talk Koenma   
into giving them the duty of being Reikai Tentai, instead of having her brother   
thrown into jail.   
  
"Kazuma, who is this?"   
  
The voice broke Yukina out of her saddened thoughts of the past and brought her   
back to the present. She smiled, letting go of Kazuma's hand to bow to the young   
woman in front of her. "You must be Kazuma-kun's sister. My name is Yukina," she   
introduced.   
  
The young woman eyed for her a moment, taking a long drag from her cigarette   
before smiling. "Nice to meet you too, Yukina-chan. Kazuma has been talking   
about you every day since you two met," she stated.   
  
Blush returning to her cheeks, Yukina laughed a little. Kazuma looked embarrased   
and he gave his sister a glare to which she gave him a happy little grin and   
made her way back into the livingroom. She motioned for them to follow, so the   
two of them did so. Yukina sat down on the couch, marvelling at how comfortable   
she felt around these people. There was no formality, no sense of being excluded   
from their teasing banter as they pulled her into the conversation.   
  
When it came time to do their homework, Yukina almost felt sad. She wanted their   
conversation to go on, to keep feeling this companionship. Luckily, Kazuma was   
willing to do his homework in the livingroom so that the three of them could   
continue talking.   
  
"Are you staying for supper, Yukina-chan?" Shizuru questioned from the kitchen a   
few hours later.   
  
"We'd planned on it," Kazuma called back, looking up from the books in front of   
him.   
  
"I don't want to intrude," Yukina said quickly.   
  
Shizuru's head peeked around the corner and she stuck her tongue out at the   
younger girl. "Don't even think of it. Our parents work late, so it will be nice   
to cook for someone besides Kazuma for a change," she announced.   
  
Standing, Yukina made toward the kitchen. "Can I help?" she asked. She had   
already finished her homework and had been helping Kazuma. However, he only had   
a few simple questions left to complete. If she was staying for dinner, she   
wanted to contribute to the meal.   
  
Smiling, Shizuru nodded. "That would be great. Kazuma can set the table. He   
wouldn't know how to cook if his life depended on it," she stated.   
  
"I can so," Kazuma exclaimed, but it could be noted he didn't offer to help   
cook.   
  
Laughing, her eyes bright, Yukina slipped easily next to Shizuru at the counter.   
She didn't know how to cook overly well either, but had been making progress. It   
was a feminine tradition in the Human World to know how to cook. Absently,   
Yukina reminded herself that she was supposed to be testing out the strength of   
Kazuma's ESP abilities. She shouldn't be wasting time doing anything else other   
than that.   
  
The thought slipped quickly from her mind when she saw the wide smile on   
Kazuma's face as she set the food out in front of him.   
  
***   
  
Shizuru smiled when she saw her brother trying desperately to figure out how to   
say goodbye to Yukina. It was late now, and the two of them had decided to walk   
the young girl to the bus stop. While Yukina and Kazuma said goodbye for the   
night, Shizuru kept a polite distance, not wanting to intrude on the moment. The   
feelings which the two teens held for each other were obvious. She couldn't help   
but feel proud of her brother for finding such a remarkable girl.   
  
There were some things about Yukina that bothered her, a strange feeling she got   
in the back of her mind. However, Shizuru pushed them away firmly. Yukina was   
everything her brother needed, and she had the feeling that Kazuma was good for   
Yukina as well. Whatever it was that bothered her, Shizuru had no doubt she   
would find it out later. Probably by Yukina's own admittance. Until then, she   
would wish the two of them luck in their relationship.   
  
  
End Episode 15 


	16. Episode 16: Meeting Mother. Dinner at Sh...

Author Note: I appologize in advance for the bad tense-use in this chapter. I   
get confused when switching from present to past. I will get this chapter   
beta-read in the future so that it will be fixed up. Until then, I hope you can   
work past it. Also, I know how strange it sounds for Shuuichi to be saying 'mom'   
instead of 'kaasan' but, as I said at the beginning of this story, I'm going to   
use as little Japanese phrases as possible.   
  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe   
  
Episode 16: Meeting Mother. Dinner at Shuuichi's   
  
  
Hiei stared up at the moon, leaning back against a tree that now felt familiar   
to him even though he'd only discovered this perch a few days ago. He spent most   
of his nights keeping visual of Shuuichi's house. Firmly, he told himself it was   
because of the attack before. Luckily, Yuusuke and Kuwabara lived close enough   
that he could detect the power of any demons that may approach the other two.   
  
As he stared up at the night sky, Hiei let his mind wander over the happening of   
the day. More specifically, what had happened at Shuuichi's. Not used to   
spending time with someone other than his sister, Hiei had been tense during the   
walk toward the other's home. He'd listened silently as Shuuichi told him what   
he'd missed from their morning lessons.   
  
Shuuichi lived in a nice house with a large back yard, mostly filled with   
garden. The inside was as well kept as outdoors, most likely Shuuichi's doing.   
When Shuuichi's mother, Shiori, had welcomed them at the doorway, Hiei could   
tell almost instantly that she was not well. It was almost amusing, watching   
Shuuichi worry about his mother as though he were the parent instead.   
  
Shiori had been cleaning the kitchen, a task that had obviously drained her of   
most of her energy since she didn't protest to her son's fussing. When Shuuichi   
had entered, he'd instantly told his mother to sit down and rest while he   
finished up the last of what she'd been doing.   
  
Hiei took the seat across from her, not saying anything as he watched mother and   
son talk. Shuuichi explained Hiei's presence and Shiori welcomed him openly, not   
seeming to be bothered by his rather cold behaviour toward her. Hiei had never   
been known for liking humans, and he wasn't about to end that trait. However, he   
had been polite when necessary. It was obvious that Shuuichi loved his mother   
very much and Hiei didn't want to end up on his bad side for being rude to her.   
  
While Shiori continued to rest, Shuuichi began preparing dinner. Hiei didn't   
offer to help, having no idea how to cook. This didn't seem to bother the youth   
in the least, obviously enjoying his tasks. Unlike many of the humans that Hiei   
had watched in the past, Shuuichi seemed to enjoy doing the tasks he took on.   
Even if his mother was not so obviously ill, Shuuichi would undoubtedly be doing   
the same.   
  
"So, Hiei-san, you are in the same class as Shuuichi?" Shiori questioned   
suddenly, breaking him from his thoughts.   
  
He blinked at the question, since Shuuichi had already stated such. He had   
realized after only a short pause that she was trying to draw him into a   
conversation and nodded shortly. "I transfered a few days ago," he replied.   
  
"How nice it is to know that Shuuichi has made some friends. Other than Yuusuke   
or Keiko, he doesn't really hang out with other people," Shiori commented.   
  
Shuuichi pouted a little from his position at the counter. "I've made a lot of   
friends in the last while," he protested. When he saw his mother's smile, the   
youth realized he was being teased and laughed a little. "Hiei and his twin,   
Yukina, have become friends of mine. I've also met another student, Kuwabara   
Kazuma. He's a nice guy and seems to have a crush on Hiei's sister."   
  
When he'd scowled, Shiori had laughed a little in his direction. "When you are   
from a small family, it can be hard to accept that the person you care about   
most may love another more," she said, observantly.   
  
Hiei looked at her, trying to keep his surprise under control. He hadn't   
expected such an understanding statement from a woman who'd only known him for a   
short while, and his sister not at all. "She is free to do what she wants," he   
finally stated.   
  
Nodding, Shiori gave her son a warm look. "I understand how you may feel in such   
a situation, Hiei-kun. Shuuichi is grown up when it comes to his   
responsibilities but, despite his protests, is still very young. When he finally   
brings home a girl, I don't know if I'll be relieved or jealous."   
  
Noting the way Shuuichi had paused slightly at this statement, Hiei frowned   
slightly. He had often heard Yuusuke teasing Shuuichi about his lack of a   
boyfriend and suddenly realized that, despite how close mother and son were,   
Shuuichi hadn't told her of his preference. He could only wonder as to why,   
although he was relatively certain it was because of the well-known human   
prejudice against such relationships.   
  
"You shouldn't worry about such things, mom," Shuuichi finally stated, sitting   
down as he finished preparing the last of the food. They just needed to wait for   
it to finish cooking before they could eat.   
  
"I forgot to ask if you had homework," Shiori suddenly said, frowning slightly.   
  
Smiling, Shuuichi shook his head. "Hiei missed this morning's lessons, but I   
already told him what he needed to know. I thought that we might watch a movie   
or something after dinner," he replied.   
  
"How late are you staying, Hiei?" Shiori asked, turning toward the silent figure   
across from her.   
  
Hiei shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I suspect that the training will not go   
on for too long. When the movie is completed, it should be late enough for me to   
head home," he replied. He didn't know what a movie was, but figured it would   
give Genkai enough time.   
  
He had already seen what he needed to. Shiori, as unusually tolerable of a human   
as she was, had no traces of youki in her. Where ever Shuuichi's demonic energy   
had come from, it hadn't been from her. While they ate, he absently   
double-checked the energy signatures coming from both figures. Now that he knew   
what to look for, he could easily detect the faint traces of youki surrounding   
Shuuichi. At the same time, he could detect nothing but weak traces of the usual   
spiritual energy a human possesses from Shiori.   
  
Breifly, Hiei wondered why he didn't just make his excuses and leave directly   
after dinner. He already had the information he was looking for. It wasn't as   
though the movie had been interesting or he'd actually enjoyed the company of   
the two humans.   
  
  
End Episode 16   
  
R/R Onegai? ^__^ 


	17. Episode 17: Spiritual Fighting. Yuusuke'...

Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe   
  
Episode 17: Spiritual Fighting. Yuusuke's Training   
  
  
Shuuichi looked up when he heard Keiko yelling. The girl was walking toward him,   
lecturing a bored Yuusuke about skipping classes that morning. Unable to help   
himseld, he laughed a little. To think that those two had been going steady   
since Yuusuke's accident, and even dating a little before that, was almost   
impossible at times like this.   
  
Although, he reflected, Keiko was the only one Yuusuke allowed to lecture him   
like that. She was good for him. Since they'd started dating, he tended to skip   
less and was doing better at school. Not a remarkable change, but enough that   
someone who knew the two of them well enough could notice.   
  
"How are you?" he asked his friend once Keiko finished her lecture and the two   
of them sat down next to him. It was lunch hour and he was eating outside,   
taking advantage of the last few days of warm weather before winter came.   
  
Yuusuke scowled a little. "Sore. Genkai's training was harsh, and we only   
touched on a few basics. She's very strict," he replied.   
  
"Are you going to quit taking lessons from her?" Shuuichi asked.   
  
Yuusuke was quiet for a moment, then shook his head. A grin came to his lips and   
his eyes were lit. "No way. She's tough, but good. I want to learn what she has   
to teach me, even if I end up so tired I can barely move afterward," he stated.   
  
"He claims that is the reason why he didn't come to school this morning," Keiko   
put in, making a face at him.   
  
He made the face right back and Shuuichi laughed again. "Did she really tire you   
out that much?" he asked.   
  
Nodding, Yuusuke accepted the lunch Keiko had made for him. "For the first few   
hours, she kept talking about the power which people have. She said that every   
human has some kind of spiritual energy, created by their life force. I didn't   
believe her until she showed me how she can utilize that power and blew a statue   
to peices without touching it!"   
  
"Really?" Keiko said, her eyes going wide.   
  
Excited, Yuusuke bounced where he was sitting. "It was amazing. I've only seen   
people do stuff like that on television. She said that people who knew of their   
spiritual power were able to use it in order to fight. Apparently, she noticed   
that I have an unusually large amount and that's why she wanted to train me. She   
wants to teach me how to use my spiritual energy."   
  
Shuuichi nodded slowly, thinking the words over. There were many people who   
believed in such a power. Although he'd never seen such a thing for himself, he   
had no doubt that it existed. "Did you learn how to yesterday?" he asked.   
  
Shaking his head, Yuusuke sighed and ate some of his food before replying.   
"Genkai told me that I wasn't ready for that yet. I lacked the necessary   
dicipline," he replied.   
  
Keiko snorted. "I don't doubt that," she commented.   
  
"So, what did she teach you?" Shuuichi questioned, interrupting before the two   
of them could start arguing again.   
  
Distracted, Yuusuke was thoughtful for a moment. "After the lecture, we   
meditated for a few hours. I was supposed to concentrate on the energy of my   
spirit and life force. I don't know how I was supposed to do that, but at the   
end of the meditation period she said that I'd done well. After that, we did a   
bit of sparing," he explained.   
  
"How did that go?" Keiko wondered.   
  
Yuusuke scowled once again, pouting. "She kicked my ass in every fight that we   
had. At first, I have to admit that I was cocky. She's such a tiny woman, and   
she is so old that I figured she wouldn't have much fighting ability. Once I   
realized that she was extremely skilled, I put out as much as I could. However,   
I think that I only managed to land a few shots."   
  
Shuuichi couldn't help but be surprised. He, too, hadn't thought Genkai would be   
a strong fighter despite her reputation. "I wonder if she is the one that   
trained Hiei to fight," he wondered out loud.   
  
The two students across from him exchanged a look before Keiko started giggling   
and Yuusuke ruffled his hair. "Should of know that a conversation with you would   
eventually turn to Hiei," he commented.   
  
Blushing, Shuuichi glared at him and started fixing his hair. "What? You saw his   
skill at fighting and his speed. He'd probably be able to beat you, if the two   
of you decided to have a match. If Genkai was the one who trained him, then   
maybe you'll become as good as he is," he stated.   
  
Although Yuusuke didn't look too happy about being compared to Hiei and losing,   
he grudgingly accepted it. "Maybe I should challenge him to a match? I haven't   
had a good fight in a long time. Other than Genkai, and Kuwabara on occasion,   
everyone else I fight is a wimp."   
  
"Where are Hiei, Yukina, and Kazuma? I thought that they might eat lunch with us   
today," Keiko asked, turning to Shuuichi.   
  
The red-head frowned. "I heard that Kazuma got in trouble this morning for   
having a fight before school. Hiei was in class, but I didn't see where he went   
for lunch. I haven't seen Yukina at all today," he replied.   
  
"The two of them are probably talking about secret twin stuff," Yuusuke   
commented with a laugh.   
  
Grinning, Shuuichi shook his head at his friend. "None of us even have siblings,   
so we don't know what it's like," he said.   
  
"Have you ever wanted a sibling?" Keiko asked him.   
  
Frowning a little, Shuuichi thought about it for a second. "I sometimes wondered   
what it would of been like to have a younger brother. Or an older sister, like   
Kazuma. However, I don't think I'd get along with them very well. I'm too much   
of a loner," he replied.   
  
"You're not a loner! You just chose your friends carefully!" Yuusuke exclaimed.   
  
"But not very wisely," Keiko added dryly.   
  
Shuuichi sat back, laughing, as the two of them started off on another argument.   
  
  
***   
  
"You don't know?" Hiei asked, turning to face his sister fully.   
  
The ice demon blushed, not meeting his eyes although she stood her ground. "I   
didn't really get the oportunity to talk about his ESP. However, by working on   
our homework together, I managed to draw that he is an exceptionally powerful   
empath. However, he will need a lot of work to be able to use his power to get   
anything other than chills down his spine at the presence of a spirit or demon."   
  
  
Hiei frowned slightly. "He doesn't seem uncomfortable around you," he commented,   
almost to himself. Kuwabara obviously felt uncomfortable around Hiei, but had   
never expressed any distress around his sister.   
  
Smiling, Yukina nodded. "That is because he has feelings for me. I think that he   
looks past any strange sensations he gets because of his interest," she replied.   
  
  
His frown deepening, Hiei scowled at nothing. After a few long moments, he felt   
his sister's arms wrap around him. With a sigh, he accepted the hug and returned   
it. "I think you should be careful around him," he said.   
  
"I have nothing to fear from Kazuma," Yukina told him. "Even if I did, I know   
that my big brother would protect me."   
  
Smiling a little when she laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, Hiei   
watched as his sister ran toward the school building. They were only a few   
blocks away, so she would make it on time.   
  
Yes, he would protect his sister. And if that ape of a human ever hurt his   
sister, then Hiei would make him very sorry.   
  
  
End Episode 17 


	18. Episode 18: Demon Shadow. Yuusuke and Hi...

Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe   
  
Episode 18: Demon Shadow. Yuusuke and Hiei's Dual   
  
  
Hiei frowned as he placed his books into his book case. He could feel the   
presence of another demon, a little stronger than the previous ones that had   
spied on the three humans. It was fluttering just out of his sensory range, but   
close enough that it was obviously circling the school.   
  
It would not be a difficult demon to fight. However, if it decided to make an   
appearance before he managed to get out of the building and lure it away, then   
they would be in trouble. Also, Hiei didn't know which of the humans it had come   
for. It was easy enough for a demon to kill a human, especially one that was   
young and unskilled at fighting demons.   
  
When he made his way quickly to the door, intent on finding this demon before it   
made its presence known to the others, Hiei was stopped when Yuusuke appeared in   
front of him. The youth was grinning widely, Shuuichi and Keiko standing just   
off to the side.   
  
"I was wondering if you would be interested in a sparing match?" Yuusuke   
questioned, his grin becoming wider. "I saw your skill at fighting and, after my   
fight with Genkai last night, I wondered how strong you are. Wanna go for a   
round?"   
  
Hiei glanced at the others, seeing that they were not against the fight. He was   
quiet for a moment as he thought about it. It would be easier to keep two of the   
humans in his sights until he knew for sure which of them the demon was going   
after. They would be easier to protect, and Hiei doubted that a demon with such   
a low amount of power compared to his own would attack while he was there.   
  
Also, it would give him a chance to see Yuusuke's fighting ability for himself.   
  
"Where?" he questioned, glancing around. They couldn't spar on school grounds,   
he knew. It would only land them in trouble with the teachers.   
  
"There is a nearby park that I usually go for walks," Shuuichi offered. "It is   
not a popular place because it doesn't have any paths, so we won't be   
interrupted."   
  
Hiei nodded his approval and followed the others as they made their way from the   
classroom, pausing to collect what they needed from their lockers. Feeling   
inside of himself for the connection he held with his sister, Hiei allowed her   
to feel his worry.   
  
He wasn't surprised, as the others were, when she was waiting for him at the   
front of the school. Although their telepathic link was not strong, it was   
enough that they could express their feelings back and forth when they tried.   
Because they respected each other's privacy, they never tried to do any more   
than that.   
  
"Yuusuke wants to have a sparing match with me. Would you like to come, or would   
you rather go to Kazuma's house and meet me later?" he questioned.   
  
Yukina was quiet for a moment, watching him. He nodded when she realized the   
implication of his words. He didn't offer the option of going home, so she knew   
that something important was going on with their three charges.   
  
Smiling, she looked up at Yuusuke. "Can Kazuma come too?" she asked, her voice   
hopeful.   
  
Yuusuke shrugged. "Sure, if he wants. Where is he?" he questioned.   
  
"Over here!" Kuwabara called with a wave, running down the hallway of the school   
toward where they were standing. "Yukina said that she would meet me here. What   
is going on?"   
  
"Yuusuke and Hiei are going to have a sparing match at the park. Do you want to   
come with, Kazuma? I think it will be fun to watch," Yukina said with sparkling   
eyes, wrapping her arms around one of his.   
  
Blushing scarlet, the large boy babbled for a few moments before managing to   
give an affirmative reply. Hiei rolled his eyes and snorted, then followed the   
group as they made their way toward the park. Yukina talked with Keiko about the   
similar classes they were taking, while Yuusuke and Kuwabara bragged about past   
fights that the two of them had taken part of. Shuuichi asked the two of them   
questions, while Hiei remained at the end of the group.   
  
He kept careful attention on the demon he'd sensed. It was following them, and   
was now a short distance away. Probably no more than ten blocks. It would pause   
when they did. Whatever its purpose was, it wasn't as stupid as the other demons   
had been. This one was cautious, obviously waiting for its oportunity.   
  
When they arrived at the park, Hiei and Yuusuke removed their uniform jackets   
and took fighting stances a few yards away from each other. Although he was   
destracted by their unwelcome tail, Hiei easily dodged the first of Yuusuke's   
attacks.   
  
He hadn't been training long enough to fight any better than a normal thug, but   
Hiei found himself respecting the other's style. Yuusuke was fast, and his   
punches and kicks were strong. He was very sure of his movements. Although he   
didn't manage to land a hit on Hiei's form, there were a few times that Hiei was   
barely able to get out of the way in time.   
  
Of course, he didn't use any of his demonic abilities. However, he wasn't about   
to let himself be beaten by Yuusuke. He had only lost a few fights in his life,   
and had to admit that he was a little arrogant about his abilities. He would   
rather die than lose a fight. Especially to an untrained human.   
  
As the fight progressed, Hiei began to enjoy himself more. He held his own shots   
in check so as not to hurt Yuusuke too badly, or to give any clue to his added   
abilities, but was having a good time. He could hear the other's commenting on   
their fight as they moved, both of them in their element. Hiei snickered when   
Yuusuke's fist brushed past his face, his own leg reaching out to kick the other   
in the stomach. The kick was dodged as Yuusuke slipped back.   
  
The attack came while he was distracted, and Hiei cursed when he suddenly heard   
Kuwabara let out a shrill scream. At the same time he felt something slash   
deeply into his back, bursting through to his chest, he heard Yukina call his   
name.   
  
Hiei let out a stream of curses as his knees gave out at the sudden pain and he   
fell to the ground. Either the demon moved a hell of a lot faster than its power   
levels indicated, or he'd been completely off his guard.   
  
Either way, the attack had come. He had only two choices. To turn around and   
fight the demon and explain himself later. Or to remain where he was and hope   
the other's could take care of the demon on their own.   
  
Growling, ignoring the startled gasps from the humans around them, Hiei got to   
his feet and glared at the demon before him.   
  
  
End Episode 18   
  
Wai wai!! ^_^ Keep up the reviews, minna!! It's so great to get reviews, and I write more when I know people want them!! *grins* Neways, I hope you enjoyed these two chapters, and I'll try to get more up as soon as possible!! 


	19. Episode 19: Discovery. Hiei's Demonic Na...

I've decided to post some replies to the reviewers!! ^_^ I saw this on other people's fics and thought it was a nice touch, to let you know that I do read what you post! *grins*  
  
Yonaka no Inu-Ryuu Date: 2002-03-18 Ch: 19 Signed   
DAMN YOU!!!! DAMN YOU AND A HALF!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!! AAAAAAAAGH!!! *rips out hair* Evil EVIL author! You evil...MEANIE! *stamps foot like three year old*   
  
*looks at review* That was a little... childish... of me *blush* Ermmmm...resolve cliffhanger or die? *looks at words* *nods* Yes. Resolve cliffhanger or die. *huffs off*   
  
Aqua: O.o; *grins* This is the second death threat I got from her, and I've only ever received two!! *grins wider* I don't know whether I should be honored or scared.... ^_^ Thanks either way! hehe  
  
WM () Date: 2002-03-18 Ch: 19 Anonymous   
It's a very interesting story. The story is   
different from the other stories I have read.   
It has a twist in it. Keep up the good work.   
Can't wait for the next chapter ^_^   
  
Aqua: *grins* Thankies! I'm trying to make it very different. I have lots of fics on my computer for YYH, but it is surprising how many of them have the same basic storyline (my own included).   
  
Armageddon () Date: 2002-03-18 Ch: 19 Anonymous   
You are evil. Please post more tomorrow. begs on knees   
  
Aqua: Oi oi, none of that begging on knees stuff! People should get on their knees for only two reasons *firm nod* ^_^ But, yes, I'm definately posting up the next two chapters today!  
  
koashura () Date: 2002-03-18 Ch: 19 Anonymous   
please please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaase write more! im impressed by how fast these chapters are coming out, and im very anxious to see if any of the humans aid hiei ^____^ pls keep up the fast posting!   
  
Aqua: I will definately do my best!! ^^; I have a full-time job now, so I only actually have two days which I'm free to write, but when I am free I write as much as possible. This way, I can continue to post at least one or two chapters a day! *nods nods* ^_^V  
  
Isis Blue Date: 2002-03-18 Ch: 19 Signed   
Wai! He's gonna fight! Maybe Shuuichi will help too. (Yeah, not very likely, but hey...) This fic's a lot of fun to read and I love that you're posting 2 chapters at a time!   
  
Aqua: No, sorry! Just Hiei in this chapter. ^_^; The others are kinda... in shock.... However, in future battles.... Two more chapters for this post, then only one tomorrow. ^^;; I havn't written past that yet.  
  
silrayn silverwolf Date: 2002-03-19 Ch: 19 Signed   
More please *opens wolfy puppy mouth wide -- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*   
  
Aqua: *blinks* .... Kawaii!!!!! *glomps*  
  
Harlequin () Date: 2002-03-19 Ch: 19 Anonymous   
Yey!!! you continued.... Im soooooooooooo Happy{tears falling b'cause of happiness}   
  
Aqua: Hai hai!!! ^_^ Dry those tears, because I have no intention of stopping any time soon with this ficcie!!!  
  
  
And that's everyone!! Thanks again for your comments, and I'll hope you'll post some more reviews for these two chapters! Now then, enjoy!!  
  
  
------------  
Author's Note: In this chapter, Hiei uses the "black energy sword". In the   
Japanese verison, its called the "jou ensetsu ken". ^_^; I'm using a rough   
translation, and it sounds stupid, I know. Anyway, what the ability entales is   
Hiei forming a blade of black fire with his energy. It's basically the same   
thing as Kuwabara's spirit sword from the series, but made of black fire   
instead.   
  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe   
  
Episode 19: Discovery. Hiei's Demonic Nature   
  
  
Shuuichi couldn't break his eyes away from Hiei's form as the youth got to his   
feet, his shirt stained crimson. He felt as though he were numb, his mind   
refusing to take in the image before him. Hiei, standing so easily after being   
stabbed through by some kind of sword which the attacker held. Absently, he   
noted that the attacker looked similar to the one that had come after him a few   
days before.   
  
"You're an idiot to attack now," Hiei growled, turning to face the other.   
  
"If I kill you, I'll get a bonus. The humans are not the only target," the   
creature replied, its wide lips twisting into a disjointed smile.   
  
A demon, Shuuichi's brain slowly told him. It was a demon.   
  
He didn't know how it was possible, but it was the only explination. There was   
no creature on Earth that looked like that. It was humanoid, but at the same   
time it was not. It had the eyes of a snake, and a mouth of sharp fangs.   
  
Electricity suddenly sliced through the air and Shuuichi gasped as the explosion   
of white energy flew at Hiei. In the blink of an eye, Hiei was gone. There was a   
startled gasp from the demon when Hiei suddenly appeared beside it, punching the   
demon hard enough to send it to the ground a few yards away.   
  
"You don't have your katana," Yukina called out, running toward her brother.   
  
He didn't look at her, watching as the demon easily got back to its feet. He   
held up a hand to stop her movements. "I know. I'll have to take it down a   
different way. My fists won't have much of an affect on its hide," he replied.   
  
Yukina stopped and frowned. "The black energy sword?" she questioned.   
  
"Yes," Hiei replied with a short nod, dodging as the demon attempting to stab   
him through once again with its own sword.   
  
"I'll heal you afterward," Yukina called, then returned to Kazuma's side.   
  
Shuuichi watched, his breathing coming in shallow gasps, as black flames   
errupted from Hiei's palm. They formed a blade of sorts and the two figures   
battled for a few moments, Hiei smirking. He was playing with his opponent,   
Shuuichi's mind slowly realized. Hiei was having fun with this battle.   
  
The killing blow came after only a few seconds. Hiei's sword passed cleanly   
through the demon and he seperated into two peices before vanishing with a   
scream. The sword in Hiei's hand vanished and he fell slightly, his hand raising   
to his chest.   
  
In the same moment, all of them were running forward. Yuusuke and Kuwabara were   
throwing questions at the youth, while Yukina knelt beside him. They all fell   
silent when a blue light came from her hands and closed the wound that peirced   
her brother through. She was straining from the effort by the end, but smiled   
happily once the wound was completely gone.   
  
Standing, the twins turned and faced the rest of them. There was a long moment   
of silence before Shuuichi moved forward, his eyes fixed on Hiei's form. "How   
were you able to do that? Were you using spiritual energy, like what Genkai   
taught Yuusuke?" he questioned. Even as he asked the words, he felt that the   
answer would not be one he wanted to hear.   
  
He wasn't sure if he was disappointed or not when Hiei was unable to meet his   
gaze. "We had not planned to let you know this way. We had wanted time to get to   
know you all first. I'm not human," he stated. By the end of the sentance, he   
had lifted his head again and his eyes challenged them to say something about   
it.   
  
"You're a demon," Kuwabara shreeked, then his eyes fell on Yukina. Her eyes were   
filled with tears as she looked up at him, apparently fighting back sobs.   
"You're a demon too. I should of realized that was why you both felt different."   
  
  
"Well, it explains a lot," Yuusuke commented, laughing.   
  
Everyone turned to him with wide eyes. Shuuichi felt a smile quivering around   
his lips and he began to laugh as well. "It does, doesn't it?" he said. He'd   
thought that Hiei was too good to be true. What does a person do when they   
discover that the biggest crush of their life is a demon? Laughing at the irony   
seemed like a good idea, and Shuuichi surrendered completely to the urge.   
  
Smiling, Yukina began to laugh as well. Her eyes were still sad, but the weight   
that had been on her shoulders was gone. Shuuichi hoped that Kuwabara would see   
reason, for her sake. And, judging by the dark look Hiei was giving the student,   
for his own.   
  
"Why don't the two of you explain everything to us?" he suggested.   
  
"Yes, definately!" Keiko said, jumping forward to grab Yukina's hand excitedly.   
"I've never known a demon before. This is so interesting!"   
  
Yukina smiled and hugged Keiko. "I'm glad you aren't frightened of us. Most   
humans are afraid, especially of my brother," she said quietly.   
  
"Well, are you going to listen to our explination?" Hiei questioned, his tone   
sharp as he looked at Kuwabara.   
  
The student was pale and his body was shaking, but he nodded. Shuuichi let out   
the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He had the feeling that things   
would work out for the demon and human couple, even if things between them were   
different now.   
  
Personally, Shuuichi had to wonder why he wasn't bothered in the least by the   
thought of Hiei being a demon.   
  
  
End Episode 19 


	20. Episode 20: Explinations One. The Forbid...

Author's Notes: Koorime is the name of the ice demons which Yukina and Hiei were   
mothered from. I'm not sure if it translates to 'ice demon' or whatever. ^_^;   
Either way, I decided to use Koorime, in the same manner that one would describe   
their race. In essence, that is what the name 'koorime' means. That they are a   
different race from other demons. (Eg: Koorime, Trolls, Goblins, Oni, etc.) I'm   
basing their history off of the past as much as possible. *grins* Yukina's   
mother really was named Hina! (read that in a 'character special' manga)   
  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe   
  
Episode 20: Explinations One. The Forbidden Children   
  
  
The six of them were seated in a circle when Yukina began the story of the two   
forbidden children of the Koorime.   
  
***   
  
Hina felt tears slip down her cheeks, crystalizing even before they even left   
her skin. Despite the fact that her race was hardened, cold, and bitter, she   
cried for the loss she was about to suffer through. The Koorime were trained   
from birth to have no weak feelings, in order to keep their precious tears from   
forming. However, she could not help herself as they continued to trace paths   
down her face.   
  
In each arm, she held a child that she'd born just the day before. Although the   
time had been short, she'd fallen deeply in love with both of her precious   
children. However, the secret that she had kept for so long had made itself   
known with the birth of the twins and there was nothing she could do to change   
the decisions made by her race as a whole about their fate. The girl was what   
everyone had been expected. Red eyes, soft blue hair, the chilled skin that was   
characteristic of a Koorime demon. Perhaps, her precious Yukina could have   
become part of their proud race.   
  
However, she'd also born a son.   
  
If that hadn't been enough to horrify the Koorime which surrounded her now like   
a wall of ice, there was the fact that this one was most definately a fire   
demon. His hair was midnight black, even while his eyes were the same as her   
own. It almost hurt her to touch his skin, the temperature change was so   
drastic.   
  
When she had been called before the elders, Hina bowed before them and admitted   
that she'd been seduced by a fire demon. He had not forced her, she had gone   
willingly into his bed. His heat had astonished her, his powers impressed her,   
and when he'd touched her flesh, it was like she was feeling for the first time.   
  
  
There were no men in the Koorime race. When one of her people went into heat,   
they searched through the rest of the demonic world until they found a suitable   
mate. Once they were pregnant, they returned to the floating island and bore the   
child. If the child was not Koorime-dominant, it was killed. If it was male, it   
was also killed.   
  
There were not many of their numbers, but such traditions had passed on since   
the beginning of their existance and they lived long enough that it wasn't a   
major problem for their race.   
  
When she had met the fire demon, Hori, she'd been dazzled by what he had shown   
her. So used to the cold, fertile world of the Koorime island, she hadn't even   
imagine the things which he presented. Although she hadn't fooled herself into   
believing she loved him, she had slept with him. It was forbidden, for their two   
races were opposites and had warred for endless centuries, but she was unable to   
help herself.   
  
Now, her crimes were known. She was to throw her children from the island,   
killing them both with her bare hands. Then, tomorrow, she would stand her own   
trial and would probably be found guilty of treason. They would kill her as   
well.   
  
Carefully, so as not to be seen, Hina slipped a tear gem into each of the wraps   
which held the small babies. After her words yesterday, it had been decided that   
Hiei would be thrown from the island. Hina had not been able to bare the thought   
and had cried. Disgusted with her weakness, they had decided to be rid of both   
children. Because Yukina had shared the womb with a disgusting fire baby, they   
told her. It was too early to tell if she held the same taint, but they were not   
going to take the chance.   
  
Walking to the edge of the island, Hina looked down. The ground was so far away.   
Both of her children would surely die. However, there was nothing she could do   
to stop it. If she didn't throw them then the rest of her race would take charge   
and kill the children anyway.   
  
Closing her eyes, Hina held the children up. "Never forget that your mother   
loved you deeply. Never forget that the two of you are bound by the power of   
sharing a womb," she said quietly, outloud, even while her mind screamed prayers   
to whatever diety might be listening for their lives to be spared.   
  
Then, she dropped them.   
  
Falling to her knees, Hina's body was racked with sobs. When arms wrapped around   
her body, intending to bring her to the trial room for her own sentancing, she   
didn't even bother to fight. Her children were dead. What point was there to   
life now?   
  
  
End Episode 20   
  
*sniffles* Angst.... 


	21. Interlude # 1

silrayn silverwolf Date: 2002-03-21 Ch: 22 Signed   
nice, *Saint Bernard glomps Aqua-san* read 3 chapters all at once. ^__^  
  
Aqua: Wai wai! I've been glomped!! *grins and glomps back* I wrote all three chapters at once! *nods nods* Well, on the same day anyway... ^_^;;  
  
Isis Blue Date: 2002-03-21 Ch: 22 Signed   
Nice back-story and all, but what do the rest of the gang think? What's their reaction to the twins' story? Maybe they could ask Hiei and Yukina questions about what happened after that, instead of another flashback chapter. ^_^ I guess I kinda miss 'em.   
  
Aqua: There are two more 'Explinations' sequences before we shift back to the present time with all of the characters. It is much easier to create a history this way. Plus, I preffer this meathod. However, I've created this little interlude with all of them to tide ya over! *grins*  
  
Yonaka no Inu-Ryuu Date: 2002-03-20 Ch: 22 Signed   
See peeps? Threats DO work! *evil cackle* The background story is really cute (if a mite sad). I really like it! ^.^   
  
Aqua: *smiles and glomps* Thankies! It is angsty, but this is Hiei and Yukina. Those two probably go through the most torture when it comes to their history, and even the present (time of the series). I wanted to create a background that would show how the two of them grew so close to each other! *grins*  
  
Anywho, sorry to disappoint you, but no witty, humorous remarks today or death threats (sad, but true). To be honest, I can't think of anything other that telling Guido and Joe to make a pair of cement swimming shoes if you don't get the next chapter out soon. And, well, that just has no taste... so no threats from the Inu-Ryuu... although, since you say you taste good, I might have to forget the no death threats thing... oh wait, if I say I'll only rip a chunk out of your arm it's not a death threat... hmmmmm... Bwahahahaaaaa...   
  
Aqua: LOL!! ^_^ That's okies! Threats of death, or simply being told I'm worshiped as a fic-writing God is good enough! *nods nods, not looking the least bit egotistical, really* ^_^;; no, don't call me a God. Someone did once, and I promptly burst their bubble by listing all of the things that would make me ungodly. *cackles* I preffer Mazokuish... *got called that too*   
  
Oh dear, I'm babbling aren't I? ^_^ Neways, I plan on typing up a storm tomorrow so there will be more chapters to this story put up in two days time!! Until then, I've created an interlude!!  
  
Armageddon () Date: 2002-03-20 Ch: 22 Anonymous   
I am back and if death theat work better then....   
Omea O Kurosu   
and Mass destruction if there isn't more soon.   
I have chocolate if there is.   
  
Aqua: *perks up* Did you say chocolate?? *TACKLE GLOMPS* CHOCOLATE??!!! *pulls a 'Chibi-Signal' and promptly turns about five inches tall and all fluff* I want chocolate! Please??????  
  
*cough*   
  
Yes, and now, on with the Interlude!  
  
  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe  
  
Interlude #1  
  
Chibi-Shuuichi's cheerful face peeks into view. "Hello, minna-san! This is Chibi-Shuuichi here with the first interlude of Reaching Your Limits! A small segment created simply because Aqua-chan hasn't had the time to write a real chapter!" Chibi-Shuuichi grins beautifully before shifting to let you see a Chibi-Hiei, Chibi-Yuusuke, and Chibi-Kuwabara standing behind him.  
  
"What is this segment about, Chibi-Shuuichi-kun?" Chibi-Yukina, walking on stage with Chibi-Keiko, questions.  
  
The red-haired chibi smiles and motions to the three glowering boys off to the side. "This segment is about the consiquences of skipping class!" he declares.  
  
"Then why am I here?" Chibi-Hiei questions with a scowl, looking as nasty as any chibi possibly can. Which isn't all that nasty.  
  
Chibi-Shuuichi blinks cutely. "Because you skipped class!"  
  
Chibi-Hiei scowls even more. "I did not!"  
  
"You did so, a few days ago," Chibi-Keiko points out.  
  
Blinking, Chibi-Hiei recalls that morning. "I had a meeting with Koenma! It doesn't count!" he decides.  
  
"You could of gone after class," Chibi-Yukina points out with a cute little smile.  
  
Thouroughly cut off, Chibi-Hiei starts to pout.  
  
Chibi-Shuuichi motions for the attention to come back to him. "First of all, the main consequence of skipping class is that you have to explain yourself to your girlfriend afterward!" he declares.  
  
In one motion, everyone looks at Chibi-Yuusuke.  
  
"What?" Chibi-Yuusuke demands, making a face at them. "It gives me an excuse to argue with her!"  
  
"You want to argue with me?" Chibi-Keiko exclaims, not sure if she should be insulted or not.  
  
Chibi-Yuusuke promptly blushes and mumbles something.  
  
Chibi-Shuuichi promptly bursts out laughing. "He said 'It gives me an excuse to feel her out when we fight!"  
  
Looking furious, Chibi-Keiko tackles the Chibi-Yuusuke and smashes him in to next week with a well-placed punch. Not quite finished yet, she storms after him, determined to give him a peice of her cute little chibi mind!  
  
Grimacing slightly, although still grinning, Chibi-Shuuichi motions to Chibi-Kuwabara. "The other consequence is that you have to worry about your girlfriend thinking less of you!" he declares.  
  
"He's not her boyfriend!" Chibi-Hiei declares, but Chibi-Shuuichi simply pats him on the head with a knowing smile.  
  
"Do... Do you think less of me, Chibi-Yukina-chan?" Chibi-Kuwabara questions, looking shameface and close to tears.  
  
Chibi-Yukina quickly moves to his side. "Of course not, Chibi-Kazuma-san!" she exclaims, giving him a little hug.  
  
Face beat red, Chibi-Kuwabara eyes a suddenly murderous Chibi-Hiei and pulls away slightly. "Do you want to get some ice cream?" he asks, studdering and blushing even more.  
  
Eyes lighting up, Chibi-Yukina smiles happily. "Yes, please!"  
  
With little rainbows and shoujo bubbles surrounding them, the two chibi's make their way from view, talking about the different flavours of ice cream.  
  
"Oh dear... it doesn't seem like there have been many consequences so far," Chibi-Shuuichi says with a fallen look. Then he spots Hiei and his eyes light up. "There is one more consequence! Chibi-Hiei's consiquence is... ano... is...." he trails off, looking striken.  
  
Chibi-Hiei smirks. "There is no consequence for me!" he declares.  
  
Chibi-Shuuichi sniffles, then bursts into tears. "What happened to my segment? It's all been completely destroyed! My movie career is over!!" he declares, falling to his little knees.  
  
Blinking, Chibi-Hiei looks at him for a long moment. Then, quite obviously feeling uncomfortable, shifts forward and pats Chibi-Shuuichi on the head. "Why don't we get ice cream too?" he offers, looking everywhere but at the chibi in front of him.  
  
Chibi-Shuuichi instantly stops crying, little stars shining in his eyes. "A date?! Yay!" he exclaims, bouncing to his feet.   
  
Aqua-chan watches as her last two chibis vanish from view and pouts. "That wasn't how it was supposed to go at all," she comments. Then she giggles and winks out at everyone. "Oh well, it's much cuter this way! That's all for the interlude! Stay tuned for Episode 22!" 


	22. Episode 21: Explinations Two. Lost and A...

koashura () Date: 2002-03-20 Ch: 21 Anonymous   
yahooii, backround =D mm yah that was good good good! I cant think of much to say except that im waiting for next chapters ^__^ excellent writing btw   
  
Aqua: ^_^ Thankies!! *grins* This is the last chapter I had written up! Guess I better get to work tonight, ne? *eyes the clock* If I manage to get to sleep by two in the morning, I can write at least another two chapters.... Eeeeeeeeh *THUD* ^_~ Don't worry, they're coming, tho!  
  
  
Yonaka no Inu-Ryuu Date: 2002-03-20 Ch: 21 Signed   
I feel flattered! *preen preen* Anywho, here's the requiste "bad author, write more" stuff.   
  
*takes deep breath* YAY!!! BACKGROUND!!! ME LIKE ME LIKE ME LIKE!!! However, (dramatic pause) STILL NOT ENOUGH TO SATE THE INU-RYUU! If you don't write more, I'll just have to hunt you down and eat you. I'm sorry, but it has to be done. It's in the Inu-Ryuu Handbook. Section 2 Article 3: "If someone does not comply to the Inu-Ryuu's whim, they must be eaten. The only exception being if they don't taste good." I;m giving you fair warning, so on those two days write! Write like the wind!!   
  
Aqua: *cackles* I so love this! ^_^ Only one person has ever tried to eat me before, and I got the scars to prove it! *points to her arm, where there is a nice little arch of teethmarks* See? However, since I apparently taste good (according to the girl who actually bit me) and I don't want to disappear quite yet ^_~ (not when my fic is this popular! *grins*) I'm posting this chapter for you! *nods nods*  
  
  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe   
  
Episode 21: Explinations Two. Lost and Alone   
  
  
"I found out what race we are," Yukina said softly as she cuddled up next to her   
brother on the bed they shared. It wasn't really a bed, but was actually a pile   
of clothe scraps. Still, it was the only thing between them and the cold stone   
floor while they slept.   
  
Hiei shifted slightly, looking down at her. "How?" he questioned, his childish   
voice echoing in the darkened room.   
  
"I went into the town today, to buy goods for Maru-sama. When I got there, a   
group of people asked me why I wasn't on the Koorime island. I told them that I   
had never lived there, and that I wasn't a Koorime. However, they told me that I   
look exactly like the Koorime do. I also have the same ability with ice and   
snow," Yukina explained.   
  
"If you are Koorime, then what am I? I do not look like you," Hiei questioned.   
  
Sitting up, Yukina nodded and frowned slightly. "There have been many rumors   
circling about the Koorime lately. Ever since ten years ago when one of their   
people had an affair with an unknown fire demon."   
  
Hiei looked up sharply, jerking to a sitting position. "A fire demon?" he   
questoined.   
  
Sniffling, tears coming to her eyes, Yukina wrapped her arms around her brother   
and started crying softly. "I gathered what information I could. Apparently, one   
of the nobility of the Koorime had an affair with the fire demon and bore twin   
children from him. She was ordered to throw both from the island. The next day,   
she was sentanced to death."   
  
Holding his sister as she cried, Hiei stubbornly kept his own eyes dry. Through   
the years, he had never cried. In fact, this was the first time that he could   
remember Yukina crying as well. Life had been hard for himself and his sister   
over the last ten years. He could not remember before coming under Maru's   
command. The man had told him that he'd found the two of them, nearly dead, on   
the bank of a river when they were just small babies. He'd taken them home and,   
since he was a rather simple man with a wife who could not bare children, had   
raised them.   
  
When Maru's shack of a house had been attacked by a band of bandit demons, Hiei   
had been two years old. He'd reacted out of instinct to protect his sister and   
his adopted parents. Luckily, the rain had smothered the black flames which   
killed the bandits.   
  
Maru took the best care of them that he could, but times were not nice in the   
Demon world. The lands were chaotic as creatures battled each other for power   
and space. Maru's own land was given to him by a lord whom he had to pay with   
crops each year in return.   
  
As he grew, Hiei fought desperately to keep the small home safe from those who   
wanted to steal it. Although the hosue itself was not much to look at, the land   
was good for crops and food meant power. Maru and his wife were not powerful   
demons and lacked fighting strength. Yukina was too gentle to help him, although   
she adapted a healing power to take care of his wounds when she was finished.   
  
When Yukina finished crying, Hiei let her go. Both of them looked around to see   
the tear gems glittering in the sunlight around them. Hiei couldn't help but   
feel a little awed. So, it was true then. Yukina and himself really were   
Koorime. He hadn't been able to believe it at first. However, the physical   
evidence of his sister's precious tear stones was enough to change his mind. No   
other race had such an ability.   
  
Quickly, both of them gathered up the stones and buried them in the backyard of   
the house. Although Koorime tears were very precious, and one could easily buy a   
third of the Demon world with enough of them, they didn't want anyone to know.   
It would be dangerous for Yukina, who lacked the same training and group   
protection as the other Koorime, to be found out. In the meantime, if anyone   
guessed her real race, then Hiei would kill them without hesitation. Quite a few   
people spoke of using a Koorime for her tears in order to become rich.   
  
Maru was out in the feilds, working. His wife was probably still in town, buying   
the things which Yukina was unable to carry on her own. They were able to   
complete their task easily before they moved back into the one-roomed house.   
  
"Why did they have us thrown from the island?" Yukina asked, her innocent eyes   
still shimmering slightly.   
  
Hiei stared at her, feeling a tight pain enter his chest. They had every right   
to throw him from the island if one believed in their laws. He was an obvious   
taint, fire demon through and through. Yukina, on the other hand, had no traits   
of their father other than a fire demon brother. There could only be one reason   
why they would throw her as well.   
  
Yukina seemed to realize the same time as he did and she grabbed onto his arms,   
her face angry and determined. "I'm glad they threw me too! I would rather live   
as an outcast with you then to stay there without!" she declared.   
  
Smiling softly, Hiei wrapped his arms around his twin. However, before he could   
reply, the sounds of screams filled the air. Both of them ripped away from each   
other and fell out of the front door. Hiei's eyes went wide when he saw Maru   
running toward them as fast as his stout legs could, his small eyes widened in   
terror.   
  
"Maru-sama!" Hiei yelled, wanting to run forward and help the man as another of   
the attacking demons advanced on him, but unwilling to leave his sister.   
  
"Hiei, Yukina, run!" Maru yelled.   
  
Picking his sister up, Hiei ran toward the old demon. There were fifteen in this   
group, more than he had ever fought before. "What are you doing? Why are you   
attacking us?" Hiei yelled, stopping a short distance away to set his sister   
down.   
  
"These lands are being claimed by Koto-sama. Don't try to get in our way,   
sprat," the obvious leader of the group stated, watching with a pleased smile as   
another shot landed on Maru, knocking him to the ground.   
  
"Yukina, wait for me over there," Hiei whispered to his sister, refusing to just   
sit and watch the old demon be killed.   
  
Although she was pale and trembling, Yukina nodded and ran toward the trees he   
had motioned to. Once he was certain she was out of the way, Hiei raced forward   
and began to attack the enemy. However, they were professionals and he was   
nothing more than a self-trained child.   
  
Still, he fought until his arm and leg were broken and he was slap to the side   
with enough force to send him crashing into the trees.   
  
When he came back into conciousness, Yukina was bent over him, healing him as   
well as she could. She was crying again and the gems were falling onto his bared   
flesh even as she healed it. When all of her energy was exhausted, Hiei still   
had a broken arm and had to move gingerly.   
  
"What happened?" he asked her.   
  
"The fight was over about two hours ago. The demons didn't bother to come   
looking for us. Maru was killed. His wife never came back. The house has been   
burned down," Yukina told him.   
  
He could see the sadness in her eyes, but was proud when she didn't start crying   
again. Instead, she started burying the tear gems in the ground, as deeply as   
she could so that they would not be kicked up easily. "We need to find a new   
place to live," she stated firmly.   
  
Nodding, Hiei got to his feet with her help. "There is a cave a short distance   
away that I used to play in when I was younger and would visit on occasion when   
I needed some time alone. I'm sure that it will be safe to stay there for at   
least a short while," he replied. There were many demons who made their homes in   
caves, but he was certain this one would be empty. Hopefully, he would heal soon   
enough that he could catch them something to eat before they starved.   
  
  
End Episode 21 


	23. Episode 22: Explinations Three. The Drag...

Yonaka no InuRyuu wrote:  
  
That was so cute! Anwyho... *pitches tent and prepares to camp out for the next two days for the next chapter* You can't escape...  
  
Aqua: O.o; Oh my. LOL Do you realize this review came in about a half an hour after I posted the Interlude?? Almot kinda scary. *grins* Just for you, I'm posting the next to chapteres early!!  
  
Armageddon () wrote:  
  
Yay!Yay!Yay!Yay!Yay!Yay!Yay!Yay! Much amusing. But more story Pleeease  
  
Aqua: BANSAI!!! *cheers* ^_^ Hai hai, more story, as promised!! I'm thinking that I might add an interlude only every once and a while, for humor sake! *grins*  
  
Isis Blue wrote:  
  
"With little rainbows and shoujo bubbles..." ^_^ That was... I can't quite think of an adequate description. No, wait. Yes I can: KAWAII!!!!! Or, if you prefer english: CUTE!!!!!  
  
Wai, sanku everyone!! ^_^ Your messages mean a lot to me!!  
  
  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe  
  
Episode 22: Explinations Three. The Dragons  
  
  
  
Yukina looked up as her brother entered the small cave they had been living in for the last year. He looked tired, which wasn't surprising considering the fact that he had been gone since sunrise.  
  
It was safter to leave Yukina alone during the day than at night. Because of that, Hiei hunted in the mornings. If there was any dangers, although they were rare because of the smallness of their home, Yukina could pass a scared feeling along the connection to her brother.  
  
"Ah, Hiei! I'm glad you're back," she exclaimed, jumping up to greet him.  
  
Hiei nodded his greeting, moving into the center of the cave. "I found this," he said, unwrapping something from his black cloak.  
  
Yukina's eyes went wide. "That's a dragon's egg!" she exclaimed.  
  
Again, Hiei nodded. "I thought we could cook it for dinner. I didn't find food yesterday and today is already half over," he suggested.  
  
Yukina stared at her brother in horror for a moment. Then, recalling how practical he was, smiled softly and shook her head. "We can't eat it, Hiei," she stated, her tone soft but firm.  
  
He looked at her, frowning slightly. "But we are starving and it's food," he stated, just as she knew he would.  
  
Standing, Yukina moved so she could grasp his arm. "We can't, Hiei. The dragons rarely have the chance to reproduce. We need to return the egg," she pressed.  
  
"What if they decide to kill us? They might think we were the ones to take it," Hiei pointed out.  
  
Yukina watched his face for a long moment. When he saw that she wasn't going to back down, he sighed and relented. "All right, we'll head out now. We should get there before sunset. I dont' want to keep a whole dragon's egg in our possession for long."  
  
"You'll have to hang onto it. We need to keep it warm," she said as they made their way toward the dragon's dormain. It was a mountanous reagion, about five hours walk from their small cave. Although her brother was skeptical, Yukina remained hopeful. Perhaps this good deed would be rewarded with some food, and she and her bother wouldn't be hungry for much longer.  
  
Three of the dragons came to meet them five hours later as they stepped in front of the gates to their city. These three were some of the stronger ones, evident by the fact that they held a humanoid form. Their welcome was one Hiei was expecting. Before they were given the chance to say more than a greeting, the egg was taken away and the two of them were brought before the elder band.  
  
"Punishment for taking our child will be great," one of the elders stated. He, like the others, was in humanoid form and had silken robes covering his body. The only evidence that he was actually a dragon besides the massive amount of power that surrounded him was his enlongated ears and slitted lizard-like eyes.  
  
Hiei snorted, drawing attention to himself. "Do you really think I would bring it back if I'd stolen it?" he commented.  
  
The elders were startled by this comment. Not wanting her brother to get into trouble for speaking disrepsectfully, Yukina spoke up for her twin. "My brother found it this morning! We decided to return it as soon as possible. He would never steal a child," she exclaimed.  
  
After her outburst, the dragon remained quiet. She could see them passing glances from one to another. They were probably speaking telepathically. It was a talent which all powerful dragons possessed. Finally, one of the original three which had brought them in spoke.  
  
"If you are speaking the truth, we want proof. Two of our eggs were taken. Find the other egg and bring it back along with the party who took it. Only one of you is permitted to go. The other must stay here as insurance."  
  
Yukina looked worriedly at her brother, but he gave her a reassuring nod before leaving. She watched him go, tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall. If the egg-snatcher was powerful enough to get away with two dragon children, then it was likely she would never see him again. Her brother was strong, but not that strong.  
  
Finally turning her attention back to the others in the room, Yukina was startled to see that only one remained. A guard, she supposed, to make sure she didn't try to run away. He was also unfriendly, since he didn't respond more than a glance in her direction when she attempted to draw him into conversation.  
  
It seemed like hours, but Yukina had no way of telling how long she waited. Finally, the doors opened and a group of dragons came in. Yukina cried out when she saw her brother, battered and bloody, being carried in. He was unconcious, his head laying against his shoulder. Running to his side, she saw that he was wounded beyond her capability of healing.  
  
Still, desperately trying to keep her tears in check, she began to heal as much as she could.  
  
A hand on her shoulder forced her to look up from her brother and Yukina saw kind eyes watching her. "You aren't strong enough to heal him on your own. We brought him here to show you that he has proven your story. Now we will take him to be healed. You can come with me, and we will get you fed and cleaned up. There will be a great reward for the two egg's return."  
  
Smiling, her tears finally drying, Yukina watched as her brother was carefully taken away. She hoped things would be much easier on herself and, specifically, Hiei.  
  
  
  
End Episode 22 


	24. Episode 23: Explinations End. Working fo...

Author's Note: In this, I've completely made up the existance of a Silvarian Stone of Healing. If there happens to be something like that out there somewhere, it is a really big coincidence! Also, the "Black Dragon Wave" is actually "Jyou Ensetsu Kokryuuha" I very MUCH like the Japanese translation of it, so I'm going to be using that instead during this fic.  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe  
  
Episode 23: Explinations End. Working for Koenma  
  
  
  
"As a gift to us, the dragons took us in for the next one hundred years," Yukina continued, shifting into a more comfortable position on the grass. "They taught me to keep my tears in check so that there was no danger from the teargems. They also taught me how to use my powers of ice and cold, as well as my healing abilities."  
  
The Koorime paused for a moment and glanced at her brother before continuing. "The dragons taught my brother how to fight. They trained him to use his abilities as a fire demon well. As a final parting gift before we left, the dragons gave me a Silvarian Stone of Healing. My brother was given an attack called 'Jyou Ensetsu Kokryuuha'. My stone allows me to heal any amount of damage short of death. The Kokryuuha allows my brother to manifest a dragon for attack. It is instantly fatal."  
  
There was a long moment of stretched silence as the four humans digested this information. Yuusuke felt as though he were in shock. They had been sitting in a circle, listening to Yukina's story, for hours. The sun was starting to set, but none of them had wanted to pull away. It was a sad history, although there were times when things were good. He could understand how the twins had grown so close to each other.  
  
He could only imagine how Kuwabara and Shuuichi were feeling, considering their crushes on the two demons. "So, how did you end up here?" he finally questioned when it didn't seem like anyone else was going to speek up. Honestly, despite his shock over actually hearing the story, he wasn't overly bothered about the two of them being demons. It was better than having mysterious secrets between them.  
  
Yukina seemed to hesitate here, glancing quickly at her brother. "I was arrested," he stated firmly, when it became obvious she didn't want to say.  
  
"You can get arrested in the Demonworld?" Yuusuke questioned, astonished. Legends always described it as lawless.  
  
"No, you can't," Hiei stated.  
  
Blushing, Yukina picked up where her brother left off. "You can be arrested by the Spiritworld if you do something against it, such as stealing an important person or artifact. Also, you can be arrested for even attempting to enter into the Humanworld without permission. Hiei had been going through a rough time and he was overly emotional then. He want off on a rampage, and three days later I found out that he'd been arrested after attempting to steal one of the Three Sacred Artifacts from the Spiritworld."  
  
"Hiei? Overly emotional?" Kuwabara snickered, his first time speaking since the beginning of the explinations.  
  
Hiei glared at him while Yukina grimaced a little. "He'd lost someone very important to him at that time. After leaving the dragons, we were on our own for a long time. We met someone, who was Hiei's lover for almost ten years-" Yukina's explination was cut off by Hiei's interruption.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Basically, I was given two choices at my trial. I could waste away in a Spiritworld jail, leaving Yukina unprotected. Or I could work for Koenma for the juration of my probation," he stated.  
  
"I asked if I could join him, since it would be more beneficial. Lord Koenma liked me and allowed me to join. We've been working for him for about sixteen years. We have done many different types of missions, mostly involving protecting humans from demon threats. Our latest mission has brought us here to Tokyo, and to you three," Yukina finished up with a smile, motioning to the boys.  
  
Keiko realized at the same time Yuusuke did, but beat him to the question. "To the three of them? Why them specifically?" she questioned, looking worried.  
  
Again, the twins exchanged glances. Yuusuke stood and faced them. "What ever the reason is, we can handle it. Are our lives in danger? You've told us so much already, you can't back away now," he stated firmly.  
  
The others took his cue and stood, Hiei facing him squarely. Yukina took her brother's hand and looked away, unable to meet any of their eyes. "You weren't in danger until we showed up," she said softly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shuuichi questioned, his tone equally quiet.  
  
Hiei glanced in his direction, watching Shuuichi's face for a long moment. Yuusuke didn't look at his friend, focusing on the demon in front of him. Finally, Hiei spoke again. "Our new opponent is extremely powerful. He's too strong for me to take on by myself, even if Yukina heals me constantly. Because of that, Koenma found three unusually strong humans that would be able to aid me. Those three were you. However, the enemy has noticed our attention toward you and has sent several demons out to kill you," he stated.  
  
"That night that I was being chased down, you were the black shadow I saw which saved me," Shuuichi commented.  
  
Hiei nodded. "It has become part of my job description. If you three decide to help us fight this demon, then it will be part of my duty to make sure you are alive for that battle," he stated.  
  
"Why do you need them to fight? Why not someone else?" Keiko exclaimed, holding onto Yuusuke's arm. He was surprised to see her looking so concerned. Sometimes, he wasn't sure what she felt for him.  
  
Yukina gave a soft sigh and looked up at Keiko. "I know it is horrible to think of the one you love being in danger, but we don't have a choice. Our opponent has created an army which he is going to use to invade the Humanworld. He plans to destroy the humans, or enslave them, and become a lord here. Most of the Demonworld people are either on his side or don't care enough to help him," she stated.  
  
"Koenma specifically picked you three out of all the human of Earth," Hiei went on to say. "Yukina and myself were sent here to make sure you meet the requirements. All three of you are untrained and, honestly, I have no idea what kind of power Shuuichi has other than manipulating plants. However, he believed that he made the right choice and I'm beginning to suspect that he was right."  
  
"So, then, you want us to help you because there really isn't any other choice," Yuusuke commented.  
  
"You want us to fight a demon?" Kuwabara shreeked.  
  
Hiei glanced at him, then at Yuusuke, then settled his gaze on Shuuichi. "We had might as well settle this now. Will you help, or won't you?" he questioned.  
  
  
  
End Episode 23 


	25. Episode 24: Confusion. Mass Contemplatio...

Four-leaf-Clover  
  
This fic is wonderful!! I cant wait for the next part to be posted!!!!!!!!!! You are a wonderful writer and I hope the next part is out soon!!  
  
Aqua: *preens* Wai wai! Didja hear that? I'm a wonderful writer!! *preens more* Sanku!! You are a wonderful reviewer!  
  
Isis Blue  
  
Is Shuu-chan surprised to hear that he can manipulate plants? And as for Hiei's old flame, now who could that have been? *thinks she already knows* Having the twins raised by dragons is definitely one of the least angsty explainations that I've heard of their history. Nice job and thank you for posting early!  
  
Aqua: You get to find out soon about the plants! Hehe. And, yes, I think everyone knows who Hiei's old flame was, but I'm gonna have fun playing with it anyway. The dragons was a last minute idea. I wanted a way for Hiei to still have Kokryuuha, becaues it is my favorite of his attacks. *grins* Plus, this way, it helps them go from scared and alone children, to adults who are certain of their abilities. *nods*  
  
koashura ()  
  
*twitch twitch* ... i think my previous review was cut off. oh well, i -had- mentioned it was too long.. stupid ff.net ..anyway. good story, yesh  
  
Aqua: *huggles* Sorry that ff.net cut if off! ^_^ I like to get reviews, no matter of long they are. Thankies so much for re-posting one!!!  
  
koashura ()  
  
ee! leaving it at such a crucial moment! .  
  
Aqua: *cackles* Hai hai!! Cliffhanger, baby, yeah! ^_^ and, yay, two reveiws from you for one chapter!!! hehehe  
  
Yonaka no Inu-Ryuu  
  
I did...? *feels like a freak* *bluuuuush* I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!!! Okeeeee...I loved the backstory! That was so cute and...ORIGINAL!!! *pats on back* ^.^ You did a REALLY good job! *starts packing tent* I won't need this for a while! ^.^ (is gonna stay in nice warm house instead of cold tent) Ummmm...oh ya. Write more or die blah blah yada yada (insert horrific death here) blah blah (obsenity) blah blah NOW!!!  
  
Aqua: *beams and glompies* Sanku!!! Don't worry, you ain't any more of a freak than me. *blinks... cough* Not that that would make you feel any better. ^_^;; I'm going to post up as much as I can every day! I stayed up until three last night typing some more chapters! *grins* So here ya go!  
  
Tifalee  
  
This is a really great fic. I can't wait to see what's going to happen next. Keep writing! ^_^  
  
Aqua: *salutes* Will do! ^__^ I am dragging things on rather well, aren't I? *grins* Patience is a virtue, grasshopper! (What is it with me and movie quotes today?)  
  
  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe  
  
Episode 24: Confusion. Mass Contemplations  
  
  
  
Hiei watched as the humans exchanged looks. He couldn't tell what they were thinking beyond their astonishment from his and Yukina's explinations. Again, it was Yuusuke who broke the silence. "Can we have a while to think about this? I mean, it is all just so overwhelming. I'm sure we all need some time to let it sink in."  
  
"We have tomorrow off of school," Keiko pointed out. "You could all come to my parents noodle house for some lunch and talk about it there. I'll make sure you aren't disturbed."  
  
Hiei frowned at this. "You shouldn't be involved any more than you are. You are just like most other humans and this could place your life in danger," he stated.  
  
Keiko looked at him for a moment, then shook her head. "No way. If my boyfriend is involved, then so am I. Besides, I already know your secret, and I'm one of Yukina's friends," she stated, her tone determined and angry.  
  
Sighing, Hiei shrugged. It didn't look like she was going to back down, and he didn't want to be bothered with having to argue about it with her. Besides, if he mistreated Keiko, then that could lead to complications with gaining Yuusuke's help. "Fine," he stated. "However, you are not my responsibility. If you become a target, I am not going to fight for you. I've got more important things to take care of."  
  
Ignoring his sister's startled gasp at his words and Yuusuke's angry shout, Hiei turned on his heel and began walking away. He needed to get to pass on this information to Koenma as soon as possible, so he would have to get back to Genkai's temple in order to contact Botan.  
  
He heard footsteps following him and turned to see Shuuichi. The others were still a fair distance away, talking quietly. "What is it?" he asked, looking up at the red-head.  
  
Shuuichi looked thoughtful as he came to stand next to Hiei. "You meantioned that you didn't know what ability I had besides manipulating plants. Is it true that I can do something like that? Wouldn't I of known?" he asked.  
  
"Your energy works in a subtle way," Hiei replied. He carefully avoided meantioning youki. "Because you have such an interest in plants, you probably never noticed when you fed them your power. However, I was able to sense it the night that you and the others came to Genkai's temple."  
  
"Does Koenma-sama think that this ability will allow me to help you?" Shuuichi questioned.  
  
Hiei hesitated for a moment, then shook his head. "I don't know why Koenma chose you as one of the people to help us. So far, I haven't seen any evidence that your plant manipulation might help," he replied.  
  
Shuuichi looked put out with this information, but nodded anyway. "I see. Well, then I will talk to you tomorrow. I think that I need to go home and digest the information I was given today," he said quietly.  
  
As the youth turned and began walking away, Hiei found himself calling the other's name. When Shuuichi turned, Hiei wondered what he hell he had been planning to say. "Don't worry about any more attacks. I'm keeping guard," he finally stated, grimacing a little when his words sounded only half- hearted.  
  
Still, Shuuichi smiled and nodded. "I'm glad," he stated, then vanished into the trees, no doubt on his way home.  
  
Hiei vanished in a blur, following undetected in the trees. He reached out momentarily, sensing for any other demons, but was only able to detect that of his sister. He didn't want to admit it, but the thought that Shuuichi could control plants bothered him.  
  
Twenty-six years ago, he had met someone else with a similar talent. Someone who had seduced him before he'd even realized what had happened, someone who had taken his heart before he'd known that he had one. The same person that had left him without so much as a goodbye. If Shuuichi had a similar talent with his plants, it would be like ripping open an old wound.  
  
One that had never really healed.  
  
  
  
End Episode 24 


	26. Episode 25: Meeting at the Noodle House....

Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe  
  
Episode 25: Meeting at the Noodle House. An Allience is Formed  
  
  
  
Keiko looked up as the Yuuki twins entered the resturaunt. She had to remind herself breifly that it was an alias. The two demons didn't have any real last names and no real history in the Humanworld. After hearing the story the night before, she had been shaken. She wasn't afraid of them. However, the thought that the girl who had quickly become one of her closest friends was really a girl who had lived for nearly two hundred years was a humbling one.  
  
With Hiei and Yukina was Botan. Keiko laughed slightly when Yuusuke immediately tensed, despite the fact that she was little harm to him. His experience so long ago had really shaken him up. It had shaken her too, and still did when she thought about it. She'd almost lost him back then.  
  
Realizing that they were already seated, Keiko glanced around to make sure she had seated the other customers away from their table. Then she smiled over to the new comers. "Botan, I didn't know you were coming too," she commented.  
  
Botan smiled and waved her hand. "Hiei filled me in last night. I figured that, since you know the truth about them, that it would make things easier not to hide my involvement," she stated.  
  
"Are you a demon too?" Kuwabara asked, looking uncomfortable.  
  
Botan laughed, shaking her head. "I work for Koenma as a spirit guide for those who have passed on. Also, I help Hiei and Yukina by passing information between them and Koenma," she explained.  
  
"A guide for dead people?" Yuusuke squeeked.  
  
Grimacing, Botan smiled at him. "I didn't think you would recognize me. Most people don't when they have a near death experince. You were very determined not to die. In the end, it was your love for Keiko that kept you away from me. I'm actually very glad," she stated.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yuusuke exclaimed, blushing.  
  
Keiko could feel heat in her own cheeks, but she didn't comment. Although, she couldn't hide her pleasure at knowning that Yuusuke had come back for her.  
  
"Anyway, I'm supposed to report your decisions back to Koenma," Botan finished.  
  
"Who is Koenma anyway? You all keep talking about him like he's some kind of lord," Kuwabara complained.  
  
Yukina and Botan laughed a little while Hiei gave him a disgusted look. "Koenma is the Prince of the Spiritworld, and the only son of Enma," he stated.  
  
Keiko blinked, her eyes turning wide. She hadn't realized as they were talking that Koenma was such an important person. Enma was a well-known legend, the fearsome lord of the Spiritworld. She hadn't been aware that he had a child. It made him seem more human, although she knew he was anything but.  
  
"Koenma mostly does paperwork," Botan commented offhandedly, although the comment still caused Yuusuke and Kuwabara to snicker.  
  
"Anyway, have you come to a decision?" Hiei demanded.  
  
Keiko felt the sudden tension at the table and looked over at her boyfriend. They had talked about this until late last night, when her parents had finally kicked him out of the house. He hadn't reached a decision during that time. However, she knew which answer he was leaning toward. Yuusuke might of been a punk, but he had a good heart and was very proud. She knew, even if he didn't yet, that he would chose to defent humanity. There was no way he would run from this fight.  
  
Surprisingly, it was Kuwabara that spoke first. "I'm going to help," he stated.  
  
Yukina gave a cry of delight and hugged him, causing him to blush bright red and swoon a little. "I knew I could depend on you, Kazuma!" she exclaimed.  
  
Kuwabara coughed and, still blushing, straightened his spine. "Of course! I would do anything to help you, Yukina! I don't care if you are a regular girl or a demon! Besides that, what kind of man would I be if I ran away from such an important mission," he declared.  
  
Keiko smiled, glad to see that Kuwabara had made the right choice. The happy light that had come to Yukina's eyes was obvious.  
  
"What about you?" Hiei asked, glancing over at Shuuichi.  
  
The red-head looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. "I don't know if I have the ability to help you. However, I will do what I can. The Humanworld is my home and I don't want to pass up the opportunity to protect it like some coward," he stated. He looked uncertain, but his tone was firm.  
  
"What did you decide, Yuusuke?" Keiko questioned, taking her boyfriend's hand.  
  
He smiled at her, then turned to the Yuuki twins and Botan. "I'm going to help too. I can't let these guys get all the glory after all," he stated with a cocky grin.  
  
Botan clapped her hands, smiling brilliantly. "This is wonderful! Koenma will be overjoyed to hear this. He said that, once you agreed, he would call you all to his office to tell you about the enemy," she stated.  
  
"He was that certain we would help out?" Shuuichi questioned.  
  
Botan paused for a moment before shrugging. "I'm not sure, actually. Sometimes he can be very certain of his decisions, and sometimes he almost wets his diaper out of worry!"  
  
Again, Yuusuke and Kuwabara broke into laughter. Keiko couldn't help but snicker a little as well. The Prince of the Spiritworld was still in diapers?  
  
Getting to her feet, Botan looked over at Hiei and Yukina. "The two of you are to continue with your present orders. I'll contact you again soon," she said, then, after everyone bid her goodbye, walked out of the resturaunt.  
  
"What are your present orders?" Yuusuke questioned.  
  
Yukina looked over at her brother before replying. "Yuusuke is to continue his training with Genkai. Now that you know the truth, Yuusuke, she can train you a lot easier. She wants you to come up there every day afterschool, and today if you are willing. I am to work with Kazuma in order to help him use his ESP ability, as well as any spiritual power he might have," she explained.  
  
"And myself?" Shuuichi questioned.  
  
Hiei answered instead of his sister, getting to his feet. "You and I are to work together. I need to figure out if your abilities will be of use. If not, then we need to find another way that you will be useful," he stated.  
  
Keiko frowned at his tone, seeing the hurt look in Shuuichi's eyes. However, she didn't get the chance to comment before Shuuichi stood as well. "We should get started then. Perhaps, firstly, you should show me how to manipulate plants conciously," he suggested.  
  
Hiei nodded, and the two of them made their way from the resturaunt in silence, Shuuichi waving over his shoulder at them.  
  
"I hope this works out," Yuusuke commented, echoing the thoughts in Keiko's mind.  
  
"Me too," Yukina said quietly, her eyes sad.  
  
  
  
End Episode 25 


	27. Episode 26: Youki. Definition of Friends...

silrayn silverwolf   
Wai! Another massive update! ^__^ *pops into wolf puppy form, pounces on Aqua and gives her a big lick*   
  
Aqua: *giggles her head off and snuggles the wolf puppy* You are so adorable!!! *has a soft spot for cute animals*  
  
WM ()   
It's a really nice story. One thing I like is you update it pretty often. Keep up the good work. ^_^   
  
Aqua: ^_^V Thanks! I update as much as I can! Only one chapter today, but hopefully I'll get two up tomorrow!  
  
Green Eyes   
Love your fic so far and I'm very disappointed that I didn't find it sooner. I noticed it on the yyhfic groups on Yahoo! Groups, but it didn't go past the second chapter. Are you planning to send a link to that groups to advertise its progress? I think a lot of people from that list would love to hear about. It's just that good.   
  
Aqua: Wai, thanks. ^_^ I honestly forgot about posting it up at the ml, because I got no feedback. I probably should tho, ne? *grins* Thanks for the reminder!!   
  
Armageddon ()   
IT's the noddle shop, the noddle shop. Can anyone tell I'm crazy. Anywheres three charpter at once. YAY!!!YAY!!!YAY!!!YAY!!!YAY!!!YAY!!!YAY!!!YAY!!!   
Great and getting better, here the chocolate and more for more story  
  
Aqua: WAI!!! CHOCOLATE!!!!! *Tackle glomps and sits on ur head while munching on her chocolate*  
  
koashura ()   
yaaaaaaay! shuichis gonna malipulate plants! ^_^ and in front of hiei! *OOC squeal* will it bring flashbacks? will hiei recognize his youki? ooooo im so excited :P   
  
Aqua: *grins* I already have it planned out how Hiei is going to find out about Shuuichi/Kurama. Until then, you'll have to be patient! *cackles*  
  
Isis Blue   
Hiei and Shuu-chan are going to play with plants. I want to watch! ^_^ *had wa~y too much sugar today*   
  
Aqua: ^__^ Way to much liquor for me yesterday! I tried to write chapter... *thinks* 29, but it came out as gibberish! So I can only post up one chapter today *nods nods*  
  
Four-leaf-Clover  
O.O NEEWWWWWWWWW PPPPAAARRRTTTSSSSSSSSSS!!OMG! ^^ I just went back to FF.Net to re-read this ficcy and then all of a sudden there are more parts for me to read ^_______________________^ Do you know how happy that made me?? THANKYOU SO MUCH! *huggles forever!* More soon please?? I LOVE this fic SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Aqua: *beams happily and huggles back* Hai hai!!! Here is the next chapter!! ^_^ I'm going to write some more tonight afterwork, so there will definately be more fics put up soon!!!  
  
  
Thanks, minna, for your comments!!! ^_^ Here is the scene so many of you were waiting for! *grins*  
  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe   
  
Episode 26: Youki. Definition of Friendship   
  
  
"We should return to the park we were at yesterday. It is secluded enough that   
we can work with the plants there without the chance of being seen," Hiei   
commented after a few long moments of silence.   
  
Shuuichi glanced down at his companion. "I agree," he said quietly, uncertain of   
what else there was to say. Yesterday morning he'd had a crush on a cute   
classmate. Now, he had a crush on a cute fire demon that was more than a century   
older than him.   
  
Not only that, but Hiei'd had his heart broken before, according to the words   
Yukina had slipped out before Hiei had interrupted her. He felt a little jealous   
that someone had beaten him to Hiei's heart, yet still felt humbled to know that   
Hiei had a lover before he was even born. It hurt to think that the attention   
Hiei had been giving him before this time was a result of a mission instead of   
actual interest.   
  
"Hey, Hiei," he said quietly, after another long stretch of silence. "Are the   
two of us friends?"   
  
Hiei blinked, looking up at him. "What do you mean?" he asked.   
  
Shuuichi grimaced a little, not wanting to sound immature, but unable to help   
himself from asking. "I'm just curious, I suppose. To know wether or not you   
were hanging out with me because we are friends or because you had to."   
  
"Does it matter?" the fire demon questioned.   
  
"Of course it does," Shuuichi exclaimed, stopping so he could face the demon   
fully. "I want to help you not only because of a threat to Humanworld, but   
because my friend needs my help. Even if you say no, then it won't change the   
fact that I'm commited to this mission. However, it would mean more to me to   
fight along side of my friend than it would to fight along side just a   
companion."   
  
Hiei had stopped walking and was looking up at him with unreadable eyes.   
Finally, he shrugged slightly and continued walking. "Fine, then. We are   
friends. I have to admit that I don't really understand the meaning of the   
word," he commented.   
  
Relieved, Shuuichi walked next to him feeling happier than he had since the   
discovery yesterday. "Haven't you had friends before?" he questioned.   
  
Hiei waited so long to reply that Shuuichi wasn't sure if he was going to answer   
at all. "Not really. I have my sister. In the past, I've had companions and   
allies. However, there was no one I would of called a friend. I don't think such   
things are common in the Demonworld. I have to admit that I'm not even sure what   
a friend is," he explained.   
  
"A friend is someone who you can spend time with," Shuuichi replied, smiling a   
little as the wind ruffled his hair. "A friend is someone that you can trust to   
watch your back and tell your secrets to. Someone who you can talk when you need   
to, or to hang out with. Friends help you out with your homework or tell you   
that an outfit looks bad on you without being mean."   
  
Hiei glanced at him at the last comment with a slight snort. "I've only worn   
three different outfits in my life," he commented offhandedly.   
  
Shuuichi laughed and shook his head. "Well, clothes really have nothing to do   
with it, but it's part of the point I'm trying to make. I like to be around you,   
even if we aren't doing anything. Just because we are friends," he stated. He   
couldn't bring himself to admit his crush, even with such a perfect opportunity.   
  
  
Hiei nodded slowly, then shrugged. "I suppose that I could call you a friend   
then," he replied.   
  
It took them about an hour to get to the park, since it was in the same district   
as the noodle house. Most of the time was spent in companionable silence, and   
Shuuichi found himself enjoying the afternoon. He couldn't help but feel that it   
was a little romantic, walking with Hiei while the wind played with their hair   
and the sun shone above them. Walking in the park, with nature all around them   
and not a person in sight, Shuuichi found himself blushing. What would Hiei do   
if he leaned over and gave the small demon a kiss?   
  
However, when they reached a secluded section of the park, Hiei immediately set   
him to work and ruined the illusion. "Do the same thing that you do in your   
garden to the grass," he stated.   
  
Blinking, Shuuichi knelt down and looked at the green blades. He didn't really   
know what he was supposed to do. Usually, all he did in the garden was see if   
the flowers were healthy and give them whatever they needed if they weren't.   
With a shrug, he reached forward and touched the grass, letting his hands work   
over the small blades. The grass was healthy, having escaped being trampled   
since this park wasn't very popular. However, it was also well tended to and   
each blade was a healthy color.   
  
"You are reaching out with your power to the grass. They are responding. I want   
you to notice what you usually wouldn't. How the blades seem to bend toward your   
hand, and how they are even thicker and greener when your fingers pass over   
them," Hiei said quietly, kneeling beside him.   
  
Trying not to be distracted by the other's warm body close to his own, Shuuichi   
focused on the grass. He gasped a little when he saw what Hiei was describing.   
He hadn't noticed before, probably because he wasn't looking for it, but it was   
true. The grass was greener after he touched it, and the blades seem to ripple   
with his movements as though trying to get closer to his hand.   
  
"Am I really doing that?" Shuuichi whispered.   
  
He felt more than saw Hiei nod. "Next, I want you to make a concious effort to   
affect them. More than just wishing them to be healthy, I want you to will them   
to grow. With everything you have, will them to grow," he urged.   
  
Shuuichi, determined and more than a little awed, focused on the blades that   
were below his hand. He wanted them to grow. Not just because Hiei was asking   
him to do this and not just because it would be the final proof of his powers.   
Simply because grass was a part of nature, and nature should always grow.   
Shuuichi had always firmly believed that, in millions of years, no matter what   
happened to the Earth, plantlife would thrive and flourish as it always did.   
  
"I want you to grow," he said, putting as much feeling as he could behind the   
words and the carress of his hand to the grass.   
  
He almost jumped out of his skin when the blades he touched jumped upward. He   
gasped and remained motionless as all of the grass surrounding them spurted from   
the ground, the odd weed bursting fourth from the depths of green blades. All of   
it grew until it was about two feet tall before stopping, surrounding himself   
and Hiei with a wall of green.   
  
"Over done, but still impressive," Hiei commented.   
  
Shuuichi wasn't sure if he was going to laugh or faint. "I can't believe that I   
did that," he exclaimed.   
  
Hiei was smiling slightly, looking over at him. "I didn't realize that your   
power was so strong. It remains very well hidden until it is needed. We'll have   
to work on keeping it under control when you use it in the future. Can you get   
the grass to shift back to its original length?" he questioned.   
  
Reaching out with his hands, Shuuichi touched the thick grass in front of him.   
As he had before, he reached out with everything inside of him. He wanted it to   
remain healthy and prosperous, but it needed to return to its normal length. It   
took a long while, but eventually the grass began to shrink back into the   
ground, the blades lessening until they were back to their original appearance.   
  
"How was that?" he questioned, breathing hard. It was more difficult than he'd   
thought it would be, and he wiped some sweat from his forehead.   
  
Hiei nodded slowly, then stood. "I'm not sure what it is, but it feels as though   
there is some kind of block on your power. As we work on building your   
abilities, I imagine that the block will go away. We will continue to work   
together until you can grow a single plant without creating a garden. For now,   
you can rest. It has taken a lot out of you," he replied.   
  
Smiling, Shuuichi fell against the small blades, feeling them bend comfortably   
under his weight. Funny, he had never noticed that grass didn't prickle him the   
same way others complained it did to them. It always felt smooth and comfortable   
when he sat or layed on it.   
  
"Do you think I'll be able to control my power that easily?" he asked.   
  
"You'd better," Hiei commented, but the words were not unkind and the fire demon   
laid down next to him. Shuuichi shifted slightly, smiling when he saw Hiei's   
eyes slip closed and his breathing even out. It seemed like a good idea,   
considering how drained he felt. Closing his eyes, Shuuichi let the sun warm him   
and the grass comfort him as he slipped into sleep.   
  
  
End Episode 26   
  
  
^_^ you know what to do now!!! 


	28. Episode 27: Telling The Truth. Quality T...

Marikalay  
  
I love it! Your writing style is smooth and easy to read, and your story is interesting and nicely paced. I will enjoy reading future chapters, and have, in fact, bookmarked your story in particular.  
  
I can't wait until Youko Kurama is revealed and Suuichi and Hiei get together.  
  
Aqua: *grins really really really wide* I think everyone is waiting for that moment. And... In fact... It is coming very soon!!!  
  
Shuuichi: *whispers: Episode 30*  
  
Armageddon ()  
  
Awww! Get off my head and I want more story. If I get it then you get more chocolate  
  
Aqua: *pouts* But it's always fun to eat chocolate on someone's head. *crawls off and sits on Kyo's head instead, who kinda sighs and resigns to his fate (I bit him the last time he tried to throw me off)* ^_^ But, yes, more story today!! I almost didn't get these chapters written...  
  
ShiTiger Date:  
  
Very nice chapters. Love this last part, so romantic. Can't wait to read the rest, bye!  
  
Aqua: *beams* sanku!! Gotta love sap, ne?  
  
Reesa ()  
  
More, more!! Hurry and continue. I just love what you're doing with H x S. They are too cute. Love your AU idea. It's really turning out great. Again, hurry -- more, more!  
  
Aqua: *nods nods* I will do my best!! Between being sick and being in pain and working, the chapters are slow coming, but I'll be writing as much as I can. Hopefully, it will all make sense *grins*  
  
Isis Blue  
  
They both went to sleep? Why would Hiei, Mr-Be-On-Guard, fall asleep in such an exposed area? Maybe he's just pretending, so Shuuichi will rest? Or could it just be trouble? *shines* Nice chapter! *cuddles bishie plushies*  
  
Aqua: *grins* Don't worry, he gets it later. Mm... maybe Hiei needs a breif vacation, so he doesn't tire himself out before the big battle? What do ya think?  
  
Black Starr Kitsune ()  
  
No you can't stop here I hate cliffhangers whats going to happen please have him remember soon or have him do things he did as a youko when hes distracted. And what block? is that why he doesn't remember please update soon. *gets on knees and begs* Please Please please pretty please. man that was humiliating oh well anything for a great fan-fiction. (^_^)  
  
Aqua: *grins* This girl posted a review to EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER!! Yay!! Thank you muchly! *grins* This brings my reviews up to 84!! In a few chapters, we will discover why Shuuichi doesn't remember being Kurama beyond a few dreams. Until then, hope these next to tide you over!!  
  
Four-leaf-Clover  
  
Wonderfluff! *giggles* I love how almost every time I come back to this site there is a new part up! And this part was just beautiful! I loved the whole "Are we friends?" part! Have more out soon!!! *cuddle cuddle* please? ^^  
  
Aqua: *greatfully cuddles back* Nothing's better than chocolate and a good cuddle when your sick *nod nod* I missed yesterday, but there are two new chapters today! *smiles proudly*  
  
Yonaka no Inu-Ryuu  
  
I'm so sorry I didn't get to review your last batch! I spent all of yesterday (8 am to 11 pm) travelling and I only just now (at 2 the next day) got a chance to read!! *whimpers* I DIDN'T GET TO MAKE ANY NASTY THREATS!!! *bawls* ...*sniffle* ...but on the bright side I got to read a bunch! ^.^ Anywho, I'm in a GREAT SPACTACULAR MOOD IN FLORIDA (spring break is a good thing) SO NO NASTY THREATS!!! Instead... BRIBERY!!!!!!! (gives lots of Coke, chocolate, and other assorted sweets) MOOOOORE!!!!  
  
Aqua: Ahh! There you are! *GLOMP* I missed ya! You were in Florida?? How lucky!! I'm in Canada and it has been f*cking cold!! *growls at the weather* In fact, EVERYONE in my house has the flu, including my DOG! (That would be why it has taken me so long to post up some more chapters. Hard to type and be doped up on cold medicine at the same time.) Neways, thank you for the sweets!!! I love sweets when I'm sick. And here's more!!  
  
~.~ Mou, I almost posted Episode 29 before Episode 27 and 28. I think I'm gonna head to bed in a few.....  
  
  
  
Author's Note: ^_^;; Yes yes, Yuusuke smokes in this chapter. For those of you who have not read the manga's, Yuusuke smokes. In the anime, the cigarette was replaced by chewing gum. *grins* In fact, the reason Yuusuke got sent home in the first volume of the manga (as opposed to the first episode of the anime) was because the teacher saw a cigarette on the ground instead of a stolen wallet.  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe  
  
Episode 27: Telling the Truth. Quality Time  
  
  
  
Yukina looked up at Kazuma as the two of them made their way to his house. They hadn't spoken on the bus ride. In fact, he hadn't said much of anything since they had left the resturaunt.  
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but it isn't the kind of thing you can just meantion to someone," she finally said, looking down at the ground. Her heart felt pinched because of his silence. Although he had admitted he would fight in order to help her, Kazuma was still obviously uncomfortable.  
  
She heard Kazuma sigh and felt a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry that I've been acting like this. I suppose I'm still working over my shock," he replied.  
  
Looking up at him, Yukina saw the pain in his eyes. He really did want to be able to look past the fact she was a demon. She could understand why he was having troubles. Smiling, she stopped walking and took his hand in her own. "I know that you are scared of demons because of the experiences you've had with your ESP. Still, not all demons are bad ones. Most are rather harmless, just doing what they have to do in order to survive. If we develope your ESP, you should be able to tell which ones are harmful and which ones are not," she said.  
  
"I already know that you wouldn't hurt me. Your gentle spirit surrounds you so that anyone can see it," Kazuma replied, a bright blush working along his cheeks.  
  
Yukina laughed happily and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Although her smaller form caused her to only be able to hug part of his chest, it was enough and she felt Kazuma wrap his arms around her as well. "I was scared that you wouldn't like me when you found out. You told us about your dislike and fear of demons and spirits, so I was afraid to reveal the truth to you. I didn't want you to hate me," she admitted.  
  
"I never could. It will take me a while to get used to, but I won't hate you. I swear," Kazuma replied.  
  
Smiling, Yukina pulled out of the hug and took his hand again. The two of them continued on their way to Kazuma's house, walking with their fingers entwined with each other. She was happier than she could could ever remember being.  
  
****  
  
Yuusuke trudged his tired body into the apartment he shared with his mother, all but collapsing onto the couch. His mother, Atsuko, looked in from the kitchen with a curious look on her face. "Where have you been?" she asked after taking her cigarette from between her lips.  
  
"I went up to Genkai's again for some more training, after meeting for lunch at the Yukimura resturaunt," Yuusuke replied, stretching and yawning.  
  
It was almost midnight, but he wasn't surprised to see that his mother was still up. Although his mother wasn't as wild as she used to be, staying out until all hours of the morning after bouncing from one bar to another, she still liked to stay up late at night.  
  
"I still don't understand why you want to train," Atsuko commented, shaking her head slightly as she came to join her son on the couch.  
  
He hadn't told her much of what was going on. He figured that the less his mother knew, the better. Especially about the whole being friends with demons thing. "It is a great opportunity. She's a renoun martial arts master," he replied, stealing her smoke to take a drag from it.  
  
"Get your own pack," his mother said with a scowl, stealing it back.  
  
Yuusuke stuck his tongue out at her. "I'm under age."  
  
"Anyway, you should be seeing a tutor instead of learning how to fight. Keiko showed me your marks from your last exam. You're barely passing," Atsuko pressed.  
  
"Don't nag at me," Yuusuke complained.  
  
Atsuko sighed and leaned back against the couch, taking a few more drags before she replied. "I'm just worried. When you are an adult, your career will depend on your education and your life will depend on your career. You can't spend your time beating people up to get what you want," she stated.  
  
Yuusuke stared at her for a long moment, then smiled. "I know, mom. Things will turn out just fine, you'll see," he replied.  
  
Life had never been easy for the two of them. His mother had been seduced by alcoholism long ago, when she was still a teenager. Although she'd managed to put it into the background now, there were still times when she'd slipped. Yuusuke had never know his father. His mother didn't even know who the man had been. He was some nameless face that she'd slept with while drunk.  
  
Pregnant and alone, Atsuko had done the best she could, but things had never been great for them. The two of them were poor, and all of their money was poured into food, shelter, and Yuusuke's schooling. Still, they got alone well enough now, and Yuusuke had no doubt that he loved his mother. There had been times in the past when he'd hated her, resented her. Now, he understood that she'd made bad decisions and was trying to remedy them. A few months ago, she'd gotten a steady job. He helped out whenever he could, sometimes taking random tasks at the Yukimura resturaunt in order to get some extra money.  
  
There was no way he could tell her that he'd accepted a mission that could likely see him dead by the time he was done. A mission that involved fighting a demon of some kind, powerful enough that he would be asked in the first place. Atsuko had nearly broken down completely when he'd been in the hospital. That had been the turning point in both of their lives.  
  
Smiling softly, Yuusuke ignored his mother's confused look when he leaned forward and hugged her. "You're the best mother in the world. Never forget it," he said quietly, then dragged his tired body upstairs.  
  
  
  
End Episode 27 


	29. Episode 28: Innocent Fun. Shuuichi Learn...

Author's Note: For those of you who don't know, Japanese schools usually run from Monday - Saturday, with their only day off being Sunday. Just to clear things up to anyone who might be confused by the opening to this chapter.  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe  
  
Episode 28: Innocent Fun. Shuuichi Learns the Truth  
  
  
  
The next day, Hiei was absent from school again. During lunch, Shuuichi had meantioned this to Yukina and she'd laughed a little, blushing. "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. Hiei left this morning to talk to Koenma about the three of you. He should be back after school," she replied.  
  
"Did he want me to meet him, in order to work more with my plants?" Shuuichi asked, not realizing how he'd spoken posessively. He was eager to work with Hiei some more. Yesterday, they had managed to get him to the point that he could control the amount a plant grew. However, he still had a problem with trying to focus on only one plant. Usually, he ended up growing a whole bunch of them.  
  
Yukina smiled and shook her head. "Botan meantioned, when we contacted her last night, that Hiei would be bringing Koenma back with him. We are supposed to meet at Genkai's temple after school. He is looking forward to meeting all of you in person," she replied.  
  
"Can I come as well?" Keiko asked, uncertain if the invitation passed on to her. She wasn't one of Koenma's chosen, but it was obvious how much she wanted to.  
  
Shuuichi smiled when Yukina nodded, and the two girls started talking about what they should cook that night. It was assumed that everyone would be staying for supper again. Since they'd had such a good time preparing dinner last time, the two of them were eager to do so again. Botan would be there as well, although Shuuichi was uncertain if she knew how to cook. Perhaps he should put in his own hand?  
  
"How are things going with the whole manipulating plants thing?" Kuwabara questioned, looking over at him.  
  
Shuuichi smiled and looked around briefly. There were no other students close enough to them if he kept his little show a small one. "Hiei showed me how to control my youki, so I can manipulate the plants with will," he replied, reaching out with his hand toward the small flowers in front of them. They had begun to wilt from the cooling weather, but immediately flourished when his fingers brushed over them.  
  
"That's impressive," Kuwabara said, his eyes wide.  
  
Shuuichi couldn't help a proud grin as he willed the flowers back into their previous state. He didn't want them to die, but he knew that it might be suspicious if the plants around him remained properous during the winter months.  
  
"Youki?" Yuusuke suddenly questioned.  
  
Shuuichi saw Yukina start, her conversation with Keiko stopping in midsentance as she turned toward them.  
  
"Yes, he meantioned that I am using youki when I do this," Shuuichi replied.  
  
"I've never heard of it before. It's different from what I am learning to use," Yuusuke commented.  
  
"Hiei probably meant to say spiritual energy," Yukina said quickly, although Shuuichi could see the worry in her eyes.  
  
He turned toward her, his expression puzzled. "I don't think that Hiei would make a mistake like that. Is there something wrong that I am using youki instead of spiritual energy?" he asked.  
  
Yukina bit her lip, looking relunctant. Then she sighed and took his hand into her own. "Hiei meantioned it to me, and I felt it when you made the flowers grow, but none of us have figured out how it is possible. A human can manipulate their spiritual energy to do different things, but they have no youki. Youki belongs only to demons," she said softly.  
  
Shuuichi gasped, his eyes widening. "But I'm not a demon, so how could I possibly have youki?" he questioned.  
  
"We're still trying to figure that out. Hiei went with you in order to meet your parents, but your mother had no traces of youki inside of her. It could be that your father was a demon, but it doesn't seem very likely. Koenma has been researching into your past in order to find out, but he hasn't picked up anything unusal," she said softly.  
  
"Shuuichi is a demon?" Kuwabara shreeked loud enough that several students turned to stare at their group.  
  
"Of course not," Yuusuke said, hitting him over the head.  
  
Shuuichi bit his lip, confused. His mind was spinning and it felt as though the air around him was cold. The only possible explination for his ability to use youki was for him to be a demon. Still, wouldn't he know if he was? He didn't have any other strange abilities besides with plants. He grew up the same as everyone else, took the same amount of time to heal from his injuries.  
  
"Don't sorry, Shuuichi. We'll get to the bottom of it," Yukina said, trying to comfort him as she pet his hand with her own chilled ones.  
  
He'd never realized how cold her hands were. Then again, he hadn't realized how hot Hiei's body was until yesterday when their hands had touched. Would he have an abnormal body temperature if he was a demon?  
  
Realizing that the others around him were becoming worried with his silence, and that he was starting to go into shock, Shuuichi shook his head. He forced a smile to his lips, his hands trembling a little as he brushed his bangs away from his face for a moment.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just surprised. It is confusing, trying to figure out how I could possess youki. I don't think I'm a demon," he said.  
  
"You aren't," Yukina replied, smiling a little. "You have the energy signature of one, but you are completely human. That was the first thing that we checked out. When half-breeds are formed between human and demons, the information is stored in the child's archive. Koenma has already had every inch of your information scanned for such information, but it isn't there. That is why Hiei went to go see your parents, to see if one of them was hiding their demonic identity. Since that isn't true, the only other answer is that it's a simple strange occurance."  
  
"You are one of a kind, ne, Shuuichi?" Keiko teased.  
  
He blushed, laughing a little. "Just what I need, to be even more different from everyone else," he replied.  
  
"It isn't so bad, when you have friends. I think all of us qualify for the 'unique' catagory in one way or another," Yuusuke said sagely.  
  
"Kazuma can sense spirits and demons. Shuuichi is a human with youki. Yuusuke is the human with the most spiritual energy," Keiko listed off.  
  
Yukina laughed, joining into the game. "I am the only emotional Koorime. And my brother is the only demon born of fire and ice. Keiko, you are the only girl I know who wouldn't of freaked out at one point or another during the last few days."  
  
Keiko blushed, then grinned. "Someone has to keep him in check," she stated, pointing to her boyfriend.  
  
Shuuichi felt himself relax, laughing along with his friends as they continued to tease each other. Whatever the reason for his possession of youki, it would reveal itself one day. Until then, he would simply concentrate on manipulating it to the best of his ability.  
  
  
  
End Episode 28 


	30. Episode 29: Meeting Koenma. The True Ene...

Isis Blue  
aw.... fwuffy   
  
Aqua: *grins* Isn't it tho? Garanteed to make your teeth ache at one point or another!  
  
Armageddon ()  
Awwww, your mean. only two chapters. I want more no chocolate for you.   
  
Aqua: *sniffle.... sniffle sniffle.... big glitter eyes*  
  
Heee just kidding here's chocolate.  
  
Aqua: WAI!! SANKU!!!!!! *pounces on and gobles chocolate* heheh  
  
Yonaka no Inu-Ryuu Date: 2002-03-26 Ch: 30 Signed   
AAAAAH!!! So close to the truth and yet so far!!!! AAAAAH!!! *chucks bottles of "Flu-B-Gone" and boxes of Pocky at Aqua* WRITE MOOOOOORE!!! And don't worry, I'll be back in gawd-awful Misery (Missouri) soon with it's gawd-awful weather patters. (70 one day, the next there's a blizzard...I hate Missouri. I don't know why I still live there.) Anywho! I WANT SHUUICHI TO FIND OUT ABOUT BEING KURAMA!!! *throws a hissy and some more Pocky*  
  
Aqua: ^^; I remember the last blizzard we had. I had to walk to school! It took twenty minutes, and there was a damn train!!! (Minus fourty degrees celcius, and there's a damn train!!) LOL Neways, my cold is doing better *nods* (mostly because my parents said I had to get over my cold and go to work if I wanted to use the compie! Man...) Hehehe, neways, next chapter for ya!! *munches happily on pocky* my favorite flavour of this is coconut. And milk... Mmm.... *drools*  
  
Tifalee   
"Shuuichi learns the truth"...but not the whole truth! Stop the suspense!   
  
I can't wait for the next part.   
  
Aqua: *with a big, big grin on her face* Well, then here is the chapter that you and everyone has been waiting for!!! (Kind of... close enough!! One of the biggest secrets are finally revealed!!! Or rather, two of them...)  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe   
  
Episode 29: Meeting Koenma. The True Enemy   
  
  
"You fell asleep? In the middle of the afternoon?"   
  
It was easy to tell by her tone of voice that Yukina was very upset by this   
information. She gave her brother a stern look, hands on her hips. "Why didn't   
you tell me? I've been warning you that this would happen if you kept   
overworking yourself," she continued.   
  
Botan couldn't smother her giggle when Hiei mumbled an appology. Koenma had yet   
to meet everyone. By the time they'd arrived from school, he and Genkai were in   
another room and discussing Yuusuke's training. When Shuuichi had casually   
meantioned falling sleep in the park, it had not taken more than a few seconds   
for the Koorime girl to round in on her brother.   
  
"You've been keeping watch every night, and going to classes every day. I knew   
you were going to wear youself out," Yukina went on.   
  
"It isn't that big of a deal. I sleep often enough, and I knew that there wasn't   
any danger at that time," Hiei mumbled.   
  
"Still, I'm worried. You've been pushing youself too hard," Yukina stated.   
  
"I agree," Shuuichi stated.   
  
Yukina gave him a brilliant smile while Hiei shot him a glare. Shuuichi wasn't   
ruffled by this in the least and returned Yukina's smile. "If you are woriking   
yourself too hard now, then you'll exhaust all your energy before the fight,"   
Shuuichi added.   
  
Whatever reply Hiei was going to give was cut off when Genkai and Koenma took   
that moment to join them. Botan got to her feet respectfully, Yukina doing the   
same. Everyone else remained in their seats, although Hiei cast the prince a   
small nod of his head that was probably his version of a bow. Botan had never   
met anyone more disrespectful toward Koenma in her life.   
  
Until the demi-God introduced himself and Yuusuke and Kuwabara keeled over in   
their seats with laughter. Botan grimaced when the two of them burst into   
hysterical chuckles, trying to quite them along with their respective   
girlfriends. Keiko hit Yuusuke over the head hard enough to make his skull   
bounce off of the table, while Yukina sniffled and asked Kuwabara nicely to mind   
his manners.   
  
When the two boys managed to gain their composure once again, and Koenma   
recovered from his annoyance, the tiny prince took his place at the head of the   
table. "I can't stay long, because there is a lot of work to be done, but I   
thought that it would be a good time to meet the three people I'm recruiting as   
my Spiritworld Detectives," he said.   
  
"It is nice to finally meet you as well," Shuuichi said politely, and Botan   
smiled gratefully at him. At least one of these human boys could mind their   
manners.   
  
Koenma seemed to think so as well and gave Shuuichi a pleased look. "Now then, I   
am not sure how much Hiei and Yukina have told you about this enemy. I gather   
that it isn't much, because I haven't given them much information."   
  
"I hope you'll tell us now that we have they've agreed," Hiei commented.   
  
Koenma closed his eyes and nodded shortly. Grimacing a little, knowing the truth   
of the enemy and Koenma's reasons for not wanting to give his identity, Botan   
put her hand on his shoulder.   
  
"The ememy which the five of you will be facing is a fire demon who is renoun in   
the Demonworld," Koenma began. He paused to make sure he had everyone's   
attention before focusing his gaze on the twins. "He was known mostly for the   
children he sired with a Koorime woman, the Forbidden Children of the   
Demonworld. However, he is also known for his substantial amount of power, and   
has become one of the most powerful beings in the Demonworld today."   
  
"Sired the Forbidden Children?" Hiei echoed in a clipped voice.   
  
Yukina took Hiei's hand with a small gasp, and the others in the room suddenly   
seemed to realize what this meant. A heavy, tense atmosphere surrounded them as   
Koenma nodded slowly.   
  
"Now you probably understand why I didn't want to tell you. Haru is a demon from   
the Veere race. He does not like how the Demonworld is run, but is not powerful   
enough to overthrow any of the three leaders. Instead, he has set his sights on   
the Humanworld, and has promised his race that he will give them all a certain   
amount of power if they aid his mission to take it over," Koenma explained.   
  
"You can't expect them to fight their own father," Yuusuke exclaimed.   
  
Hiei shot him a dark look. "Of course we will. We owe him no favours. Haru might   
of been the man to plant the seed in our mother, but he has never been a father   
to either of us," he stated.   
  
Yukina looked sad, but she nodded. "It is true. Things are not the same in the   
Demonworld as they are in the Humanworld. If it is necessary, then I will   
support my brother until the end of the battle," she stated.   
  
"I don't understand," Shuuichi admitted quietly.   
  
"The existance of the Forbidden Children is not a secret. Haru has had plenty of   
opportunities in the past to claim them as his own. Since he has not, he has   
lost any claim on them now that they are grown. He is no more their father than   
they are his children," Koenma explained.   
  
Yukina sniffled a little and Keiko stood to hug her, but the Koorime shook her   
head and smiled. "I'll be all right. What must be done must be done. I shouldn't   
feel bad about a man whom I've never even met, just becaused he fathered myself   
and my brother during a wild fling. I am mostly upset because I'll never get to   
know what kind of man he is," she said quietly.   
  
"It doesn't matter what kind of man he is. Right now, he is attempting to build   
an army to conquer the Humanworld. It is enough to know that we need to stop   
him," Hiei stated.   
  
"We can discuss the matter of Haru later. Botan will leave you with the   
information which I've uncovered from the books about him. Right now, I have a   
few questions I want to ask Shuuichi about his abilities," Koenma stated.   
  
"I already know that I can control youki," Shuuichi commented.   
  
Hiei cast a sharp look around, and Yukina laughed softly. "You accidently let it   
slip during your training session," she told him quietly.   
  
"Shuuichi, do you have any idea how long you've been able to manipulate plants?"   
Koenma questioned.   
  
Shuuichi thought for a moment, then shook his head. "I've been good with them   
ever since I was a child. I don't know if this was because I was able to   
manipulate them or not, but it seems likely now that I know of my ability," he   
replied.   
  
Koenma nodded slowly, digesting this information. "Can you think of a time when   
something strange happend to you? Perhaps you had contact with a strange person,   
or you spent time in a strange place?" he asked next.   
  
"What do you mean?" Yuusuke questioned, when Shuuichi's expression became   
confused.   
  
"Well, if Shuuichi had contact with a person who looked or behaved oddly, it   
could of been a demon who somehow passed on his ability. Or, if he was ever in a   
strange place, it could have been the Demon or Spiritworlds," Koenma explained.   
  
"No, not that I recall. I have strange dreams once and a while, but other than   
that there is nothing," Shuuichi replied after a short pause.   
  
"What kind of dreams?" Botan asked, curious. Could someone be feeding him youki   
through his dreams? There were demons with all sorts of strange abilties.   
  
"They seem almost like memories. I see through the eyes of a demon of some kind.   
I've only seen reflections of myself in water, and they aren't very clear.   
Everyone in the dreams calls me Kurama," Shuuichi stated.   
  
Botan blinked when Hiei suddenly jerked to his feet, his expression twisted in   
shock and pain. Yukina gasped at the same moment, then jumped to her feet only a   
moment after her brother. She turned to grab onto Hiei's arm, but he was gone in   
a flash of black before she could gain hold of him.   
  
"What is it? Did I say something wrong?" Shuuichi asked, looking devastated as   
he got to his feet as well.   
  
Yukina looked at him for a long moment, then shook her head and smiled. "Don't   
worry about it. I need to talk to my brother. Please continue with your   
conversation. I know where to find him," she said softly, then ran from the   
temple.   
  
"Well, that was unexpected," Kuwabara commented.   
  
Koenma exchanged a look with Botan, and she nodded. Now was a good time to   
change the subject. "Kazuma, I also wanted to speak to you about your ESP   
ability," Koenma stated, drawing the other's attention back to him.   
  
Botan listened with only half an ear, seeing only Shuuichi's upset expression.   
She'd had no idea, although the facts lined up rather easily from what Yukina   
had told them during her brother's trial. Sixteen years ago, Hiei's   
plant-weilding lover had vanished without a trace. Sixteen years later, a human   
is born with the same plant-weilding ability is found, with dreams of the said   
demon. She had no idea how it could work, but nothing was impossible.   
  
She could only wonder how Hiei was taking it.   
  
  
End Episode 29 


	31. Episode 30: Broken Heart. Hiei's First T...

darkness88  
WHOA!!!!!!!!!!! This is soooooooo cool! I can't believe I haven't noticed this fic before now! This is awesome! I love how you planned out the storyline! Except for a few certain cliffhangers, those were mean, you know! Anyways, this is a great fic! I hope you get the next chapter out soon! I'll be waiting for it! ~Ja ne!   
  
Aqua: *beams* I got this message two seconds ago! LOL Great to know everyone is feeding me feedback!! Thankies!! ^___^ I have almost all of the storyline planned out now. I just need to type it  
  
Ashel  
Wah~! I'm addicted to this story!! But the Capters are so short!!! More! I beg of thee!!   
  
Aqua: *sheepish grin* I know the chapters are really short, but that is so I can spit out more of them LOL. Plus, then they aren't a huge read for those who take longer *nods nods*  
  
Chambers ()   
Ohhhhh, you left it there?! Please update soon. I have to find out what's happening between Hiei and Shuuichi!   
  
Aqua: *gives a slow smile* Not what people are expecting, I'm sure. Don't kill me for this chapter!  
  
Yuki Kitsune no Tsuki  
Sugoi! Sugoi!!! Such great fic! Why'd it stop? Continue! Please!!!! Hahaha!!! Kurama and Hiei the best!!  
  
Aqua: *beams* I agree!! They are they are!! *bounces around happily, hugging her little plushies*  
  
Isis Blue   
*roar* POST MORE NOW! */roar*   
um.... *bribe* i'll bake treats if you do... */bribe*   
*begging* please please please please please */begging*   
*pathetic whine & whimper* m~o~r~e~   
  
Aqua: Well, how can I resist that? ^__^ I don't think anyone is going to like this chapter, but I'm posting it neways!!!  
  
Black Starr Kitsune ()   
NONONONONONONONONNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Not another cliff hanger. come on don't make me beg again its so humiliating. A blow to my youko pride you know. *stands up strait "nope not going to beg nope not again." ........ *throws herself on the floor PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HURRY AND UPDATE. .......... 8stands up okay I'm under control dang it I hate cliffhangers (^_^)  
  
Aqua: LOL!!! *pats Kitsune on the head* Not to be egotistical or anything, but to know I can bring a kitsune to her knees.... *cackles her head off and goes on a little 'youko' rant*  
  
Armageddon ()   
Aaaaa another clifhanger, so mean. But will not destroy you if there's more. And here's pocky   
  
Aqua: POCKY!!! My love has been reinstated for this little treat, after watching the first eppie of Gravitation. *cackles*  
  
ShiTiger   
The truth is out. How is Hiei going to handle it? When is Shuuichi going to find out that he really was Kurama, as well as Hiei's missing lover? (and why didn't Hiei stay to here what Shuuichi had to say? Wouldn't he want to know the truth?) Can't wait for the next chapter, bye!   
  
Aqua: *grins* All of these questions are answered in this chapter!! (kinda) ^___^   
  
Sano   
Waiiiiiiiii!!!another update!!Your the best!!*gives a BIG box of kitsune shaped creampuffs*Those are my specialty *blush*Write more!!!!!!!Or 'OMAE O KORUSU!!  
  
Aqua: Wow, another death threat!! *cackles* ^_^ Thankies for the creampuffs!! These are some of my absolute favorite treats!!! *has an obsession for whipped cream! Now get your head out of the gutter!!*  
  
Green Eyes   
What?! You're stopping there?! Oh, you are one sadistic girl. How could you drop a bombshell like that and go calmly on with Koenma talking with Kuwabara? Grrr… You will write more soon, right? Please?  
  
Aqua: *grins* well, Koenma had some important things to say *nod nod* .... Ahh, who am I kidding? I love leaving cliffhangers because I get such great feedback!!!  
  
Yonaka no Inu-Ryuu   
AAAAH!! *hangs self* X.x!!   
  
Aqua: oh my god, I killed her!!  
  
CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGR!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Next. Chapter. NOOOOOOOW!!!!!! *points gun to Aqua's head while at the same time offering coconut pocky*   
  
Aqua: Don't scare me like that! *blinks at the gun, whilst munching on coconut pocky* Mmm... me thinks this would be a good time to start typing more to this story...  
  
Stargrl41  
WAI!!! No fair! *pouts* Hmph. It seems that I can't get to chapter 30/episode 28. It (whatever 'it' is) keeps telling me 'story not found'. And here I am, wasting my time, reading ALL of this. (By the way, story is absolutely FAB-ULOUS!) Now, *sniffle* since I can't read the next chapter/episode, I'm not gonna finish at all. So, Aqua-chan, pweety pwease fix thiis problem? Like re-post it or something? *looks at Aqua with puppy dog eyes* Pwease, pwease, pwease? *more puppy dog eyes staring* And also...MORE CHAPPIES SOON, KAY? Aiya! Gotta luv her! *gives Aqua-chan a big hug then noogies her* See ya! Bye! *doesn't want to leave but has to go*   
  
Aqua: That happened to me with a fic I was reading. After a while, the story came back. *nods nods* If it doesn't show you those chapters, you can go to my webpage. They are posted there as well. The link is in my info.  
  
Four-leaf-Clover   
OMG!!! *cuddles* I know I am starting to sound like a broken record, just saying the same things over again but I cant help it!!!! More please!!!!!!!!!! *cuddle cuddle* I SO LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Aqua: *beams and cuddles back* I don't mind hearing the same thing over and over! It's great for the ego!!!  
  
Now then, here is the chapter that you've all been waiting for!!!  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Youko = fox demon. Like Koorime, I'm not certain of its exact   
translation. Either way, I like the word 'youko' more, so it will be used when   
describing Kurama's race.   
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe   
  
Episode 30: Broken Heart. Hiei's Only Teargem   
  
  
Yukina found her brother in a tree, his favorite one to sit in when they were in   
the Humanworld because he was able to overlook the city which lay at the bottom   
of the mountain. It reached high into the air, mostly dead but with lots of   
thick branches remaining which he could sit on.   
  
She climbed up after him, not caring that she was getting her school uniform   
dirty. Once she was only a few branches below, Yukina paused and sat down. Hiei   
was holding a familiar black teargem in his hand. It was the only one of its   
kind in existance. It pained her to see it, remembering when it had been cried.   
  
She'd known long before Kurama's disappearance that her brother was in love. He   
didn't say it in words or show it well with his emotions, but every little   
action spoke of it. He would brush Kurama's long silver hair, or play the fox's   
games no matter how silly. They would steal together, both of them having a   
liking for such things.   
  
Although they never showed many physical things in front of her, she'd seen a   
few passionate kisses or heartfilled pecks. Both were careful not to make her   
feel excluded, and she hadn't. Instead, she felt gratified to see that her   
brother had finally found someone that he could trust with his heart. The two of   
them had been perfect for each other, despite their major differences.   
  
The fickle heart of a youko was famous. It was rare to find one of this race who   
did not have a string of lovers behind them. However, Kurama had often declared   
his love for her brother, and had never played around with someone else while   
the two of them were in a relationship. There had been many times which he would   
of had the opportunity, as a youko was a much-wanted lover to have. Especially a   
beautiful silver one. The silver ones were rare and powerful, and Kurama was   
renoun in the Demonworld for his thieving, and sexual, ability.   
  
Then he'd vanished, without a trace. Hiei had remained at their small home in   
the thick branches of an upturned tree for three days, crafted by Kurama's gift   
in order to keep them hidden and protected well. Finally, Yukina had been force   
to head toward one of the market places in order to buy food before they   
starved.   
  
When she'd returned home, her brother was in tears. Only one had fallen, but its   
significance was enough. He'd given up hope of Kurama ever coming back and his   
heart had been broken. She'd held her brother while he fought to recover   
himself, hating that he'd allowed even one to fall. The next day, he had the   
teargem set into a necklace which he wore around his neck, claiming it to be a   
reminder as to why he should never give his heart away. Yukina couldn't help but   
feel that he thought of it more as a reminder of the youko he'd loved, but had   
simply nodded and hugged her brother once again.   
  
Four days later, he'd been arrested.   
  
Now, sixteen years later, the human who had obviously fallen for her brother was   
claiming to have dreams through the eyes of Kurama. She could understand why it   
was too much. The wound was still not healed, even after all of this time.   
  
"Do you think it could be possible?" she asked quietly.   
  
Hiei didn't bother to ask what she was talking about, they both knew that they   
were thinking the same thing. Instead, he stayed silent and continued to stare   
at the black stone in his hand.   
  
"Kurama vanishes, and you find Shuuichi sixteen years after that time. It seems   
like too much of a coincidence for it not to be true. Especially when you   
consider Shuuichi's youki and plant manipulation," she continued.   
  
They sat in silence for a few long moments before Hiei let the teargem fall back   
to its resting place on his chest. "It doesn't matter," he said quietly.   
  
Yukina's eyes went wide. "Of course it matters! It would mean that Kurama didn't   
leave you on purpose," she exclaimed. "Something happend sixteen years ago.   
Something that, somehow, has turned the demon Kurama into the human Shuuichi."   
  
"It doesn't matter!" Hiei yelled, his eyes squeezing shut.   
  
Shocked by his tone, Yukina could only gape at her twin. After a few long   
moments, Hiei forced his eyes open again. "Even if Shuuichi does have dreams of   
Kurama, it could still be a coincidence. Even if it isn't, Shuuichi and Kurama   
are not the same person. I'm not willing to take such a risk again," he said,   
his tone quieter but just as pain-filled as it had been.   
  
"You can't mean that. Hiei, this is your chance to be happy again. You should at   
least try to find out what happened," Yukina pressed.   
  
Hiei sighed and shook his head. "Shuuichi is a human, Yukina. No matter what   
happened in the past, things would not work out between us now. He doesn't have   
feelings for me beyond friendship," he said.   
  
Yukina opened her mouth to tell him how wrong he was with that assumption, but   
he continued before she was given the chance. "He has a new life now, with a   
mother and friends. He goes to school, lives like a human. Even if he used to be   
Kurama, he isn't any longer. And I don't think I could bare to have my heart   
broken a second time."   
  
Sighing in disappointment, Yukina looked over at the temple, the top of which   
could barely be seen through the trees. "So, then, you aren't going to tell   
him?" she questioned.   
  
"No," Hiei replied.   
  
"What if he remembers?" she asked.   
  
"He will realize it just as I have, I'm sure. Things can never be the same as   
they were sixteen years ago. Besides, we have to concentrate on destroying Haru   
before he can invade the Humanworld. That should be our only concern now."   
  
Yukina sighed and slid to her feet. "I don't agree, but I won't tell him. I   
still think that you should give it a chance," she said.   
  
There was no reply, and Yukina silently lowered herself back to the ground. Her   
heart was pained for her brother, but she wouldn't go back on her word. Still,   
she felt certain that Shuuichi wouldn't make the same decision as her brother if   
he knew the truth. Maybe she wouldn't tell him, but she would do her best to   
make him remember.   
  
  
End Episode 30 


	32. Episode 31: Making Plans. Shizuru's Advi...

Chambers ()  
Oh, I hate it when your chapters end! Please hurry with the next chapter. And let it be a Shuuichi and Hei chapter. Please?   
  
Aqua: ^^; Gomen! My chapters are written in advance. (Not much in advance, mind you, but enough that I've got at least two or three chapters written before I check my reviews). This one isn't Hiei/Shuuichi, but the next one is!! *beams*  
  
SilentX ()   
COme ON YOU HAVE TO CONTINUE THIS OR ELSE!!! THE STORY IS SOOOOOOOOOOO GREAT NOW. uM,..MAYBE THE CHAPTERS COULD BE A BIT LONGER... PLEASE PLEASE MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER!!!! MY BILL IN THE INTERNET WILL BE SOOOOOOOO HIGH JUST BECAUSE OF THIS FIC. I DEMAND YOU TO CONTINUE!! IGNORE MY NAME SILENTX BECAUSE IAM NOT SILENT AT ALL!!!  
  
Aqua: *coughs* The chapters will be getting longer, later. I'll try to get them a bit longer now, but I can't make them too long. (Otherwise, they take longer to type up and there would be less chapters to post!) LOL But, yes, continuation!! There will be lots of continuation!! I'm not ending this series for a long time!!   
  
Black Starr Kitsune ()   
OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH NNNNOOOOO!!! Not again is Shuichi going to remember?? What is Yukina going to do to help him and when is Hiei and Kurama going to get back together. As a Youko I am very disapointed things aren't going Kurama's way. *pouts in the corner* I can't stand them being unhappy. Hurry up and fix this Aqua. They should both be happy. Oh and have Shuichi do things that Kurama did to Hiei so he understands they are the same. I'm not going to beg again but I will say pretty please (^_^)  
  
Aqua: LOL! ^_^ You don't need to beg. Pretty please is good enough! *nods nods* I've worked out how Shuuichi remembers his entire past... it won't be for a while. However, as for his knowledge that he is Kurama... *grins really wide* Soon!! Probably in a few more chapters! *cackle* ^_^;; I know, aren't I cruel to him? Of course, if things were easy, then where would be the actual point of the ficcie?  
  
Isis Blue  
awww... *c~wuddles poor Hiei-chan* *pats author on the head* there, there, now write the next part so Hiei is one step further out of his current misery.   
  
Aqua: *grins and cuddles Hiei too!* ^_^;; I know. I'm so mean. The poor guy. Don't worry, things will be better for him soon!!  
  
Green Eyes  
Aww...poor Hiei, he's in such pain. Poor Kurama, too, looks like he won't be finding out any time soon from Hiei.   
  
Aqua: No, not from Hiei. *grin* Although, one has to wonder about Yukina's little plans. ^^; She's much more manipulative in my story than in the actual series!!   
  
ShiTiger   
Oh goodie! Maybe when Shuuichi remembers, then he can drag (cough! convince...) Hiei back into the relationship. Heck, all Shuuichi has to do is kiss the little fire demon to put him into shock (that would be funny). Hurry with the next chapter!  
  
Aqua: LOL!! ^_~ You're on the right track. But I'm not giving away spoilers, so you'll have to wait and see what you're on the right track about! Hehehe... (Gods, I feel so evil!! *WAIL*)  
  
Yonaka no Inu-Ryuu   
WAAAAAAAH!!! *bawls* ;.; SAAAAAAAAAAAAD! No like sad! Like happy! Happy good sad bad! Look what you've reduced me to! A snivelling, grovellng idiot! ... ........ .......... *grovels* MOOOOOOOOOOORE! I BEG YOU TO POST MORE! *bow grovel kiss feet*   
  
Aqua: O.o; you don't know where those have been!! ^_^;; J/K I just had a shower. Neways, I know I know!! Sad bad!! Poor H/K! I torture those two in this ficcie. Don't worry, tho, things will work out!!! (BTW, drop me a line the nexttime we are online at the same time!! ^_^)   
  
Armageddon ()   
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. So evil only one chapher but then I should be doing my homework anyway. Awwwww write more pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease, I now have cream puffs. Here. Offers cream puff MORE PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASEEEEEEEEEE   
  
Aqua: LOL Homework.. I remember that... And to think I used to complain about school! Now I work eight hours, five days a week!! FOR MINIMUM WAGE!!! *pouts* ... *cough* Okay, I'm done. ^_^ Thankies for the creampuffs!! *stuffs one in her mouth* Hefrmooo (translation past whipped cream and dough: here's more)  
  
Hope you enjoy, and pleas keep up the feedback!! Also, I've put a small 'just for fun' quiz at the end of this!! ^__^ You can post your answers in the review!!   
  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe   
  
Episode 31: Making Plans. Shizuru's Advice   
  
  
Shuuichi looked up when Yukina entered the temple once again, a small frown on   
her lips. He'd waited for the young girl to return, despite the fact Botan had   
already left with Koenma an hour before and the other's had gone only a short   
while afterward.   
  
"I wanted to make sure everything was all right. I have the feeling that I said   
something to upset Hiei," he explained, blushing a little.   
  
Yukina smiled, coming to sit next to him. Genkai had gone to bed, telling him   
that he could wait as long as he wanted to. Shuuichi had to admit that he was   
glad that Yukina had come home before it had gotten too late. This way, he would   
get a chance to talk to her.   
  
"Is Hiei okay?" he asked.   
  
The Koorime sighed and leaned forward on her elbows. "He was upset about   
something else. I think the stress of the situation is getting to him," she   
replied.   
  
Shuuichi nodded, recalling the lecture that she'd given her brother earlier. "He   
needs a break before he wears himself down completely," he replied.   
  
Yukina turned hopeful eyes to him. "Do you think you could bring him somewhere   
after school tomorrow? A place that might relax him even for a few hours? I   
don't know anywhere in the Humanworld, and I don't think I could do it myself,"   
she replied.   
  
Shuuichi thought a moment, then nodded. "A bath house might be a good idea.   
There a few with natural spring water, and it is very relaxing. I'm not sure if   
Hiei would go for that kind of thing, though," he replied.   
  
"It's important for him to rest for a while. The two of you should work on your   
youki for a bit after school, then you should invite him to come with you. Do   
whatever it takes to get him to relax. Even if you need to drag him to your   
house to make sure he gets a good night's sleep," she announced.   
  
Unable to help himself, Shuuichi blushed a little. He couldn't imagine actually   
gaining the nerve to invite Hiei for the night. He'd probably end up doing   
something to embarass himself in front of the fire demon. "I'll see what I can   
do," he promised. After all, it would be the perfect opportunity to get to know   
Hiei a little better. Yesterday had been their first chance to be alone, and he   
didn't want to pass up the chance for them to be alone again.   
  
Yukina gave him a smile, then surprised him by laughing happily and hugging him.   
"Thank you," she exclaimed. "Now then, you should head home. Hiei probably won't   
return tonight, and I need some rest."   
  
Shuuichi smiled and nodded, getting to his feet. "I'll see you in class   
tomorrow."   
  
***   
  
It was rather late when Kazuma finally made it home. He'd decided to take a   
quick tour of his claimed grounds in the district, and had to fight a few petty   
thugs that thought they were a gang.   
  
Shizuru was waiting up for him, a cigarette in her hand. "You're home pretty   
late," she commented.   
  
He shrugged, sitting next to her at the table and picking his kitten up from the   
floor. "Took a brief swing around," he replied. "Plus, we stayed rather late at   
Genkai's."   
  
"You look a little upset about something. Have things been going well between   
yourself and Yukina?" Shizuru questioned.   
  
"Pretty good," Kazuma replied, not meeting his sister's eyes. He cared a lot   
about Yukina, and had been wanting to gain the courge to ask her out. However,   
it was tense between them since he'd discovered she was a demon. Kazuma knew it   
was mostly his own fault. He had done his best to get used to the idea, but   
there were still times when it bothered him.   
  
Shizuru gave him a sly smile. "She's an unusual girl, but special," she replied   
quietly.   
  
Kazuma cast her a swift look of surprise, then laughed a little. "I should have   
known you would realize it," he commented.   
  
His sister nodded, putting out her cigarette before replying. "I figured it out   
the first day she was here. I was a little suspicious about the vibe around her,   
but realized her demonic nature when I touched her hand while we made supper. No   
human has a temperature that cold," she explained.   
  
Unable to help himself, Kazuma laughed once again. "I'd touched her hand a few   
times, but I never noticed. I guess that I didn't want to. Still, it doesn't   
matter how cold her temperature is, she has a warm heart," he replied.   
  
Shizuru narrowed him down with a stern look. "It would be good for you to   
remember that," she replied.   
  
The orange-haired youth sobered immediately. "It's harder than I thought it   
would be. I'm willing to try, but it's still so sudden. I don't want to say the   
wrong thing around her," he replied quietly.   
  
His sister was queit for a long moment, then she leaned forward and put a hand   
on his shoulder. "Kazuma, love is a hard thing to find. When you do, you   
shouldn't let it go, no matter what. Think about what Yukina means to you. I'm   
sure that you'll make the right decision," she said softly.   
  
"You have a lot of confidence in me," he replied with a smile.   
  
"Of course. You have the Kuwabara genes in you. If you're half as smart as me,   
you will be able to figure this out," she returned.   
  
This time, they laughed together.   
  
  
End Episode 31   
  
Just for Fun Quiz!  
  
BTW, these questions are for answers from the series, not for my AU ficcie!   
  
1) What is the name of Kuwabara's cat?  
  
2) How many heads did the largest Kokryuuha have, and when did it come in?  
  
3) What color was Shuuichi's hair in the manga?  
  
4) What does "Yuu Yuu Hakusho" mean (basic translation into English. It is NOT the same as the dubbed title.)?  
  
5) Who has the best reputation (for being a nice guy) out of our four male characters (Including Shuuichi as Kurama)?  
  
Bonus Question! 100 extra points if you can answer this one correctly:  
  
What is the proper incantation of the Jyou Ensetsu Kokryuuha, when Hiei uses it for the first time (the real one, not the unfinished one)? 


	33. Episode 32: Practice Session. Sister's K...

Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe  
  
Episode 32: Practice Session. Sister's Know Best  
  
  
  
Yukina blinked when her brother stormed his way toward her, swearing his head off the entire way. In two different languages, one of which she was rather certain no human had heard before. When he finally reached her and dropped down onto his butt with a grumble, she couldn't help a small laugh.  
  
"Problems?" she asked.  
  
Hiei gave her a look that would of sent anyone else screaming in terror. However, she was used to his snits and waited patiently for him to decide to tell her what was wrong.  
  
"Shuuichi just asked me what time I wanted to meet for practice," Hiei finally muttered.  
  
"I don't see what the problem is," Yukina replied, although she knew full well what her brother was upset about.  
  
"The problem is that I don't think I can help Ku-Shuuichi with his control without slipping up," Hiei explained.  
  
She didn't miss the correction, or what it implied. Neither did she miss the pained look in his eyes that he was desperately trying to hide. Sighing, Yukina shifted so that she was sitting next to her brother. "You were the one who told me that Shuuichi and Kurama are not the same person. We need Shuuichi's help to be able to fight Haru, and you are the only one who can teach him to use his abilities. Only you out of all of us knew what Kurama's real capabilities were with his plants. It is your duty to teach Shuuichi to use them now," she said.  
  
Hiei was quiet for a long moment, staring at her. Then he sighed and nodded. "I know. I told him that I'd give him my answer after I'd spoken with you. After school today, the two of us will work on his abilities again," he replied.  
  
Smiling happily, Yukina tried to keep her pleasure from showing. "I will be working with Kazuma once again today. Afterward, he's going to walk me to Keiko's and the two of us are going to have a sleepover," she said.  
  
"When did you plan this?" Hiei questioned, arching a brow. They were only at lunch hour right now.  
  
"I saw Keiko before classes started. She said that friends sometimes sleep over at each other's houses in order to hang out and have fun. Even though it is a school night, she wanted to invite me over while she could," Yukina explained.  
  
Hiei snorted, but didn't disuade her. "I had better find Shuuichi and let him know to meet me after class. I also have to figure out where Yuusuke has gone, so I can remind him that Genkai is expecting him," he stated.  
  
Yukina waved, watching as her brother jumped off of the roof of the building, landing on the ground in order to search out the two students. Things were going according to her plan. With luck, Hiei and Shuuichi/Kurama would be lovers within a short while.  
  
She just hoped nothing would go wrong before Hiei and Shuuichi/Kurama got together.  
  
***  
  
"Your plants can be manipulated into weapons. However, if they are fully grown then they will be too difficult to carry. You need to learn how to grow plant right from a seed, so that you can hide the seeds on your person," Hiei explained.  
  
Shuuichi nodded and took the small object from his hand. Hiei watched as Shuuichi concentrated on the brown seed, his youki flairing sharply before being quickly pulled back under control. He nodded his approval, knowing Shuuichi would see it even while he focused on slowly bringing the small flower into a full bloom.  
  
Once the petals had unfolded to reveal a simple white daisy, Hiei nodded his approval once again. "You're control is getting better," he stated.  
  
"I've been practicing, with the potted plants in my room," Shuuichi said with a proud smile as he pet the daisy's petels.  
  
"You need to be careful with practicing on your own. You aren't strong enough to be able to use your youki to detect others. If someone were to see you making plants grow or wither, it could cause a lot of problems," Hiei warned.  
  
"Would I be able to use my youki to detect demons? I thought that I could only manipulate plants?" Shuuichi questioned, tilting his head to the side.  
  
Hiei's brow furrowed for a moment. "Most demons are able to sense the presence of other creatures in the area. You meantioned during your first visit to Genkai's that you are able to gain impressions of people. This is probably because of how strong your youki is. I don't see why you wouldn't be able to sense demons as well, once you've gained full control of your abilities," he replied.  
  
Shuuichi nodded, then laughed a little. "And to think, I always thought it was just a green thumb," he commented.  
  
Hiei gave him a puzzled look. "Green thumb?" he echoed. He'd never heard such a term before. And, since Shuuichi's thumbs were quite obviously not actually green, he could guess it wasn't a literal statement.  
  
"It's a saying that means you are good with plants," Shuuichi explained, his eyes shining with what could of been amusement.  
  
Hiei rolled his own eyes and snorted. "Anyway, in order to use this meathod of hiding weapons, you need to be able to identify each seed. Otherwise, you could wind up dead or looking very stupid," he continued.  
  
"Wouldn't want either," Shuuichi replied, picking up one seed from each pile that was sitting between them. "I know all of these different types. But where would I hide them? Once someone discovers my ability, it would be obvious to look in my pockets or the folds of my clothing."  
  
Hiei hesitated for a moment, recalling Kurama's favorite place to hide his seeds. Then he sighed and reached for one, recalling the words his sister had spoken earlier that day. "You can keep them in your hair," he said, slowly entwining one of the seeds deeply into Shuuichi's red locks. "It is doubtful that they would be discovered there, and they are in easy reach. You just have to remember to take them out before you bathe or brush your hair."  
  
Shuuichi was giving him an odd look. "You certainly know a lot about this," he commented as he put a few more of the seeds into his hair.  
  
Suddenly uncomfortable, Hiei looked away. "I knew someone long ago who had a similar talent," he replied briefly.  
  
"Who was it?" Shuuichi asked, looking genuinly curious.  
  
Hiei forced himself to shrug casually. "It doesn't matter. He's gone now," he replied.  
  
The two of them were quiet for a long moment before Shuuichi suddenly got to his feet, holding out a hand to help him up. "I could use a break from this for a while. Want to come with me?" he offered.  
  
"Where?" Hiei asked, puzzled.  
  
"To a bathing house. They're very relaxing. We can rest for a while, and you can fill me in on the Demonworld and what kinds of things to expect. Also, I wouldn't mind hearing about how you think I can use these plants as weapons," Shuuichi replied.  
  
"We don't need to go to a bathing house for that," Hiei pointed out.  
  
Shuuichi gave him a brilliant smile. "No, but I promised your sister that I would make you relax for a while. I don't want to know how upset she would be if I told her that you didn't come with me," he replied.  
  
Scowling, knowing he was caught, Hiei took the offered hand and hauled himself to his feet. "Why do I have the feeling I've been conspired against?" he commented.  
  
The red-head answered with a laugh. "Because you have!"  
  
  
  
End Episode 32 


	34. Episode 33 *FINALLY LOADED PROPERLY*

*cough* Okay, no one answered to the quiz, but I'm going to post the answers anyway! ^_^;;;  
  
1) Ekichi -- spelt wrong, but that's the name ^^;  
  
2) Four heads. It came in the movie, and took down an entire skyscraper with one blow  
  
3) Black! ^_^ (and he looks very sexy)  
  
4) "Yu" = ghost "hakusho" = destruction. So, basically "Ghost Busters" or "Ghost Destroyers"  
  
5) Kuwabara!! Believe it or not!  
  
Bonus question:  
  
Jaou en satsu ken sai daisai kyouougi ensatsu kokuryuuha ^_^  
  
Gomen, I'm not going to put in the replies this time!! (Since I've already taken up quite a bit of room with the quiz answers.) But I want everyone to know that the candy, sugar, chocolate, pocky, etcetera, has been much loved!! As well as your praises of this fic and my writing style!! ^_^ Thank you so much!!  
  
Death threats : P hehe. Thankies!!!  
  
Neways, enjoy these next two chapters!!  
  
  
  
Author Note: Unlike in America, where it would probably be considered indecent, bathing houses are very popular in Japan. For those of you who don't know, it is a public place where you go to bathe. The baths themselves are much like a hottub where you lean back and relax, etcetera. Some even have a concession where you can buy drinks and food. However, most people walk around naked or with towels on. Since these bathing houses are common, and a part of Japanese culture, people don't notice each other's nudity. It isn't overly important to know about the actual bathing house, but I thought that it would be a good idea to give a description for those of you who don't know anything about them.  
  
  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe  
  
Episode 33: Hiei's Vacation. The Bathing House  
  
  
  
"Wai, Hiei, we have to pay," Shuuichi called, stopping the small demon before he charged past, obviously not comfortable with the amount of people around. It was funny that Hiei could sometimes easily ignore the people around him like he did at school, while try to completely avoid people like he did in public, glaring at him like they might attack him at any moment.  
  
"Why do you need to pay?" Hiei questioned, stopping beside him, holding his shoes in his hand since Shuuichi had explained that he couldn't wear them inside of the building.  
  
Smiling, Shuuichi paid for their time as well as for some towels to rent before leading the fire demon into the men's changing room. "A public bathing house is hard to take care of, so they need to make people pay in order to afford keeping it open. Even private ones will sometimes rent out in order to get some extra money for the bath," he explained.  
  
Hiei nodded, but didn't say anything. "Do you have anything like a bathing house in the Demonworld?" he questioned, not wanting the conversation to end so quickly.  
  
Snorting, Hiei gave him a look that told him what a stupid question it was. "The Demonworld is very different from the Humanworld. There is no real structure, just territory belonging to the more powerful demons. Although there are small towns where you can find market places and the like, there is nothing like the cities which you have here," he stated.  
  
"Don't merchants worry about their wares being stolen if there is no laws against it?" Shuuichi asked.  
  
Hiei snorted again, but it was one of amusement this time. There was definately a gleam in his eyes. "When you are going to be selling something, you either go yourself or send your most powerful servant. However, there is always a demon or two who is stronger and will take advantage of that fact," he replied.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that you know exactly what you are talking about?" Shuuichi questioned with small laugh, removing his clothing and folding them nicely into small locker.  
  
Hiei blinked at him. "What are you doing?" he asked, motioning to the pants which Shuuichi was taking off.  
  
The youth was surprised for a second, then recalled that Hiei had never been a bathing house before. "It is the same as when you have a bath at home. Except that you need to lock your clothing up," he explained.  
  
Hiei scowled. "You want me to get naked with all these people around?" he queastioned.  
  
Shuuichi felt himself blushing. "Bathing houses are a part of our culture. No one will look at you. You can wrap a towel around your waist if you're shy," he replied, unable to help a small smile at the thought of a demon being shy.  
  
As he'd expected, Hiei snorted his contempt at the thought and began to strip off his school uniform. "I have no problem with being naked, I just don't like the thought of all these people looking at me. If someone looks at me wrong, I'm going to take off his head," he stated.  
  
Shuuichi didn't say anything. There wasn't much he could say, considering the fact that he was presently looking at Hiei 'wrong'. Not that he was trying to. In fact, he was trying to look everwhere but at the naked body standing next to his own. Except that he hadn't expected Hiei's slender form to be quite so muscular. The power in that body, when one didn't take his demonic powers into consideration, was still impressive.  
  
"The baths are this way," he managed to squeek, grateful that he had enough control over his teenage hormones not to embarrase himself any more than he already had. Hopefully, no one would notice his red face.  
  
Luckily, the water which he rinsed himself with was rather cold, and he was able to get rid of his blush without too much time passing by. He showed Hiei where the shampoo and conditioner containers were, then quickly washed his own hair and body. Once they were both clean, he led Hiei toward the actual bath.  
  
Shuuichi gave a small sigh when he sank into the warm water. He hadn't realized that his body was tense until he felt it drain out of him. He'd always liked bathing houses, despite the lack of privacy, because the water was warm and he could recline against the wall with the warmth surrounding him all the way to his shoulders. The bathtub at home was so shallow that it barely came up to his waist and he couldn't soak it all in comfortably.  
  
After a few long moment of companionable silence, Shuuichi tilted his head toward the smaller figure beside him. "Hey, Hiei," he said slowly, uncertain if his question would be welcomed. "Why did you react like you did when I meantioned my dreams?"  
  
He saw Hiei tense instantly and winced, having not wanted that reaction. "I knew someone by the name of Kurama, long ago," Hiei finally admitted. His tone was barely audible, but Shuuichi could make out the words well enough.  
  
Shuuichi's eyes widened. "You can't mean that I'm having dreams of a real person?" he asked, shocked. The idea hadn't actually occured to him before, although he had to admit that it didn't seem unlikely now. The dreams were so vivid and realistic that they seemed more like memories than actual dreams. He'd begun to have them every night, small snippets of Kurama's demonic life.  
  
"I don't really understand how or why, but it seems that you are. Kurama was a youko, and very famous. However, he vanished a short while ago," Hiei replied.  
  
"How long ago?" Shuuichi asked, feeling his heart pounding even though his skin suddenly felt cold.  
  
Hiei shifted his eyes toward him. "Sixteen years," he stated.  
  
His mind spinning, Shuuichi fell against the side of the bath. A sixteen year old human having dreams of a demon who vanished sixteen years ago? More importantly, a sixteen year old human with youki? Each dream had seemed so exact in detail, flowing into his mind as he slept. From the scent of a flower to the feel of silver hair sliding over his shoulders. Each dream had seemed so exact that it was like they weren't really dreams. More like memories, peices of his own past playing within his mind.  
  
"It couldn't be," he said softly, looking down at the water's surface. "It couldn't be that Kurama and I are the same person. Could it?"  
  
Although his voice was little more than a whisper, he saw Hiei's expression became uncomfortable with his question. "I don't know how it works. However, it seems likely," he replied.  
  
"That's how you know about my abilities. You knew this demon, Kurama, and know what I am capable of," Shuuichi said quietly. When Hiei didn't reply, Shuuichi grabbed his shoulder, mindful of the people in the area but unable to keep his reaction in check. "How did you know him? What was he like? Please, Hiei, explain to me about this demon who's memories I know."  
  
Hiei stared at him for a long time, then closed his eyes. "It doesn't matter. Kurama is dead," he stated.  
  
For a breif moment, Shuuichi felt an agony so strong that he couldn't breathe. He didn't know what caused it, he just knew that his vision went black before returning, fuzzy with tears. Then, all at once, the sensation passed and he was left only with a feeling of loss that he couldn't explain.  
  
"I don't think Kurama is dead," he said softly, uncertain as to why.  
  
Hiei's swift intake of breath was his only warning before the fire demon got to his feet and stormed toward the changing room. Watching him go, Shuuichi remained still only for a moment, then got up and followed the other person. He didn't know why Hiei was so upset, but he would get to the bottom of it. Just as he would figure out exactly what was going on between himself and Kurama.  
  
  
  
End Episode 33 


	35. Episode 34: Speculation. Yukina's Sleepo...

Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe  
  
Episode 34: Speculation. Yukina's Sleepover  
  
  
  
"Ah, Yukina, it is nice to meet you. Keiko has told us a lot about you. I hope that you'll find your stay enjoyable," Keiko's mother said as she followed Keiko into the house, her head bowed shyly.  
  
Keiko smiled and put her hand on Yukina's shoulder. "I'm glad that you let her stay, mom. This is her first oportunity to stay the night at a friend's house," she said.  
  
"I'm sure that I'll have a wonderful time. Thank you very much," Yukina added, bowing before Mrs. Yukimura.  
  
The woman looked pleased with Yukina's politeness and quickly ushered them upstairs to get themselves steady. "Supper will be in a few hours. I'll prepare it, so that you don't have to have time away from your friend, Keiko," she said.  
  
"Oh, I don't want to intrude. If it is too much trouble, I can help," Yukina said quickly.  
  
Keiko laughed a little at her friend, pulling Yukina up the stairs. "I could use a break from making supper tonight, so I'm going to take advantage of this. Don't worry about it, Yukina. You are our guest tonight, and we don't want you having to do chores," she stated.  
  
"Oh, but it isn't a chore," the Koorime said quickly.  
  
Letting the girl into her room, Keiko smiled. "It is when you have to make it every night. Although, I enjoy cooking so I don't have too much of a problem with it," she admitted.  
  
"Your mother is very nice," Yukina complimented.  
  
Keiko smiled, proud. "I'm very lucky to have such a nice mother and father. They almost died of panic when I told them I was dating Yuusuke. However, now that they've gotten used to him, they can see the good qualities about him," she replied.  
  
"He has some?" Yukina joked, her eyes sparkling.  
  
Blinking, Keiko stared at her for a moment before she started laughing. "You know, I think that's the first time I've heard you make a joke. It was definately a good one. Even if you are a happy girl, you are also rather serious, aren't you?" she stated.  
  
"I need to be," Yukina said, although there was only happiness on her face right now. Keiko smiled and nodded, then motioned for the other girl to sit on the bed as she retrieved something from beneath it. "This is a photo album from when we were children. Yuusuke and I have known each other our entire lives. We met Shuuichi in elementary. Do you want to see some pictures?"  
  
"Yes, please," Yukina replied.  
  
Until dinner, the two of them giggled over the pictures. Quite a few of them were silly, usually involving Keiko in the middle of pulverising Yuusuke for something. Even at the tender age of six, she'd had that boy whipped. Yukina delighted over the pictures, especially the few that had Kuwabara in them and Keiko handed them over to the excited demon.  
  
Supper was a enjoyable. Yukina got along very well with Keiko's parents, although there were a few times which she had to cover for the demon when it came to human customs she didn't know about. Luckily, her manners and compliments smoothed away whatever oddity they might of found in her, and Keiko was quite certain that her parents were taken with her new friend.  
  
After helping wash the dishes, the two girls went back up to Keiko's room and changed into their pajama's even though they didn't need to go to sleep for several more hours.  
  
"How did things go with Kuwabara after school?" Keiko asked as she brushed out Yukina's hair.  
  
"Very well, I think," Yukina replied, smiling. "It is hard to teach someone to use their ESP ability. Especially when I don't have much of my own. However, things are easier between us now than they were a few days ago, and he's adjusting to the idea of using his ability instead of letting it use him."  
  
"What are you trying to teach him to do?"  
  
"ESP allows a person to be able to sense other people's power. However, if it is strong enough, they can also do things with their mind such as move objects or speak telepathically with other people. I think that Kazuma has the ability to do such things. We just need to teach him how."  
  
"Will he be able speak telepathically?"  
  
Yukina shook her head, messing up the part that Keiko had just finished brushing. She scowled good-naturedly at the girl, then began brushing it again. "I'm not sure if he will be able to gain that much control over it. However, I have managed to show him how to read the aura of power around other people. He can identify the difference between spiritual power and youki. Also, he can tell if someone's power is negative or positive."  
  
"Negative or positive?" Keiko questioned, curious.  
  
"Yes," Yukina replied. "Someone who has a positive pattern to their power is likely to be a gentle person. They radiate happiness and kindness, and their spirit is very gentle. I have positive youki because I dislike fighting. I don't like to see people sad and I will do what I can to make them happy, even if it means influencing their moods with my youki. A negative energy pattern is created by a negative mind. It means that the person is likely to be dangerous or violent. My brother has a negative pattern to his youki because he has trained to be a fighter. His spirit has been beaten upon enough that his mind is darker than most people. Other than myself, I doubt there is anyone else whom he cares about."  
  
"Although, that is changing now. I felt sad for him when I first saw him, because of the pain in his eyes. Although he was mean and rude, I couldn't dislike him," Keiko commented after a speculative silence.  
  
Yukina looked up at her quickly, then gave her a wide smile. "Yes, I think that it is changing him a lot. Now that he is around people who accept him for who he is, my brother has been able to let some of his past wounds heal. Your words are proof enough of that. Most people are afraid of my brother and the violence in his eyes. Very few of them take the time to see the gentle spirit underneath, waiting to be let out. He shows it to me sometimes, but it still remains hidden away mostly."  
  
"Does it bother you that someone other than yourself may unlock it?" Keiko asked.  
  
Yukina hesitated for a moment, then shook her head. "The link between my brother and myself is strong. Even if he gives his heart to another, I know that part of it will always remain with me. If someone were able to heal the wounds which I cannot, I would be grateful to them."  
  
"I wonder if things will work out between Shuuichi and Hiei," Keiko said softly, her hands pausing in their brushing motion.  
  
"I'm certain that they will. Hiei is stubborn, but I'm going to do my best that he realizes what he feel sfor Shuuichi," Yukina stated firmly.  
  
Keiko laughed, grinning at the other girl. "I'll definately help. It is about time Hiei had a happy ending," she stated.  
  
  
  
End Episode 34 


	36. Episode 35: Stay the Night. Innocence

Whaa!! I'm sorry to everyone about Episode 33!! I had no idea that it was like that when I loaded it. I guess there was some kind of problem. ^^;; Gomen, gomen!!!! *wails* Anyway, I fixed it up and I'm giving you this new chapter early in appology!!  
  
*bows* Let me know what you think, onegai??  
  
Aqua  
  
  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe  
  
Episode 35: Stay the Night. Innocence  
  
  
  
"Hiei, I'm sorry for prying," Shuuichi said again.  
  
Glowering slightly, Hiei shot him a look. "I told you to stop appologizing," he stated.  
  
His escape from the other had not been successful, considering his clothing had been locked up in the same locker as Shuuichi's. The brief amount of time that it had taken for Shuuichi to catch up to him was enough for Hiei to regain his lost composure. As much as he had hated the other for breaking his heart, Hiei had never wanted to admit that Kurama might be dead. At the same time, he had almost hoped it was true as that would mean Kurama hadn't actually left him.  
  
Hearing Shuuichi say that he wasn't gone had sent his heart racing and his body flying into action before he'd even realized what he'd done. Once the red-head reached him, he'd gained control of himself and had simply said that Kurama had been one of few friends and he'd been momentarily upset. However, since then, Shuuichi hadn't stopped appologizing.  
  
"I feel that I should make it up to you. What do you say you come over to my house? I'll cook up dinner, and you can even stay the night if you like," Shuuichi replied.  
  
"Wouldn't your mother disapprove?" Hiei questioned, a little surprised by the invitation.  
  
Shuuichi smiled a little and shook his head. "She likes it when I invite people over, and she was quite taken with you. I think that it would be nice for both of us to have some company," he replied.  
  
Hiei thought about it a moment, then arched an eyebrow. "You want to have a sleepover?" he questioned.  
  
Shuuichi blinked, then laughed a little. "I didn't expect you to call it that. I wasn't aware that you knew what a sleepover was," he admitted.  
  
Shrugging, Hiei looked away. "Yukina meantioned that she was going to have a sleepover at Keiko's. When you asked me to stay the night, I assumed it would be the same thing," he explained.  
  
"Ah, yes. Well, girls usually call it a sleepover. Calling it a sleepover usually means that you'll do girly things, like talk about boys or play with each other's hair, or watch sad romance movies and cry. Guys usually call it 'crashing at a friend's place'," he explained.  
  
Hiei snorted. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. There can't be that much a difference," he replied. Humans were certainly odd creatures. He learned another useless fact every day.  
  
"Well, anyway, do you want to come over? We can talk about my training some more. If you want to have a sleepover, we can compare the butts of the boy's in our class then watch a sappy romance movie," Shuuichi said with a laugh.  
  
Unable to help himself, Hiei snickered a little. "I've seen very few movies in my life, and they have never been sappy romances," he stated.  
  
Shuuichi turned to him curiously. "Are there such things as movies in the Demonworld?" he asked, his tone disbelieving.  
  
"Of course not," Hiei replied. "However, Koenma likes to pass information for missions to us in many different ways. Sometimes, he plays the information on a video tape in his office."  
  
"Koenma wasn't what I was expecting to see when you spoke of the Prince of the Spiritworld," Shuuichi commented.  
  
"He never is," Hiei said with a snort. "It is hard to believe that a boy who is still in diapers actually controls the fate of so many souls."  
  
"How young is he, really?" Shuuichi asked.  
  
Hiei thought a moment, tallying the years in his head. "I think that he may be turning about three thousand on his next birthday," he said.  
  
"Three thousand?"  
  
"He is a demi-God after all. Koenma didn't always look like a child. About two thousand years ago, he pissed off the wrong person and was turned into the baby that you saw. It was many years later that the curse was taken away, but Koenma was used to the baby form by then. So, instead of walking around looking like the young adult that he is, he keeps the baby body."  
  
"How long has Botan been working with him?" Shuuichi questioned.  
  
Hiei shrugged. "I don't really know. Long enough for her to fall in love with him even if he is a baby?" he replied.  
  
"Botan is in love with Koenma?" Shuuichi exclaimed, his eyes going wide.  
  
"Of course she is. I don't see why she would put up with his temper tantrums otherwise. Although, I don't really see her taste. Especially since it would be hard, being in love with your boss."  
  
"Especially a prince. Does Koenma know?"  
  
Again, Hiei shrugged. "I doubt it. He's pretty clueless about stuff like that," he replied. "I don't think that a child who still recieves spankings when he's done something wrong actually thinks about girls and love."  
  
"That's kind of sad," Shuuichi said quietly.  
  
Hiei looked at him, a little surprised by his reaction. "Sad?" he asked.  
  
Nodding, Shuuichi looked up at the sky. "When you really love someone, you love them with all of your being. Nothing can take you away from them. She remains by his side no matter how much pain it must be causing her. I find it sad that she would be so devoted to him, yet may never have her feelings returned," he said.  
  
"You sound like you've experienced love," Hiei commented quietly after a long pause.  
  
Shuuichi glanced down at him briefly, then looked up at the sky. "Sometimes, I think that I have," he said, then fell silent.  
  
Uncertain of what to say or do, Hiei remained silent as well. The two of them made the rest of the way to Shuuichi's house without conversation between them.  
  
  
  
End Episode 35 


	37. Episode 36: Explained Dreams. The Connec...

Chambers ()   
This chapter was great! Please hurry with more soon.   
  
Aqua: Hai hai!!! ^_^V I'm trying to type up a chapter a day!!  
  
No Name ()   
HxK!HxK!HxK!HxK!HxK!HxK!HxK!   
  
Aqua: BANZAI!!! *starts waving HxK flag*  
  
Isis Blue  
awww... sweet chapter *pats author's head* you're forgiven for goofing on 33. Hmmm... BotanXKoenma eh? Sure. Why not? Koenma is pretty drool worthy in his young adult body... and that pacifier must be an excellent workout *is bonked on the head before she lets out a spoiler or turns hentai* When is Shuuichi going to find out that Hiei and Kurama were lovers???? And how? A vivid dream? Hiei? Yukina? The dream way might be nice... on the night of the sleepover/crashing (lol - loved that bit of distinction). It would cause for an interesting morning, at any rate.  
  
Aqua: O.o; ... O.O;;;; Okay, you are totally psycic or something!! (And, don't worry, the secrets behind Koenma's pacifier will be revealed later in this ficcie, so that spoiler would be revealed eventually anyway LOL) Neways, you are definately going to like this particular chapter!!  
  
Yukitsu  
Ummm... Sorry for that tantrum just a while ago. I'm Really, REALLY sorry. Gomen nasai! And Thankies for fixing the chapter. Waaaaaahhhhhh I love it so much!!!!! Go Hiei! Go Kurama! *dances around while wagging tail* Awwwww.... poor Botan. hehehe. (don't like the girl) I mean, I like her, if she's not Kurama's partner. Kurama is for Hiei and Hiei only. *determined stomp* Botan's for Koenma. I hope that they go together in your fic too. More chapters please! c",)   
  
Aqua: LOL, that's okay. I had no idea what was going on with the chapters, and I wouldn't of fixed it if so many people hadn't freaked out. *nod nod* I like Botan, but I do NOT think that Botan and Kurama should be together. ^^;; I mean, I own half the series and they only exchange maybe three sentances. Personally, I think that Koenma and Botan make a cute couple and I'm seriously considering getting them together later on in the ficcie.  
  
Armageddon ()  
Cool story but sometimes you are lacking in details. But what do I know, here's candy and one day I will learn how to spell  
  
Aqua: *dies laughing* And to think, in one of my fics a reviewer told me I put in too much details!! LOL ^_~ In this, I have to be careful not to reveal too much before I want to. Probably why it doesn't have as much detail. Eeee!!! Sankyuu for the candy!!!!  
  
N-chan   
wai!! cants wait til the next chapter!!   
  
Aqua: *grins wide* Me either, that's why I typed it up last night!!!  
  
Black Starr Kitsune   
OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH whats going to happen tonight?? ooohhh I hope Kurama will remember soon and Hiei won't be sad anymore. Is Kurama going to claim Hiei as his mate?? because I tell you he should they are obviously soulmates Please update soon Kurama and Hiei forever. (^_^)   
  
Aqua: *waves her other flag saying Hiei/Kurama FOREVER!!* The actual 'sleepover' scene is rather innocent *grins* However, what happens during the sleepover...... *trails off, cackling*  
  
Yonaka no Inu-Ryuu   
AaaaaaaawwwwwwwwWWWWWW!!!! KAWAIII!!!!! Seeing as you're now a fried, threatening has become rather inappropriate... Damn. My Italian mafia buddies are out of a job. Oh well. Bribing's good. *chuckes coconut pocky* Write more!!!   
  
Aqua: LOL!!! ^_~ Don't worry, the most effective way to get me to write is to voice your opinion and be a general bother of yourself until I get fed up and decide to write more. *grins and munches on a stick of pocky* Although, I don't know about being the idea of a fried.... (*giggles her head off* Don't mind me. I know it was a typo. I just didn't get much sleep last night since I had to stay up until four in the morning to write this chapter!! Gaaah!!)  
  
ShiTiger  
Very sweet chapter, but I'm still interested in the bath scene. Hope to see the next one soon, bye!   
  
Aqua: *bows her head to everyone* I'm really sorry about Episode 33. However, you can ask Yonaka up there. She knows how many times I tried to reload it. ^^; Eventually, I had to recreate a file in order to get it to load properly!! Stupid ff.net. *growls at it* ^_^ Neways, hai hai, next chapter!!!  
  
Yukitsu   
Yes. I agree. It _is_ about time that you gave little Hiei-kun a happy ending. Of course it should be with our number 1 bishie. *grin grin* or else! *threatening glare* Jooooke *runs over for a hug* *wags kitsune tail* *wag wag*   
Kurama/Shuichi + Hiei the BEST!!!!! They RULE!!!   
  
Aqua: They do, they do!!! Wai wai!! *glomps onto Yukitsu and pets head* ^_^; I can't garuntee a happy ending right now, but things are about to get a whoooooole lot more interesting between the two, I can tell ya that!!  
  
Now, on with the ficcie!!  
  
------  
  
Author's Note: ^_^;; I wasn't aware that they had things like guns in the Demonworld. However, in the series, when Kurama explains how he was killed, the hunter shot him with a gun. Just because, I've decided to keep this part of the series the same. Let's not nit-pick at our wonderful series and just enjoy, ne?   
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe  
  
Episode 36: Explained Dreams. The Connection  
  
  
The night air was cool against his skin, chilling his body when the slight breeze brushed against his sweaty form, turning the slickness on him into a cold coating that made him shudder with large shivers. However, he didn't dare move from his hiding place, not even to brush the sweat away.  
  
It was close, he could feel it. Coming closer, following his trail. The hunter had expertly worked past all of his traps, intent on his prize. Kurama was at a loss of what to do. He couldn't return home and possibly bring this danger to Hiei and his sister. Yet, no matter how far he ran, the hunter stayed close behind him, waiting for his opportunity.  
  
He was wanted for his silver hide and he knew it. No other knowledge in the world was more terrifying. This wasn't even a hunt of necessity, a preditor looking for food. This was a game to the hunter, a chase that would leave Kurama without his life and him with a silver pelt that would gain several thousand gold in the market place. Enough to feed himself for weeks, although Kurama doubted that the hunter actually needed food.  
  
When he heard a twig snap only a few feet away, the youko reacted without thinking. He transformed into his fox body, darting under the bushes close by and running for all that he was worth. He tried to twist the plants behind him to block the other's passage, but was distracted by the sheer terror flowing through his veins. There was no time to worry about the plants. He had to get away.  
  
The sound of a shot being fired echoed in the silence of the night, and Kurama froze in shock without meaning to. Pain suddenly peirced through his body and he gave a yelp of agony as it ripped through his form like an inferno. He'd been surrounded by a comforting black flame before. However, this was nothing like that time. There was no comfort, no condolences, no sense of safety. He could feel his body seperating from his soul, his mind almost gone from the pain alone.  
  
He could hear the triumphant sound of the hunter as he realized that he'd hit his mark. However, Kurama could do no more than give him a feeble growl before he collapsed to the ground.  
  
When he awoke, his body was laying on the ground. He was floating, and everything seemed to be disjointed before his eyes. Looking around, he could see different pathways before him. Some would lead him to the Spiritworld. Others would lead toward the Humanworld. There were even some passages toward the non-existant Neitherworld which would certainly lead him to the demise of his spirit if he followed.  
  
He wanted nothing more than to return to the arms of his lover. He wanted to close his eyes, then open them and realize that it had all been a nightmare. That he was still inside of their home built within the trees, that Yukina would be cooking whatever meat he and Hiei had dragged back the night before.   
  
However, no matter how many times he opened and closed his eyes, the situation remained the same. The hunter was packing up his dead body and his soul was left floating in the air above.   
  
Suddenly, a raw determination filled him. He was not going to allow himself to just die like this. Kurama was a proud being. He had lived for hundreds of years already, had outsmarted countless numbers of enemies, had stolen thousands of dollars worth of treasures. He'd had countless numbers of lovers, had fallen in love with only one, and had been fighting against that particular hunter for weeks.  
  
There was no way he was just going to let his soul vanish into nothing in the Demonworld, or risk the chance of eternal banishment from the Spiritworld. He would take the only other option left, go to the Humanworld, and find whatever means he could to restore himself to a physical body.  
  
His mind made up, Kurama willed his spirit forward, through one of the passageways. He could feel himself growing weaker, his soul deminishing without a physical body to contain it. Desperately, he searched for any kind of solution to his problem.  
  
When he saw the human woman walking in the park, wrapped in the arms of a human man, an idea came to him. She was pregnant with his child, but the child did not have its own soul yet. Moving himself downward, he let his soul drift into that of the fetus, feeling the woman cry out as the tiny being inside of her stirred in reaction to his coming.  
  
Reaching out with the last of his power, Kurama shifted the form to fit the basic needs of himself. The baby had originally started as a female, but would now turn into a male. With nothing left to do, the youko let himself drift within the warm recess which surrounded, closing his eyes and surrendering to the sleep which called him.  
  
He didn't feel his memories drifting away piece by piece, or his youki being clamped down by the spiritual energy of the body he possessed. He didn't feel the body growing around him, taking the shape of a baby boy as month passed into month and his form developed. He let all of it slip by, until he was nothing more than a human child, screaming as he came into the world.   
  
He'd lost all of it, his entire past, the truth of who he had been. Now, he was Minamino Shuuichi. The first born son of the human woman, Minamino Shiori. If there had been any times of strange dreams, both he and his mother had passed them off as the imagination of a child.  
  
Now, something was calling him. Something from the forgotten past. Kurama wanted out, wanted to reach for this thing. He knew that it should never of been forgotten. He was going to fight against every wall which held him back until he had found this important thing and claimed it as his own.   
  
He never wanted to leave again. He'd promised he would never leave.  
  
***  
  
Shuuichi let out a muffled scream as he jolted to a sitting position. His body was covered in a cold sweat and he shivered. However, it was more from the lasting images of the dream than it had been from the chill in his body.   
  
"What is it?" Hiei questioned, startling him even further. He should of realized that, with his past, Hiei would be a light sleeper.  
  
"My dream," he said quietly. "I know what happened."  
  
The fire demon sat up, the blankets shifting with his motion. After a rather short argument hours earlier, the two of them had decided to share the bed. Hiei had refused to make Shuuichi take the floor, and the red-head had refused to let Hiei do the same. At the time, he'd been almost beside himself with embarrasment and teenage hormones. Now, he was grateful for the other's presence so close.  
  
Unable to help himself, Shuuichi turned and wrapped his arms around Hiei's body, his head burying into the other's shoulder. He felt Hiei tense, then wrap a tentive arm around him. "I know how I died," Shuuichi whispered, tears coming to his eyes.  
  
  
End Episode 36 


	38. Episode 37: Realization. Stepping up the...

Chambers ()   
More, more, more! You have to continue this chapter soon. I can't wait to see what Hiei's reaction to what Shuuichi just remembered will be. OOoooo, and they're in bed together already!Will this new revelation lead to something more intimate between them? Hurry with the next chapter!   
  
Aqua: ^_^ I'm not planning on changing the rating of the main fic from PG. However, there will be side-stories of skipped scenes for ppl who want.. more intimate scenes. *grin* Sorry, but this isn't one of them! ^_^;;;  
  
Armageddon ()   
Aaaaa You're trying to kill me. That's it, is it. points a shaking finger   
But then at least there is more, Pleeeeease, you can have this if there is.   
Offer Truck of sweets and other good things.   
Pleeeeeeeeease bounces up and down like yo-yo   
Can you tell I just had sugarrrrrrrrr. Rans away  
  
Aqua: *grins* that was me yesterday!! I had so much sugar in my system... O.o; (easter candy is on sale for really cheap, so I stocked up!!) I scared a few of my friends...   
  
SilentX ()   
Damn cliffhanger!!!! (gets a gun) hahaha now Im the hunter!!!! IM gonna shoot you down Aqua... (looks around for any sign of Aqua) where are you? come out come out where ever you are!!!!   
  
Aqua: *hides behind her computer monitor* Noooooo!! Don't kill me!! Onegai??? *blinks innocently, all chibified and such*  
  
Black Starr Kitsune ()   
ALRIGHT THATS IT!!! I am sick of being hunted for bounty I'm gunna find that SOB and skin him see how he likes it. *growls* Poor Kurama *cries heartbrokenly* .... Alright I love Hiei and Kurama they are CUTE!! Anyway PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE UPDATE SOON. (^_^)  
  
Aqua: Hai hai!! The stupid *the rest of this sentance has been censored* LMAO, neways, ^_^ Hai hai!! Updating!! *beams* see?? *points down to the ficcie at the end of this rather extensive author/feedback commentary.  
  
Brady and The Voices  
UGH!!!! How can you leave us off like that?! CRUEL! CRUEL! Grrrr! -=wails=- I wanna knoooooow!  
  
Aqua: ^_^ I know, I know! But I had to stop it there!! *grins* Of course, I don't know why, but I did! However, I think everyone will like the next chapter!!  
  
Yonaka no Inu-Ryuu  
Ya ya...I know. DAMN TYPO GODS!!! TO HELL WITH YE!!!! However, if you really wanted I could fry you...FOR LEAVING OFF RIGHT HERE!!!!! *glare*   
*poke* Next chapter. *poke* Next chaper. *poke* Next chapter. *poke* Next chaper. *poke* Next chapter. *poke* Next chaper. *poke* Next chapter. *poke* Next chaper. *poke* Next chapter. *poke* Next chaper. *poke* Next chapter. *poke* Next chaper. *poke* Next chapter. *poke* Next chaper.   
  
Aqua: ^_^ Don't worry about the typo! *rubs the bruise on her arm* ^^; Just please don't poke me! *grin* I bruise easily, and you can never be sure where that finger is going to land!! O.o; *cough* Yes, neways!! ^_^ Next chapter posted, just like I promised!!  
  
ShiTiger  
Oh good, Shuuichi remembers now and Hiei is about to find out that Shu is really his lover Kurama. Can't wait for the next chapter. (like the bath scene too! Very cute!)   
  
Aqua: *beams* Sankyuu! *grins and bounces around* Yes, yes, Shuuichi now knows everything!!  
  
koashura ()  
im smiling like crazy now, you know! listening to that genki jin song about flying away isnt helping a great deal either:P mya makes me want to sing. loudly. .. oh well. here, i heard coconut pocky makes writers type faster :P *contemplates throwing but just hands aqua the pocky*   
  
Aqua: WAI!!! *glomps and starts munching on pocky* ^___^ Sankyuu! Hehehe, I liked that chapter too, even tho I had to rewrite it a few times!  
  
Tifalee  
I like the dream scene. I don't know whether to be happy or sad now that Kurama's past has been revealed to him. *sniffs* That last part of the chapter made me sad though. Definitely getting more interesting.  
  
Aqua: *nods nods* It is kinda angsty, isn't it? Even if he isn't really dead, just reincarnated? ^_^;; *doesn't know whether to burst into tears or not*  
  
Icis Blue   
-_-; you know that you're evil for leaving it there, right? Right??? pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease make longer chapters And it seems that from the dream, Kurama knows he's Hiei's lover, but has Shuu figured that out yet? I suppose he's freaked right now about remembering his death, but I'm waiting to see how he reacts to the other bit of info... Don't disappoint me! ^.-   
  
Aqua: I most definately won't! *grins wide* I hope... ^_~ Again, you've picked up something from the storyline. No, Shuu-chan didn't realize it the night before.... *CACKLE*  
  
Green Eyes ()  
No!!!! Cliffhanger! Aqua-sama, how could you leave us in such a state?! Please, please, please, update soon?   
  
Aqua: Wai wai!! ^___^ Another cliffhanger, but not as bad as yesterdays!! Update is here!!! *bounces happily*  
  
----  
  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe  
  
Episode 37: Realization. Stepping up the Plan  
  
  
The next day, Shuuichi was still in shock. Although Yuusuke had given him a questioning glance when he'd entered, a few minutes late, there had been no chance to let the other know of his recollection the night before. Instead, he'd had to sit in his desk and pretend to be listening to the teacher. He was lucky that he wasn't called upon, since he was far too distracted to be able to pay attention.  
  
Hiei had held him as he'd trembled before eventually broken down into sobs. He had never realized that the other could be such a comfort. Hiei's attempt at soothing him had not been very successful, but it had been enough to calm him down enough to fall back asleep a few hours later.   
  
Although many of his memories still remained hidden away, last night had been enough to tell him who and what he really was. The loss which he felt was strong now. He was almost desperate to learn of the real soul which he owned.  
  
Their classes seemed to go on forever before the bell finally released them for lunch. It took only a few seconds for Yuusuke to appear beside him, obvious concern on his face, Keiko not far behind him. Hiei had told him that he would report this new information to Koenma. "Shuuichi, it isn't like you to be late. And you've been acting strangely all morning. What's going on?" he asked.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Shuuichi leaned back in his chair. "I had another dream last night. One that explained everything," he said, quietly so that he wouldn't be overheard by any eavesdropping classmates.  
  
"Explained what?" Keiko questioned, sitting in the vacated desk across from him.  
  
"Kurama was a youko who had lived for several hundred years. However, he was shot by a hunter. His spirit refused to die, so he came to the Humanworld and possessed an unborn child. However, he then forgot about being a demon and about the Demonworld. Instead, he became the human boy, Shuuichi," he said quietly.  
  
Keiko and Yuusuke stared at him for a long moment, both wearing identical expressions of shock on their face. "You mean that the reason you have youki is because you're a reincarnated demon?" Yuusuke finally questioned.  
  
Shuuichi nodded, laughing a little. "It sounds crazy, but the dreams that I've been having were actually memories. I don't know what triggered them, but they've been surfacing bit by bit every night. Last night, I had the dream which explained my death and rebirth," he said.  
  
"That's amazing," Keiko breathed after another long pause.  
  
"What was the dream like?" Yuusuke asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shuuichi replied, puzzled.  
  
Yuusuke's brow furrowed. "Did you dream it as Kurama, or as Shuuichi?" he clarified.  
  
"It was entirely through Kurama. However, when I was reborn, I no longer knew myself to be Kurama," Shuuichi explained, knowing that it wasn't the best of answers but unable to come up with anything else.   
  
"What is Kurama like?" Keiko asked.  
  
Shuuichi smiled a little. "Kurama did many things that would be considered bad, but he had a good heart deep inside. Since he is myself, I don't blame him for the things which he's done. I know why he did them. Although many people thought him to be cruel and heartless, he loved someone very deeply," he replied.   
  
All of a sudden, part of the dream registered that he hadn't taken into consideration the night before. He'd been so worked up over his death that he'd forgotten the rest of it. With a gasp, Shuuichi bolted upright in his chair, startling both of his friends.  
  
"What is it?" Yuusuke asked quickly.  
  
"I was so upset over how I had died that I forgot something. Kurama was deeply in love with another demon. They'd been together for almost ten years," he said, his voice montone as he worked over his own awe.  
  
"Do you know who?" Keiko questioned.  
  
Unable to help himself, Shuuichi started laughing. The irony of the situation was not lost on him. "Hiei," he said.   
  
***  
  
Koenma sat back in his seat with a small sigh, nodding slowly. Well, that certainly explained a lot. As Kurama had been a well-known criminal in the Demonworld, the Spiritworld had been keeping a close eye on him. His sudden disappearance had alarmed everyone. Now that he could be identified as Shuuichi, reincarnated, it made everything much more clear.  
  
"This will make things easier for us," he commented.  
  
"Speak for yourself," Hiei growled, spinning away from the desk and continuing with his pacing. He hadn't stood still for one moment since entering the demi-God's office, shifting from the desk to the door to the window and back.  
  
Koenma gave him a sharp look. "Will the revealation of Kurama and Shuuich's identity get in the way of your mission?" he questioned, his tone cool.  
  
Hiei paused at this, then drew himself up and shook his head. Koenma couldn't help a small snicker. Hiei's pride allowed him to be manipulated almost easily. "Of course it won't. You'll get your Spirit Detective out of him, just as you well from those other two humans," he stated.  
  
"Good, because we need to launch our attack in three days," Koenma replied without missing a beat.  
  
The demon in front of him spun around, his eyes wide. "Three days?" he exclaimed.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Koenma nodded. "It seems that Haru has realized our entire plan. He is no longer wasting time. The army will be ready to attack the Humanworld in five days. We need to attack before then," he stated.  
  
"That isn't nearly enough time to get them ready."  
  
"It is all the time we have."  
  
Hiei frowned, but nodded. "I'll have Genkai work with Yuusuke continuously for the next three days. Perhaps Botan will be able to help Yukina train Koenma? As a guide of spirits, she should be able to help him out," he suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me. What are you going to do with Shuuichi?" Koenma questioned.  
  
Hiei mulled over this for a few moments, then sighed. "The only thing I can do. I will continue to work with him, try to teach him to use the plants as weapons like he used to. With luck, he may even remember how to do it on his own," he stated.  
  
Koenma smiled and nodded. "Do it. Remember, three days," he stated.  
  
Hiei cast him one look before vanishing in a blur of black.  
  
  
End Episode 37 


	39. Episode 38: Manifestation of the Spirit ...

Chambers ()  
This is getting good! I am waiting in suspense for the next chapter. Have mercy on me and upload soon!   
  
Aqua: Hai hai!!! *beams proudly* Posting, see see?? Although it is probably not what everyone want's to read, we're really getting plot into the story now! *grin*  
  
Yukitsu ()   
Awwwwww...... poor ickle Hiei. All confused and upset. *laughs hard* while Kurama is all happy! hahahaha!!! I do hope that your planning on him remembering EVERYTHING? Especially that... thingy. Hehehehe.. But seriously, three days? Wow! that's not enough for Hiei and Kurama to... uh... kiss and make up. Not with that stupid Haru disturbing them. *gives kitsune growl* Next Chapter Please!!!! And don't ever forget: Kurama-Hiei the BEST!!! *thinks about letting Aqua borrow her 20 disks of pure Kurama-Hiei fanfics.* Maybe... when you've finished your fic. Ja!   
  
Aqua: Daijoubu!! Things will work out for them, eventually!! ^_^;; but things won't be so easy, unfortunately. And I'm always looking for more H/K ficcies!! (I only have about four hundred saved on my compie, and I've read them all so many times!!! *wail*) If you know where I can get more fics, let me know!! *beam*  
  
Yonaka no Inu-Ryuu   
*whimper* That was a kinda sorta bad-ish cliffhanger. Not as bad as some of your other ones, but still WAAAAH!!! WHEN WILL THEY GET TOGETHER!!! WAAAAAAAH!!!! ;.; *sniffle* Write more soon!!!   
  
Aqua: Hai hai!! ^_^;; You're away on AIM, so I can tell you here, NEXT CHAPTER being posted!! Wai wai!! ^_^;; We're almost at fourty chapters! My Gods!!   
  
Black Starr Kitsune  
You know what it is so hard to skin someone alive but not as hard as getting blood out fropm under my nails *evil grin* One less hunter go me!!! Lovin it Kurama will remember soon right and only three days wow I KNOW they will be great. Please update soon(^_^)   
  
Aqua: Kurama remembers the important things now!! *nod nod* (read: HIEI) I decided to jump up the action a bit by decreasing the amount of days they had. Don't worry, though, I don't plan on finishing it just with that battle. There would be too much left undone!!  
  
Icis Blue   
Laughter? -_-V He responds with laughter? Shouldn't he be concerned for Hiei??? Or at least really awed and greatful/appreciative for Hiei putting Shuuichi's needs ahead of his own? And maybe I'm just itching for some angst, but since Hiei knows that Shuuichi remembers (and Shuuichi hasn't said anything to him about their relationship...) shouldn't Hiei be a little angsty? Or is he just going to bury himself in the mission? Saaa.... You certainly know the meaning of 'delayed gratification' don't you? ^_^   
  
Aqua: LOL!! ^_^ Hai, hai. The situation is rather ironic, ne?? He's had this huge crush on Hiei this whole time, only to find out that they'd been in love for ten years in his previous life! I thought the situation deserved some laughter. *nod nod* Of course, Shuuichi hasn't meantioned that he knows they were lovers... Hmmmm... I should play with that a bit, ne? *big grin*  
  
SilentX  
omigosh!!! continue soon pls   
  
Aqua: *nods nods* I will most definately!! ^_____^  
  
Marikalay  
I have fallen in love with your story. The alternate universe angle is fabulous, and I adore your writing style.   
I can't wait to read more on this one.   
  
Aqua: *beams* You know, I had no idea when I started writing this, that it would become such an arc of a story (or that it would be so popular!!) *bounces happily* I'm so proud!! *sniffle*  
  
Four-leaf-Clover   
Oi! I havent been reveiwing as often (and probably wont be reviewing often in the furture because of RL) But I just thought I would leave a little note saying how much a LOVED these past few chapers!! I cant wait for more!!! And even if Im not reviewing much later you should know that I will be in love with the future chapters!! *huggles* More chapters please!! *cuddle cuddle* ^^  
  
Aqua: *cuddles back* That's okies!! So long as I get feedback every once and a while!! *nod nod* I'm glad you like them!! Things have been getting interesting in the last few chapters, ne??  
  
ShiTiger   
Hiei isn't jumping all over this little bit of truth, is he? Seems like he's still upset that Kurama died. I'm surprised that Shuuichi hasn't managed to jump Hiei himself because the Youko Kurama likely would have when rejoined with his lover. How silly they both are sometimes.   
  
Aqua: *nods nods* poor Hiei-chan! He's so clueless as to what is really going on in Shuuichi's mind. LMAO Shuuichi has iron control!! ^___^  
  
----  
  
Oh, yes, and I got some great fanart!! When I post up the next chapter, it will be loaded on my webpage. I hope that eveyone will go and take a look at it!!  
  
Author's Note: At some points in the anime and manga, they call Kuwabara's Spirit Sword (Reiken) the Sword of Light (Hikari no Ken). I'm not sure if this is simply because it glows (for those of you who haven't seen the series, it is a manifestation of Kuwabara's energy, and appears as a roughly-shaped, glowing, orange blade). Either way, it isn't too important since I will be calling it a Spirit Sword from here on it, I just thought I would drop a comment because of what Botan tells him.  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe  
  
Episode 38: Manifestation of the Spirit Sword. Botan's Discovery  
  
  
"Eh? Botan? What are you doing here?" Kazuma questioned when he saw the young girl standing beside Yukina, both of them waiting for him. He'd been late for school that morning by several hours and the teacher had punished him by making him clean the classroom. He'd told Yukina not to wait, but it appeared that she had anyway.  
  
Botan smiled and waved. "I've come to help Yukina teach you to use your ESP. She knows quite a bit about it, but doesn't know the affects your spiritual power could have on it. Today, we're going to see if you can use your spiritual power to increase the power of your ESP," she explained.  
  
Kazuma scratched the back of his head. "Sounds complicated to me," he commented.  
  
"Don't worry, Kazuma. I'm sure you'll do fine," Yukina said, taking his hand as they made their way to the busstop that would take them to Kazuma's house.  
  
"Why are we stepping so far ahead all of a sudden? I've only just learned to determine between different energy types," Kazuma questioned.  
  
He wasn't the brightest fish in the sea, but he would of had to been an absolute moron to miss the look which the two girls shared. "Koenma just wants to make sure you learn everything as soon as possible, just in case," Botan said, looking nervous.  
  
Kazuma was suspicious, but didn't press for an answer. He trusted Yukina to tell him when the time was right. Instead, the three of them talked about what they should do this upcoming weekend. Since they had a rather diverce group, and didn't want to do the same as they had last Sunday, it was hard to decide.  
  
When they arrived at home, Kazuma's parents were still working and his sister was out. The three of them sat in a triangle, Yukina playing with an extatic Ekichi.  
  
"Okay, the first thing we are going to do is teach you to recognize your own spiritual energy," Botan instructed. "Close your eyes and let your senses take in the power around you. Seperate your own from mine and Yukina's."  
  
Kazuma closed his eyes, concentrating. He tensed a little automatically as he allowed his mind to take in the energy if the two around him. Botan had a strong sense of spirit, which was understandable with all things considered. He had to focus on the calming characteristics of Yukina's youki before his body would loosen once again. Mentally, he catagorized their energy patterns as their own, then focused on the remaining power in the area. He guess that this was his own, since they were the only three around. Ekichi had such a miniscule amount that it barely registered at all.  
  
"All right, I think I've done it," he said, focusing all of his concentration onto the remaining energy.  
  
"Okay," Botan said quietly. "The next thing that you need to do is learn to manifest that energy. You need to gain control of it, so that you can bend it to your will. The easiest way is to turn it into a weapon of some kind. Spiritual energy exists to defend yourself. Don't think about it, just let your mind and spirit react on your instincts. If your life was in danger right now, what weapon would you feel comfortable with? How would you defend yourself from the enemy?"  
  
Kazuma wasn't aware that his body was moving with his mind, bringing his hands up in front of him. It wasn't until he felt the spiritual energy that he had a small hold upon flair out and the girls yelp that he realized something was going on. His eyes snapping open, he looked forward to see a blazing orange energy coming from his hand, shaped like a sword. He jerked back in shock, the sword vanishing to wherever it had came as he lost control.  
  
"What the hell was that?" he yelped, pushing himself back up to a sitting position.  
  
Botan and Yukina were doing the same, both girls laughing slightly. "I wasn't expecting it to work so well," Botan commented.  
  
"That is amazing, Kazuma," Yukina praised.  
  
"Amazing or not, I don't know what just happened," Kazuma admitted, blushing slightly.  
  
"I didn't think that you would be able to manifest your spiritual power so easily. It is a pleasant surprise. Using your ESP, you can concentrate on your own power and transform it into a sword. Apparently, this would be your weapon of choice if you were in battle. That blade is called the Spirit Sword, or sometimes even the Sword of Light," Botan explained.  
  
"Kazuma, try it again. This time, don't let your surprise make you lose control of it," Yukina said, smiling happily.  
  
Nodding, Kazuma focused on his hand, reaching out with his mind. Again, he grabbed onto the spiritual power which surrounded him. He thought about the sword, about needing to protect himself. He was startled, but forced himself to remain focused, when his fist glowed slightly before a long orange blade burst from it. He could feel its handle in his hands and could feel his spirtual power feeding it, little by little.   
  
"Amazing," he breathed, staring.  
  
"Try to move it around," Botan instructed.  
  
Nodding, Kazuma thought back to his fencing and kendo classes in gym, as well as some of his own training on the side. He flexed the blade in his hand, watching as it sliced through the air. Grinning, Kazuma went through a few of the basic hand motions. There was no real weight in his hand. If he couldn't feel his fingers and palm touching it, he might of thought that it wasn't even there. However, when he accidently swung his arm out too far and sliced it right through one of the walls, he realized exactly how sharp it really was.  
  
Grimacing, he allowed the blade to vanish as he took in the damage he had caused. The blade had sliced right through the plaster and wood, leaving a line where he'd cut. "Great, now I have to figure out how to fix this before my parents come home," he grumbled.  
  
Botan giggled and got to her feet. "I'm going to see how Yuusuke and Genkai are doing. I'll leave the rest up to you, Yukina," she said.  
  
The Koorime smiled and nodded. "Thank you for what you have done. Kazuma is going to become a great fighter," she said. Once Botan had left, she turned her attention to the youth beside her. "Well, perhaps we should get started."  
  
Sharing a grin, the two of them set about trying to fix the cut in the wall before his parents came home. Unfortunately, they were only half way through filling it before the two adults arrived. While Kazuma stammered out an excuse for having a girl over when no one was home, Yukina explained that she had requested Kuwabara to show her some of the patterns they'd learned in gym class with a kitchen knife.  
  
Kazuma was more than a little surprised when they bought the excuse, despite the fact that, not only was a kitchen knife too small to make such a cut, but he didn't have gym this semester.   
  
  
End Episode 38 


	40. Episode 39: The Rose Whip. Call Me Kuram...

Clara  
Wow, my keyboard doesn't agree with this site. -____-; Those errors in the last review was completely unintentional, I promise. I hope you can understand my other review ;___; *goes back to reading*  
  
Aqua: ^_^ Hai hai!! I was able to read it just fine! Thank you for reviewing!! *glomps* I'm trying to keep the facts in the original series the same as in this one. However, because it is AU, I've changed quite a bit at the same time! *nod nod* But it's fun to be able to play with the characters!  
  
Filia-san  
I have always liked Yuu Yuu Hakusho, and I have read lots of fanfics about it, but yours really goes to the top of my favorites one. Keep going please :)!! I am always looking forward to find new chapters.  
  
Aqua: *beams happily* Hai hai!! In truth, I'm not sure how long this fic is actually going to be, but I have no intention of stopping it for a while! It's too much fun!!  
  
WM ()  
Oohh... it's so sad that Kurama died because some hunter wants his fur. I hope Hiei would consul Shuiichi more.... Keep up the good work. Can't wait for the next chapter ^_^  
  
Aqua: LOL!!! Yes... Hiei should 'comfort' Shuuichi! (Although, now, it seems like Hiei is taking it harder! ^^; LOL)  
  
Ryo0oki   
Oh wow.   
I don't usually review fics, but this is just too good. *squeals* I LOVE THIS FIC!!!! =^_^= It's really amazing, all of it. Please add more angst? Angsty Hiei.... mmmmmm.... have him sacrifice himself for Kurama or something and then have Kurama angst over him... and then have a happy ending somehow..... mmmm   
....sorry.... =^_^= Keep on writing!!   
  
Aqua: Wai wai! I'm glad you decided to post a review up for my ficcie!! (I'm determined to reach 200 with either this episode or the next one!!) It will have a happy ending, because I hate sad ones, but as for when... hehe I'm not sure!  
  
Yukitsu   
Hey!!! Where's Hiei and Kurama?! *growl* You left them out! *sniff. Pout* Sometimes, I just hate you. But then again, I just love you for writing this fic. *sigh* just make sure that Kurama and Hiei are in the next chapter. Hehehe. K+H the best!!! Oh! and about that K+H fics, just look around in the fanfiction section of anipike.com YYH. There's bound to be some of them there. Try Bulma Breifs too.  
  
Aqua: ^_^;; Sometimes, I need to take a break from Hiei and Kurama. (Yes, as much as I sometimes forget, this particular ficcie doesn't revolve around just them *grin* Although, it should!!)  
*coughs* I've been to every site at anipike that has a fanfiction pairing I like, and I've downloaded every fic of BB ^_^ (I love her stories! LOL They are so funny!)  
  
ShiTiger  
Cute, next chapter please!   
  
Aqua: Hai hai!! Gomen about the delay! I was busy this weekend, so just got this typed up last night! ^^;;  
  
Yonaka no Inu-Ryuu  
I like the way he gets his spirit sword! And the wall thing was cute! It SO sounds like something he would do. At least it wasn't Yukina's head. Anywho! MORE MORE MORE MORE!!   
  
Aqua: LMAO! I figured that Kuwabara wouldn't be absolutely perfect with his Spirit Sword the first time he got it. ^_^; It was hard, trying to figure out how to get him to be able to manifest it. I wasn't sure if I would, but realized that he would have to fight somehow!!  
  
Sano ()  
Please continue!!!!KxH KxH Kxh!!!oh yeah.if you don't OMAE O KORUSU!!   
  
Aqua: Wow!! Another death threat!!! *carefully copies and puts in her "Aqua's Book of Deaththreats for Reaching Your Limits"* Hehe ^_^ Yes, as you've all demanded at one point or another, this episode is about Hiei and Kurama again!!  
  
Black Starr Kitsune ()  
Aqua excellent as always. Have you read For Love of Traitors by Tenshi no Korin it is my second yyh couple fave Koenma and Yusuke because they are so cute. Kurama and Hiei are my favorites they are just so cute. When will Kurama talk to Hiei about his memories? Please continue with this soon. (^_^)   
  
Aqua: I read that ficcie yesterday!! ^_^ It was great!! For those of you who haven't read it, you definately should! (I'm going to be posting up a Yuusuke/Koenma fic in a while.) And, as for Shuuichi, he's come up with a little plan of his own....  
  
Ice'is Blue   
*Slaps herself on the forehead* Oh yeah... this fic has a plot. And here I was, getting spoiled by nearly uninterrupted H&K intrigue. As a reminder to self: there are more than two characters in YYH and their lives are equally as valid. So, although I missed Shuuichi and Hiei, this chapter was nice too.   
  
Aqua: LMAO! I was the same!! ^_^;; I realized that I hadn't posted an episode with anyone else in it for a while, so I thought that it might be a good idea to do so. *grins*   
  
Armageddon ()  
Geees, it runs in the family. Now how about some more fighting. Kure ne ne ne?   
  
Aqua: LOL!! ^_^;; It does, doesn't it? We're going to be getting into some actual fighting scenes soon! (Wow, took me long enough, ne??)  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
Aqua  
  
Author Note: "Youko" was not Kurama's last name. In fact, I have yet to see a demon on the show who does have a last name. However, Kurama (when in his youko form) often introduced himself this way. Probably to reinstate the fact that he was, indeed, a youko instead of a human. (Not that anyone wouldn't of noticed. ^^;) Anyway, this may not seem overly important now, but during this episode, it helps to make sense of what Kurama is saying.  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe  
  
Episode 39: The Rose Whip. Call Me Kurama.  
  
  
Shiori could tell that there was something going on with her son the second that he walked in the door. Although he was his usual helpful self, there was a light in his eyes that she had never seen before. There had been a figment of it in the last few weeks, but nothing like there was now. Her son was practically glowing.  
  
"How was your day, Shuuichi?" she questioned, smiling when he insisted that she sit down on the couch. She had been feeling better today and had been cleaning, but had to admit that she wanted to sit for a while. Luckily, she would be seeing the doctor next week. Hopefully, she would be able to go the entire day once he found out what was wrong and she recovered from it.  
  
"It was great, Mom," Shuuichi replied with a wide smile.  
  
She blinked a little, startled. She'd never seen him smile like that before. "Did something good happen?" she asked.  
  
"Not yet. However, if you wouldn't mind me going out later, I'm pretty sure something will," he replied.  
  
"Of course you can go out," Shiori replied, laughing a little. "I've been telling you for years that you should date and see your friends more often."  
  
The smile faultered a little and Shuuichi leaned down suddenly, hugging her tightly. "I love you, Mom. You're the only woman for me," he declared.  
  
Laughing, she swatted his head. "You silly child. Now then, I'm going to rest for a bit. And you are going to call whoever you're going out with tonight to let them know you're coming," she stated firmly.  
  
Nodding, Shuuichi made his way into the kitchen. Shiori watched her go, her smile remaining in place. She was a very lucky woman to have such a son. For as long as she lived, she would never forget it.  
  
***  
  
"I want you to call me Kurama," Shuuichi stated, the first thing after greeting the other.  
  
Hiei tensed, looking up at him sharply. "What?" he questioned.  
  
Shuuichi... Kurama, smiled and shrugged casually. "Minamino Shuuichi is my name as a human. However, as I've been learning to use my abilities, I've become less human each day. Now that I know who I really am, I want to embrace it. I am no longer Youko Kurama, nor am I just Minamino Shuuichi. So I wish to be called, simply, Kurama," he stated.  
  
He felt as though he'd been hit in the gut. His breathing wouldn't shift in and out properly. The knowledge that Shuuichi was his reincarnated lover was bad enough, but to actually call him by his lover's name was enough to leave him feeling as though he'd been hit over the head by a rather nasty energy blast.  
  
Not that he could let the other know this. As far as he knew, the knowledge of the two of them being lovers in the past was still hidden away. Shuuichi would probably remember it eventually but, until then, Hiei at least had some time to recover over the amount of shocks he'd been through lately.  
  
"Whatever," he replied in what he hoped was a casual tone of voice. "Are you ready to start practicing?"  
  
"Sure," Shuuichi... Kurama, Hiei reminded himself firmly, replied. "I'm just curious as to where everyone else is."  
  
"Yuusuke has been recruited to spend the next three days in intensive training with Genkai. I doubt that we will be seeing either of them until that time is up. Yukina and Botan are working with Kuwabara. She called a short while ago to let me know that he has been progressing nicely. They are going to stay late, and Botan is going to give Yukina a ride home."  
  
"A ride? I didn't know she could drive," Kurama commented as they made their way outside of the temple.  
  
Hiei snorted, rolling his eyes. "Of course she can't drive one of those metal contraptions. She flies around on an oar," he stated.  
  
Kurama stopped and looked at him. "An oar?" he echoed.  
  
Shrugging, Hiei motioned him to continue walking. "I have no idea why. All of the spirit guides ride on oars," he explained.  
  
"Can you fly?" Kurama asked, his eyes lighting up.  
  
Hiei shook his head. "No, I can just move very quickly. Now then, are we going to start your training or not? We don't have a lot of time," he stated. Although, it is even less time than you think it is, he thought to himself.  
  
"Of course. I'm all yours," Kurama replied. Although his smile was innocent, there was a look in his eyes that sent a shiver down Hiei's spine.  
  
Pushing the reaction aside, he glanced around them. "Do you recall anything about what you used to fight while you were a demon?" he questioned.  
  
Shuuichi frowned a little, turning thoughtful. "Different types of Demonworld plants, although I seemed especially fond of a whip made from a rose. I wonder where I got the roses from. They don't seem like the type of flower to grow in the Demonworld," he replied.  
  
"Actually, they do," Hiei admitted. Stepping over to the garden, he picked one of the roses from half way down its stem and gave it to Kurama. "Do you remember how you did it?" he questioned.  
  
"The same way that you showed me to control growing plants before I regained some of my memory," Kurama replied. "I don't know if I'll be able to do it properly right now, but I'm willing to try."  
  
Hiei nodded, stepping back just in case. "Close your eyes and recall the same sensations you went through in your dreams. However, you also have to make sure that you keep a tight rein on your youki. Otherwise, you may lose control and that would be a disaster next to a garden."  
  
Kurama snickered a little, but regained control of his composure a few moments later. He took a deep breath and Hiei reached out with his senses, feeling Kurama's youki shift around him. He was pleased by what he felt. Kurama's youki had almost reached the necessary level to summon the rose whip, and was quicky reaching that point.  
  
"Rose whip!" he heard Kurama yell, but something went wrong at the same moment. The red-head's youki burst from him, feeding the whip too much of his power. The stem of the rose lengthened to the proper size, but then continued until it was almost triple what it should of been. It would be useless in battle, no matter how sharp the thorns were, since Kurama wouldn't be able to move it around.  
  
Hiei sighed, then shook his head at the chestfallen youth. "You got too excited at the end and gave it too much. Coax it back into just a rose, and do it again. We'll continue until you get it right," he stated.  
  
Kurama looked up at him, then smiled. "Funny, I never thought that would would be the one to teach me this, little Koorime," he replied.  
  
Although he gave no outward sign, Hiei was thrown off by this. No one had called him 'little Koorime' for sixteen years. It had been Kurama's, Youko Kurama's, pet name for him. He had claimed to hate the teasing name, but the way Kurama had uttered it in his ear at night had sent shivers down his spine. How could this Kurama, now reincarnated, know something like that?  
  
  
End Episode 39 


	41. Episode 40: Kurama's Plan. Silent Nights

Yukitsu   
Kurama's bad. Really Bad.*snickers* Awww... poor Hiei... Hahahaha!!!Thank you!!! How long is this fic going to be anyway? I'm running out of diskette space. Hehehe. I just finished transfering most of it to another disk. K+H the best!!! Oh! as for fics, you could try Morgan D's Page. The fics she and some others made are just super!  
  
Aqua: ^_^;; I know, isn't Kurama evil?? As for the length... *coughs* i'm guessing that i'm about half way through so far. ^^; but that's a rough estimate!! *has read Morgan D's ficcies ^_^;;*  
  
Yonaka no Inu-Ryuu   
HA! I think Kurama's having fun teasing the Hell out of Hiei! *laff* I think I'll be able to stand the not-together-ness if the teasing continues. Heh heh heh...   
And, of course, WRITE MORE!! *whipcrack* LICK MY BOOTS! *whipcrack* CALL ME QUEEN! *whipcrack* ... wait.. I only meant the first one. I guess I got a bit carried away... *blush* Hee hee...?   
  
Aqua: *falls on the floor, giggling her head off* You are so gonna kill me for this chapter!! You and everyone else!!!! ^_^;;;  
  
Brady and The Voices  
Mwuah, he gets turned on by getting insulted ('little')? Who knew? Lol. Great fic, but the chapters could be a bit longer... I'm depriiiiiived!   
  
Aqua: ^^; Gomen gomen! I can barely churn out what I do! The chapters might get long in the future, but not right now. Although, good point about the insult thing! *cackles* I guess that, coming from Kurama, anything would be a turn on!  
  
SilentX ()   
come on more chapters!!!!!   
  
Aqua: Hai hai!!! Moichiron!!!  
  
Black Starr Kitsune  
Man thats cute Little Koorime. That's like Larissas fic Snuggles the dragon about Hiei. I can't wait for this fic to continue its on my top fic list right up there with the Mirror of Maybe. Can't wait for the rest(^_^)   
  
Aqua: LOL Hai hai!! ^__^ Hiei wa kawaii yo!! (just don't tell him I said that!) Wai wai, Mirror is another of my baby fics that I'm most certainly having fun with! *big grin*   
  
N-chan Date  
kya!! coolness! cant wait for more!! ^^   
  
Aqua: *beams* Sankyuu!! *GLOMP* Here is more!!!  
  
Armageddon ()   
"Ohhh, still no fight" whines pathtialy   
But is the fox up to his old tricks? And remembers all?  
  
Aqua: *big grin* he remembers enough, ne?? ^_^ LOL!!! But, yes, Kurama certainly has a plan up his sleeve....  
  
Ash-chan   
Oh My Gods!!!!!!!!!! how did i miss this story the first time!!!!!!!   
this is soooo great!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
you must write more of ill sick Fluffy on ya!!   
*menicing groul from fluffy* so write more soon!!   
well im off to see ya picis!!   
Ja-ne!!   
  
Aqua: *beams proudly* I'm so glad that you like it!!!! LOL I try to write at least a chapter a day (unless I end up doing something else, which is rare ^^; I have no life!!! *wail*) LOL, let me know what you think of the piccies!!  
  
Chambers ()  
Alright, another Shuuichi..or should I say Kurama and Hiei chapter! I loved how you managed to change our favorite redhead's name. Poor Hiei, things are starting to get really sticky for him, aren't they? Please hurry with the next chapter. I can't wait for our guys to see some action! Great job!   
  
Aqua: *beams* hai hai!! i thought that it would work nicely that way!! But I agree, poor Hiei! Things just aren't working his way... (or are they? *grin* not sure yet! LOL)  
  
Ice'is Blue  
*turns into a hyperactive chibi-ball* He's noticing! He's noticing! He's noticing! He's noticing! He's noticing! Yeeeeeee! *bounces too high and flies away from the computer*   
  
Aqua: O.O Come back!! *turns chibi and uses chibi-hyper-active abilities to go after you* ^_^ Hai hai!! He's noticing, finally!! hehe  
  
  
Well, now, on with the ficcie!!! ^___^  
  
Please check out this fanart for this ficcie that I was given!! It was beautifully drawn!! Write any comments in your reviews for the artist to see too, ne?  
  
Image  
  
Author Note: From now on, Shuuichi and Kurama are the same person! Whenever Kurama's name is meantioned, it is the same as if I had typed Shuuichi.  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe  
  
Episode 40: Kurama's Plan. Silent Nights  
  
  
The two of them worked well into the night, interrupted only when Yukina returned home, bidding them goodbye before heading up to bed. Kurama was soon able to properly create the Rose Whip, but Hiei made him continue until he could do it with only a small flick of his wrist. After that, they moved on to training him to use it properly, with different things as targets for Kurama to hit. As he'd grown them to be, the rose thorns were sharper than razors, and easily sliced through anything which came in their way.  
  
Although Yuusuke and Genkai were supposed to be staying at the temple as well, neither Hiei nor himself saw any sign of the two when they finally made their way back indoors. Kurama collapsed onto a coushin by the table with a sigh, feeling drained of energy and exhausted.  
  
"You did well," Hiei commented, looking relunctant to give a compliment.  
  
Kurama smiled at him. "I did, didn't I? I guess that summoning weapons from plants is just like riding a bicycle. You never forget," he returned.  
  
Hiei looked at him strangely, and Kurama belated realized that Hiei probably didn't know what a bicycle was despite their popularity in this country. He seemed to only know the basics of the Humanworld. If he could recall his past memory correctly, Hiei hadn't even known how to read sixteen years ago.  
  
"I don't think I have the energy to go home," Kurama said with a sigh, letting his head rest on his arms on the table. As conveniant of an excuse it was, it was almost true. He didn't think he'd ever exerted so much of his power at one time before.  
  
"Won't your mother be worried?" Hiei questioned.  
  
Kurama glanced at the clock and grimaced. He'd forgotten that his mother would worry about him if he didn't come home. Despite her illness, she would probably of attempted to wait up for him. It was just past midnight now, and there would only be one more bus that would take him close to his home.  
  
"Well, it looks like I'm not going to be given the chance to stay as long as I would of liked after all," he commented with a pout. "And I was looking forward to spending more time with you."  
  
"Idiot," Hiei stated with a snort. "I have to head out soon to keep watch. Haru may send another assassination attempt after one of you. Yuusuke is protected by Genkai, but Kuwabara is alone. I don't have a good enough sensory range to be able to pick up their presence from here."  
  
Laughing a little, Kurama rubbed the back of his head. "I'd forgotten that there was an enemy, for a moment. Other than the training, life seems so peaceful. It is hard to believe that, when two weeks are up, we'll be putting our lives on the line to save the Humanworld," he commented.  
  
Hiei was quiet for a long moment, then stood and made his way toward the door. "It is time for you to go home. I will accompany you there, since I'm heading that way," he said.  
  
"Remember, don't work yourself too hard. Yukina will go ballistic if she hears about you falling asleep in the middle of the afternoon again," Kurama said, pushing himself to his feet with a groan before following the Koorime.  
  
"And whose fault was it that she found out in the first place?" Hiei questioned as they made their way toward the bus stop, one eyebrow arched.  
  
Laughing, Kurama grinned at him. "Well, it turned out for the best, didn't it? You got a free trip to a bath," he pointed out.  
  
"We were barely there for more than fifteen minutes," Hiei returned.  
  
"That was your fault for running away. Maybe we could go another time, and actually make it worth my money," Kurama suggested.  
  
Hiei surprised him by taking his time with the reply. "Perhaps," he finally said before falling silent.  
  
As they waited for the bus in a companionable quiet, Kurama studied the smaller figure next to him. Hiei was harder to read now then he had been before. Everything but his eyes was entirely closed off, leaving no real clues as to what he was thinking. Kurama couldn't tell if his sutble hints were getting through or if they were simply flying over Hiei's head.  
  
He was tempted to come right out and tell the Koorime that he knew, but insecurity held him back. There were rare moments in his life that he let such things gain control of him, but he was unable to help it now. Hiei knew that Kurama was his old lover, now reincarnated. Unlike himself, the Koorime had known from the moment that Kurama had told him of the dreams.  
  
There had to be some reason why Hiei would pretend to remain ignorant of the relationship between them. Kurama didn't know if it was because Hiei was not attracted to his human body, or simply because he no longer had feelings for the reincarnated youko. Either way, his carefully crafted plans from earlier that day were not off to a good start.  
  
He'd hoped to drop the subtle clues, then come right out and tell Hiei that he remembered if the Koorime didn't pick them up. He wanted to pick up where they had left off sixteen years ago, make up for the lost time, show Hiei again and again how much he loved the lithe fire demon. He wanted to claim Hiei as his own once again, as he had in the past, to let the world know that Kurama was no longer available and anyone who touched his fire demon was going to meet a very painful end.  
  
However, every time he opened his mouth to blurt out the words, they would choke in his throat. Hiei may not love him any more. The words would echo around Kurama's mind until they were all he could think about. Hiei might not want his human body.  
  
So, he would remain silent, waiting for some kind of sign that Hiei may be willing to pick up their relationship again. His heart felt as though it would burst with supressed emotions, but Kurama knew that he could do nothing. Hiei had changed drastically since his death. For all he knew, the fire demon could now be incapable of loving.  
  
  
End Episode 40 


	42. Interlude #2

Brady and The Voices   
Oooooh, OUCH! That hit below the belt! Poor Kurama-chan... Insecure..heehee. If it had been all youko instead of ningen too, Kurama would've just started groping Hiei on the bus. O.o Kitsunes are like that I think...lol. Keep writing! More yaoi!   
  
Aqua: O.o; this came after I'd already posted this particular part!! LOL ^_^ So I decided to cancel the other one and add ur comment in to this postie *nod nod* LMAO about the bus, tho. I could so picture that!!!  
  
Green Eyes ()  
Noooooo...poor Kurama, he's so very angsty and the both of them are so insecure. Aqua-chan, I hope you don't plan to torture the two of them too much more.   
  
Aqua: I know!! *wails* Those poor boys. I torture them so much ^^;; But, hey, if things were easy they'd be a lot less interesting! *grin*  
  
Chambers ()   
Ooohh, things are starting to get good. I can't wait to see what happens next. Wow, I'm dying to know how Hiei's going to react when he finds out that Kurama 'knows'. Please hurry with the next chapter. Fantastic as usual!   
  
Aqua: *beams* Sankyuu!! *has a moment of egotistical preening* LOL I'm also kinda wondering. I'm not really sure how it's gonna happen yet.  
  
Yukitsu   
Poor Hiei... Poor Kurama... hahaha!!! They're both confused ne? *grins* I just love this fic! *wags tail*   
Half way through? *raises an eyebrow* *looks at diskette nad transfers everything but 'Reaching your Limits'*   
  
Aqua: LOL ^_^;; Hai hai, both of them seem unsure as what to do! But yes, I'm thinking that I'm about half way through when it comes to the idea's that I've got planned out. The battle against Haru will not be the end. *nod nod*  
  
Sano   
another cliffhanger!!!pleasee continue it!!onegai,im begging you!!   
  
Aqua: Hai hai!!! ^__^ Not an episode, but an interlude is being posted today!! Mmm.... *thinks* tomorrow is my last day before I get some time off, so I'll definately be writing up a storm! Hopefully, I'll get more than one chapter a day posted on Friday and Saturday!!  
  
Ice'is Blue   
*chibi-mode deactivated* One step forward, two steps back. *shakes head* Continue, ne?   
  
Aqua: Rather frustraiting, for both of our little bishounen. Maybe they will figure it out eventually LOL.  
  
Ryo0oki  
Here to help you reach 200.... =^_~=   
  
Aqua: YAY!!! ^___^ Sankyuu!!! *GLOMP*  
  
Ok, I know you've gotten tons of people (including me) saying that they love this fic. So I'll say a few things I really like about it...   
  
I love the plot, with the whole KuramaxHiei thing in the past. I love how you kinda just wove it in and made it seem realistic.   
  
Aqua: *preens again* It just kinda wove itself in there, actually. ^^;; I had an entirely different plan as to how I wanted Hiei to find out that Shuuichi and Kurama were the same person, but it didn't turn out that way....   
  
I love the scene where Kurama gets cut and Hiei licks the blood off. heehee poor Kurama and his blush.   
  
I love watching the things Shuuichi does that remind hiei of Kurama. And the whole name-switch and rose whip... *sigh* I love seeing characters all angsty.   
  
Aqua: Hai hai!!! *nods nods* Angst is fun, and playing with the characters is definately even more fun. ^_~ We'll see a lot more of both as this continues!!  
  
There's a lot more, but as one last thing- I thought Kurama saying "You're the only woman for me." was funny. Okay, not funny funny, but.... it brought a smile to my face.   
  
=^_^= eagerly waiting the next chapter  
  
Aqua: *giggles* I thought it was cute. ^_^;; after all, even if he was teasing, it's still true! One day, Kurama's gonna come out of the closet to his mother, hopefully!  
  
Yonaka no Inu-Ryuu   
*completely, totally, and utterly annihilates Aqua's alter ego, Kei, with a cheesegrater* WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Cute BUT WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Poor Kura-chan!!!!! *huggles Kura-chan* MOOOOOORE!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOW!!!   
  
Kei: *grins the entire time he's annihilated with the cheesegrater* I haven't gone down to see Shinimegami lately... *patiently waits to die entirely*  
  
Aqua: *coughs* Don't mind him. ^_^;; I know, gomen gomen!! I haven't written an episode, but I do have the interlude for everyone!!! Ne ne??? *smiles hopefully, trying to poke Kei back to life since (unlike what he thinks) he is mortal right now*  
  
ShiTiger  
Even better! Kurama's feelings a so sad at the end, I hope Hiei realizes that Kurama still loves him, and soon. More yaoi! Next chapter please!   
  
Aqua: Hai hai!!!! ^____^ Hiei will realize eventually, just as Kurama will!! *beams and motions down to the interlude* In fact, Kurama finds out very soon....  
  
  
Author Note: I've decided to write an interlude every twenty chapters. ^_^; Just as a little break, for fun! Just remember, that the interludes have no real affect on the actual ficcie!   
  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe  
  
Interlude #2  
  
  
Chibi Aqua bounces onto a stage, smiling happily. "Hiyo everyone! Welcome to the Reaching Your Limits Interlude number two!" Shoujo bubbles flit across the stage and a bright rainbow appears over head. Chibi Aqua bounces a little bit more before motioning to the side. "This particular interlude is about...."  
  
Chibi Aqua trails off as a sign is pushed onto the stage from the side, rolling on a cart with creeky wheels. It reads "Why Keeping Secrets is a Bad Thing". She watches as it continues strolling along, passing her before veering off of the stage and crashing to the floor in a cloud of dust and destroyed cardboard.  
  
"Um, yes... Why keeping secrets is a bad thing!" Chibi Aqua finishes off cheerfully, after glaring at the demolished sign. "Anyway, for the first reason, we are going to bring in Urameshi Atsuko!"  
  
Chibi Atsuko walks onto the stage, looking confused, a cigarette in her hand. She stops beside Chibi Aqua and a long silence is shared between the two. "You know," Chibi Atsuko comments, "I have no idea why I'm here."  
  
Chibi Aqua promptly face vaults, before recovering and pointing to the sign. "You have a secret that shouldn't be kept. So you have to reveal it, and then we are going to give reasons as to why it was bad to keep the secret a secret," she states.  
  
Chibi Atusko blinks a few times, then nods slowly. "Okay, I think I understood what you just said. But I don't have any secrets," she replies.  
  
"Of course you do!" Chibi Aqua exclaims.  
  
Chibi Atusko shakes her head. "No, I don't."  
  
"Yes, you do!"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Yes, you do!"  
  
While Chibi Aqua is working herself into a little huff, Chibi Atsuko's eyes suddenly light up. "Oh, you mean the whole Yuusuke thing!" she exclaims, smiling proudly.  
  
After recovering from another facevault, Chibi Aqua smiles and nods. "Yes, that would be your secret!" she exclaims.  
  
Chibi Atsuko grimaces a little. "But I can't give that secret away! It's a major spoiler, and a plot line reference point!" she exclaims.  
  
Chibi Aqua blinks, then grimaces as well. "Oh, right. Never mind then," she said.  
  
Chibi Astuko waves once to the readers before doddling off stage.  
  
Laughing, Chibi Aqua motions to everyone. "Sorry about that. I guess that is a pretty important secret after all. Anyway, next up is Hiei!" she exclaims.  
  
Silence reins for a few long moments. Finally, we see an anonymous foot boot Chibi Hiei onto the stage. He growls at the person behind him, then stalks up to Aqua with a scowl on his face. "If you think for one minute that I'm going to tell any of these people my secrets, you have completely gone insane. I'd rather kill the whole lot of them first," he declares.  
  
Chibi Aqua blinks, then smiles and glomps him. "I know you don't mean that! Anyway, it isn't like you have many secrets left after everyone has read the past chapters," she replies, beaming.  
  
Chibi Hiei's scowl deepens. However, one can't fight with the solid fact. "Fine. My only secret is that I love Kurama, no matter what form he's in," he says, blushing fiercly when he finishes.  
  
Squeeling, Chibi Aqua nearly chokes him to death with a hug before letting the poor demon swerve his way back off stage. "Now then, the consequence of having a secret like that our wonderful little bishounen can't just get together and be a happy little demonic couple," she exclaims.  
  
"Who's a happy little demonic couple?" is growled from off stage.  
  
Chibi Aqua grins cheerfully, not seeming to of heard. "Now then, our final secret-holder is Kurama! Chibi Kurama, would you come out here please," Chibi Aqua calls, turning to the side of the stage.  
  
A long minute stretches by. "Ano... Chibi Kurama? Chibi Kurama?" Chibi Aqua calls out again, looking nervous.  
  
Another minute goes by before Yukina peeks her head out, then toddles over to Chibi Aqua with a blush on her cheeks. After a few whispers, Chibi Aqua blushes as well and laughs a little. "Well, it would seem that, after hearing Chibi Hiei's secret, Chibi Kurama has decided to take things into his own hands. Considering the two have completely vanished off of sensory range, with Chibi Kurama holding a definate mischevious look on his face, I don't think we should expect them back any time soon."  
  
Chibi Yukina smiles and waves at everyone, blushing shyly before making her way off stage. Not looking the least bit ruffled over having her 'secrets revealed' session completely turned around, Chibi Aqua waves to everyone. "Well, that's the end of our interlude. Hope you all enjoyed yourself. Now it's time for our regularily scheduled episode," she declares.   
  
Chibi Aqua smiles one more time before the curtains close on the stage.  
  
  
End Interlude #2 


	43. Episode 41: Late at Night. Protecting th...

Tifalee  
Too adorable! I wanna know what Chibi Atsuko's secret is! *and waits impatiently for next chapter*   
Hehe, Chibi Kurama and Chibi Hiei...   
  
Aqua: LOL ^_^ I don't know if Atusko knows in the series or not, but it is revealed in later episodes of the show what the secret is. In my story, she will know it from the start. (*cough* Most people already know it neways *grin*)   
  
Black Starr Kitsun   
Chibi is entirely to cute. Keep it up Aqua don't make me hunt you down likeI did that Bounty Hunter. *evil grin* Anyway please keep it up and Hurry!! (^_^)   
  
Aqua: *cheeky grin* You make it sound like shooting me would stop me from typing! *cackles* Nothing can keep me from this series!!! Absolutely nothing!!! (*has to lay off the sugar first thing in the morning*)  
  
Black Starr Kitsune  
If Hiei doesn't want Kurama I'm availiable. ...Wait no one kill me for that. :P Anyway Kurama is so cute when he is insecure. Hiei will love Kurama no matter what he looks like. I mean have you read Sandy Youkos Hiei/Kurama fics they rule Like this one does. Please hurry (^_^)   
  
Aqua: Replying to this one too, to let you know... Sandy Youko's fics rock!! Anyone who hasn't read them should go and do so right now!! ^__^ She has a great story line going, angsty and lemony goodness!  
  
Sandy Youko  
  
BlackJaguarBaby   
*tries to push non-existent next button* AHHH! It said it was time for the next epsiode, but it's not there! *sob*   
  
Aqua: Gomen gomen! ^__^;; A little late, yes, but here it is!!!  
  
Ash-chan  
ooooo Lov it!!   
~I like it!   
I love it!   
I want some more of it!! NOW!!!!!!!~   
ah heh heh...-_-;;;   
write more soon!!   
Ja-ne!!   
~Ash-chan~  
  
Aqua: *beams and bounces* There will always be more for the avid fic reader!!! Always!!!!  
  
Yonaka no Inu-Ryuu  
AAAAH!! NOOOOO!! CHIBI PORN!!!!! *hides eyes* I dunno about you, but chibi porn reminds me a bit too much of kiddie porn for me to enjoy. *shudder* ANYWHO! Cute interlude. WANT MORE STORY!!! I would hold Kei hostage and do bad torturous things to him, but he'd enjoy it too much.  
  
Aqua: LOL!!! ^_^;; I didn't actually say what the two of them were doing!!! *sudden mental image of Hiei in a black room under a spotlight with Kurama circling around him*  
Kurama: Where were you on the night of June 17?  
Hiei: How the hell should I know? I don't keep track of time.  
Kurama: *sweatdrop* Oh yeah...  
  
Armageddon ()   
Moooooooooorrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!   
Please and how are the other characters?   
Like Yuusake and Keiko   
or Yukina. and it should have more jokes or fight.   
Geee I have a one track mind ne?   
  
Aqua: ^_^ Well, this chapter should appease at least some of your demands! *grins wide*   
  
Kittie  
Sigh... i thought this might happen, and i hopped it wouldnt. Your fanfic is simply beautiful and vary well written, I just DONT read fanfics: Kurama+Hiei. I thought, because on the intro it said Hiei/Kurama, which usually puts Hiei+Kurama into plain terms... i dont think i can read this anymore... i just never saw Kurama as the dominent type in a relationship, or anywhere. Its a great fic, and i hope i dont sound like a flamer, *chaaar!* but, I just dont like that type. I perfer HieiXKurama. Gomen, continue still, u have a lot of fans, I'm just not one of them, any more... T.T sorry, my other got cut short...   
  
Aqua: Okay, the only reason why I'm putting this into the author replies is to show that I will reply to everyone. ^_^;; Even a person who flames me. Also, because I'm a defensive little thing about my stories. So I'd like to point out that I said in the begining of the interlude that it has no affect on the main series. I havn't chosen who will be the dominant one in the relationship and, considering they don't even *have* a relationship yet, I think that it was too soon to judge. ^_^;; Besides, I don't believe in 'dominant/submissive' stereotypes.   
  
Neways, on with the new chapter!! Please don't kill me for it!!  
  
Quick Author Note: Bonding = marriage. Demons don't have the marriage ceremonies as humans, they have bonding ceremonies instead. They are very rare to have, since they merge two souls together perminantely, so that it is almost like physical pain to be seperated for too long or too great of distance.  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe  
  
Episode 41: Late at Night. Protecting the One You Love.  
  
  
Hiei sat on one of the branches in Kurama's back yard, leaning against the truck as he stared up at the sky. He had walked Kurama home, then vanished with a short goodbye, needing some time to himself. Lately, even before the dream last night that had revealed his identity, it seemed as though Kurama was finding reasons for them to spend time together. After a day like today, he needed some time to think without the other's presence so intoxicatingly close.  
  
He didn't understand why he was fixating so much on the human boy. Kurama of his past was nothing like the Kurama now. Not even his youki signature was the same, this human form tainted with spiritual power. They were opposite sides of a coin, two faces which would never meet. Hiei had to remind himself of that fact. It would do him no good to assume that one would be like the other, that one would love him like the other.  
  
No, not love. Hiei's heart had been broken too severely in the past for him to believe in an emotion as trivial as love. There was lust, most definately, just as there was hatred and betrayal. Those three aspects of the mind he knew very well. Love was a fantasy, and illusion that would always be destroyed eventually. Even if Kurama had loved him then, as slight as the chance was, Hiei couldn't help but think in the back of his mind that it would of only been a matter of time. Eventually, Youko Kurama would have tired of him.   
  
Frowning, Hiei glared at nothing in particular, trying to force himself to keep such thoughts at bay. He'd promised himself long ago that he would never angst over Kurama, and he was going to keep his word to himself. No matter what form the youko was in now, he would never put his heart into a place where it could be broken again.  
  
Still, he couldn't deny the fact that Kurama, now and then, attracted him. It pained him to admit that he enjoyed the other's company, the quiet banter which they exchanged. During Kurama's training, there had been a few times when his breath would catch and he could do nothing but stare at the beautiful figure before him. Kurama would flash him a triumphant smile every time he succeeded in manipulating the whip as he wanted, an innocently excited expression on his face.  
  
Now, Kurama was sleeping, having settled into bed only a few moments after arriving home. And, although he knew that he should, Hiei had not budged from the spot he had chosen. The majority of his nights were spent at this same place, other than the few times he'd decided to sleep on his bed at the temple. This was where he belonged, where he felt comfortable. In the wilderness, Humanworld or Demonworld, where there was nothing to comfort him and nothing to hinder him.  
  
Where he could watch over the one person in the world he had loved more than anyone else.  
  
Hiei cursed softly, his eyes falling closed. That was what he was doing, no matter how he tried to deny it. There was no reason to be this close to Kurama's house, to his bedroom window where he could peek inside and ascertain that the human boy was actually sleeping peacefully. Just because it held a convienent position between both Yuusuke and Kuwabara's homes didn't mean he had to stay in this exact location.   
  
Yet, he couldn't bring himself to move. There was no other place where he could feel comfortable. It was as though he belonged here, a silent shadow watching over the Minamino residence deep into the night, the familiar feel of Kurama's youki washing over his senses.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Hiei inhaled the night air. Even out here, it smelt like him. Most likely because of the garden that stretched out for the majority of the space behind him. Kurama always seemed to carry the scent of flower and fresh grass wherever he went, a personal perfume that most humans would pay thousands of yen to purchase in little bottles.  
  
The pain came so suddenly that Hiei didn't notice it at first. His eyes snapping open when he was lodged from his resting place, the Koorime twisted his body so that he would land on his feet, wincing when pain shot up his left side.   
  
It was humiliating, to of been caught off guard like that while thinking about Kurama's scent.  
  
"The famous little Forbidden Child," a feminine voice sang from the darkness.  
  
Hiei reached out with his senses, but was unable to find a source of youki. He squinted his eyes, scanning the area in front of him. After a few short seconds, he was able to make out a feminine form, humanoid, standing against the corner of the Minamino house.  
  
"Who are you?" he growled, pulling his katana from its resting place at his side. He knew that he couldn't attack yet. Not until he knew the extent of her abilities. Whatever energy blast he had been hit with, it had rendered his entire left side useless. Yet, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find a stitch of youki coming from her.  
  
"Do you actually think I'll just give out information like that, child?" the female demon questioned, laughing softly.  
  
"Bitch," Hiei replied, his eyes narrowing.  
  
She frowned as she walked toward him, revealing a small but shapely body clad in a revealing costume of lace and sheer fabric. "Well, if that's what you're going to call me instead, then I suppose I'd better give you my name. I'm Inkare. In a way, I'm your step-mother," she replied.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Hiei demanded, keeping his katana raised at her form.  
  
She laughed again, her jewel-blue eyes narrowing. "I'm your father's lover, you silly thing. We've nearly bonded in the past, but plan to have the actual ceremony once he's taken over this pitiful world," she stated.  
  
"I have no reason to feel an allience toward my father. Threaten me, and I will not hesitate to kill you," Hiei stated.  
  
Ikare smiled at him, raising a hand to let one finger trail along her lips. "Do you really think that Haru would be foolish enough to send someone weak after you when the day of his rule is so soon? Those past demons were tests to see how far along you've come. Haru and I discussed it and realized that, since you are the only actually trained fighter out of the group, being rid of you would easily destroy the rest of the opposition. You see, we know all about Koenma's little plan for you and your human toys. We've decided to take drastic measures to make sure nothing goes wrong," she said.  
  
"You're being rather free with your information," Hiei pointed out, sneering.  
  
"Of course. It isn't going to matter anyway. You will be coming with me, whether it is willingly or unconcious," Ikare replied.  
  
"Dead will be the only way I'll go with you," Hiei stated, readying himself for an attack.  
  
Ikare laughed, which seemed to be her favorite way of replying to his threats. If Hiei were that type of person, it would almost be embarrasing. She didn't seem phased by anything he threw at her.   
  
He was confused when she raised her hand into the air, readying himself for some kind of energy blast like he'd received earlier. Still, there was no youki to be sensed, and he had no idea which direction the attack would come from if it were to come at all.  
  
Deciding that he wasn't going to wait, Hiei made to launch himself forward. However, when he tried to move, he found his body paralized. He cursed darkly at himself, but knew that there had been no way to stop a spell which he could not sense. It was disgusting to of been caught so easily, but there was nothing he could do to escape.  
  
Now, he could feel the youki weaving around his body, holding him in place. As though a dam had broken, Ikare's energy filled the area. It sizzled over his senses, leaving him feeling weak and helpless. She was stronger than he was, just enough to make it obvious that any battle between them would of ended in her victory. The woman knew it just as he did, and smiled softly as she walked toward him, trailing a hand up his cheek.  
  
"You look like your father, young one. Except for those disgusting eyes. You have eyes that show your disgusting taint," Ikare whispered, leaning close to his ear. "Perhaps Haru will let me carve them from your skull."  
  
As her words vanished into the night, so did the two of them, leaving only the faintest whisper of youki behind.  
  
  
End Episode 41 


	44. Episode 42: Missing. Out of Time

Yukitsu  
Wai Wai!!! Another chapter! Haha. Poor Hiei! What will poor ickle Kurama do? *snickers* But really. Ihope he goes ballistic *smirks*   
Anone... Aqua-san... *looks with big eyed puppy kitsune face* new chapter please... *blinks* please? *looks simply adorable* (",)   
  
Aqua: Awwww!!!! *glomps and cuddles* Hai hai!! New chapter!! *beams proudly* See?? *points down page*  
  
Green Eyes   
Very sweet character piece on Hiei's emotions about Kurama, but why, oh why, did you leave it there? Can't wait for the next chapter.   
  
Aqua: ^_^;; I know, cruel aren't I? Things are getting rather tense for everyone....  
  
ShiTiger  
Uh oh! Who's going to save Hiei? Why didn't Kurama sense the woman? Next chapter soon, please!   
  
Aqua: ^_^ Kurama couldn't sense her because even Hiei, who has been trained to know how, couldn't. *nod nod* She can mask her youki, and only let Hiei feel it for that breif moment. (Don't ask me, Ikare just kinda popped onto the scene. I wasn't actually planning to have her in it! ^^;;;)   
  
Armageddon ()   
Awwwwwwww, you proimse a fight. (Finds sugar)   
Yay!!!!!!!!! I'm happy now. (Runs away but comes back) Better fight next time   
Ja ne   
  
Aqua: The actual fight scenes are coming soon. (Unfortunately, I really suck a them, so I appologize in advance! I've never written a real fight scene! ^_^;;;)  
  
Fading Scream ()  
This is what I get for being sick then having to work overtime to make up for it.   
Last time I read this I left off at Episode 8 now this story is at episode 41.   
Now I have to reread from episode 1 all the way through 41. LOL   
ARRRGggghhhhhh!!!!screams of frustration slow fade away....   
  
Aqua: LOL!! Hai hai, with a chapter being posted pretty much every day, it can get rather... extensive... when you need to read it all, ne? *grin* I hope you're over your sickness now!  
  
N-chan   
kya!! cliffhanger!! ahhhh! *runs in circles and runs into a wall* ow... ^^;; and i like hiei's eyes! how dare she insult him..i think she should die...slow and painfully... ^^ anyways, write more soon! =^^=  
  
Aqua: I love his eyes too!! Even in the show, they can be pretty expressive on him. ^_^; but they are the only thing that shows any resemblance to the Koorime in Hiei.  
  
Black Starr Kitsune  
Okay she has to die!! I LOVE Hiei's eyes they are like red velvet you know. Kurama better save him soon. I hate kidnappings they are so angsty. Anyway lovin it still. UPDATE SOON please please please pppllleeeaaassseee!! (^_^)   
  
Aqua: Hai hai!! ^__^ I'm updating, see? *grins* Same with Akare, I had no idea Hiei was gonna be kidnapped until I typed it up. ^^;; I'm hoping things start going well for everyone after this!  
  
Yonaka no Inu-Ryuu  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! YOU ARE SOOOOO EVIL!!! EVIL EVIL EVIL!!! In fact, evil doesn't describe you! You are Evil^20! AAAAAA!! Must... resolve... cliffhanger!!! ... *hangs Kei upside down by his toes for punishment* ...What? It's not as if I can harm the author!   
  
Kei: Yes yes, take it out on me!!! *looks blissful*  
  
Aqua: *cough* who's the evil one out of us? *looks at Kei, then starts laughing* Okay, maybe ur right. *stikes a sterotypical evil pose (whatever pose that is)*  
  
Chambers ()   
Maaaannnn, I HATE cliffhangers!!! Just when Hiei is finally coming to terms with his feelings over our Kurama the bad guys strike. **Grins** You are too good. Please hurry and continue soon. I know that this is just a prelude to what's to come. Hurry soon with more Kurama and Hiei and ANGST!!   
Great job!!!!!   
  
Aqua: *beams happily* Sankyuu! But, after all, I couldn't let the storyline get too sappy!! LOL  
  
Blackdragon  
AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! how can you do that to me????? letting the chapter end like this!!!!!!!! write! fast! i´m waiting! want more! want it now! *puuuuwwweeeaaaaaazzzzzzzeeeee?*   
*goes all puppy eyed*   
go on!!!   
  
Aqua: *grins wide* Gomen gomen! (Tho, I'm not all that sorry because I got great reviews for this one! ^^;;) I'm going to type as much as I can later today, so I can post more than one chapter a day this week!! *nod nod* Wish me luck!!  
  
  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe  
  
Episode 42: Missing. Out of Time.  
  
  
Yukina closed her books as the final bell rang, smiling. Although she enjoyed learning all of these interesting facts about humans, she was looking forward to spending her afternoon with Kazuma. He'd come far the day before when it came to handling his Spirit Sword, and she was very proud of his progess. She was certain that, once their final two days of training was over, he would be a formidable opponent to the enemy. Yukina didn't know much of sword fighting personally, but she had been with her brother when he had been trained and could tell that, although Kazuma lacked a more impressive talent, he did possess an amazing basic instinct.  
  
Making her way over to his desk, she smiled politely to the members of Kazuma's gang. She giggled softly when they all bowed and blushed before quickly making their excuses, knowing that she and Kazuma would be spending the afternoon together. She was glad that, instead of feeling that their friendship with Kazuma was jeapordized, they were glad for him.  
  
"Today's lessons were very interesting," she commented as Kazuma got his things together.  
  
The youth gave a guilty blush. "I wasn't really paying attention. I couldn't get my mind off of my Spirit Sword," he admitted.  
  
"That's understandable," Yukina replied, hiding a giggle behind her hand. "I can imagine that it would be exciting to of gained such a power."  
  
"Honestly, I never imagined that I would be capable of doing something like that. I've always believed in the powers of the mind and spirit, not only because of my ESP but because of what I'd seen others do. However, it's an entirely different story when you're the one doing something so remarkable," Kazuma told her as they made their way out of the classroom and down the hall to where they usually met the others after school.  
  
"And we'll train you to get even better," Yukina replied, then waved toward where Kurama was waiting for them. He'd meantioned to her last night that he'd wanted to be called Kurama instead, and she was very pleased with that fact. Maybe it would entice her brother to finally make some kind of move?  
  
Kurama smiled and greeted them both before turning to Yukina. "Has Hiei gone to see Koenma today?" he questioned.  
  
Yukina frowned, shaking her head. "Wasn't he with you last night?" she replied.  
  
"Only until we got to my house. Then I went up to bed, and Hiei said he was going to do his usual nightly watch. I haven't seen him since, but I thought that you would know where he was," Kurama replied.   
  
"Yuusuke is still training with Genkai, so Hiei can't be with him. However, he usually lets me know when he's going to see Koenma," Yukina replied, biting her lip.  
  
Kazuma looked between the two of them, his brow furrowing. "Is he missing, then?" he questioned.  
  
Yukina closed her eyes, drifting into herself. She sought out the part of her brother that was always with her, the connection which they shared. Letting him feel her distress, she awaited an answer. She wanted him to be all right, wanted him to send back a secure sensation.  
  
Kurama and Kazuma watched her as she waited, the time seeming to drag by with agonizing slowness. Finally, Yukina's eyes opened once again, glistening with tears that were in danger of falling. "He's blocked me off. I don't know what's going on with him, but he's never done that the entire time that we've been alive. It feels as though our connection isn't even there," she whispered.  
  
***  
  
Koenma sucked furiously on his pacifier, scowling at the paper in front of him as he read the scrawled writing. He should of realized that Haru would make some sort of move like this. They both knew that his army was too weak to stand up to the combined forces which Koenma had recruited. Now, he'd sent that slip of a demon he called a girlfriend out to do his dirty work and she'd succeeded.  
  
Truthfully, Koenma had never thought that Haru would have the gawl to do something like this. Not only was Hiei a direct servant to Koenma himself, but the young demon was his kin. It would turn out to either be a very wise move, or a very stupid one. Unfortunately, it seemed like a wise one on Haru's part so far.  
  
Either way, the stakes of their deadly game had been risen. Haru had made his intentions clear in the letter. Koenma was to either give Haru a safe passage to the Humanworld, or Hiei's life would be sacrificed in the most painful way he could think of.   
  
As Prince of the Spiritworld, Koenma knew what decision he would have to make, even if his heart was tortured at the idea. There was no way he could allow Haru access to the Humanworld, especially with no opposition.   
  
That left Koenma with little options to chose from. If he wanted to save Hiei's life, he would have to get his new Spirit Detective team to defeat Haru before the appointed time tomorrow in which he was supposed to give his response. Koenma knew that, if he tried to draw his response out any longer, Hiei would be killed with little remourse from Haru.   
  
The only problem was that Koenma didn't think any of them were ready. Yuusuke had been learning intense lessons from Genkai, but they were only half way through what she had planned to teach him. Kuwabara was still floundering quite a bit with his mental powers, even if he had obtained the Spirit Sword. Kurama held the most likely fighting ability, but that would only be if he were able to recall the memories of his past battles. Otherwise, he was still a young human just learning how to use his demonic powers.  
  
Sighing, Koenma fell back against his seat. He stared up at the ceiling for a long moment, then pressed the intercom button on the side of his desk. "Send Botan in here, right away," he ordered. He would make the decision theirs. If they were willing to risk their life for Hiei by heading in early, then he would give them all the help he could. If they decided to wait the remaining two days, then he would still do what was possible to assure their success.  
  
He only hoped that everyone, the three humans as much as Hiei, came out of this one alive.  
  
  
End Episode 42 


	45. Episode 43: Surrender. The New Plan

Yukitsu ()  
Cool!!!   
  
Aqua: LOL!! Thanks! ^_^;;  
  
VHS ()   
Have you ever written a Hei and Kurama (When he is in his fox form) as a married couple and Kurama is or had Hei's children? Have you eve read a story where Hei and Kurama (When he is in his fox form) are a married couple and Kurama is or had Hei's children?   
  
Aqua: Hai hai, I have so, actually!! Sandy Youko's fics stretch on into the "Makai Files". There is another author as well... *thinks* Julie Farel. I've been looking for more of her fics, but I have quite a few that are about Hiei, Youko Kurama, and their family.  
  
Black Starr Kitsune   
Poor Koenma the rigors of power. Anyway Kurama better go ballistic just because Haru took HIS Little Korime! (^_^)   
  
Aqua: LOL!! Don't we know he will!! Kurama is most certainly NOT a happy camper right now.  
  
Virginia   
Hi!   
I've just stumbeled on to this fic, and I read all 45 parts in one day! I can't wait for more!   
Bye,   
Virginia   
  
Aqua: Hiyo!! ^_^ That's impressive!! I don't think I could read all of it in one sitting. *eyes cross* I'd end up looking like this! ^_~ I usually update a chapter every day!  
  
Armageddon ()   
Evil Baka, (Hits Aqua in head) never do that again, the cilfhanger I mean not the writing maybe you should let the story write itself more often.   
  
Aqua: *rubs head* Itai yo!! *sniffle sniffle* ^_^;; well, actually, I'm pretty sure it will write itself rather well. hehe. Except, there tends to be cliffhangers when it does.  
  
Tifalee   
0_0;; You're almost updating faster than I can find time to read this! Wow...   
Interesting plot twist, BTW.   
  
Aqua: LOL!! Hai hai!!! A chapter a day! ^_^;; If you miss a few days, I guess it can be a pain to catch up on, ne? Naah, Sankyuu!!  
  
ShiTiger  
Kurama is going to be really upset when he hears this piece of news. Nice chapter, bye!   
  
Aqua: Hai hai!! Kurama should transform into the youko and go on a rampage!!! *cough* but that wouldn't fit in with the storyline at all, so we'll have to see ^^;  
  
WM ()   
Please don't be mean....... Can't wait to see what happen next!!  
  
Aqua: hai hai!! ^____^ Honestly, me either! *grin*  
  
Chambers ()   
Yes! Here comes the action. I've been waiting patiently for our boys to finally head into battle. I just know that they're going to choose to go after Hiei early, at least Kurama will. He he..**Rubs her hands**..This is going to be getting good. Can't wait for the next chapter!!   
  
Aqua: LOL!!! Hai hai, the battle is coming up very soon! Probably the next chapter, or the one after it!  
  
Yonaka no Inu-Ryuu   
This is getting suspenseful!! And Kei, one of these days that masochistic trend is goona get you in touble. But until then! *grabs a feather and tickles Kei with it while he's still hung by his toes* BWAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! Anywho! WRITE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE!!!!! *emphasizes each "MORE" with a poke to Kei's ribs*  
  
Kei: How can it get me in trouble? I live in pergatory and Shinimegami continuously brings me back to life....  
  
Aqua: *shakes head* Kei, one of the few who want to die. LOL! Hate to break it to you, but Kei's as ticklish as I am. A better torment for him would be....  
  
Kei: Ripping out my fingernails one at a time!   
  
Aqua: Ewwww....  
  
koashura ()  
eeeee! hiei! 0_0 is youko kurama going to save him? :P well doubtful but um i know _something_ will happen, so until that nice little next chapter comes out ill be waiting (Semi)patiently ^^ goodgoodgood work   
  
Aqua: Wai wai!! *bounces happily* ^_^ Hai hai, I've got a few Evil Ideas (tm) for how this is going to turn out. *big grin* Hope you can wait that long!!  
  
One with the ficcie!!  
  
I just finished watching "The Blob". What a gross show. *makes a face* decided to work on this to distract myself from images of overgrown, melted bubble gum devouring innocent people... *shudder*  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe  
  
Episode 43: Surrender. The New Plan  
  
  
Akare had knocked him out during their passage to the Demonworld. When Hiei awoke, he was chained and warded down, in a black room that was most likely some kind of holding cell. The only source of light was from through a barred window in the door, just large enough for him to make out the shadow of the guard when he walked past. At least the room was clean, although it didn't matter much since Hiei's chains wouldn't allow him to move more than a few inches.  
  
He had no idea how long he'd been there, but it was likely not to of been too long judging by the amount of times the guard walked past. They were still worried that he might find a way to escape. The wards were slowly draining his youki, so that he would soon be too weak to fight against any opponent that came. Until then, Hiei figured that the guard was to pay close attention.  
  
Honestly, his chance of escape looked slim. Any power which he could of called upon to break the chains was quickly sucked away by the wards, so he'd given up after the first attempt. There was no reason to drain himself even faster.  
  
"My Lord, the child has awoken," he heard the guard say, his voice echoing in the quiet air.  
  
"Well, what do you say we pay my son a visit?" a deep voice replied, sounding overly amused with the situation.  
  
Hiei watched with narrowed eyes as keys jingled before the door opened and admitted two males. The guard carried a sword in his hand, his slanted eyes revealing the faintest trace of fear as they looked toward the captured demon. He was certainly an unimpressive sight, besides his height, Hiei noted.  
  
His father, on the other hand, was a man that Hiei would of been proud to be spawned from if it were anyone else. Haru black hair fell down his shoulders and back in waves, white strands mingling with the black in the front. His green eyes were sharp and clear, taking in everything but revealing none of his own thoughts other than his amusement. He was tall, standing above Hiei by nearly three feet, and walked with an assured grace.  
  
"Well, Hiei, I have to admit that I was rather surprised when word reached me that I'd spawned two children," he commented as he made his way over. "I have to say that, upon hearing your history, I'm rather impressed. For a child rejected by both of his races, you have done well."  
  
Remaining silent, Hiei's only reply was a glare. He owned this man nothing, and he certainly wasn't going to take part in such idiotic banter.   
  
"You have certainly lived up to my expectations, although you were frightfully easy to capture. Did Ikare catch you off guard?" Haru purred, leaning closer to him.  
  
Stiffening slightly, Hiei fought back the urge to start shooting off his mouth. There was nothing he could say to change the situation. It would be more affective to keep silent. Hopefully, he could get a rise out of Haru this way if nothing else.  
  
It did seem that his temper had been inhereted by his father. Haru growled at him and returned his glare. "You should speak when spoken to, brat. Our first meeting and you won't even give me the satisfaction of a death threat? Cancel my original impressions. I'm deeply disappointed," he stated.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you," Hiei replied, turning his head away.  
  
"Well, you might change that decision later. Things have been getting rather interesting between us, wouldn't you say? I'm the leader of a force which is going to wipe out the humans and claim the Humanworld. You, my bastard son, are the leader of a sorry bunch of beings that is going to try and stop me. Any chance which you might of had to win has been wiped away, now that I've got you. Do you really think that your little human boys will be able to stand up against the force of myself and my army?" Haru taunted.  
  
Hiei bit his cheek, trying to keep his snapped reply from bursting out. Haru was baiting him, and he refused to rise to it. "They can, and they will," he said instead, drawing the words out slowly.  
  
Haru actually laughed at his reply. "Perhaps. Either way, they won't be able to stop me. Whether I have your help or not," he stated.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hiei demanded.  
  
Smiling, Haru drew back and walked around him a little. "Under normal circumstances, I would of killed you by now. However, seeing as you are my own flesh and blood, I'm offering you a choice. Commit yourself to me, join my army, and I will allow you to rule as my heir once I've passed on. Refuse, and I'll kill you after you watch the defeat of your companions," he stated.  
  
Hiei was quiet for a few moments, then snickered. "You don't leave me with many options, do you?" he questioned.  
  
Triumph lighting up his eyes, Haru reached forward. He stopped when Hiei inclined his head, hand only a few inches from the ward on the forbidden child's forhead. "At least do me the honor of a quick death," Hiei stated.  
  
He couldn't stop a smile when Haru slapped him across the cheek before storming from the room, declaring that he would be sorry for his decision. Hiei didn't care about his impending death or the pain in his cheek. He'd won the first battle between them, and he was determined to win the second.  
  
***  
  
"So, Haru has him," Yukina said softly, her eyes downcast.  
  
Koenma sighed and nodded. He'd called Yukina, Urameshi, Kurama, and Kuwabara to his office, along with Botan and Genkai. "I received the letter only a few hours ago. Hiei was captured last night, and will be killed if I don't give Haru access to the Humanworld without opposition."  
  
"Between a rock and a hard place," Kuwabara growled.  
  
"Are we strong enough to beat him?" Yuusuke questioned, getting right to the point.  
  
Koenma sighed, rubbing his temple. He felt a migrane coming on, caused by the stress of this situation. "Previously, I had been placing most of my hopes on Hiei and his abilities, with the rest of you to watch his back. The fact is that the three of you, while you do possess remarkable abilities for humans, are relatively untrained and have never fought demons before. This won't be like fighting school yard bullies," he said.  
  
"So, we're just supposed to sit here and let Hiei die?" Kurama questioned, his tone harsh enough to surprise everyone into staring at him. The youth didn't seem to care about the attention. "I don't care if my chance of beating Haru is slim, so long as there still is one. Besides the past life I hardly remember, I've known Hiei for only a short time. Still, I'm not going to do nothing."  
  
Koenma stared at him for a long moment, seeing the determination in those angry emerald eyes. He nodded once, then turned to Urameshi and Kuwabara. "What about you? Unlike Kurama, you have no real connection to him. Are you willing to put your lives on the line for him?"  
  
Both of the teens looked away from his gaze, and he felt a stab of disappointment go through him. He was surprised when Urameshi looked up again. "Shu... Kurama cares about Hiei a lot. And, although I haven't spent much time with him, I have grown to feel as though he is my friend. I've sparred with him, been trusted with his secrets. The least I can do is help him when he needs it."  
  
"Besides," Kuwabara commented with a grin, "we were asked to fight Haru, weren't we? We would be the lowest kind of cowards if we backed out now, when one of our own is in danger."  
  
Smiling, Koenma resisted the urge to jump up and hug them all. He'd known that he'd made the right decision in recruiting them. "Then we will prepare for battle and send you out first thing tomorrow morning, before I'm expected to give Haru my answer. I doubt he will be expecting such a quick assalt," he stated with a smile.  
  
"I'd like to go as well," Genkai said, startling him.  
  
"But, Genkai," Yukina said softly, touching her arm.  
  
The old woman pinned the younger girl with a glare. "I might be old, but I am not dead. I've known you two since you first came to work for Koenma. I have a personal problem to solve here, but the least I can do after knowing the two of you is to help out when you need it," she stated.  
  
Yukina stared at her for a long time, then smiled and nodded. "I'm sure that your powers will be a great asset to this battle," she said.  
  
"What about you, Yukina? You can't fight," Yuusuke pointed out.  
  
The Koorime nodded, but still looked determined. "Hiei is my brother. I'm not going to wait here for you to retrieve him. Besides, I have a healing ability that I think may come in handy," she stated.  
  
Koenma smiled and climbed from his chair, walking around his desk until he stood in front of all of them. "Well, we had better see to the last minute preperations before I send the five of you out. I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well," he said, smiling his most mysterious smile as he led them from the room.  
  
  
End Episode 43 


	46. Episode 44: First Encounter. Stalking th...

Kittie ()  
Hi again. Im sorry, if you thought i was flaming you. And im sorry i judged too soon. Your totally, right, ^bows^ please forgive me and understand i am an idiot! so, um, dont be mad, ok???? PLease??? *puppy face* i was in a bad mood...im always in a bad mood... gomen, again.   
  
Aqua: *beams and glomps* Of course I'm not mad! ^_^;; Honestly, I did forget completely that, when saying pairings, the order signifies dom/sub. *nods nods* I should of made it clear that I don't know who's gonna come out on top. O.o; *cough* I mean... Eto... ~-~ you know what I mean.  
  
Blackdragon   
waaah!!!!!! i hate that bastard! he hit my hiei! HOW DARE HE???!!!!! go kurama, hurt him! hurt him!!!! how can this one be a father????? the poor woman!   
:b   
hmpf! go on! we all wanna see him die! (*ahem*)   
  
Aqua: LMAO!! Hai hai!! I'm pretty sure all of us want to see him die! Although, I think I hate Ikare more... (for reasons revealed later on.) You're gonna really hate Haru after this chapter!  
  
Black Starr Kitsune   
How dare he hit Hiei!!! Well Hiei did indeed win that round. :) I can't wait to see Kurama go ballistic. Haru is a dork. I love this fic please right more soon. (^_^)   
  
Aqua: Hai hai! He might of got slapped, but he sure cut Haru down a peg or two! *cackle* Go Hiei!!   
  
Yonaka no Inu-Ryuu   
I just got back from baby-sitting three unholy terrors, BUT I GOT $40!!!! ^_____^ This has put me in a good mood. Therefore, *rips out Kei's fingernails one at a time* ^_______^ Happy now?   
ANYWHO! I hope Koenma's tricks don't involve a jet pack. -.-;;; And, of course, WRITE MORE NOW!!!   
  
Kei: *just kinda sits there with a half grin on his face*  
  
Aqua: O.o; Jet pack?? Do I even want to know?? (wai wai, so I get to chat with you tomorrow!! Tell me about your experience with the three unholy terrors then!! *grin*)  
  
Brady and The Voices   
Bum bum buuuum! And the plot thickens! ::cackles like the insane yaoi fan she is:: I can't wait to read the rest; I hope Kurama remembers! And Hiei BETTER live or I'llbe all...ANGRY! And sic my faeries on you!  
  
Aqua: O.o; One thing you can be certain of, there will be no character death!! (Unless it's a badguy). I really really dislike character deaths! *nod nod, has only one ficcie with a character death, and he was dead to begin with neways!)  
  
ShiTiger  
Oh good, they are going to rescue Hiei. Does Hiei's father know about Yukina yet? Go Kurama, go! (oh, the others too). Bye!   
  
Aqua: Hai hai!! He knows he knows!! (LOL@oh, yeah, the others, their in this too, ne?)  
  
Someone pointed this out to me: My enemy is called Haru. ^^; Fruits Basket has a character named Haru. (For those of you who haven't seen FB, never mind about this.) Neways, it is a total coincidence. I actually named my villian that, before seeing FB!   
  
Author's Note: Rei Gan = Spirit Gun. Same deal as with Kuwabara's sword. ^_^; As better as the Japanese name sounds, I've translated it for this ficcie. Also, if you're looking for references in the show to the different demons and the like that are in this ficcie, don't bother. I've made all of it up!  
  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe  
  
Episode 44: First Encounter. Stalking the Enemy  
  
  
Despite the stories the twins had told them, Yuusuke was shoked when they stepped through the portal into the Demonworld. There was no sign of actual civilization anywhere, thick trees twisting around them as far as the eye could see. There was no sounds of animals around them, the familiar air of Humanworld nature absent here. The sun beat down hotly upon them, and there were strangely colored clouds in the sky.  
  
"We're in the Southern region, about one hours walk from Haru's claimed territory. It will be impossible for us to keep our energy from being sensed, so Koenma chose this place in order to give you some time to adapt before going into battle," Yukina explained.  
  
"It doesn't look so bad," Kuwabara commented, looking around.  
  
Genkai snorted, rolling her eyes. "Things aren't always what they seem to be in this world, child," she stated.  
  
Yukina smiled, then pointed off to the side. "Do you see those flowers there?" she questioned. Yuusuke turned with the others to see small pink flowers, much like daisies, growing around the base of a large tree.  
  
"I recognize those from a dream," Kurama commented. He smiled and made his way over to them.  
  
Yukina grabbed onto his arm and gave a firm shake of her head. "Those are the Ahura. If you step to close to them, the stems with suddenly grow and the flowers will force themselves into your mouth. They block off your windpipe until you die from lack of air, then eat your corpse," she stated.  
  
Kurama turned an alarming shade of white.  
  
Yuusuke shuddered, inching away from the flowers. "That is definately a bad way to go," he commented.  
  
Genkai nodded, stepping up beside Yukina. "I have never been here, but the twins have told me about the dangers in some of their stories. This world is very different from the Humanworld, and very dangerous."  
  
"When it comes to the environment which you are now in, even the most innocent looking things can be deadly. Even water may not be water. Make sure you ask me before touching anything. Also, I will clear a path for us to make sure we don't step into any hazards," she said.  
  
"I have to admit that I'm curious to know about whether or not I can manipulate these plants," Kurama said as they began walking.  
  
Yuusuke shook his head at his friend. "I wouldn't take the chance of trying. It may decide to eat you before you have the chance to gather your youki," he said.  
  
"Well, Koenma gave me some seeds that he thought may be useful," Kurama replied with a grin, letting his fingers trail in his hair. Yuusuke had seen the red-head hide them there earlier. "I wouldn't mind growing a dangerous plant, if I could make sure it devoured Haru."  
  
Yuusuke shuddered at his friend's cold tone. He had seen Kurama mad only a few times in the past, and it had been a scary sight. Now that the youth possessed a plant manipulating ability, he was even more of a danger. "Remind me to never piss you off," he stated firmly.  
  
Kurama actually laughed, while Yukina maneuvered them around a rock. Kuwabara was looking at it suspiciously. "Don't tell me rocks are dangerous too?" Yuusuke asked, disbelieving.  
  
She smiled at him. "They are when they're actually disguised youkai. I can feel the youki signature coming from it. Weaker youkai often hunt their food by disguising themselves, then pounce when the prey is close enough. I'm afraid that, as humans, you would seem like very easy targets to these creatures," she explained.  
  
"Except that we have uncommon human abilities, and Koenma's gifts to strengthen us," Yuusuke said with a cocky grin.  
  
"Koenma gave you a ring. Neither of you actually told us how it helps you," Kurama said, looking at Yuusuke's hand.  
  
The youth lifted it, showing off the strangely shaped golden band. "Genkai trained me very hard since yesterday," he started, but was interrupted by the old woman.  
  
"We hardly scratched the surface of what you are capable of. You are strong, Yuusuke, but don't get cocky. You've learned only the very basics of what you need to know in order to control your powers," she stated.  
  
"You've gained powers too?" Kuwabara questioned.  
  
Yuusuke nodded, pointing out his index finger. "I've learned to focus my Spiritual Energy into one point, the tip of my finger. It's called the Spirit Gun, and I can shoot my opponent with a blast of my spiritual energy," he explained.  
  
"Previously, he could only use it once a day. However, Koenma has given him a ring that will allow him to use it up to five times a day," Genkai finished.  
  
"Well, hopefully, this time won't be one of them," Yukina said, interrupting the conversation.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kurama asked, then stiffened as a sudden wave of youki washed over all of them, strong enough that even those untrained to sense it were able to.  
  
Yuusuke took a fighting stance, giving Kurama a nod when he pushed Yukina behind him. "Is it the enemy?" he questioned.  
  
Before anyone could say anything, something leapt out of the trees that appeared to be more fang and tenticle than anything else. Kuwabara gave a shreik, looking like he was going to pass out. Kurama suddenly produced a rose from nowhere, while Yuusuke readied himself to fight. The Spirit Gun would be his last resort.  
  
He felt Genkai shift in beside him, also in a fighting stance. "It's a Seglif. The outter shell is nearly impossible to penetrate," she stated.  
  
"Well, at least it will be a good warm up," Yuusuke joked, before throwing himself forward into battle.  
  
***  
  
Haru looked at the screen before him, a look of interest on his face. The Seglif had not been sent by him, but it would be a good opportunity to measure up his opponents. He had not doubted for a minute that they would attack, even if it was before schedule. It seemed that Hiei was rather important to them.  
  
"The girl is there too," Ikare commented beside him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"No matter. She's Koorime. I have no connection to her," he stated.  
  
"Are you certain?" the woman asked with a coy smile.  
  
He gave her a look of disgust. "I seduced that ice woman simply to show that I could. The girl which I've spawned has none of my blood in her. She will be killed along with the others," he stated.  
  
"And the boy? What of him? You seem overly interested on his behalf," Ikare questioned.  
  
Haru shook his head. "I do not need to explain my reasons to you," he stated.  
  
Inwardly, he smiled. Ikare's dislike of Hiei was obvious. Just as obvious was the loyalty of Hiei's companions. It would be interesting to see how this little drama played out. If necessary, he could use their feelings toward Hiei against them.  
  
"Which one is the youko?" Ikare questioned, looking over the human boys.  
  
"The red haired one," Haru replied.  
  
Ikare smiled widely. "I certainly want to be there when his little surprise shows up. It will be precious, seeing the expression on his face when he realizes we've hired the same person who killed him long ago to kill him again now."  
  
  
End Episode 44 


	47. Episode 45: Stand Against a Demon. First...

ShiTiger   
Getting good. I can't wait to see Kurama's reaction when he meets the hunter who killed him. Does Hiei know the others have come to save him?  
  
Aqua: ^_^;; unfortunately, Hiei has no idea. Poor guy's locked in a dungeon somewhere. Yes, the Kurama and hunter thing is going to get interesting, I bet....   
  
Chambers ()  
More, more, more!!!! I just love how you ended this chapter. And the idea of Ikare using the same person who killed Kurama before once again is utter GENIUS! Please hurry with the next chapter. I can't wait to see what happens!   
  
Aqua: *preen preeeeen* Sankyuu! *has only rarely been called a genius* I thought it would make things a little more interesting for our heroes.... *big grin*  
  
Foxtails ()  
Evil Haru! Wait till I get my hands on him, I'll kill him and that slut of his, how dare he hurt my beautiful, kawaii little koorime. I hope Kurama or whoever gives him a very painful death.   
  
Aqua: *cackles* I most certainly have plans for Haru... although, they may not be what you're thinking. (Of course, they may not turn out to be what I'm thinking. That tends to happen a lot ^^;)  
  
Blackdragon  
*catches haru, ties him up and stabs him with sharp and pointy objects until he´s begging for mercy!*   
evil bastard! i hate him!   
will hiei find out that it was TB (that bastard)   
that killed his lover? will he kill him slow and painfully? pweeaasee????   
i like your story, really! this is the first story i´ve rewiewed more than once! go on writing and never stop, okay?   
*gives her a plate of nikkuman (jap. food, really yummy? anyone wants the recipe?) for bait*   
c´mon, write and you get it *singing*   
  
Aqua: wai wai!!! Yummy nikkuuuuu!! *glomp* ^_^;; See, I'm writing!! See see?? *is a sucker for food and goodies, can you tell?* Honestly, I'm still not sure how Hiei gets out of his particular pradiciment(sp?). ^^; he's all chained up with no place to go. (yes, i know, bad pun)  
  
Armageddon ()  
Oh but =^__^= more pleeeeeeeaaaaaase.   
I want to pick on the pain Baka, I have sharp object.   
When's the fight?   
Maybe Yuusake should lead more?   
  
Aqua: *cough* ^^; I don't really like Yuusuke. Bad thing, I know, when he's the main character of the series. Still, I'm trying to make sure he has a very important role in this *nod nod* Maybe it will even become Team Urameshi eventually....  
  
Yonaka no Inu-Ryuu  
AAAAGH!!! Haru is an evil son of a bitch!!!! And I'm glad Kei enjoyed what I did, as sick as that is. -.-;;;   
And about that jet pack, Koenma wears a jetpack at the first Black Martial Arts Tournament (can't remember the japanese term) so that he can escape.   
  
Aqua: Haru~He is he is!! Kei~^^;; He did he did. Ahhh!! I only have the episodes up to the end of the first battle in the Tournament. ^^;; I don't know much of what happens after (although I do know the spoilers LOL and I've seen clips)  
  
Skywolf ()  
Good work. You've spent an impressive amount of energy on this. You seem to have captured the basics of the show and twisted them. I like this quite a lot.   
  
Aqua: *beams happily* Sankyuu!!! It is AU, but I'm trying to keep it as close to the original as possible. *nod nod* There are going to be some things the same in both the ficcie and the show, but ways of getting there will probably be very different.  
  
Black Starr Kitsune  
I killed that guy!! Man now I'm going to have to hunt him down again. Haru needs to DIE!! Please update soon. (^_^)   
  
Aqua: LOL!! ^_^ Gomen, gomen, but I needed to ressurect him for the storyline. Don't worry, tho, I'm pretty sure he isn't going to last for very long. I mean, look at his opponents. Kurama alone would probably want to... *cough* very painfully.... ^^;; ouchie.... *would feel sorry for him if it were anyone else*  
  
Ice'is Blue  
That horrible rotten scum! Trying to kill Kurama not once, but twice! Grrrr! The upcoming action scenes should be interesting. The boys have been learning to use their powers separately and now they must work together as a team. It should be interesting.   
  
Aqua: *cackles* Judging by yours, and several other ppls, reactions, future chapters are going to either piss you off or get you wanting more. *nod nod* ^_^ And, YAY, they work as a team in this chapter!!  
  
koashura ()   
ouch. poor kurama.   
thats all i have to say :P   
  
Aqua: ^_^ LOL that's all you have to say! So true so true.  
  
Author Note: Someone pointed out to me through an email that I keep switching "Kuwabara" and "Kazuma" every few chapters. ^^; This is because Yukina and Kuwabara think of him with his first name, while the others think and call him by his last. *nod nod* Just to clear that up.  
  
*is gonna post the chapter now because she has to hunt down mother nature and beat the living snot out of her* I'll give you three feet of snow, and then some!! It's April!! No more snow!!! *WAIIIILLS*  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe  
  
Episode 45: Stand Against a Demon. First Fight.  
  
  
Yukina gave a startled cry when she saw Yuusuke fly backward. She quickly ran to his side, reaching up to quickly heal the wound which had opened on his shoulder. "We can't even scratch the damn thing," he exclaimed, cursing when Kurama barely shifted out of the way of two tenticles that tried to squish him between them.  
  
His whip flicking outward, Kurama sent it flying through the tender flesh of the tenticle, ripping the end off of it. However, like all of the tenticles they had damaged before, it simply healed only a moment later.   
  
Kazuma yelled, seeming to of recovered from his earlier fear, as he ran toward the creature. He jerked his sword around, slashing it down over the creature's back. However, the energy blade was deflected easily, and he was thrown back as Yuusuke had been only a few moments earlier.  
  
"Don't give up," she encouraged the youth beside her before standing and running to Kazuma's side. Luckily, he didn't have any open wounds. "Are you all right?"  
  
"How are we supposed to kill this thing? It takes everything we've thrown at it and then some," Kazuma exclaimed.  
  
Yukina frowned, trying to recall any time in the past in which she or Hiei had had a run in with this species before. However, except for the name and a few basic details, she couldn't remember anything. There was something nagging at her from the back of her mind, however, and she tried to grasp onto it. She knew that it was something important.  
  
Kurama gave a yelp when a tenticle wrapped around his ankle, snapping him toward the demon's jaws. Before he could be devoured, Genkai jumped in between and used a bolt of energy to slice the youth loose. Yukina gave a relieved sigh when Kurama fell to the ground and immediately rolled onto his feet, preparing his Rose Whip for another attack. At least injuries had been kept to a minimum, so far. She'd been able to heal the more serious ones.  
  
"Kuwabara, let's try a simultanious attack. Hit from the right, at the count of three," Yuusuke called.  
  
Kazuma nodded, waiting just long enough for Yuusuke to hit three before the two of them sprang forward. Unfortunately, the demon's split eyes could detect both of their movements and it spun around, letting its tenticles fly out in all directions. It knocked both boys to the ground before they had a chance to even land one shot on it.  
  
Staring into its face, Yukina gasped as the thought she'd been trying to grasp suddenly flooded into her mind. "You have to attack it from below! It's scales protect its body and head, but its stomach is bared. If you can attack it from below, you can kill it," she yelled.  
  
"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Yuusuke exclaimed, motioning to the demon's belly. It was barely one foot off of the ground, guarded on all sides by overlapping scales.   
  
"I have an idea," Kurama shouted, running a hand through his hair. "Distract it for a moment, then draw it over here when I tell you!"  
  
Yukina watched as he bent down, his hand playing along the hardened dirt of the forest floor. There was no grass here, the larger plants having chased out any nutrients that grass might of lived on. She couldn't help but wonder what he was doing, although she had the feeling she might know.  
  
"Okay, get it to come over here," Kurama finally yelled, standing up again.  
  
Yuusuke jumped behind the creature and kicked it in the rear. As he'd expected it to do, the demon backed up and turned around, a vicious roar ripping from its fanged mouth. He was knocked to the side as several tenticles landed a hit on his form, sending him sprawling to the ground.  
  
"Common, you stupid demon!" Kazuma yelled, running up toward the creature's face. Yukina gasped, but was unable to look away as Kazuma got dangerously close, raising his Spirit Sword to slice away the tenticles which rose to attack him. When he was too close for the demon to attack, it backed away yet again, bringing it to the point which Kurama had wanted.  
  
The red head knelt on the ground, and Yukina felt the youki around him splurge from his form, filling the area. The demon gave out a scream as plants suddenly spurted out from below it. Some of them wrapped around the demon, but Yukina was certain that an even greater number had punctured the creature's stomach and were filling his body.  
  
Although the plants weren't strong enough to break the scales, they were strong enough to turn the demon's insides into mush. With a final furious roar, the demon finally collapsed onto the ground, becoming still as its tenticles curled up toward its form.  
  
"Did that do it?" Kurama asked, gasping a little for some air.  
  
Healing Yuusuke once again, Yukina gave the reincarnated youko a wide smile. "It's dead now, thanks to all of you," she said.  
  
"That was good thinking, fox boy," Genkai commented with a grin.  
  
Kurama laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "When Yukina meantioned that its stomach was its weak spot, the idea occured to me suddenly. What kind of help would I be, if I couldn't come up with a plan like that? It was obvious to me, once I realized," he said.  
  
"We shouldn't stick around. Another demon will appear soon, to eat this one," Yukina stated. Although she didn't want to say so and alarm them, she could already feel several youki signatures heading toward them, ready to take advantage of an already killed meal.  
  
Yuusuke turned an interesting shade of green. "That is absolutely disgusting," he stated.  
  
Smiling, Yukina shook her head and motioned for them to follow her once again as they continued on the path toward Haru's territory. "In this world, it is eat or be eaten. Sometimes literally. There are not many demons with thought patterns over very basic instinct," she explained.  
  
"Well, let's stop Haru and get Hiei back, so we can get out of this freaky place," Kazuma exclaimed.  
  
  
End Episode 45 


	48. Episode 46: Haru's Lair. Carefully Laid ...

BloodRaevynn  
This story is GREAT!!! I can't wait to read more!!!   
Sorry if I was a bit harsh in the e-mail I sent you... I tend to be blunt.   
  
Aqua: ^^;; It's okay. Actually, I can only read about three kanji. I was told the translation from a friend of mine who claimed that she could. Thanks for the correction.  
  
(To everyone: In my quiz, I was incorrect about the translation of the title. ^^;; If you translate the kanji, it basically means 'poltergeist report' (sp?). Gomen!)  
  
Donna   
this story is great. i started reading for like around a week and i love u. keep up the good work!   
  
Aqua: ^_^ Sankyuu!! It takes a lot outta me, but I'm definately going to continue this as long as possible! *nod nod*  
  
Foxtails  
YAY! Another chappie! Keep writing! *kicks a tied up Haru afew times for good measure then walks off to see the carcass of the demon Kurama killed*   
  
Aqua: LOL! Keeping him tied up so that it will be easier to kill him? *grins*   
  
Yukitsu  
Go Kurama! Go Kurama! He's so good! Yeah. I think they should leave Ikare to him. poor Hiei! You're good! And I mean G-O-O-D! Now, ::grins:: next chapter please. Or else my eyes will turn into the Kuruta's Crimson eyes and I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN!!! ::joke:: Anyway, are they going to meet Haru in the next chapter? Next Chapter please!! ::wags tail hopefully and gives best puppy kitsune face::   
Kurama+Hiei is still the BEST!!   
  
Aqua: *is basked in a chibi-thought-cloud* I should know who Kuruta is... I should know who Kuruta is... I've heard the name before.... *cloud spontaneously combusts* ^^;; Can't remember!!!  
  
Black Starr Kitsune   
Ha ha ha Excellent Kurama is finally coming into his own. I expect lots and lots of blood and pain when they kill the hunter since you RESURECTED him!! You know how hard it is to skin someone alive. very Very Hard. But I will forgive you if his next death is very painful. Anyway I liked how they started to work together toward the end. Update soon (^_^)   
  
Aqua: *grins* don't worry. The hunter will get what is coming to him. But don't kill me for this chapter, ne? *coughs, trying to look as innocent as possible*  
  
Ryo0oki   
Aqua, Aqua, Aqua. *gives Aqua 'big brown eyes' treatment* Pwease!!!! MoRe!!!! mORe!!!! MUAH.   
Words in Ep.1- 1723   
Words in Ep. 45- 1030   
Longer chapters? Pwease?? =0-0=   
  
Aqua: ^_^;; As I've said to previous demands for longer chapters, I'm afraid that I don't have the time. Writing chapters this long (the length of this chapter, and chapter 1 and 3) is very difficult. ^^;   
Still, I'll do my best to make them as long as possible.  
  
Yonaka no Inu-Ryuu   
*cheers for Kurama* That was SO not enough. It wasn't a cliffhanger but it was almost like the story just... stopped. I WASN'T EXPECTING IT TO END RIGHT THERE!!!! ;.; *whips Kei with a cat'o'nine tails* WRITE MORE NOW! *fwa-chsssh*   
  
Aqua: LOL ^_^;; hai hai, it did. I was like... I need to stop this somewhere, and that seemed like a good enough place *nod nod*  
  
Kei: *floats around in his own little world of delerium spouted by pleasure/pain, singing to himself*  
  
Ice'is Blue  
Kurama seems rather full of himself in that last scene. Oh well. Foxes don't have to be modest.   
Hiei: *interested* No?   
Kurama: *grinning* *immodestly dressed* No.   
Hiei: C'mere, kitsune.   
  
Aqua: LMAO! ^_^;; Hai hai. He's got a bit of an ego now, doesn't he? Of course, with the 'youko kurama' personality coming out a bit more, I'm pretty sure he has every right to be. *nod nod*  
  
Chambers ()  
Woo hoo! Great chapter! Loved the action. I was so proud of our Kurama. He really saved the day. Can't wait til the next chapter. Hurry soon!  
  
Aqua: *bows and preens* Sankyuu! ^_^ Hai hai, Kurama can kick butt when he's really determined to kill something. *cackle* ne ne?  
  
Rapier and The Boys   
Oooooh! How cruel! I hope Kurama gets all hate-filled and kicks that guys @SS!   
  
Aqua: *gets shifty eyes* We'll just have to see.... *CACKLE*  
  
  
Author Note: Because I didn't post an episode yesterday, I'm going to do my best to make this one especially long! ^_^;; I can't promise longer episodes in the future, but I'll try really hard for this one.  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe  
  
Episode 46: Haru's Lair. Carefully Laid Plans  
  
  
"That's it right there," Yukina said, pointing through the trees to a building which could only be described as a castle by Yuusuke's terms. It was made of stone, and larger than a house although it didn't tower overly high, probably only four stories high at the most.  
  
"How do we get in?" Kurama questioned, eyeing the structure. The only enterance appeared to be the gate in the stone fence. There were three guards standing there who didn't seem to be able to sense their presence, bored expressions on their faces.  
  
Grinning and cracking his knuckles, Yuusuke motioned to the gate. "I've always been one for the direct approach," he stated.  
  
"Are you crazy, Urameshi? Haru would have his army down on us within seconds. I don't think we're strong enough to take down that many demons," Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"It seems like a good idea to me," Genkai stated, causing everyone to look at her.  
  
While Yuusuke grinned triumphantly, Kuwabara demanded to know why.  
  
"We should seperate into two groups. While one begins on our immediate mission by going after Haru and his army, the other group can find a way to sneak in and rescue Hiei. Once Hiei is retrieved, that group can join the first. I think this is our best option," Genkai explained.  
  
"I agree," Yukina said immediately. "Because we have not had long to prepare, Haru will likely anticipate our group to attack as a whole. If the group that goes in to rescue Hiei can do so without drawing a lot of attention to themselves, it would be an added bonus to our cause."  
  
They were quiet for a moment before Kurama spoke up. "I'm going after Hiei," he stated firmly.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea? You're feelings for him could cause you to be reckless," Yuusuke pointed out.  
  
Kurama looked away for a moment before meeting his eyes firmly. "It wouldn't do any good for me not to. I would just worry about him. Besides, I have the feeling that any emotions that come into play during battle will be beneficial," he stated.  
  
Recalling the animated way Kurama had spoken about killing Haru for kidnapping Hiei, Yuusuke shuddered. However, he had to admit that it was a good point. "I'll go with you. As the strongest fighter out of us, Genkai should go with Kuwabara to fight the main army. Yukina can go with them since they are more likely to be wounded than we will," he replied.  
  
Kurama smiled at him briefly before they turned to the others. "It sounds like a good idea to me," Genkai stated.  
  
"Not like I have much of a choice," Kuwabara said with a snort and a grin before following Yukina and Genkai toward the front gate.  
  
Yuusuke turned to his childhood friend, looking at him for a long moment. It hit him that, although he'd known the other for such a long time, it suddenly seemed as though they were strangers. This whip-weilding reincarnated demon, who held a cold determination in his eyes, was very different from the shy and polite boy he'd grown up with.  
  
With a fond smile toward the other, Yuusuke motioned with his hand. "Well, shall we find a way in?" he said.  
  
Kurama returned the smile and the two of them set off in the opposite direction of the others, toward the back of the castle.  
  
***  
  
"All of this fuss, just to come to your rescue. You should feel privledged to have such loyal friends," Haru mussed, smiling briefly at his son before turning back to the orb in front of him. Inside of the glass sphere were the images of both groups, the one heading for the gate and the other making their way toward the back of the castle.  
  
"They aren't here to rescue me. They're here to kill you," Hiei stated, although he couldn't pull his eyes away from the orb. Although he hated to admit it, he'd spent almost two entire weeks with these people and had come to care about them, even if it was just a little. Yuusuke and Kuwabara had proven themselves to be trustworthy, even if they were annoying. Yukina was his second half, while he had always respected Genkai. And Kurama... seeing the reincarnated fox putting himself in danger affected him far more than he would like to admit.  
  
Haru turned his full attention over to the youth, a wide smile on his lips. "Do you really think so? Is that the reason why your little fox looks like he'll rip the head off of anything that gets in his way?" he taunted.  
  
Hiei's gaze snapped up before he could stop it. They had only discovered the truth about Kurama's identity a few days ago. How could he know already?   
  
Laughing, Haru walked over to him and ran a hand down his cheek. "My child, I have watched your life very closely," he said quietly.  
  
His eyes narrowing, Hiei glared at his father. "Don't talk shit. Our paths have never crossed even once in the past," he stated.  
  
"Of course they have," Haru retorted, looking both amused and insulted at the same time. "Who do you think is reponsible for making you into the powerful warrior that you are today? The moment I heard about the legend of the Forbidden Children, I became curious as to what my offspring might of been like. I have no affection for the ice girl, but you.... I could see my blood in you, could see the powerful fire demon which you may become. I could see myself in you."  
  
"You're talking like an idiot! I am nothing like you!" Hiei exclaimed.  
  
"Not yet, perhaps, but you could become like me. You have such potential, even with your slight taint and Koenma's moralistic views in your head. Who do you think killed that pathetic farmer who took you in? I could see how soft you were even as you fought for them. I killed him, making you strike out on your own to become stronger," Haru stated.  
  
Hiei barely surpressed a gasp. He'd always thought that it had simply been a war over space. That Maru had died because of hard times. Instead, it had been his own father to slay the man whom Hiei and Yukina had grown to think of as their family.  
  
Yet, the demon didn't stop his words there. "I was also the one who planted that dragon's egg in your path. I've always watched you from afar, Hiei, always out of sight. It was decided that I would come for you once you'd become strong enough, when you would of actually be a use to me. I knew that the dragons would make you powerful, whether it was in fighting them or allying yourself to them. So I stole two of their eggs. Unfortunately, I lost one, but was able to bring the other to the pathway on which you hunted. In the end, it worked out just as I had hoped. You became one of the most powerful demons in the Demonworld thanks to your time with the dragons," Haru stated.  
  
"What else?" Hiei demanded, morbid curiousity catching him. All the good and bad things which had happened to him, things which he'd thought to be on the whim of fate, had been dealt to him by this man. He wanted to know everything that Haru had done without his knowledge.  
  
"I knew that you were strong enough to approach then. I was planning on it, when you meet that youko lover of yours," Haru stated. He nearly spat out the word 'youko'. "Even after I hired that hunter to get rid of him, you were arrested and slipped completely from my grasp."  
  
Hiei froze in place, his eyes wide, his breath stuck in his throat. "You hired the hunter?" he echoed, his voice sounding hollow.  
  
Haru snickered at him, looking proud. "Of course. Do you think that a regular hunter would of had the ability to kill Youko Kurama? That particular youko was extremely powerful, and very crafty. I paid Mitsu exceedingly well for the hide of that fox, and gave him special weapons to be able to do it."  
  
The chains made a loud 'chang' sound when Hiei jerked himself toward his father with eyes filled with hatred, several of the wards on his body flairing before bursting into flames and falling to the floor as ashes. "Why? What reason could there of been to kill Kurama?" he yelled.  
  
Haru looked momentarily ruffled by his outburst, but quickly composed himself with a shake of his head. A smile came to his lips again. "Yes, this is the power that I knew you possessed. Kurama made you soft. You fell in love, and that emotion caused you to have a weakness. When I came for you, I wanted to make sure that there was nothing which made you weak. I ordered Kurama to be killed, in order to make you stronger."  
  
"I swear, I will kill you. No matter what it takes, Haru, I will make sure the one to slay you is me," Hiei stated, his voice cold and his eyes heated.  
  
Haru gave him a patient smile, as though Hiei were a human child making demands of a tired parent. "We shall see, my child. I have the feeling that the outcome of this little drama will be interesting, no matter who is the victor."  
  
***  
  
"This seems too easy to me," Kurama commented, his voice barely above a whisper as he spoke to Yuusuke.   
  
The other youth was barely a foot behind him. They'd discovered a tree, thankfully oen that was not dangerous, that had branches which ran overtop of the fence. It had been a simple task to climb up and jump over the fence that way. Since the structure wasn't very tall there had been plenty of windows, built into the building without glass, that they could climb inside of.  
  
As most dungeons and the like tended to be placed in the basement, as there was a smaller chance of escape, they'd logically made a choice to head downward first. They had yet to discover a stairway, but were running out of doors to check. Luckily, there had been only a few demons to meet them so far. Those few had been easily disposed of by a well-placed punch or kick from Yuusuke and a few flicks of Kurama's Rose Whip. Other than that, it had been completely silent inside the building.  
  
"Do you think Haru knows that we're sneaking inside?" Yuusuke questioned.  
  
Kurama nodded. "It seems very likely. I don't know how long we've been gone, but it has probably been noticed that we aren't with the main group," he replied.  
  
Yuusuke frowned, his brow furrowing. "So, either Haru underestimates our abilities, or he's letting us do this for some reason. I'm thinking that we should expect an ambush somewhere," he replied.  
  
"I think so as well," Kurama agreed. "We will have to be especially careful when we round corners or open a door. There could be a large group of demons waiting to kill us."  
  
"Well, that's a pleasant thought," Yuusuke said sarcastically.  
  
Kurama gave him a small grin before the two of them moved forward again in silence. It was perhaps another fifteen minutes, and still no interferrance, when they found the stairway that lead downward. Yuusuke lead the way while Kurama covered them from the back. There were torches on the walls that gave them enough light to see downward, the stairway wide and spiraling.  
  
They were about half way down when the torches in the immediate area suddenly went black. Kurama sucked in a breath, his body tensing as he fought to make out an image in the darkness. This had to be where the ambush would be coming from, yet he couldn't make anyone out even when his eyes adjusted so that he could see around him.  
  
He blinked suddenly, realizing that he was alone. "Yuusuke?" he called out wearily, his eyes scanning the area. If the other had gone forward, Kurama was certain that he would of heard Yuusuke's footsteps. However, the youth was no where to be found.  
  
  
End Episode 46 


	49. Episode 47: Captured. One Remains

Rapier and The Boys  
HE KILLED KURAMA?! THAT SON OF A B--..pup. ^^ Yeah. Son of a pup. Anyways...kill Haru. He butchered poor youko Kurama!   
  
Aqua: LOL ^_^;; Everyone seems to hate Haru... I wonder why.... *grin* ^_^; Don't worry, he gets his tho.  
  
Forsaken  
I recently became interested in Yu Yu Hakusho and so I decided to browse the fics in this section. And I must say that I was thrilled to find your AU fic. Your story was so compelling that I managed to read all 46 chapters in one sitting! I just love how your portraying the characters and developing the relationship between them especially Hiei and Kurama (My fav pair!). And now the action is commencing and I'm at the edge of my seat. Thank goodness your updating is phenomenally quick.   
Okay, enough said. Again, great fic!   
  
Aqua: *beams* YAY!! A new fan for YYH, and Hiei/Kurama pairings!! *glomps* ^__^ It's a great show, ne ne??? *bounces happily*  
  
Green Eyes   
That b*stard! Haru killed Kurama! He's going to die a spectacularly evil death, ne?  
  
Aqua: Hai hai, he will! However, not in the manner which I'm sure most of you are thinking....  
  
Foxtails ()  
Poor Kurama all alone in the dark. Keep it up, this is a really good story. *grins then picks up a pair of boxing gloves and walks towards Haru who is hung up like a punching bag* {if you are easily sick or afraid of blood please do not watch the following scene as it contains many bruises and broken bones as well as a liberal amount of blood from Haru}   
  
Aqua: *cheers Foxtails on* Show that jerk who's boss!!!  
  
Yukitsu   
THAT'S IT!!! Haru's Dead!!! *Yukitsu's eyes turns crimson and gets Haru* Oops... Sorry *let's go of Haru* I'll leave him to Hiei. More chapters please. or I swear by the crimson eyes of the Kuruta Tribe... I WILL HUNT YOU DONW!! ::joke:: Um... Kuruta is a deceased tribe with only one survivor. Their eyes turn red when they're pissed of. They only have Kurapika-san as a survivor. And me , of course. MORE CHAPTERS, PLEASE!!! Your fics are the only ones that keeps me from lapsing into depression, you know. MORE Kurama+Hiei!!   
  
Aqua: AHH!! Hunter X Hunter!!! ^___^ Very good show, by the same creator as YYH. Wha, but I've only seen the first three eps, and I only own volume 10 of the manga! *sniffles*   
  
Ice'is Blue   
Damn pesky orbs, they always spoil surprises. Question: Why does Hiei accept what Haru is telling him? Is there an unspoken bond of trust? How does Hiei know that Haru just isn't pretending his involvement just to get under his skin? And as for Kurama, why can't Kurama sense Yuusuke's reiki?   
  
Aqua: ^_^; Kurama doesn't have the ability to sense people yet. Hence, why he couldn't tell Ikare had shown up to capture Hiei. So far, only Hiei, Yukina, and Kazuma have that ability.   
  
Also, my muse Grammarbug wants me to tell you of a technical matter that's been bugging him... it's not "would of" it's "would have" or "would've." Not "could there of been" but "could there have been." It seems to be a consistent error in your writing, and since the rest is practically flawless... Grammarbug will be quiet now.   
  
Aqua: *coughs* I can assure you, by the time I write the next few chapters, I'll of forgotten. *can't spell or gramarize if her life depended on it* And I'm dislexic too ^^;; So it can be difficult to spell as well as I do.  
  
N-chan  
ahhh!! cliffhanger!!!! oh this is getting so good!! plot twists, gotta love em! and cliffhangers too! *runs around in circles* more more more!!! =^^=   
  
Aqua: LOL!! *GLOMP* Someone who doesn't mind cliffhangers and twists!! YAY!!!  
  
Black Starr Kitsune   
What NO blood. I'm very disappointed. Oh well hurry up PLEASE I want to see Haru die with Hiei's sword in his guts. Killing Kurama is just beyond evil. Update Soon =^_^=   
  
Aqua: *coughs* ^^;; I'm actually not a violent person, and I don't really like writing it. There is most definately going to be fighting, but it won't be 'blood, guts, and gore' type of stuff.   
  
Yonaka no Inu-Ryuu  
You so won't believe what happened. While I was in the shower today, my laptop somehow slipped off of the desk and now the monitor and lord knows what else in it is shot to hell. I have to use my roomie's comp now! So I won't be able to IM you probably for a long time. I'll try to call though!!!!!!!   
  
Aqua: WHAA!!!!! I'm gonna be deprived!!! Oh oh!! I'm saving for a phone card!! By the end of next week, I should have the money to buy one!!! *beams and bounces*   
  
Anywho! *squeals* LONG CHAPTER!!! HAAAAPPY!!! ^________^ I can't wait for more! And Haru is a bastard. A mean ol' bastard. *spits on him*   
*looks at Kei* *shakes head* ...masochists.   
  
Aqua: *huggles Kei* He's just very twisted *nod nod* I should sick Kei on Haru.... ^^;; if it wouldn't be an OC suddenly showing up in the middle of the story LOL  
  
Chambers ()  
Oh Noooo!!!! I said once and I'll say again. I HATE CLIFFHANGERS!!! Oh, but it's getting good. What going to happen? What? What? Kurama is all alone now and poor Hiei has found out that his father was responsible for Youko Kurama's death. Oh, the angst of it all. I adore your work!!   
Please hurry with the next chapter. I'm in suspense!   
  
Aqua: *grins really really wide, then starts cackling* ^__^ You'll see what's gonna happen!! I'm posting two chapters today, to help ease some of the suspence!!!  
  
  
Author Note: In this chapter, Kazuma hesitates when Ikare points out that she is famale. ^_^; It is a character trait shown in the series. Even if the woman is his enemy, Kazuma will be very relunctant to harm her. He doesn't think it is proper to hit a woman if you are a man, even if she is a demon intent on killing you. ^^; Go figure, ne?  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe  
  
Episode 47: Captured. One Remains.  
  
  
"Kazuma! Behind you!" Yukina yelled.  
  
The youth kicked the already-dead demon off of his blade before swinging around, catching his attacker just before he brought his own steel sword down upon Kazuma's head. He grinned his thanks to Yukina, the only response he could give before three more demons were upon him. They were faster than he was, and Kazuma knew it was only because of his strength that he'd been able to get as far as he had. While most would of tired out by now, he was still running strong.  
  
Genkai was doing well also, the impressive explosions of energy caused by her hands sending dust and debris flying. She was just as fast as these demons and had an advantage of being small, therefore making her a more difficult target to hit.  
  
After killing the three guards, it had been only a matter of moments before a hoard was upon them. Although Kazuma knew that they would lose in the end, for there were far too many demons for them to kill on their own, he planned on fighting until the end.   
  
Yukina had remained off to the side, protected by both Kazuma and Genkai should one of their enemies stray too close. Thankfully, she had no reason to take part as he and Genkai were relatively unharmed. Kazuma was surprised to find that these humanoid demons were easier to kill than that thing they'd fought in the forest. None of them seemed to have a youki-manipulating power, so it came down to a struggle of swords and fists.  
  
"How many do you think are left?" Kazuma yelled toward the old woman.  
  
Her eyes swept over the group as she let out another blast of spiritual energy that disintegrated three demons at once. "Probably a good hundred or so," she replied.  
  
The youth cursed under his breath. They'd hardly made a dent in the group, and these tactics wouldn't work forever. Eventually, the enemy would get smart and would figure out a new way to attack.   
  
Even as the thought entered his mind, Kazuma realized that there were no more demons attacking. Glancing around quickly, he found that they had grouped together in front of the gate, as though there were some invisible line behind it that they could no longer cross. He made his way to Genkai's side, his puzzlement obvious on his face.  
  
"What's going on?" Yukina asked, echoing his thoughts, as she came forward to stand beside them. He felt her hands tremble as she grabbed onto his arm, her eyes studying the group in front of them.  
  
Abruptly, the air blurred in front of them before a woman appeared, a small smile on her face. "I have to admit that I'm impressed. Who would of thought that mere humans would possess such power?" she commented. She waved her hand, and the army of demons began to leave.  
  
"Who are you?" Kazuma demanded. She was obviously not Haru, yet the army listened to her commands.   
  
She continued to smile, waving a finger at him. "You are very rude. Although, considering the company which you keep, I can understand. My name is Ikare, and I am Haru's lover, as well as the one which captured that Koorime filth Haru calls a son," she replied.  
  
"She must be powerful, to of captured Hiei so easily," Genkai said quietly.  
  
Still, Ikare heard her. "You'd better remember that fact," she stated.  
  
"Powerful or not, I'll kick your ass," Kazuma exclaimed, bringing his Spirit Sword out in front of him at full force.  
  
He visibly faultered when she scowled and said, "don't you know it isn't polite to hurt a lady?"  
  
"You aren't a lady," Genkai said with a snort.  
  
"Well, that's very rude. And after I'd gotten those demons to quit fighting you and everything," Ikare replied with a pout. However, the pout quickly transformed into a mischevious grin. "Anyway, you'll get what's coming to you. Haru and I have made big plans for that Koorime and his loyal little lackeys. Won't you join us? It will be quite the interesting show."  
  
Before any of them could open their mouths to protest, they were transported to a different room. Having never transported before, Kazuma was caught off guard and he fell to the ground when they reappeared, hitting the stone with a thud. He remained where he was for a moment, disoriented, then pushed himself to his feet. They were in a room, Ikare standing beside a tall demon. Yuusuke had been knocked out and was laying close by, and Kazuma blinked when he saw Hiei chained and warded against the wall.  
  
"Yes," Haru was saying, his eyes fixed on a shimmering orb in front of him, "things are about to get much more interesting."  
  
  
End Episode 47 


	50. Episode 48: The Hunter. Fighting For You...

Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe  
  
Episode 48: The Hunter. Fighting For Your Life  
  
  
  
With no other options remaining, Kurama made his way down the darkened stairway. He moved very slowly, as silently as possible, all of his senses opened to any dangers which could be ahead of him. Around every turn, he expected some especially powerful demon to be waiting for him. However, he made it to the bottom of the stairwell with no resistance.  
  
Glancing around, for the torches were lit here, Kurama found himself in a room the size of an average house. The room was bare but for a few pillars, with another hallway coming off of it on the right wall.  
  
With one final look around him, Kurama made his way toward the only exit in the room. Suddenly, a chill when down his spine and his instincts screamed at him. He threw himself to the side, hitting the ground and rolling before pushing himself back onto his feet again. A slight 'clink' noise drew his attention to where he'd been standing only a few moments before, where two arrows had imbedded themselves into the stone floor.  
  
"Well, we meet again. To think that, after sixteen years, I will be the one to kill you yet again," a voice said, echoing through the room. Even after so many years, the familiarity of the voice sent a shiver down Kurama's spine.  
  
All at once, he was a scared youko once again. Although he was considerably more powerful than the hunter could of been, it was an instinct of all animals to be afraid of those who hunted them. The hair on the back of his neck standing on end, Kurama let his emerald eyes search over every corner of the room, trying to find the hunter that he knew was hiding.  
  
"Things won't play out the same way they did before," he stated, glad when his voice came out sturdy. He held his Rose Whip in place, trying to force his fear away.  
  
"No, perhaps not. After all, you won't be able to reincarnate yourself once again. And, this time, your little fire baby lover is going to go with you," the hunter taunted.  
  
Kurama growled before he'd realized that he'd done so. Anger surfaced, suffocating his fear, churning through his system. This was the being who had forced him to leave Hiei. This was the being that had forced him to forget about his own self. He had lost so much, had lost the most important thing to him that he'd ever come to possess. Kurama was not going to cower in fear, he was going to teach this son of a bitch that no one messes with Youko Kurama and gets away with it.  
  
Even as those thoughts passed through him, Kurama felt the dam within his mind burst. Memories of his past flooded into their rightful place, just as his youki exploded from his form, filling the room as it powered him. All at once, he could sense the other's presence, and he sent the Rose Whip out with an expert flick of his wrist, a wicked smile coming to his lips when he heard his opponent yelp in pain.  
  
"You will pay for what you've done," Kurama stated, his tone cold with five hundred years of demonic uncaring behind it.  
  
"This fight has just begun," the hunter said, his masking spell gone from the distraction which Kurama's hit had given him. He brought his arm back, and threw two more of the hand-held arrows at the youth's form.  
  
Kurama skitted to the side, easily avoiding the weapons. He whipped his arm out in front of him, sending the stem of his Rose Whip at the enemy. The hunter jumped before it could hit him, high into the air so that he actually jumped over Kurama and landed behind him.  
  
Both of them shot into action at once, the hunter throwing arrows while Kurama used his Rose Whip. Although he was able to dodge every one of the small weapons thrown at him, the hunter was agile and could move easily out of the way of his own attempts. Although they managed to score a few shots on each other, they were shallow wounds and were hardly noticed by the one they were inflicted upon.  
  
As they fought, Kurama felt the thrill of battle that he'd not experienced for a very long time. His fear was gone, driven away by his determination to defeat his enemy. In its place was almost a respect for this man, human in shape, but demon in power. They were well-balanced, both intent to kill. It was a deadly game that Kurama had not played for a very long time.  
  
It was sudden when a window of opportunity presented itself. He had no idea how long they'd been battling back and forth, but both Kurama and the hunter were becoming tired. The hunter had jumped away to avoid his Rose Whip, but had landed at the wrong angle. Moving quickly, Kurama sent his weapon toward the other, smiling triumphantly when the whip wrapped around the hunter's form, the thorns digging into his body.  
  
"Tell me your name, before I kill you," Kurama demanded.  
  
The hunter looked up at him with eyes that shone of resistance. He kept his mouth shut, and Kurama jerked the whip once, forcing him to cry out as the thorns dug deeper into his flesh.  
  
"Tell me your name, before I kill you," Kurama demanded again.  
  
"Mitsu," the hunter stated.  
  
Kurama was quiet for a moment, then nodded. "Mitsu, from now until forever, I will remember you as the demon I kill who killed me," he stated, then jerked his Rose Whip for a final time, the green stem slipping around Mitsu's neck and snapping it.  
  
Gasping for air, Kurama let his whip revert back into a rose as he fell to his hands and knees. Now that Mitsu was dead and the battle was over, he was forced to admit how tired he was. He still did not have perfect control over his youki, and had probably wasted more than he'd needed to. Now, he felt almost completely drained.  
  
A sudden wave of dizziness came over him and Kurama's vision faultered. He gave a small groan, raising a hand to his forehead. The room seemed to be spinning, and his stomach began to churn. His eyes rolling back in his head, the youth was unconcious before he hit the ground.  
  
***  
  
Ikare smiled as she picked the youth up from the floor, throwing him over her shoulder. Mitsu was dead, but it was no matter. He'd done what they had needed him to do. Kurama had wasted much of his youki, and would be powerless to fight against them when it came time to put the last of their plan into action.  
  
Or, rather, the last of her plan. Ikare let herself smile even wider, a small laugh escaping her lips. With a wave of her hand, she brought herself and the youth to the main room, dumping him onto the floor beside Yuusuke. It had been almost pitifully easy to knock these children out, their bodies easily manipulated by even the smallest of spells. They truely had no idea what they were up against.  
  
"Now then, Haru, I believe that takes care of everyone," she said, her eyes lighting over the beings before them.  
  
Haru nodded and turned to face their enemies. "I have all of you exactly where I want you," he said.  
  
  
  
End Episode 48 


	51. Episode 49: Surprised. The Real Enemy

Blackdragon   
goodygoodygoody go on! do´t let us wait too long! (you´re doing this intentionally, don´t you?)   
*evil snicker*   
teh he he he!   
let´s torture TB and TB (*the bastard* and *the bitch*)   
hahaaaaa!   
go kurama! rescue your *little koorimei* and make up for lost time!   
(will there be a lemon part anywhere?)   
that´s all for now!   
*hugs*   
your biggest fan (tm)   
blackdragon  
  
Aqua: *grins really wide* LOL ^_^ I've got a trademarked 'biggest fan'! Cooliez.   
  
Regarding lemons: ^^; I want to keep the initial story at a PG - PG13 level. Later on, there will be 'extra chapters' for those that want to read lemon. Those that don't can skip over the extra chapter and head on to the next episode. Tho, I'm not sure when a lemon scene will actually come into play.  
  
Someone ()  
You. Are. Good! I don't know how you do it, but you're really, really good! The way you equalize everyone's appearances and all that. Please continue your story. It's great! (I like the interludes too! They're sooooo cute!)   
  
Aqua: *beams happily* Hai hai! I'm trying my best not to focus too much on one character (namely, Hiei or Kurama). I try to make sure that every Episode is through a different person's POV as from the previous episode. ^_^;; Sometimes, I have to remind myself tho!  
  
N-chan   
what's he planning to do to them? ooh i really hate haru...poor poor kurama, i feel sorry for him...and the others too.. anyways, i await the next chapter! as always! ^^   
~ =^^=   
  
Aqua: Wha! It's very late, but I finally got it!! ^_^;; And Haru is a bastard, although... *coughs and bonks herself on the head* Musn't give away spoiler...  
  
Sano  
This story is so good that i can't find anothing like it!!Please write more.and kxh zutto!   
  
Aqua: *grins* I would hope not! ^^; That would bite if someone else had already written a story like this! *wiggles arms then clings to RYL* My storyline! No one elses!!! MINE! *growl*  
  
Tifalee   
Cliffhanger???   
I love Kurama.   
That's all. Byebye. ^_^   
  
Aqua: LOL!! ^_^ We all love Kurama, ne? Ne?? *eyes everyone with a semi-threatening look* That's right, we do. *grin*  
  
Yonaka no Inu-Ryuu   
Wai wai! Kurama remembers everything! Happy happy! I can't wait until he can transform back into youko form!!! ^______^ *huggles Aqua* *then for kicks huggles Kei* HAAAAAAAAPPY!! AND MITSU DIED!!! *runs around throwing flower petals* *decorates Kei with garlands* *sings* ~Ding dong the witch is dead...~   
And I've been able to borrow one of my friend's father's laptops SO I'M BACK IN BUSINESS!! WAAAHAHAHAHAAA!   
  
Aqua: LMAO!!! ^_^ Good to see you so cheerful! And, yes, Mitsu is gone!! *sing songs*   
  
Kei: *glowers at everyone, picking garlands off of himself*  
  
Aqua: WHAAA!!! My dryer died!!! *runs off to go save it*  
  
Foxtails  
I have just come to realise I hate that arrogant slut Ikare more than I hate Haru. *evil grin* More toys to play with. *picks up a whip borrowed from a certain youko and walks towards Ikare who is chained up* (Haru's resting, I don't want him to die, yet.){If you are easily sick please do not watch the following scene, however if you enjoy watching the torture of people who dare to hurt Hiei and Kurama feel free to join in} *indicates a pile of weapons labeled 'for whoever wants to join in'   
  
Aqua: *comes back after reviving dryer* LMAO!! ^^; Acutally, I hate Ikare more than I hate Haru too. I wonder when that happened *looks all confused*  
  
Yukitsu   
Wahh!!! I'll kill that Bitch! She and that DAMNED 'LOVER' of her's. *sniffs* Good fight, though... Next please. *chews thoughtfully on a chocolate* Want some? *gives aqua some anyway* I love sweets. Next chapter... or my mind will resort to brroding and get deppressed again. *smile* *brood brood*   
  
Aqua: Wai wai!! Chocolate!!! *munches* Sugar!! SUGAR!!!! *squeels and runs around*  
  
Kei: Aqua is scary when she's on a sugar rush...   
  
Yukitsu   
So it's up to Kurama now to save the day huh? Hmm... Go Kurama! Kick their @$$! More after the next chapter please   
  
Aqua: *grins* Creative use of otherwise useless icons! ^_^ Hai hai!! There will always be more!!  
  
Armageddon () Date: 2002-04-18 Ch: 51 Anonymous   
Hi, maybe you should use spell check more. But still good ^__^ I want MOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRREEEEEE   
  
Aqua: *doesn't have spellcheck* ^^; My computer is a piece of crap. It's over seven years old, and notepad and wordpad are the only word processors that actually work. My poor compie doesn't even have solitare on it!!! (well, except for the Sailormoon version which I downloaded....) I have to use a different computer just to run the internet ^^;  
  
Black Starr Kitsune   
Well it wasn't bloody but Kurama remembered so that makes up for it. I really don't like Ikare kill her off soon. Loving the way you write. Update Soon.(^_^)   
  
Aqua: *grins* Okay good. There is a bit of blood in this chapter... *makes a face and squirms* Blood... icky.... I cut my finger on an envelope once and nearly passed out.  
  
Ice'is Blue   
I'll be quick and to the point: Oh shit.   
  
Aqua: *also quick and to the point* Most definately. *grin*  
  
Ryo0oki  
=O.O= how are they going to get out of _this_?   
this fic just keeps getting better and better =^_^=   
After all, you won't be able to reincarnate yourself once again.   
I was under the impression that Kurama would revert back to youko form when he died?   
LUV THE FIC!!! =^_^=   
  
Aqua: *cackles her head off* As Kurama has never died in the real episode, it's not known for sure (although very likely). Still, I didn't think that anyone would actually know something like that in my ficcie, considering Kurama (and Hiei, since Kurama told him) are the only ones who know exactly what happened after he died.  
  
ShiTiger  
Uh oh! Trouble's on the way. At least Kurama has his memory and powers back (even if he did use up a lot of ki in battle). Next chapter, please!   
  
Aqua: Hai hai!! Yay! Kurama has his memory! *bounces around* Next chapter is on its way  
  
Cypress (NSI... Gomen!)   
Cy: Gyah! Excellent! I just found this story of epic proportions and it only took me three days to read through! New personal best! YEAH!   
Eva: Hey, is the opposite of a Poltergeist a 'Holygeist'???   
Cy: ....   
  
Aqua: Wai wai!! ^_^ Another fan for my ficcie!! *beams happily*  
*stares@Eva* I have no idea, but it's a good question....  
  
Chambers ()  
Thank you, thank you for the two awesome chapters. You are definitely on a roll. But I must say that your are truly wicked to leave it off at another CLIFFHANGER! **Bounces around screaming in frustration** But being a fellow wicked person, I love you for it. Please hurry with the next chapter!   
  
Aqua: I know!! I'm evil, aren't I? ^^;; I was totally just fried this weekend. I couldn't write worth a darn. Plus, it was my bro's birthday and we were celebrating until late, and my crush wanted to watch movies with me!!! *beams* (Gomen, everyone, but when it comes to snuggling with my crush or sitting at a computer, typing, he wins out totally!)  
  
I appologize a thousand times for not posting in the last... *gets confused* three days? ^^;;; I've been totally dead.  
  
Kei: It wasn't my fault. *nod nod*  
  
Aqua: *looks at Kei funny* ^^; Yeah, neways, on with the ficcie!!  
  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe  
  
Episode 49: Surprised. The Real Enemy.  
  
  
Haru smiled as he walked toward his son, relishing the victory that he could taste already. The human and the youko were coming around, but it was no matter to him. One was too weak to fight him, even at full strength, and the other had used up all of his youki during his battle. While the others had some power remaining, they had used the majority on his army. There was no one left to fight him.  
  
Except one. A shiver of excitement ran down his spine as he held up his child's head, gazing into tainted crimson eyes that hated him. This confrontation was the one he wanted. None of the others mattered. He would claim Hiei as his own on this day, something he'd been waiting for as long as he could remember.  
  
"Now then, child. You have a choice. I kill each of them, one by one, or you agree to take your place at my side. A relatively easy decision, I think," he stated.  
  
"What makes you think I would stand beside you?" Hiei hissed, defiant to the end it seemed.   
  
Haru gave him a wicked smile. "Do you mean that you would chose their death over being bonded to me?" he questioned, triumph in his tone. As he spoke, he reached up and released the child, staring down at him when Hiei fell to the floor. The wards had almost completely drained him. It would take hours, perhaps even days, for him to recover that energy back.  
  
At those words, Hiei's eyes widened and his head snapped up to look at him. "What the hell are you talking about?" he yelled, jerking his body to unsteady feet.  
  
The attack came from behind, and was so swift that Haru had no idea he'd been hit until pain suddenly exploded through his body. Hiei gave a start when Haru jerked away from him, his hand raising to his chest. The staff which had impaled him was sticking almost a foot out of his front, and he could imagine the other four feet behind him.  
  
Spinning around, choking on the blood that rose to his mouth, Haru glared at the woman behind him. "What he means, Koorime bastard, is that his obsession over you has reached the point of insanity," Ikare stated, her tone smug as she stepped forward and ripped the staff clean from his body with one tug.  
  
Haru suddenly felt power flood into the room, Ikare obviously its source when it circled around her and she laughed. It washed over him, leaving him breathless as sudden fear took over. She'd kept this hidden from him, the ability to manifest weapons, the strength of her youki. "You traitor, what are you doing?" he questioned, confused. She'd always expressed attraction, even love, toward him. There had never even been the slightest clue that she could of been more than what she was showing him.   
  
"What you would of done, if you hadn't been so obsessed with that little fire baby over there. I came to you, Haru, with a plan to take over the Humanworld so that we may live together as the powerful beings we are. However, your focus has shifted since you discovered Hiei's tie with Koenma, and you've disregarded your real mission. I'm not here to help you work your bastard child into whatever disgusting fantasies you've created in your mind. I'm here to lead an army and conquor the Humanworld. You've become a liabilty in that task," Ikare stated.  
  
Haru was not given the chance to scream before she raised her hand and a wave of agonizing pain flashed through his body. He knew that he would be dead before his corpse hit the ground.  
  
***  
  
As grateful as he was for that bastard's death, it still made his stomach churn to watch Ikare laugh as his father's body was reduced to nothing more than a charred stain on the stone floor. Haru's surprise had been genuine. It was disturbing to realize that someone could mask their power that well for so long.   
  
Now, it was flooding the room, nearly overwhelming him. It was stronger than the brief teaser she had given him outside of Kurama's house, far stronger. It was almost as though she was an entirely different creature.  
  
Hiei attempted to take a step forward, but felt his knee buckle under him when he tried. Before he could do more than double over, secure arms wrapped around him and he looked up, startled to see Kurama. The youth had only a few minor wounds, but his exhaustion was obvious.   
  
"Isn't that cute?" Ikare cooed, batting her eyelashes at them. "After all that Haru has done to rip the two of you apart in his jealous little snit, you've still managed to find each other. At least you can be rest assured that you will be dying together this time."  
  
Hiei didn't know if he was surprised or not when Kurama didn't react to that statement. After everything that had been going on, it seemed fitting that the reincarnated youko would know about their past as well. Nothing ever seemed to go the way he wanted it to.   
  
"They only way you're going to lay a finger on either of my friends is over my dead body," Yuusuke exclaimed, startling them all into looking over at them.  
  
There was a large bruise on his forehead, and the faintest traces of a bump already growing, from where his head had met the cement ground with Ikare dropped him. Still, his eyes were shining angrily, and he already had an attack ready. Hiei was momentarily impressed when he saw the large amount of spiritual energy focused on Yuusuke's finger. He hadn't realized that Yuusuke knew any such abilities.  
  
"It's called the Spirit Gun. Genkai taught him yesterday," Kurama whispered, as though hearing his thoughts.  
  
Yuusuke grinned at them, then winked. "Let's take her down," he declared.  
  
***  
  
At once, they sprang into action. Ikare deflected Yuusuke's Spirit Gun with a wave of her arm, narrowly avoiding a slash from Hiei's katana. Haru hadn't been smart enough to take it away from him and, although his power was nearly drained, his speed came naturally. Although Kurama had no youki, he still attempted to fight with his fists and feet although none of his attacks actually landed. Kuwabara seemed to get over his earlier trepidation about fighting a girl, swinging into battle with his Spirit Sword ready.  
  
Genkai remained back, Yukina clinging to her arm as the two women watched the battle unfold before them. The older of them knew that it would do no good to get involved now. She would only be in the way. Each of them had their reasons to fight, each battling to regain lost pride, lost pasts, and to stop the possible loss of the future. She could see now, for the first time, the true reason why Koenma had chosen them. Although weakened, they were remarkable to watch together.  
  
Yuusuke had fired his Spirit Gun twice, the second shot barely grazing Ikare's form. She was obviously enjoying herself, smiling throughout the battle. Genkai could see that she was playing with them, never inflicting more than a mild wound, laughing when they came close to stiking her before vanishing from that spot and reappearing in another, unscathed.   
  
Still, Hiei and Kurama moved together with a skill that showed their history. Although the attacks rarely made contackt, one would move in from one angle while the other came from a different one, keeping Ikare on her toes. They rarely attacked from the same place twice.  
  
Surprisingly, Kuwabara and Yuusuke appeared to do the same, shifting forward as Hiei and Kurama shifted back. Kuwabara would lash out with his sword, Yuusuke with his fists. It was an aweing dance to watch, four trained and untrained fighters weaving together against a common enemy as though they had done so for years.  
  
She was so engrossed with the battle that, when Ikare suddenly changed tactics, it even took Genkai by surprise. Yukina screamed when Ikare's expression abruptly changed from a smile to a scowl and she whipped her arm out in front of her, sending a wave of power so strong that all four of her opponents hit random parts of the walls, the stone shattering from the force.  
  
"This has all been highly amusing, but I have no more time to waste. I've much better things to do than play with insignificant pests like you," Ikare stated, her hands poised for her final attack.  
  
  
End Episode 49 


	52. Episode 50: Defeat. True Demonic Power

Chambers ()   
Wow, cool move with the change of bad guys. Didn't even see it coming. I totally loved the actions scene - our boys can really kick butt!   
Well, I'm patiently waiting for the next chapter. I hope there's more angst -especially with Hiei & Kurama- to come.   
Great update! And yeah, crushes are definitely number one priority over ANYTHING **winks supportively**.   
  
Aqua: LMAO!! ^__^ Of course there will be angst!! And, eventually, the 'crushes' thing will be a dominant factor in the story again. ^^; Plus, now that they've had one battle, we all know they are going to have many more!!! I hope everyone will keep up with their reviews and let me know what they think of future chapters and such (including this one!) We've just breached 300!!!! *goes on an author-fic-writing-high and floats away happily*  
  
bakazaru   
oooooooohhmygoodness. i just read all 52 chapters and my head is spinning. ^^;; however AWESOME STORY! (could've been why i couldn't stop _reading__it_)*holds head* world is spiiiinnniiiinnggg....   
anywho! please please please keep writing!! (cliffhangers are ok when you know there is another chapter to read...) so close to kurama and hiei's BIG TALK (talking optional) *sigh* they are the sweetest... *thoughts wander off*   
  
Aqua: *grins* The best line of this entire review is '(talking optional)'. I almost fell out of my chair laughing when I saw it! (BTW, does your name have anything to do with Goku-sama from Saiyuki? *big hopeful glittering eyes since she WORSHIPS him*) ^_^ Wai wai!! All 52 chapters!! That's impressive, and I'm glad you liked it that much!! *bounce*  
  
Foxtails ()   
Humph! How dare she kill Haru, I was gonna kill Haru. Oh well, I've got stuff to do while you write the next chappie. Keep writing.*Picks up a carving knife and walks to Ikare who is chained up on the floor  
  
Aqua: LOL ^_^ You are totally either gonna love me or hate me for this chapter!! Well, at least we can be glad that Haru is dead, either way!!!  
  
Yukitsu  
....................................................................................................*gapes* ..........................................Wow... wow.... COOL!!!.... That BITCH!... He just killed Haru! *pouts* I wanted to do that... Especially after I found out that he was a child molester. Is that the truth or is my imagination going wacko? Eeewwwww!!! *gags* Bloods I can handle... *scowls at Haru's 'body'* You just got what you deserve *kicks and gets her shoe covered in blood* Yuck!   
You know... I hate Ikare... More than Haru, in fact... Next chapter please! *gives the best puppy kitsune look she could muster* Please? *blinks* pretty please? *looks innocent and gives more chocolate* with chocolates on top?   
  
Aqua: ^^;;; I was shying away from making anything obvious. (Again, I have no idea where it came from!!! *hides face* it just kinda slipped out as I was typing. Gomen, if I've offended anyone!) Of course, the scene wouldn't make much sense if you didn't know what a 'bonding' ceremony was. Luckily, Haru is very much dead. (Stupid obsessed bastard)  
  
.... CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!  
  
N-chan   
plot twist!! wai wai!! and i hate ikare!!! and, i actually feel sorry for haru now...poor guy....anyways, i await the next! ^^   
~=^^=   
  
Aqua: LOL ^^;;; Hai hai, I almost felt bad for him as I was typing it. However, all i had to do was look up a few paragraghs and it would be like.... The bastard deserves it ^^;;; LOL  
  
Black Starr Kitsune  
Alright Hiei and Kurama rule!!!! I HATE Ikare but I guess thats the point. :) Who is going to kill her I think it should be a simutanious strike by Kurama and Hiei. Update Soon!!! (^_^)   
  
Aqua: *face slowly goes red* ... *she starts sputtering* .... You'll find out in this chapter!!! *collapses on the floor, gasping for breath* .... ^^; gomen, I couldn't keep it back  
  
Nozomi ga Kanau   
I still don't like Haru. :P BUt his little whore deserves the spit more then he did. Great story, tho, continue on!   
  
Aqua: LOL Nobody likes Haru. Pity him, maybe. But like... no way! ^_^;; I've come to the realization that I hate Ikare too, moreso than Haru (which surprised me, because she was just supposed to be his 'second in comand')  
  
Yonaka no Inu-Ryuu  
You. Are. Evil. Evil evil EVIL!!! EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIIIIIIIIII~IIIIIIIIIIIL!!! And just for that... *buries Kei in garlands* I swear, if you don't write the next part soon, I'll...I'll...I'll DO SOMETHING NICE TO KEI!!!! WAAAAHAHAHAA!!!   
  
Aqua: *cackles* Ur just realizing that I'm evil? LOL And you already promised to go after Kei with a cheesegrater for this eppie. Don't disappoint him now.  
  
Forsaken  
Fantastic chapter. I loved how you changed villians on us. A very ingenious move. I also enjoyed the action very much and how our boys are finally in sync with each other. Please hurry with the next chapter. I would love to see what happens next!   
  
Aqua: *grins wide* Wai wai! I was called a genius again! Considering I have no idea what's going on with this story (and sometimes not even then) I'm honored! *beams and bounces*  
  
Cypress  
Cy: Oi! She stabbed him in the back! ...literaly   
Eva: ...   
Cy: Have you nothing to say for once??? Oh happy day!   
Eva: ...Shaddap... I was just thinking about Kurama...   
Cy: ....Uh, 'k. ANYWAY... I guess this is kinda pointless with them being in the DemonWorld now, but are you going to change the School days to M-T-W-T-F, like they did recently in Japan?   
Eva: You read the newspaper too much.   
Cy: ...Go die.   
  
Aqua: LMAO!!! ^__^ Sure, we can change their school shedules (since they will be going back to school eventually). You get Japanese newspapers?? That's totally cool! The only things from Japan in my city are... *thinks* Um... english pokemon stuff. ^^;  
  
Yes, and now, on with the story!!! *grins wide* Enjoy! And don't kill me.  
  
  
  
Reaching Your Limits: A YYH alternate universe  
  
Episode 50: Defeat. True Demonic Power  
  
  
Yuusuke cursed as he hit the ground hard, pain stabbing through him. He'd heard several bones break when he had hit the wall. His left arm was now useless in the battle.   
  
Either way, it didn't look like Ikare was going to give them any more time. Even he, who possessed only a miniscule amount of sensing ability, could feel the power flowing into her palms. Whatever spell she was preparing, it would be strong. It was unlikely they would survive it.  
  
Still, he wasn't going to run away, and he wasn't going to hide himself like some coward. "This battle isn't over yet!" he yelled instead, forcing himself back to his feet even as his vision blurred. He poured as much of his spiritual energy into the Spirit Gun as he could, lifting his right arm unsteadily in front of him.  
  
Ikare had either not noticed him, or didn't care. She wore a wide smile on her lips, even while her eyes remained infuriated slits. As far as she was concerned, her victory was eminant.  
  
The others cast him quick looks, then sent themselves into motion. Although they couldn't not move more than three feet before Ikare cast a spell to send them flying backward once again, they continued to get up. He knew that they were drawing her attention away from himself, and focused all of his attention on making their efforts worth it.  
  
The blue sphere of energy on his finger was larger than it had ever been before, and Yuusuke could feel the power slipping away from him. He closed his eyes, reaching as far into himself as he could, drawing every last bit of spiritual energy that he possessed.   
  
Finally, he knew that he could no longer feed the spell and still keep it under control. The Spirit Gun was ready to be fired, whether he wanted it to or not. His eyes snapping open, Yuusuke aimed at the female demon. "Spirit Gun!" he yelled, the trigger for the spell pulled.  
  
He was more surprised than anything when the spell actually hit. Ikare gave an inraged scream as the spell hit her, charring through her right shoulder and arm. Her entire body whipped around to face him and Yuusuke felt something hit him hard enough to make his entire body collapse on the spot, his vision blackening out briefly before slipping back into place, everything only a blur.  
  
"You little bastard! How dare you?" Ikare hissed, raising a hand to her wounded flesh.  
  
He gave her the cockiest grin he could manage, but was unable to reply. His mind couldn't seem to join his thoughts together enough for him to form an actual sentance.   
  
"It was a smart move on his part," Hiei stated.  
  
Suddenly, a second power filled the room, one that felt far more dangerous than that which Ikare had possessed. Yuusuke blinked, wondering if it was a trick of his eyes when he saw black waves of energy circulate the room before centering on Hiei's form.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Ikare yelled, her head snapping around to face the Koorime.  
  
Hiei gave her a smug grin. "Your distraction has cost you the time which it took me to prepare this spell. Also, you are weak enough that I can be certain this will harm you," he said, his tone taunting as the wards on his arm began to burn with a black fire.  
  
Ikare's eyes widened. "Haru never meantioned such an ability," she stammered.  
  
"A secret weapon of mine. Jyou Ensetsu Kokryuuha!"   
  
Ikare screamed and Yuusuke's jaw dropped when Hiei threw his arm out in front of him, now unwarded. The dragon tatoo there seemed to come to life before spiraling from his arm, its jaws opening as it gave a roar that shook the entire room. Wherever it touched, things were destroyed. The stone was shattered, and Ikare stood no chance although she created barrier upon barrier in front of herself. The dragon devoured her, exploding with black flames.   
  
Yuusuke could only watch with wide eyes as it happened. The dragon vanished and Ikare's burnt skeleton fell to the floor, all the remained after the attack. Yuusuke had the feeling that it was only because of her protective barrier that even that part of her body had remained.  
  
His eyes slowly drifted back to Hiei, his mind too shocked to process anything of what he'd just seen. He was surprised to see that Hiei had collapsed, obviously unconcious, on the floor.  
  
His eyes slipping closed, Yuusuke decided that it would be a good idea to follow him.  
  
***  
  
Yukina brushed her brother's hair from his forehead, worried. It had been seven hours since their return to the Humanworld, and Hiei had yet to waken. He had used the Kokryuuha in the past, and had always slept afterward. However, it had never been this deeply or for this long.  
  
The six of them had returned to Genkai's temple, Kurama carrying Hiei while Kazuma carried Yuusuke. She had done her best to heal the four of them, and had been grateful when Botan had shown up to help her. With the help of her healing jewel, Yukina had been able to patch up the majority of the serious wounds. Now there were only minor scrapes and bruises remaining, things which would vanish within the next few days.  
  
Yuusuke had woken an hour ago, strangely quiet as he had joined the others in the main room. In fact, all of them had been rather untalkative, save for Genkai. Yukina figured that it was the shock of their first battle with a demon which made their expressions so pensive.  
  
With a small sigh and a gentle kiss to her brother's brow, Yukina stood and made her way back to where the others were sitting. Genkai gave her a small nod in greating, pouring a glass of tea for her.  
  
"How is he?" Kurama asked, his hands holding his own cup tightly.  
  
"His youki is still very weak. He may wake up soon, but it will be several days until he's regained full strength," she replied, sipping at her tea.  
  
There was a long moment of silence before Kazuma cleared his throat. "Eh... Yukina, what was that thing that Hiei did?" he questioned. He looked pale, and sweat had broken out on his forehead.  
  
Blinking, the ice maiden looked up to see three sets of eyes staring at her intently, waiting for an answer. It suddenly occured to her that they had never seen a spell like the one which her brother had used. They probably had a million questions lurking in their minds.  
  
"As I told you when explaining our past, the dragons gave Hiei a spell. It is a spell which allows him to manifest a dragon off of his arm by summoning it with the phrase 'Jyou Ensetsu Kokryuuha'. They gave it to him as thanks for returning the eggs," she explained.  
  
"I've got one question. Why didn't he do that from the beginning? It would of saved us a lot of trouble," Yuusuke complained, rubbing his arm where it had been broken.  
  
Yukina smiled slightly. "Ikare was extremely powerful. Although the dragons claimed the spell to be fatal to all victims, my brother is a cautious person and wouldn't take the chance of something going wrong. He had to wait until her power had been reduced somehow, or she'd been wounded, in order to be certain the spell would work. Also, he was very weak when the battle first started. I think that it took him quite a while until he was able to gain enough youki," she explained.  
  
"Hiei has that kind of power?" Kazuma questioned, his voice sounding choked.  
  
Yukina opened her mouth to give a pride-filled affirmative before she recalled Kazuma's fear of demons. Quickly, she shut her mouth again and chose her words carefully. "It does seem rather remarkable to watch. However, it takes a lot out of him and my brother is too paranoid to risk using it in a battle where his state afterward could leave him weakened for an opponent. The Kokryuuha is a last resort, used only when he's forced to. Hiei much preffers a difficult battle, instead of just swinging the dragon around at people," she said, smiling softly.  
  
The phone rang before Kazuma could reply and Yukina got to her feet. "Hello, this is Yuuki Yukina," she said, forcing the seriousness of the situation out of her voice.  
  
She was met by the sound of sobbing. "Please, is Shuuichi there? I've been calling everywhere in order to find him, and I've heard he's gone up to that temple a few times. Please, tell me if he's there?" a voice questioned.  
  
"Who is this?" Yukina questioned, her hand tensing on the phone. She didn't sense any danger in the woman's hysterical tone, but she knew that something was very wrong.  
  
"I'm his neighboor. I would check on his mother a few times during the day when he was at school," the woman replied, taking a few deep breaths before she was able to speak clearly.  
  
Turning, Yukina found all eyes upon her as she looked over at Kurama. He grew still when he realized she was staring at him. "He's here. Shall I get him for you?" she questioned, even as Kurama got to his feet.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I have to go! I'm so glad that I found him. Tell him to meet me at the district hospital. His mother is there! She's very sick. I have to go and check up on her," the woman exclaimed.  
  
There was a click as the phone was hung up. Too shocked to do anything else, Yukina mechanically placed the phone back where it belonged. Then she turned to face Kurama. "That was your neighboor. It's your mother. She's at the hospital," was all she managed to say before the red-head turned on his heel and ran from the room.  
  
  
End Episode 50 


	53. Reaching Your Limits END

me3gogi  
oh my! you cant do that and all! cliffhanger. nooooooooooooo! anyhow - notes. exellent, best story iv'e read of h/k of this type for - for - first time? wow. cool. but - more? please? pretty please? im depending on you to post the next chapter soon and make my meagre life - just made a little better by a diff author - right away from the gaping jaws of . . . um - where was i? oh yeah - notes. you use 'of' a lot instead of 'have' which i kept on noticing. i didnt notice any spelling kistakes cos i spell phonetically - so i wouldnt. and - overal, i love your plot and the idea you had for the alternate universe, if it seems overdone, it is very well done here, and is brought out really well. now - just a note for any other readers cos i just feel i have to - ANYONE WHO CRITISISES THIS AND FLAMeS IT I WILL PERSONALLY RIP THEIR HEADS OF, PULL THEIR MHMS OFF AND TIE THEM UP WITH PIANO STRINGS (sorry pianos - i do like you - really!) AND DO COUNTLESS EVIL THINGS WHICH I WILL NOT MENTION AS THIS IS A PG FIC AND THE LOVELY AUTHOR DOES NOT DESERVE SUCH AWFUL THREATS ON IN HER REVIEWS! uhm. *hands behind back, looks up - i dint do anything* *grin*anyhow - carry on, please. *wink*  
  
Aqua: *falls over, laughing her ass off* What a wonderful review! *grins wide and bounces* Luckily, the only person who gave any negative feedback appologized!! *glomps her* ^__^ I'm rather glad that this story is so popular! (Well, no brainer comment there) Sankyuu for the long, and really good, review!! ^___^  
  
I have up to episode... *thinks* 36 of the series. Not great copies although they are legeble thank god, but if someone sends me tapes and pays for S&H, (or sends me money for tapes, since I can buy them really cheap!!), I'm willing to make a copy!   
  
Someone   
Then what happened? Oh please! Please continue your story! I'll be waiting for the next chapters! (Umm... how long is this story again?) ^.^   
  
Aqua: Long... very long... ^^; Honestly, I have no idea!! As long as I've got people reading it, I'll continue to post chapters! ^_^  
  
Foxtails  
Now who am I suppose to kill? Anyhow keep writing while I hunt for a new victim...*Walks off in search of new victim*   
  
Aqua: LMAO!! Don't worry, I'll create a new villian soon enough!!  
  
Yukitsu   
Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! Ikare's dead!!! *jumps around in a case of hysterical laughter* I just love that chap. MWAHAHAHA!!! You got what was coming to you BITCH! *kicks Ikare's skeleton* HAHA! I thought that everything was fine... then POOF! another problem comes... Why can't they leave poor Kurama and Hiei alone to... uhh... *ahem* talk? They do have a lot of ... uh... catching up to do.... Hmph! *pouts* next chapter please! *hands some sweets*   
  
Aqua: Yes.. *ahem* talk. ^_^;; Eventually, things might straighten out between them. Hopefully... ^^;;;;  
  
Virginia   
Wow. Ummm? Yay dead bad guy? .... I think I'll stick with Wow. I'm really happy Yuuske got a hit in. I love Hiei and Kuruma fics, but I'd really like to see Yuuske in some sort of periferal relationship with someone. Anyone. I'd also like to see more Hiei Kuruma relationship. And maybe some Kitsune ness. Or just the next chapter. I will be more than happy with the next chapter. Please keep writing, don't be one of those people that cuts off halfway through a story line pleasepleaseplease.   
...   
Why aren't you writing yet?   
  
Aqua: LOL!! ^__^ Hai hai! Yuusuke will be having more of a part in the future battles, once he begins to learn exactly how powerful he is. Right now... *grin* poor guy is just kinda piddly. Oh well, tho, there is a lot of the storyline left to be developed!!   
  
Ryo0oki   
Ahhhh!!! Just when everything was getting better!!!! *sniffle*   
A word on Hikaru- what class would she be? I'm guessing a low-mid B-class?? For her to be able to stand the Kokuryuuha without outside interference? And Hiei... is he something like a high C-class in your story? I get the feeling that he's not as strong as Hikaru by himself. Wonder if you could clear that up for me.   
=^_^= I've said it before, and I'll say it again- THIS FIC ROX!!!!   
  
Aqua: Sankyuu! Hikaru... you are reffering to Ikare? Ikare was very powerful, and she was stronger than Hiei by a long shot. Luckily, she wasn't stronger than the dragon. ^^; Common mythology labels Dragons to be next to Gods in power, which is why Ikare couldn't defeat Kokryuuha, but could defeat Hiei *nod nod*  
  
ShiTiger   
More trouble? Hope Kurama's mother doesn't try to make him promise anything, like marrying a girl. Can't wait to find out what happens next to them!   
  
Aqua: O.o; omg!! *mind starts to churn through that idea* No no no! *Aqua hits herself over the head* Don't even go there, brain. I already did a fic like that. ^_^;;   
  
N-chan   
wai wai!! dark dragon dark dragon!! ohhh i hope kurama's mom is okay though! saa, cant wait til the next one! and i have to so say this: ding dong the bitch in dead!! gomen, i'm happy ikare's dead, but i'm worried about kurama's mom too! *ish waiting for the next chapter!* *crosses fingers*   
~=^^=   
  
Aqua: LOL!! That's okay, I'm sure everyone is glad Ikare is dead!! Just look at the other reviews! *grins* ^_^ As for Shiori... *cough* I'm worried to, with the way my brain likes to work.  
  
Black Starr Kitsune   
Is this where the Mirror of Utter Dark comes in?? I love Hiei's Black Dragon. Poor Kurama his mom is sick :( More K/H!!! (^_^)   
  
Aqua: *starts cackling* You know me so well. Hai hai, Mirror of Utter Darkness is introduced (and I give an explination as to why I'm using a different title for it)  
  
Chambers ()  
Oh no! Poor Kurama. Just when everything was calming down. What's going to happen? Hurry with the next chapter!   
  
Aqua: *cackles* Did you think it was over? *grins wide* Never!! *waves arms and jumps around* I love this story too much. Besides, there is so much that has to be resolved!!  
  
Yonaka no Inu-Ryuu  
It could have been worse. Much worse. But you're right. I HATE YOU FOR THIS ONE! But I'm very very happy that bitch got fried! That almost cancels out the hatred. But, as promised... Oi, I can't believe I'm gonna do this... *bites lip* Breathe, Yona-chan, breathe... *takes a deep breath*   
IT IS THE TIME OF REKONING FOR YOUR HEINOUS DEEDS!!! THIS POOR CREATURE- *points to Kei, who is strapped stomach-down on a wooden table* -SHALL PAY THE PRICE FOR YOUR HORRIFIC DEEDS, NAMELY //CLIFFHANGERS!!!!!!!!!// ...   
*collapses* I can't do this. *rereads chapter* ... Yes I can. *takes another deep breath*   
RAAAAAAAAAARGH! YOUR PUNISHMENT HAS BEEN DECIDED!!!! THIS IS YOUR FATE!!! *cheesegrates his ass* *stops for a moment* *pours salt, lemon juice and vinigar onto the cheesegrater* *cheesegrates his ass again* Hmmm... somethings missing. Hmmm... *tatoos "I LOVE YAOI!" (in bubble letters) onto a non-cheesegrated portion of his ass* Hmmm.... anything else...? Oh what the hell. *covers his body in Margarita body foam*   
  
Aqua: *after having ressurected herself from laughing to death* Mmm... it's a good thing he's a yaoi character, or he might actually resent the tatoo....  
  
Kei: *is too comatose from sick pleasure to really give a s*it as to what is going on* Ripping flesh ripping flesh ripping flesh ripping flesh (etc.)  
  
Aqua: *cough* It's almost scary that I created him. *looks down at her own chibified self supporting little white wings, cat ears, and four fluffy little tails* O.o; we're so different!!  
  
  
Yes, well, are you wondering where the episode is? ^_^ Actually, you have reached the END of Reaching Your Limits!!! There is no more to this series!!!  
  
..  
  
....  
  
..  
  
.....  
  
However, you can read the NEXT series, Reaching Your Limits: Continual Cycle, here:  
  
story ID is = 739459  
  
There was getting to be too many chapters, and it was hard to keep track of my reviews. So, I decided to end one series and start up the second! ^_^ I hope everyone will head on to read that one as well!  
  
^_^V   
  
Ja ne!  
  
Aqua 


End file.
